Be With Me
by Gohan's Lil Angel
Summary: Life throws plenty of obstacles, and it's okay to break down to that one person who'll always listen to you. Finding that one person is a struggle within itself. TP x GB
1. Saturday Night

Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, and Marron endure their teen years together, bringing new loves and broken hearts. They are all struck with the pressures of adolescence. How will they deal when reality hits?

**A/N**: Hola! Welcome to my newest fic! I've had a sudden interest in the 2nd/ 3rd generation of the Z Gang, so that's why I came up with this.

_Nov. 6 ,2011: I am in the middle of editing this story (Not the plot, just clarifying the POV changes between characters since there was some confusion before). I read back on these chapters and i'm thinking oh my gosh what was I thinking LOL. So if you come across a chapter that's somewhat confusing, I'll get to it, please don't get discouraged! XOXO!_

The ages are as follows:

Pan- 17

Marron- 17

Bra- 17

Goten- 18

Trunks- 19

Enjoy!

* * *

_**:*: Saturday Night :*:**_

It was a chilly night in West City. The cool November breeze blew through the trees, causing their limbs to tap the windows of the Brief's mansion. Bulma and Vegeta, the eldest members of the residence, were fast asleep, unaware of the activity going on in the kitchen downstairs.

"Please Trunks, don't make me do this."

"Aw, come on Pan. Just stick it in your mouth."

Pan pinched her nose shut and slowly stuck out her tongue. Trunks covered his mouth to keep from laughing, as so did Marron and Goten.

"Oh my gawd, she's gonna do it!" Goten whispered loudly, trying not to wake the 'old people' upstairs.

"You guys are frikin sick. Pan you don't have to do it!"

"Yes she does, Bra. Pan's never backed down from a dare."

Bra rolled her eyes at her brother's immaturity. "Fine. But I'm not going to hold her hair when she goes puking it back up."

The room was silent. All eyes were on the female sitting at the end of the table, yielding a cracker topped with a dead cockroach. Suddenly, it was gone. "Ewwww she actually did it!" Goten and Trunks high fived while Marron and Bra laughed hysterically. Pan raced to the sink and poured herself a glass of water, chugging it down in one gulp.

"What are you brats doing down here?"

The room fell silent again as the teens whirled their heads to the entrance of the kitchen. Vegeta stood, arms crossed, glaring at his son.

"Sorry dad..."

"Go to bed. If that woman complains about you guys one more time, I'll blow this planet to pieces!" With that, the prince of all saiyans left the kitchen and stomped his way upstairs.

"Why does he always blame me?" Trunks stood from the table, cleaning up the many bags of chips they had munched on earlier. The rest joined in to help clean up.

"Probably because you're the oldest. Here's your phone, cockroach." Goten tossed his neice her cellphone, only to recieve a glare from her large onyx eyes.

"You guys are not going to let me forget that disgusting moment, are you." Goten shrugged in response.

"Don't worry Pan. If he tells anybody about it, we'll just tell the whole school about the time he had to lick Marron's-"

"Bra!" Marron snapped. "Must you always bring that up?"

Bra and Pan muffled their laughter with their hands. "Sorry."

"Goodnight ladies. The stud is going to bed." Trunks announced, stretching his arms above his head.

Marron and Pan gave him a brief hug while Bra rolled her eyes. "Some stud..." She whispered to herself. She then felt Goten wrap his arms around her, practically squeezing the breath out of her. "Goten I can't breathe!"

"G'nite Bra!" He released her, giving her a quick noogie before he followed Trunks upstairs.

The three girls followed soon after Bra adjusted her hair.

"Well Marron, looks like you're in the middle!" Teased Pan as she and Bra claimed the edges of the guest room bed. Bra and Trunks had a queen sized bed, room for two people, but the guest room had a large king sized bed, making it possible for the three girls to fit.

"I'll be right back, I have to get a pillow from my room." Bra walked out of the room and closed the door shut behind her.

Marron finished tying her hair up and hopped into the middle. "There's plenty of pillows here, why is she getting another one?"

"Who knows." Moments later, the blue haired heiress returned to the room and silently laid on her side of the bed.

"Are you okay, Bra?"

"Oh yeah, I just had to blow out the candle in my room."

"Whose legs are these?" Whined Marron.

"Those would be mine." Pan quickly withdrew her legs and turned the lamp off on the nightstand.

The room fell silent as the girl's grew tired, and eventually drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Goten, I swear to God, if you leave those laying around and somebody finds them, I'm going to kill you."

Goten chuckled and layed back on Trunks' bed, clutching the box of items his friend was referring to. "So who gave you these?"

"Yamcha."

"Figures. Even in his sixties that man's still pretty gross."

"Are you two ready yet?" Goten instantly sat up, hiding the box behind his back. Vegeta squinted his eyes at him, but couldn't care less what Kakkarot's youngest son was into.

"Y-yeah, come on Goten." Once Trunks led his father out of the room, Goten shoved the box under a pillow and caught up with them.

The dawn of the new day brought dark rain clouds and even colder winds than the previous night. Vegeta considered this the perfect weather for sparring. Once they were well into the country, they began their match. Two vs. One.

* * *

Marron slowly squeezed out from the two surrounding bodies, trying not to wake them. The clock on the nightstand displayed 9:04, the earliest Marron's been awake on a saturday morning. She eased the guestroom door open and quietly clicked it shut behind her. Across the hall, she could see Trunks' door was ajar. _Why are they up so early? _As curiosity got the best of her, she tiptoed across the hall and poked her head into the room. _Nobody's in here. _The bed was messy and the boy's pjs were on the floor. She strolled to the right side of the bed and sat down. On the nightstand, was a black table lamp behind a framed picture of Trunks and Goten in their GIs. It must've been taken after a long sparring session judging by their flushed faces and the visible sweat.

"Knock knock." Marron turned her attention to the entrance of the room as her raven haired friend entered.

"Hi Pan. Did you sleep well?"

Pan narrowed her eyes at her. "I would have if _somebody_ didn't hog the bed!"

The blonde smiled. "Oh... Sorry. I couldn't sleep that well either. Vegeta and Bulma were arguing for hours!"

"Oh, you havn't heard nothing yet. They've had worse fights." Pan jumped onto the bed and layed her head on the pillow behind Marron, curious to see what she was looking at. "Which one are you drooling over?"

Marron shook her head. "Wha- None of them. I was just looking."

"Sure sure- hey... What is this?" She slid her hand under the pillow she was laying on, pulling out a box of-

"Condoms?" The girls gasped in unison.

Pan instantly dropped the box from her hands and wiped them onto her shirt as if to get the germs off of them. "They must be Trunks. I don't think Goten would carry a box of those around with him."

"Hey, there are flavored ones in here." Marron pulled out a red one. "Must be cherry." The two girls laughed, but stopped when they heard somebody coming down the hall. Marron shoved the box into the nightstand drawer and rose from the bed, as so did Pan.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Bra asked.

"Oh um-"

"Nothing!" Pan grinned, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Bra turned her eyes to the blonde who stared nervously back. "Why so red Marron?"

The blonde grinned innocently like Pan. "No reason. I'm gonna go get dressed."

Bra let her pass by and turned her attention to Pan. "So are we going shopping today?"

Pan let out a shriek of excitement. "Of course!" She was glad Bra dropped the subject, and wanted nothing more than to get out of that room. Lord knows what's been going on in there...

* * *

10:37 am

Vegeta entered the mansion with a large smirk on his lips. Trunks and Goten entered behind him, dragging their feet and panting in exhaustion.

"Nice work boys, although your stamina could use some work."

"Can we pleeease go get something to eat?" Goten whined, collapsing onto the couch.

"Let's shower first. Dad, you want anything?"

Vegeta simply shrugged his shoulders in response as he climbed the stairs. After living with this man his whole life, Trunks had a keen understanding of his father's body language. Especially when it came to food, a simple shrug meant yes.

"I call shower!" Trunks shouted as he raced up the stairs.

Goten groaned in exhaustion and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay folks, that's it for chapter 1!

I really like this story

Review PLEASE!

I have the second chapter done already, I'll post it once I get enough reviews hehehe Ciao!


	2. Drifting Apart

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Macy's, or Ami Mizuno.**

Hello again! I was going to wait a week to post this chapter, but I decided to be awesomely nice and post it now.

I would like to thank gotenbra, Rockel, and daughteralucard for reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Drifting Apart**

"Wow! That looks so cute on you!" Marron grinned as her friends admired the teal bikini she wore. "Teal is so your color." Pan commented. Pan tryed on a Navy colored bikini outlined in white. Both of the girls loved it.

"Okay Bra, let's see yours." Bra was hesitant for a moment, then she came out from behind the curtain. Marron and Pan's jaw dropped.

Bra gasped. "What? You don't like it? Is it the bottoms?"

"No! It looks... Fabulous!" Marron cheered.

The bikini top was a zebra pattern outlined in a dark purple trim, the bottoms were a solid dark purple.

"Good, so we're all ready for hot tubbing tonight?" Pan asked as she gathered her purse from the fitting room.

"Definitely. Bra, are you okay?" Bra was leaning against the fitting room wall, gazing into the abyss.

She snapped back into reality at the sound of her name. "Wha,- uh yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Just wondering. Let's go back to your house, we've been gone for hours." The girls nodded in agreement and headed for the checkout department.

* * *

"Oh Goten, your face is so soft... Your chest is so strong... Your abs are so muscular... Oops, I spilled whipped cream below your belly button. Let me get that for you." The female licked her lips with her tongue and lowered her head.

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Goten's eyes shot open at the sound of his niece's voice. Her, Marron, and Bra surrounded him with shopping bags in their hands. He mentally cursed Pan for waking him from the best part of his dream, which she was infamous for doing. He slowly sat up and wiped his eyes. "Where's Trunks?"  
"I don't know, we just got here. How was your sparring session?" Pan plopped herself onto the couch next to Goten, Marron sat next to her. Bra sat in a chair adjacent to them.

"Exhausting as always. That Vegeta is one tough cookie to crack. What did you guys buy?" He glanced down at the bags each carried. Normally, he wouldn't take interest in their shopping hobby, but it's better than silence.

Marron flipped her hair to the side and grinned. "We went swimsuit shopping."

Now this Goten liked. "Can I see?" He asked casually.

Marron began to take hers out from the bag, but stopped when Pan slapped her leg. "Don't encourage his behavior."

"What? I was just making conversation." Goten laughed. "Why are you guys swimsuit shopping anyway, it's the middle of november."

"We're going hot tubbing tonight." Bra answered.

"Your mom finally fixed it? Sweet, I wanna go!"

Pan quickly disagreed. "No! You and Trunks are the ones who broke it in the first place!"

Goten thought back a couple weeks. He and Trunks were sparring, then Trunks shot him down with an energy wave, sending him straight into the hot tub. The crash not only broke the hot tub, but it also ruined the landscape around it. "Aw yes, good times, good times. But that was purely by accident."

"Oh Goten, you're full of excuses." Marron stood from the sofa and adjusted her white purse onto her shoulder. "I have to go. We're going at eight, right?"

Bra nodded.

Marron gave her and Pan a hug goodbye. "See ya Goten." She slapped him on the head as she walked by. Goten lightly slapped her lowerback, making her squeal. Silence fell over the room as the blonde walked out the front door.

"Well, I'm gonna go see what Trunks is doing, then I'll probably head home. Are you staying here all day?"

"No, mom wants me to come home for a couple hours. Can I catch a ride with you?"

"Yeah. You okay Bra? You're awfully quiet over there."

Bra looked up. She hadn't realized she had been zoned out. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't forget your stuff in my room, Pan."

"Oh yeah!" The youg raven haired girl headed up the stairs, nearly bumping into Trunks who was coming down the stairs. "Sorry." She murmured as she went around him.

"Well look who's finally awake." Trunks teased.

"Where've you been?"

"Well after my shower I went out and got some food, then I talked to Ami on the phone for like... ever, then I watched TV in my room."

"And you didn't feel the need to wake me up during all this?"

Trunks thought for a moment. "No, not really."

"Okay, I'm ready!" Pan trotted down the stairs, clutching her green overnight bag and her Macy's shopping bag.

"You're going home?"

"Yup. I'll be back tonight, I don't know about Goten. Bye bye." She gave Trunks a hug, admiring the way he always left his arm around her waist when the hug was over. She often wondered if he meant to do that or if it was just a coincidence. Bra soon came over and gave her uncle a hug, then herself.

"See ya twins." Trunks taunted. Goten rolled his eyes and exited the home with Pan. He and Pan had aquired the nickname since they look so much alike. People were actually shocked to learn that she was his niece rather than his identical sister.

Bra and Trunks sat on the couch and glanced around the room. "So, you were talking to miss Ami Mizuno again?"

"Yeah. We're just friends though."

"Yeah. Sure." Ami Mizuno is Trunks' ex girlfriend. They had dated on and off for the past nine months. He had asked her out on Valentines day, and the arguments and lovey dovey moments hadn't stopped since. She and her friends call each other the sailor scouts. Bra never understood why, but figured it was some inside joke between them.

"I'm serious. Her and I closed our relationship and we don't intend on reopening it. Why am I talking to you anyway?"

"That's what I was wondering." Trunks stood from the couch and returned to his room, _probably to talk to Ami again._ She thought. She didn't show it, but Bra liked talking to her brother about things. Anything really, as long as they were talking. After several moments of sitting alone, she headed upstairs towards her room. As she neared the center of the large square hallway, she stopped. To her left was the guest bedroom where she spent most of her slumber parties. In front of her was her bedroom where she spent most of her time doing homework, sleeping, and just doing nothing. To her right was her parent's room, whom were never home. They slept there at night, but were gone nearly every day. And next to that was her brother's room. His door was closed, as always, and she began to wonder if he always closed his door to keep _her _out. Their parents were never home, so he didn't have to worry about them, it was just him and her. _Is he shutting me out of his life?_

Trunks laid on his bed, watching Scrubs on his new HD flatscreen his mother had bought him. He had actually ordered it himself, causing quite a surprise for his mother when she opened the door to a delivery man yielding a large cardboard box. But she didn't mind. As long as her children were happy, she was happy.

In the middle of a male enhancement commercial, Trunks' cell phone began to ring. He slipped it out from his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?... Oh, hi Ami... Nothing, just watching tv. What are you up to?..." Ami explained how she had just gotten out of the shower and was now working on a stats assignment. Trunks admired how smart she was. She was almost as smart as Gohan... almost. A light tapping on his door interrupted their conversation. "Hang on a sec Ami, Come in." His door slowly opened as his sister peered her head from behind it.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I gotta go Ami, I'll call you back later." He put his phone on his nightstand and glared at Bra. "What do you want?"

Bra clicked the door shut behind her and gently sat herself at the foot of her brother's bed. She shrugged in response to his question. "Just seeing what you were up to. There ain't nothing else to do around here." She gazed around his room, trying to ignore the daggers her brother was throwing her with his eyes. "So... Whatcha doin'?"

"Watching tv..." Trunks began to get annoyed. The only time his sister came into his room was when she needed a favor or her and her friends were playing a trick on him. "What do you want?"

"I told you. I just wanted to see what you were up to. It's been a while since you and I have actually had a conver-"

"Look, if you want money I'm all out. You'll have to call mom and ask for her bank card. Now get out."

Bra felt as if her heart had just been stepped on. "Trunks," She said in what was almost a whisper. Her thoughts were constantly flashing to the previous night. She had told her friends that she was going to get a pillow, but she had her mind set on something else. She blinked her eyes to fight back the tears that began to swell up within them. She couldn't reveal the secret she had learned last night to her brother. Not now. But she did admit this: "I miss you." Trunks' eyes widened. Was this his spoiled kid sister talking? He kept his eyes away from her stare and kept them on the tv. "The only time we hang out is if we're with the twins and Marron. Even then we don't recognize each other's presence. We don't even talk anymore. I feel like... like we're drifting apart. Not only us, but our family. Mom's never home, neither is dad, and when you and I are home we just..." Her voice trailed away.

Trunks knew this was serious. Bra never broke down like this, he can't even remember ever seeing her cry. His sister was right, this family was drifting apart, but what could he do about it? He drew his gaze off from the tv and looked at his sibling sitting at the foot of his bed, wiping the tears from her eyes. He let out a sigh, trying to think of some way to comfort her, or at least get her out of his room. He slowly sat up and scooted closer to her. He patted her back with his hand and tried to think of something to cheer her up. "Are you hungry?"

* * *

"What's wrong with you, Cockroach?" Goten asked curiously. Pan's usual chipperness seemed to have disappeared since they left the Brief's Mansion.

Pan sighed. "Something's wrong with Bra."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last night when we were getting ready for bed, she left the room for a while. She said she was going to get a pillow but she came back like minutes later without one...And she was unusually quiet... Then today at the mall, she seemed zoned out most of the time, and she was doing the same thing when we got back from the mall. Something's not right."

Goten stayed silent. It did seem unusual that Bra would act this way, but there could be other reasons. "Maybe she was just tired. I'm sure she's fine. You're her best friend, if anything was wrong she'd tell you."

Pan slowly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Bra adjusted the white headband in her hair and smoothed out her white jacket. She gazed at herself in the car mirror and smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she and her brother had gone out alone.

"What are you smiling about?" Her eyes steered over to his face. He continued to watch the road as he drove.

"Oh, nothing." She turned her head away and gazed out the window.

"Come on, Bra. You're keeping something from me." Silence. "Fine, but I assure you I will find out your little secret sooner or later."

A frown loomed across her lips. _You don't want to know this one._

**A/N: **That's the end of chapter 2! I'm done with chapter three, but I just might wait a week to post it.

Remember to review! Also, I would like to know pairings that you're interested in. I'm also curious to know how many of you are familiar with the anime Sailor moon. I use a couple of their characters every now and then for quick appearances. Just curious though, I'm not going to have them involved in the main plot so no worries. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Briefs

Good evening readers! It's friday night, and here is chapter three as promised.

I'd like to thank gotenbra and Rockel for reviewing chapter two, thanks!

Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Brief's**

"What do you have planned for Trunks' birthday?" Pan asked as she stuffed a double layered whopper into her mouth.

At least Goten waited to swallow before he answered. "I don't know. I know Bulma will plan a party, she does every year. He and I will probably sneak out towards the end and do whatever."

"I can't believe he's turning nineteen. I still remember when he turned thirteen. He would always boss us around because he was a teenager. You remember that?"

Goten laughed. "How could I forget? He and I would spend hours talking about teenage girls and I was so jealous of him because he was a teen and I was only twelve. I remember when you turned thirteen. You were the last one to enter the teen realm so we all bought you diapers." The two laughed hysterically. "Hey, look who it is."

Pan looked over her left shoulder. "It's Bra and Trunks! Should we go join them?"

Goten observed them for a moment. "No, maybe we shouldn't. They're not like me and you, they don't hang out together a lot. Maybe this will give them good bonding time."

* * *

"Alright! Fast food for our first day out!" Bra exclaimed sarcastically as she slid into her seat. 

"I can't believe you only ordered a burger and fries. Something _must _be wrong with you." She flashed a quick smile as she read through her receipt, anxiously waiting for her number to be called. "So, what're you pouting over this time? Don't tell me you're pregnant..." His tone was jokingly at first, but when she gave him no response he began to panick. "Bra?!"

Her eyes shot towards his at the sudden raise in his voice. She was so interested in her receipt she hadn't thought to respond. "No Trunks, I'm not pregnant. Jeez that of all things!" She laughed as she watched her brother relax once again.

"Then what is it?"

"Order number two seventy three!"

She stood from her seat and skipped to the counter, accepting her bag thankfully and returned to her seat. Trunks watched impatiently as she squirted ketchup on a napkin and arranged her fries in an orderly line from tallest to shortest, humming a familiar tune her and her friends listen to.

"Bra, I don't have all day!"

She jumped at his voice and took a moment to pull herself back together. "I know, quit yelling!" She took another moment to clear her throat and smooth out her jacket. "So, umm... Mom and Dad. They've been fighting a lot lately, huh."

Trunks rose an eyebrow. "Yeeeah I guess. What's your point?" He observed his sister as she closed her eyes and released a sigh. The serious atmosphere was unusual for a conversation with _her_.

"Mom and Dad are getting a divorce." She opened her eyes to view his expression, suddenly wishing she hadn't. For several moments he seemed to be processing what she had just said. But once those moments passed, his eyes held mixed emotions of confusion and anger.

"What makes you say that?"

"Last night, I was walking by their room, sorta eavesdropping. Mom said-" Her voice cracked as her eyes began to fill with tears. "Mom said 'Looks like it's time to make _another _visit to the divorce lawyer'. I didn't want to believe it, but now I find myself wondering why I hadn't guessed it before. They're never home, they're not away together, and when they are home they fight." Bra rested her forehead on the palm of her hand, closing her eyes to fight back the tears.

Trunks was speechless for once. He couldn't look a his sister, not in the condition she was in. "I'm gonna step outside for a sec." He pushed his seat back, attracting attention because of the chair legs scraping against the tile, and combed his fingers through his lavender hair as he headed towards the door.

* * *

"Goten! You stole my fries!" Pan scolded her uncle. His attention was obviously on something else. "What are you-" A loud scraping sound filled the building. Pan twisted her body to her left where her uncle was looking, and saw Trunks leaving and Bra still at the table. She immediately noticed two things: Trunks only combs his fingers through his hair when he's irritated. Number two: Her best friend was crying. 

Without either saying a word, they both stood up and headed to where they needed to be.

Pan sat in Trunk's chair and rubbed Bra's arm that was resting on the table. "Bra? What happened?" She asked in a gentle voice. Her heart pained as she noticed her flushed cheeks and numerous tears dropping. "Let's go oustside." She helped her stand up and kept her arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the restaurant, leaving their food behind.

* * *

"Trunks." Goten called as his friend rushed out the door. He stopped in his tracks and waited for Goten to catch up. Without saying anything, they both found a brick wall to sit on near the far end of the parking lot. "What happened?" 

Trunks avoided his eyes and stared into the cloudy sky. "Bra says our parents are getting a divorce."

Goten's eyes widened. "Are you sure? Sometimes people get mad and just shout stuff like that."

"She overheard them and they said something about taking _another_ visit to the divorce lawyer. Bra never cries, Goten. You know that as much as I do."

Goten nodded in agreement. Both of their eyes steered to their right as two figures left the restaurant. Pan and Bra sat against the wall of the restaurant.

Trunks leered his eyes away from them. "I can't stand to see my sister like this."

Goten smiled. "That just makes you a good brother."

Trunks shook his head. "No. This morning, she came into my room, trying to talk to me but I just kept telling her to get out. Then she broke down."

Goten put his hand on his friends shoulder. "What matters is that she knew she could talk to you about this. Am I right, or am I right?"

Trunks smiled at his friend's newfound intelligence. "Thanks Goten."

"No problem. Now, instead of sulking over the issue, let's do something about it." He rubbed his hands together like a mad scientist as a clever idea had come to mind.

'_Oh no_.' Trunks thought. '_Another one of Goten's plans...'

* * *

_

After several words of reasssurance, Pan wasn't sure if she had finally gotten through to Bra, or if she just couldn't cry anymore. They both sat with their knees at their chest staring into the sky. Pan's eyes drifted to the two boys she recognized on the brick wall. _'Trunks seems to be in a better mood. They're both laughing, that's a good sign.' _Before she knew it, they were off the wall and heading towards them.

As Bra stared into the sky, she thought of things to get her mind off of the divorce. She tried thinking about school, the Christmas charity ball, and her friends coming over tonight. Nothing seemed to work. She could feel her eyes swelling up again until a figure blocked her view and kneeled in front of her. He extended both hands, waiting patiently for her to take hold of them.

She held back a smile that was trying so desperately to grace her lips. Once they were on their feet, Goten put a casual arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. The four of them stood in a circle as Goten discussed his plan. "I call this one Operation Vorce."

"Vorce?" Pan seemed skeptical.

"Well, yeah. Divorse means to break up, so if you take out the di, then you have vorce."

The three teens laughed.

"Fine, we'll name it later. _Anyway, _here's what we are going to do..."

* * *

That's it for Chapter 3. I will post chapter four next friday, March 7.

If there are any flaws in any of the chapters you read, please let me know so I can fix it.

Thanks for doing the poll! Even if you havn't done it, do it still because I want feedback!

Thanks for reading, and Please Review!!! Otherwise, I'll make Vegeta marry Pan and Goten will murder Bra for her mother! MWAHAHAHA!


	4. Operation Vorce

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hello readers! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing! I have recently had a minor family crisis which may prevent me from getting to my computer but luckily I have it tonight to update this story. Enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Operation Vorce**

"Bra, what do you think of this one?" Pan held up a maroon table cloth while her friend decided between two others.

"That's perfect!" She excitedly jogged over to where she had found it and picked up four of the same colors.

The group was well on their way preparing for Operation Vorce. Pan and Bra were in charge of decorations, Goten and Trunks were in charge of food, and Marron was in charge of uniforms. The boys didn't like the idea of uniforms, but Pan and Marron convinced them that they were a symbol of them all working together.

"This one will go on the dining table, these two will go on the end tables, and this one will go on the food cart." Bra tossed them all onto the counter for purchasing, along with several red candles and white cloth napkons. She pulled out her credit card and handed it to the cashier.

"We need roses!" Pan exclaimed.

Bra's eyes widened. "Perfect! What would I do without you?!" Once she put her card away, she snatched the bag from the counter and yanked Pan from the store. Instead of driving, they ran across the street to a floral shop. The girls were in awe of all the colors and the sweet scent the flowers emitted. "I need three dozens of red and white roses!"

The shop owner was in disbelief. "Do you want them mixed or-"

"No, three reds, three whites."

The owner happily threw together six bouqets and offered a free clear vase for such a purchase. The girls accepted it graciously. Pan was just happy to see her friend in such a mood again, but a part of her wasn't sure how she would react if this plan didn't work.

"Alright, now what do we need Pan?"

Pan shook her thoughts away and put her finger to her chin in thought. "Dishes!"

* * *

"What does all this mean?" Goten and Trunks stared at the meat titles confusingly. They didn't think food shopping would be so difficult. There were new york steaks, sirloin, cubed, roast, tenderloin, t-bone, rib-eye- "Ah! I can't take it anymore! My brain hurts!" Goten cried. 

Trunks laughed. "Let's just grab some that look good."

Goten agreed. They hovered over the meat packages and grew unsure once again. "This one looks big and juicy. It's a tenderloin." Trunks shrugged and threw it into the basket. He picked out a few more, completing their meat quest.

Now, came the tough part. "Vegetables." They both gulped and slowly headed to the fresh food department.

* * *

**4:07 pm Brief Mansion**

Pan pulled Goten's truck into the large circular driveway and left room for the boys to park near the home entrance. They unloaded the food cart from the truck bed first. Bra had bribed a restaurant owner into selling it to her. They piled their purchasings onto it and rolled it into the house. 'Goten's plan might actually work.' Pan thought to herself.

'All we have to do is give them a peaceful, romantic setting with some food. A romantic dinner.'

'We never know when they come home. How will we know if they even show up?'

'Don't worry, Bra. I'll make sure they both show up.'

In the dining room, they moved out the long dinner table and replaced it with a small round table and two chairs. They also brought in two end tables from the living room and set them in opposite corners of the room. They covered the three tables with the maroon table cloths, candles, two black plates, and silverware tucked into a white napkon. Pan put the roses into a vase filled with water so they wouldn't dry up.

"I have one more idea." Bra told her. She dragged her up the stairs and rummaged through her parents' room. Minutes later, they returned downstairs and hung up several photos of her parents' past, while taking down current photos in the room. There were pictures of them from vacations, the wedding, their first date, and family photos. Once they finally finished, they gazed around at the new dining room.

"This room looks pretty convincing, if I do say so myself. Right Bra?... Bra?" She turned her attention to Bra as she taped up one more picture. It was a family photo from when they were kids. They were all at the beach, sitting in the waves. Vegeta held her in his lap while Bulma held Trunks on hers.

"Yeah, it looks great." She turned towards Pan and clasped her arms around her. "Thanks Pan."

She returned the hug. "No problem. Although, you should really thank Goten. It was his idea after all."

A knock came from the door. "It must be Marron, I told her to come around five." She glanced at the wall clock, it was four fifty two.

"Hi! I have the stuff." She held up numerous bags and handed some to each of the girls. " I wasn't sure on the boys' sizes so I grabbed one of each, I'll return the extras later."

Pan rummaged through the bags eagerly, pulling out numerous items she thought to be hers.

"Oh, your bag is here, Pan. And this one is yours, and this one is mine." They each had a black skirt with decent length, a white tank top, and a black satin vest.

"So cute!" Pan cried. Marron had a great eye for fashion, which is why she picked her for the uniform job.

"Wow Marron, these are adorable. And it looks like you got my sizes right."

Marron blushed. "We go shopping together all the time, I'm bound to memorize your sizes sooner or later."

_Vwoosh!_

The girls veered their attention to the main door as it noisily swung open. "Yay you got the food!" Pan rushed over to help the boys with the bags, Marron and Bra followed.

They organized the food on the kitchen counters, putting the desserts in one area, the appetizers in another, follwed by the vegetables.

"Well, have fun cooking. Let's go Goten."

Marron grabbed the back of their jackets. "Where do you think you're going?"

They turned around in confusion. "Did you actually think we were going to help cook?!" The boys looked at each other and laughed wildly. Before they knew it, they were each wearing an apron holding meat packages. They groaned in defeat.

"Okay, the meat will take the longest, so let's start with that." Bra announced.

Marron ran to her purse to pull out some papers. "I actually went through the trouble of printing out some recipe ideas. For meat, we have Tenderloin with Fried Scallops, Spicy Tenderloin, and Filet Mignon."

"Oh! Filet Mignon sounds good." Bra and Pan decided.

Trunks yanked the paper from her hands and read through it."Ugh, I can't even spell it, how am I supposed to cook it?"

Marron pinched his cheek. "You're so cute when you're stupid. This only takes about fifteen minutes to cook, so we should probably start with something else first. What did you buy for dessert?"

Goten rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. "We bought Boston Cream Pie." He pointed to the pink box sitting on a nearby counter.

"Oh it's already made?" Bra lifted the box's lid. "Mmm it looks good. Okay then, Trunks, you and Goten start the steak, Marron you and I will peel potatoes for the mashed potatoes and gravy, Pan you prepare the fruits and veggies. Let's do this."

* * *

**Brief's Mansion 5:53 pm**

The food was finally done, and everything came out perfect. Trunks and Goten sat on the counters while the girls arranged how they wanted the food on the plates.

"The meat should be to the left of the vegetables-"

"But the vegetables should be on the left, across from the main course-"

"The potatoes should be on the left-" The girls whirled their heads around to scowl at the snickering boys.

"What's so funny?" Pan asked crudely.

"Oh, uh, nothing. The food's going to get cold if we don't move on."

"You're right! For once..." The five of them took a break and grabbed the clothes from the living room and headed upstairs.

Trunks and Goten sorted through a pile of pants until they found the right size. They each wore a long sleeve black button up with a white tie and black slacks. "Are we supposed to tuck these in?" Goten whined as he gazed at himself in the mirror.

Trunks stood next to him to look into the mirror. "They look stupid untucked. How do you plan to get my parents to come?"

"Easy. Just call your mom and say Bra's hurt, come home asap. Then, since your dad unlikely carries around a cell phone, we instant transmission to his location, tell him the same story, then boom! They're here."

Trunks nodded affirmatively. "Clever. Next question: How do you save yourself when my dad wants to kick your ass for lying to him?"

Goten gulped. "Bra will drag them into the dining room and they'll forget all about it. It'll all work out, trust me."

"Marron! These are adorable!" The three of them posed in the mirror, checking for any flaws in their matching uniforms. They both threw their hair up in a bun and stuck a white rose in it. Pan let her hair frame her face and stuck a rose on the side since her hair doesn't fit into a nice bun.

"I didn't buy shoes, but Bra I know you have a pair of black heels, and I brought two from my house for me and Pan."

Bra was in awe. "Wow Marron, you really put a lot of thought into this. Thank you!" After a quick hug, Bra remembered something. "The roses!" She ran downstairs to the vase the roses rested in and jerked them from it. In the dining room, she sprinkled red and white petals around the candles and on the food cart in the kitchen_. 'Everything has to be perfect' _The two girls joined her in the kitchen to finish arranging the dinner.

A sudden slam in the entrance hall startled them, followed by some shouting. "Trunks! Where is she?! Is she okay?!"

"I think your mom is here." Pan laughed. "I wonder what Goten told her..."

"Brat! Where's your sister?"

"Hey Vegeta's here too!"

Goten soon came running through the kitchen doors. "Alright! Operation Vorce is in motion."

"What did you tell them?" Marron asked.

Goten shrugged. "I just told them Bra fell and wouldn't wake up." He laughed lightly when Bra's widened eyes met with his. "Hey, I said I'd get them here, right? You might want to hurry, Trunks is doing the best he can to calm them down."

"Oh yeah." Bra agreed. She nervously smoothed out her skirt and exited the kitchen.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." She smiled.

Trunks released an exasperated sigh. _'Finally!'_

"Bra! Are you okay?" Bulma rushed over to her.

"Yes mom, nothing happened to me." Bra gently clasped her confused mother's hand and her father's in the other. Without answering their questions, she led them to the dining room. As they entered, Marron smiled graciously and pulled a seat out for Bulma while Pan lit the candles.

"Thank you dear. What's going on?" Bulma was bewildered by the dim candle light and all the pictures.

Vegeta sat in the chair while scanning his new environment. _'I smell food...'_

Trunks joined Bra in the dining room and stood by her side.

"You two look so nice." Bulma looked as if she were about to cry. "What's the occasion?"

Bra fumbled her thumbs, searching for the right words. "We wanted to so something nice for our two, loving parents." She made sure to make eye contact with both of them.

"Enjoy your dinner." Trunks followed his sister out of the room and signaled for Pan and Goten to serve the food and wine.

The three of them sat on the island counter and exhaled a sigh of relief. "Things seem to be going well." Marron broke the silence.

"Better than I thought it would. But can one dinner stop a divorce?"

Marron put her hand on his shoulder. "You'd be surprised at what one dinner can do. Your parents were only home together at the end of the day when your mom's grouchy and tired from work and your dad's tired and doesn't want to deal with it. Right now, they both seem to be in a good mood, they're surrounded with family photos and their children just cooked them an awesome meal. I don't see how this couldn't work."

Pan pushed the cart through the kitchen doors with Goten close behind her. "Jeez Trunks, your dad loves his wine." He shook the nearly empty bottom at his ear.

"He claims it makes him a gentle being." Commented Bra as she scooted herself off the counter and over to Goten who was now leaning against the stove. She gently yanked the bottle from his hand and poured herself a glass. She could feel her brother's eyes on her as she took a long swig of it. "It's only wine Trunks, I always drink a little at mom's charity parties."

"Yeah and you were told to never drink again when somebody drugged your drink, remember?"

She rolled her eyes as she took another sip. "It's not like you never drink." She mumbled to herself.

Goten grabbed the bottle from the counter to read the label. "Sherry, eh? Not exactly a minor's drink." He snatched the glass from her hand and drank the last couple ounces in it.

"Hey!" Bra scorned.

He made a sour face but swallowed it down. "Hm. That's sweet."

"You're a good role model, Goten."Marron teased as she grabbed the bottle from the counter and returned it to the cart.

"Watch out Goten, Marron's trying to be an adult." Trunks teased.

She threw her hands on her hips in protest. "Hey! I'm the most mature person in this room next to Bra!"

"Hey!" Pan objected.

"Pan, you're worse than Goten."

Pan scowled at the lavender haired teen. "That is so not true!"

"Watch out Trunks, your being challenged by a girl who ate a cockroach." The four teens laughed at Pan who leaned against the counter with her arms crossed.

"Whatever. At least I didn't lick Marron's-"

"Pan!" Marron and Goten shouted.

"She got you there Goten." Trunks laughed.

"And who are you to act all high and mighty?" Marron criticized Trunks as she returned to her seat next to him on the counter.

"What did I do?"

"Pan and I found something under your pillow, mister."

Trunks took his eyes off of her, trying to think of what he had to hide. "I didn't have anythi-" His eyes suddenly landed on Goten's alarmed expression. "Goten!"

Bra looked around wildly, trying to read everyone's expression, especially Goten's since he was beside her. "What did he have???" She asked eagerly.

"Nothing!" Trunks glared at Marron who was stifling a laugh.

"I won't tell, I won't tell." Marron through her hands up, surrendering. "But I can't speak for Pan."

His eyes steered over to hers. "Take back what you said, and I _might_ keep my mouth shut."

"Take what back? Oh, fine. You are way more mature than Goten."

"What?!" Goten declined. Pan nodded her head in affirmation.

"Now wait a second, how come everybody knows about this pillow thing but me!"

"Let's keep it that way." Trunks responded as he slid off the countertop. "Let's go check on those two." Marron followed behind him.

Pan grabbed two small plates and prepared the dessert.

"Oh Goten?" Bra whispered, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Don't even try that!" Goten grinned, trying to move away from her. She took hold of his wrist and continued the big eye act. "I'm not going to tell you. Your brother said so." He wrapped his free arm around her to put her into a light headlock.

She shook her head in protest. "My hair!"

"Oh dear, my hair!" He mocked her in a high pitched voice.

Marron and Trunks returned to the kitchen carrying two dirty plates. "They're ready for dessert and they need refills. Do you have another bottle of that wine?" Marron asked Bra.

"No actually I don't. Just give them this stuff." Goten released her so she could go to the refrigerator and pull out a bottle of champagne.

"Here's the dessert." Pan put the plates on the cart, topping the slices with two cherries. "I think Trunks and Bra should take this out. It is the last course, after all." They agreed and did as Pan told.

"And for the last course," Trunks set the dessert in front of both of them as Bra announced it. "Boston Cream Cake, topped with freshly bought cherries. Enjoy!"

"Wait a second you two." Bra felt her mother's hold on her wrist while her father had her brother's. Trunks' took a quick glance at her sister's expression which said 'What now?!' "What is all this about? It's nowhere near our birthdays, nor our anniversary." Trunks and Bra stared at each other longer this time, until Bra released a defeated sigh. She had to confront them with it sooner or later.

Marron sighed in exhaustion and stood alongside Pan. "I think Goten's little plan is working."

"You think so?" Pan gazed at her with hopeful eyes.

Marron shook her head. "No. I _know _so."

* * *

**A/N**: I did not have time to edit this chapter. If you see any flaws, let me know and I will correct them when I do have the time. I wrote it days ago so I can't exactly remember if there were things I had to fix...

I am still taking suggestions as to what pairings you all want.

Also, I do NOT support underage drinking!

Please review! The next chapter will be up friday, if I can get to my computer.

**Vote Kaba Modern!**


	5. Pan's Hell Week

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Ami Mizuno, Momo Adachi, Kain Akatsuki, Hanabusa Aido, Senri Shiki, or Mao Mizusawa.

A/N: Hello Readers! I apologize that this took so long but here it is!

I would like to thank Meg, alexis, Rockel, and gotenbra for your frequent reviews, Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The cool november breeze blew through the cherry blossom trees that were rooted throughout the Briefs' property. The only sound in the house was that of the tree limbs tapping on the windows. Operation Vorce appeared to have been successful. Bulma and Vegeta , well Bulma anyway, thanked the teens for everything and dragged her husband upstairs. They both looked eager, a little too eager, to go to bed. In the kitchen, the sound of faucet water and dishes clashing together filled the air. Goten and Marron volunteered to do dishes. Pan had to clean the counters, while Trunks and Bra returned the dining room to its normal complexion. After a brief contemplation, they decided to leave the pictures up.

Once the dishes were in the dish washer and the black granite counters were sparkling, the five teens gathered in the dining room and sat at the table. Trunks untied his tie and let it dangle around his neck while Goten balled his up and tossed it at Marron's head. She simply exhaled in exhaustion and dismissed his antics.

"I feel like I've been standing all day." Bra broke the silence. "My legs are kind of sore." The other four nodded in agreement. "Marron, Pan, do you still want to go in the h-o-t-t-u-b?"

"That sounds so good right now." Marron smiled. "I still have my new swimsuit in the car."

"Mine's in Goten's car still." Before the boys could ask, the three of them left the room to avoid their foolish begging. Marron and Pan skipped out the front door to the driveway and soon met Bra in her room to get dressed.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten had a brief staring contest, and soon decided to eat the leftovers from dinner.

The three girls tosses their towels on a stone bench near the hot tub and slowly eased themselves into the boiling bath of water. Pan swiftly dunked her head under water and inhaled a deep gasp as she returned to the surface. "Wow that's hot!"

"Hense the term "hot tub", Pan." Marron teased.

Pan lightly shook her hair and combed her fingers from front to back to keep it out of her eyes.

Marron let out a chuckle. "Pan has sex hair."

Pan laughed. "What is sex hair?"

"It's when your hair's all moist and messy, like after sex." She explanied casually.

"You would know." Bra taunted, recieving a kick from under the water. "Ouch! Just kidding."

Marron and Bra copied Pan and dunked their heads under water, then tied their hair into careless flops on the top of their heads. They each rested their heads on the plush perimeter of the spa and closed their eyes.

The cool breeze gently glided through the bare trees and tingled their exposed flesh. The stars shone brightly in non-cloudy areas, as did the moon whom illuminated every cloud that dare cover it.

Marron released an audible moan as a warm sensation caressed her shoulders. She suddenly snapped out of the hypnosis wondering what the heck was touching her! "Goten!"

"Sorry, but you guys looked so comfortable we just had to join you." He replied as he and Trunks eased themselves into the water.

"Wow, this water's hot! Must be because I'm in here."

Pan rolled her eyes as Marron giggled at Trunks' remark. For some reason, her mood suddenly plummeted as the two talked and laughed and touched each other. Marron would comment something about his physique then smooth her hands over his shoulders and his chest. Pan closed her eyes and tuned out everybody's voices, trying to cheer herself up. She wasn't exacly sure why it bothered her that Marron always grabbed attention from him. Before he and Ami got together, he and Pan were very close. They got even closer at weekend parties, but they were usually dazed from the alcohol consumption. Then out of nowhere, he seemed to distance himself from her. Soon after, Marron introduced him to Ami and they had been together since, well on and off anyway.

She would often times find herself remembering his warm embraces and the touch of his lips against hers. Her body began to tingle as she thought of these things. Her eyes sprung open as she shook her head and mentally slapped herself. _'What am I thinking! He is my friend, nothing more...'_

"Earth to Pan. Pan!"

Pan's head shot towards Bra who was waving her hands in her face. She felt her eyes were beginning to tear up, and hoped she didn't notice.

"Oh, sorry. Getting kind of tired I guess. I need to get home anyway, school tomorrow. Goten, can you give me a ride?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be in in a few minutes."

Pan grabbed her towel from the bench and wrapped it around her tightly. Once she was out of sight, she wiped her eyes with the dry corners. _'What is this?! Don't tell me I'm crying! Oh Kami...'_

Pan entered her room and threw her overnight bag onto her bed, then threw herself onto it. Her eyes wandered about her black painted walls and the numerous photos plastered upon them. She had several photos of her sports teams since she could play any sport she signed up for. She also had several photos of her with family and friends, one of which she stood up to get a closer look at. On her mirror, there was a picture of her and Trunks. They were at a college party, sitting on a swing with his head rested against hers. Their inside hands were interlaced and their free hands held a bottle filled with whatever they were drinking. They were both laughing, at what she can't remember. A smile curved the edges of her lips, but faded as she remembered who had taken the picture. Marron. The woman who stole his heart away and gave it to Ami Mizuno.

With these thoughts racing through her head, Pan dragged herself into her shower and tried to occupy her mind with other things. She focused on her watepolo chamionship this weekend. For the past three years, Orange Star High had held the championship title, mostly because Pan was their lead player, and she was determined to keep it that way. Besides, it was her senior year. She can't have second place on her reputation.

* * *

Monday was going pretty normal for Pan, except for the fact that she could not take her eyes off of Ami Mizuno. She could not figure out what Trunks sees in her. Sure she was smart, kind of pretty, and she was pretty good at volleyball. She was only partially popular because she's in every club this school has!

"Ugh, I give up!" She groaned as she threw her head back.

The class lightly snickered as the teacher turned away from the whiteboard and lowered his glasses at her. "Is there anything you'd like to share with the class, Miss Son?"

Pan looked up, slightly startled. "Oh, um no Mr. Gawasaii. Sorry."

"Well then, if you are finished interrupting, I am pleased to announce a new project. Based on your readings of historical non-fiction, you will write a sixteen hundred word essay." The class moaned in protest as he handed out the assignment instructions. "It is due Friday, so get to work-"

"Friday?!" Pan jumped from her chair and slammed her hands on her desk. "Mr. Gawasaii, that is hardly reasonable! I have practice every day this-"

"Miss Son! You will learn to hold your tongue while a superior is talking! Now sit!"

Pan crumpled her paper and folded her arms as she returned to her chair. 'How can this week get any worse?'

Later that day, Pan returned home physically exhausted from a three hour practice, and now she had to mentally exhaust herself over a stupid essay. She could hardly remember what book she had read to base the essay on. As she entered her house, she dragged her feet passed the living room and towards the stairs to get to her room. "Hi mom, hi dad." She waved to her parents who were in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner.

"Pan," her dad called. His voice didn't sound too friendly, and she was curious as to what she had done _this_ time.

"Yeah?" She gripped the stair railing.

"I got a call from your english teacher today."

_'Oh. That.' _"Dad, it's totally not fair. He could have at least given us the weekend to work on it. I have practice all week and championships saturday, it's impossble. I'm sorry I'm not as smart as Ami Mizu-" Pan stopped herself. _Ugh Pan quit thinking about her! You're becoming obsessed!_

"Pan, who's Ami?" Her father asked curiously.

"Nobody. I'm going to bed."

"Pan, come eat before it gets cold." Her mom butted in.

"Maybe later, I'm not very hungry." She continued up the stairs at a much faster pace, ignoring her mother's pleas for her to join them.

Once inside her room, she tossed her waterpolo duffle bag aside and fell back onto her bed. As she watched her fan go round and round, she continued to contemplate on Trunks and why everything was bothering her so much. She didn't want Trunks, he was a friend. Sure, they had gotten close at three parties about a year ago, but they were drunk. It meant nothing to him. _'And it meant nothing to me.' _She closed her eyes as she repeated this over and over to herself, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Tuesday and Wednesday didn't go too well for Pan either. She was now behind on her essay since she passed out Monday evening, she was on the teacher's bad side, and today Bra had some interesting news.

The three girls found their table at lunch and prepared their food as usual. "I was having a casual conversation with my brother last night and it turns out he and Ami finally split."

"Really? When?" Marron asked with her mouth full.

"Apparently a couple days ago. He didn't say why, but he ended it. That's all I know."

"Wow, and right before his birthday. That means there are going to be a lot of giddy college girls at his party this weekend."

Pan's eyes widened. "He's having a party this weekend?"

The other two stopped chewing and stared at each other. "Yeah, a group of his friends are planning a surprise party for him saturday night. Goten was supposed to tell you..." Bra frowned as her friend sank her head into her hands. "I'm sorry Pan. I would tell them to change the night but-"

"No, it's fine." She combed her fingers through her hair and poked at her food. _'I think this week has reached far beyond the worse limit.' _

"Well, I don't care if it's my brother's birthday or not. I'm still going to your game."

Pan smiled. "Thanks."

Marron patted a hand on her back and sighed. "I would go Pan, but I was included in the party plans so I have to be there. I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

By the time Friday rolled around, Pan was a complete zombie. She handed in her essay as requested by the teacher, then rested her head on her desk to catch some much needed sleep. She had gone the entire week without seeing her friends outside of school and locked herself in her room to work on homework. Now all she had to focus on was becoming Tokyo Champions and she could be herself once again.

"I will have your essays graded by Monday. Have a beneficial weekend." The lunch bell rang, marking the end of fourth period and the beginning of lunch. Pan jumped into the crowd of people filing out of the classroom but felt her arm being grabbed and yanked back.

"What the- gasp!"

The blue haired student released Pan's arm and adjusted her white blazer. "Hi Pan. Do you have a minute?"

This was the last person Pan expected to talk to today. "Oh, hi Ami. Yeah, sure."

"As part of the yearbook committee, it is my duty to photograph and document all major sports activities. Since you are the star player of this weekend's waterpolo chamionship game, I was wondering if you would join me at lunch today to answer some questions."

From the moment Pan agreed to this lunch date she felt quite awkward around Ami. She wasn't sure if it was the graceful way she walked, the odd silence that surrounded them on their way to the cafeteria, or perhaps it was the fact that she was Trunks' ex-girlfriend.

After a couple of sport-related questions, the girls took a break to eat. Pan couldn't help but notice the way her eyes sparkled when the sunlight hit them just right. Maybe it was little things like this that attracted Trunks to her.

"Is there something wrong?"

Pan adverted her gaze. "Sorry... You have pretty eyes." Ami thanked her for the compliment and even laughed about it. Afterwards, they held a casual conversation and ended up laughing about several things. After several minutes, Ami regained her composure and shuffled through the papers in front of her.

"Okay, I just have one more question. The theme of the year is wish upon a star, so my question to you is if you could have any wish granted, what would you wish for?"

Pan's expression slipped into one of deep thought. "Anything I want, eh?" Everyone at school saw her as a funny, class-clown jock. They would expect her answer to be no more homework or basketballs that never deflate. But now, her mind drifted to a certain someone. She shook her head viciously, trying to get the thought out of her head. "I wish that teachers would get off my back."

Ami chuckled at the answer and wrote it down. "Okay, all done."

RIIIIINNNNGGGGG

Lunch was over. Pan and Ami threw out their trash and started towards the doors. "Um.. Ami?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard about you and Trunks..." Pan dropped her head, wondering if now was the right time to bring it up.

"Oh. Don't worry about it. It would've never worked."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's a sophomore in college. You know how college guys are. All guys are the same once they hit puberty."

Pan's eyes widened. "You mean he tried to... do... stuff?"

Ami thought for a moment. "Not exactly. I'm a conservative woman. He seemed pretty bored on our dates and I wasn't going to offer him anything. So it's a good thing it ended."

"Did he say why he wanted to end it?" She held a casual tone to not seem too interested.

"Yeah. He said there was someone else." Pan's ears perked up. _'Someone... else?' _"He also said that dating me was a way of forgetting this other person, but obviously it didn't work."

"Oh. I'm sorry Ami, but you're right. Maybe it's for the best." Ami nodded in agreement. "You know, honestly I didn't like you very much before today. But I've learned that you're a really down to earth person."

"Oh, well thanks, I guess." She laughed. "I wasn't very fond of you either. I just thought you were incapable of learning anything educational and were a complete sports airhead."

Pan took a moment to pull the daggers out of her heart. "Gee, thanks Ami." The girls stopped in the center of a hallway, preparing to part ways.

"So, good luck at tomorrow's game. I'll be on the sideline taking photos, so smile."

Saturday

Pan slowly stirred out of her sleep and wiped her eyes. She had actually gotten a full night's sleep and felt rejuvenated once again. "This is going to be a great day." She sat up and stretched her arms while releasing a yawn, then threw her green blanket from her legs and stood to her plush pine green carpet. As she skipped to the bathroom and hopped into the shower, she remembered one particular event that was sure to ruin her mood. "Trunks' birthday..." Her game started at eight while his party started at ten. And surely his someone else was bound to be there. Maybe it was a good thing she was unable to go. Leaving it at that, she put on a happy face and marched downstairs to join her parents in a healthy breakfast.

Afterwards, the teen went for a jog around the neighborhood to let off some pre-game excitement. She always found it soothing to run throughout the calm streets. The neighbors were friendly and would wave greetingly as she ran by and the different landscaping on each property was interesting to look at. She inhaled deeply as a breeze began to blow, was this the natural high anti-drug spokesmen ranted about? Aw yes, this day was going well.

"Hi Pan."

"Huh?" She slowed her pace to a hault and looked behind her. "Kain? I didn't know you lived here!"

Kain Akatsuki was the lead player on the men's waterpolo team. The ladies went wild for his mysterious personality and tousled blonde hair. "I didn't know you lived around here either." He rested his elbows on the black iron fence that surrounded his property as Pan approached him. "Nervous about tonight?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Just excited. How about you? Your game starts at seven, right?"

He nodded. "I'm pretty excited I guess. Hey, if you'r not doing anything this friday, do you want to catch a movie or somethin?"

Pan froze. A date with Kain Akatsuki?! A girl would be insane to turn down such an offer! Her answer almost leaped out of her mouth, until _he _flashed through her mind. "I... I would love to, but-"

"Boyfriend?"

She bit her lip."No. I'm not sure what I'll be doing next week or if I'll be grounded but I can let you know later on..."

"Okay, that's cool. Good luck tonight. I'll be cheering you on." He gave her a quick wink as he turned to return to his large white stone home. This wasn't the first time he and Pan had conversed, of course. They were both much involved with sports so they'd see each other at practice, sports events and yearbook pictures. They havn't spoken much, but enough to know each other as aquaintances.

Later that day, Pan met with her teammates in the school parking lot as they awaited the buses that would transport them to their match in Tokyo. Tokyo was about two and a half hours away from Satan City so the girls and boys prepared themselves for a long trip. At four o'clock, the buses pulled in as scheduled and the girls piled on one while the boys piled onto the other. Pan sat with the main goalie on the team, Momo Adachi. She preferred to be called Adachi because it sounds more mature than her first name.

"So, if we're leaving now then we'll get to Tokyo at... six thirty. Our game starts at eight, lasts about an hour, then we go out to our annual dinner afterwards. Are you excited yet?"

Pan nodded vivaciously. "I am totally psyched." She loved the adrenaline rush of competition.

"Hey ladies, I have an announcement!" The girls turned their attention to the middle of the bus where Mao Mizusawa stood, smiling dubiously at Pan. "I have been told by a very reliable source that Pan got asked on a date by Wild!" The girls gasped in unison and whirled around to stare at Pan.

"No way! How lucky!"

"Pan, why didn't you tell us?!"

She hid her face in her hands. '_How in hell did she find out?!' _She slunked herself in her seat and prepared for a long bus ride.

* * *

"Alright ladies! This is what we worked on all season for. Show that Tokyo High School that Chamionship title belongs to us!" The coach threw her hand in the center of the huddle and the others followed."1, 2, 3, ORANGE STAR!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Tokyo's twelfth annual High School Women's Water Polo Championship. This year, the three time champions Orange Star High will be up against Tokyo High School. Tokyo has held a remarkable record of scores this season..."

Pan tuned out the announcer's voice as she basked in the moment. Her and her teammates stood on the side of the pool in their black swimsuits labeled with an orange star on the back and on the chest. This would be her final time defending Orange Star's title. She felt Adachi grip her hand, meaning she was probably thinking the same thing. Pan scanned the audience for familiar faces. She saw Ami in the front row along with a couple others from the yearbook committee. In the middle of the bleachers she saw her parents and Bra sitting together. She saw Bra and her mother waving frantically at her and cheering her name. As she lowered her head in embarrassment, her eyes locked with another familiar face. It was Kain, otherwise known as Wild to the female student body. She saw he was with two other boys from the men's team, one of which was his blabbermouth cousin Hanabusa Aido, or Idol, another thanks to the female student body, and the other was Senri Shiki. All three of them were much liked by the female eye, and she feared this sudden news of Kain and her would attract unwanted attention from the girls at school.

As the announcer neared the end of his speech, the players entered the water and got into position. _'This is it.' _She thought to herself. Her eyes locked onto the lead player of the opposing team and made sure to intimidate her.

"Tokyo High, Orange Star, are you ready?" The players flashed their ready gestures, which was a peace sign for Pan's team. "Let the match begin!"

* * *

A/N: Ok that's it! I have big plans for the next chapter and I'm about halfway through with it on paper, it's the matter of typing it that takes me so long because I constantly have family around me! I suggest that you look up Kain Akatsuki on google because he's a really awesome guy When I use other characters in a story, I like to pull characters from animes that I watch because I think it's interesting to make them interact, could be just me though. Also, I update my profile frequently so if Im taking a while to update something you can check out my profile to figure out why.

If you're curious, Kain, Aido, and Senri Shiki are from the manga Vampire Knight. (AWESOME manga by the way)

Mao Mizusawa is from the anime Kimikiss Pure Rouge

Momo Adachi is from Peach Girl.

Ami Mizuno is from Sailor Moon.

So I suggest looking up these characters to help you to imagine it better.

Poll Question: Hmm... I should have one... Ok, does anybody else like me mixing in characters from other shows as supportive roles? Or do you prefer made-up characters? I would also like to know if you are familiar with any of the animes listed above along with Bleach and Crimson Hero. And if you do google Kain, let me know what you think Thanks!

Chapter updates may be moved to Saturdays or Sundays since school is starting to get more busy with only ten weeks left. So please bare with me!

Thanks for reading and please continue your awesome reviews!


	6. Developing Relationships

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters listed in this story, and I don't own dbz.

**A/N:** Here's chapter 6! Applause applause applause. I'm going to update on Sundays for now on so that I have Friday, Saturday, and Sunday to work on the chapter.

Thanks to Rockel, LOL, Sarah, and jazzyfizzler for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Developing Relationships**

Tokyo had a very good team and made worthy opponents for Orange Star's fierce squad. As the center position, it was Pan's job to fight off her opponents and to hurl the ball into the goal. Her saiyan blood definitely helped with the speed of her throws and her ability to tread water without her legs hurting. In the first period of the game, she had missed a goal, thanks to Tokyo's center player for kicking her in the side. Obviously winded by the blow, her coach called a time out to give her two minutes to recooperate. The referee called a misconduct foul but Pan pleaded for the girl to continue playing. She was good competition and the kick was purely by 'accident' as Pan put it. So the game went on for thirty five minutes and finally ended as the fourth period was up. As the end buzzer rang, the crowd jumped to their feet in applause and rejoiced at the end results. The score was eighteen to nine with Orange Star emerging as the victor. Pan and her team screamed in excitement and formed a giant hugging circle in the pool. Many of the girls had scratches or shiners due to the brutality of the game, but the joy of victory surpassed any pain they felt. After their celebration in the pool, the team posed for newspaper and yearbook photos, then were congratulated by spectators pouring down from the bleachers.

"Pan, you were awesome!" Bra raved, jumping up and down.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you!" Her mother squuezed her tightly, not caring that she was still wet.

Gohan ruffled her hair with his palm. "Good job. I would give you a hug, but-" He pointed to his clothes, signifying that he didn't want to get them wet.

"I know dad." She laughed and gave him a tight hug anyway, leaving a giant wet spot on his white shirt.

The family's laughter was interrupted as the coach called everyone into the locker room.

"Bye Pan. Call me tomorrow and I'll treat you to lunch." Bra gave her a final hug and followed closely behind Gohan and Videl.

Inside the locker room, the girls pulled their white windbreakers over their swimsuits and sat on the three benches provided in the small area. Pan sat in the front row and, as usual, everybody crowded around her. Adachi had once teased that Pan was a natural human magnet.

Coach Shima entered the room with tears in her eyes and held up the large golden trophy they had won once again. The girls clapped and cheered in excitement. "Well, what can I say? You girls are champions, once again. You were literally beaten to get to this point and it's finally here. First game of the season, we learned that Mao can take a ball to the face. At our third game, Adachi gets herself tangled in the goalie's net." The room stormed with laughter as they recalled the several injuries and mess-ups that season. "And who could forget the time when Pan slipped into the pool while carrying the teams snacks?" Pan hid her face in embarrassment but she too laughed at herself. "But all good things must come to an end, right? Now," She cleared her throat as her voice began to crack. "there are a few girls who won't be with us next year. I just want you to know that this team and I will miss you dearly, and I would like to thank you so much for the contribution you have lended to our school. As a custom of mine, I would usually hand out medals to the seniors. But this year, I'm going to do things a bit differently. Bring'em in!"

The girls waited anxiously for what Coach Shima had up her sleeve. Three men walked into the room, causing the girls to go into a frenzy.

"Idol!"

"Senri!"

"Wild!"

"Okay, okay calm down. Consider this as a gift from me." The coach laughed and asked the boys if they always had this effect on people. "I saw these fine young men in the audience and invited them to assist me in handing out the medals. So, Aido, would you like to do the honors?"

'Idol' clasped his hands in joy. "Why, I would love to. The first senior that I would like to acknowledge is the beautiful Momo Adachi." The team cheered as Senri put the medal over her head and shook her hand. He and Kain took turns handing out the medals while Aido delighted them with his charismatic voice. After recognizing Hitomi and Mao, there was one senior left. "And finally, last but definantly not least, the powerful wonder woman of sports, Pan Son." Mao and Adachi elbowed her side as Kain picked up her medal. The rest of the girls whistled and raved as he put it over her head and around her neck.

"Kiss her!" Mao shouted, causing the two to grin and slightly blush.

The coach wiped the tears of joy from her eyes and slowly calmed the girls down once again. "Seniors, you will all be on one bus to go to Sasinatti for the traditional senior dinner. Underclassmen, you will be on the other bus to go back to Satan City. The buses are almost ready, so gather your things and join the rest of the men's team in the parking lot."

Instead of heading to the buses, many of the girls took this opportunity to finally get their chance to talk to the three boys. Pan threw her duffle bag over her shoulder and leaned against the locker next to Adachi. The two made jokes at the girls thriving for the boys attention. Pan's eye wandered to Mao as she replayed the ball to the face incident for Kain and the group of girls around him. She and Adachi laughed as they heard him respond, "I've taken plenty of balls to the face myself." In the midst of their laughter, Momo slapped her shoulder repeatedly.

"Sh! He's coming over!" She whispered loudly.

"What's so funny?" He asked, staring at Pan who was muffling her laughter with her hand.

"Exactly how many balls have you taken to the face?" The two girls erupted in laughter once again.

"Are you eavesdropping on my conversations?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"I'll leave you two alone. Pan, I'll save you a seat on the bus." Momo patted the two on the shoulder and ran to catch up to Mao and Senri as they headed out the door.

"We should probably get going too. Those bus drivers can get pretty cranky at night."

Pan nodded in agreement. The two stuffed their hands in the pockets of their windbreaker jackets as they entered the night air. She could feel her stomach tightening, trying to tell her to feed it.

"How's your side feeling?"

"Oh," She poked it with her finger and let out a small ouch. She had actually forgotten about it but the pain was starting to spread now. "It's starting to hurt again. How's your back? We saw the driver elbow you. I was surprised the referee didn't see it."

"It's fine. _I_ was surprised that you let that girl play again."

"Oh. She was really good. If she had been sent out and we won, it would feel like we had an advantage." She heard him laugh under his breath and stared at him curiously. "Why are you laughing?"

He shook his head. "I've never met anyone like you. You're a really cool girl, Pan."

She smiled. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." They had finally approached the buses and looked through the windows of each one to find the senior bus. She saw Adachi's tanned face and orange hair and discovered it was the first bus.

"Well it's about time Mr. and Mrs. MVP!" Mao teased as they entered the bus. Pan took her seat next to her friend while Kain took his next to Senri. After the men's coach, Coach Camball, made a touching speech, the crew headed forth to the restaurant where they would engorge themselves into a well deserved meal. As the night went on, the restaurant stormed with laughter and conversation amongst the twelve. Pan held to her right side once laughter struck becaue of the jolts of pain the area emitted. _'It must be starting to bruise.'_ She thought. Once everyone completed their meals, they headed to the bathrooms to do their business then met outside.

Pan had some trouble in the bathroom because of her bathing suit sliding against her aching side, which caused her to be one of the last people out. Once she made it outside, she caught up to Adachi and Hitomi.

Adachi greeted her and dropped her head, staring at her palms.

"Is everything okay, Momo?"

"Yeah... Um, Pan? Do you mind if I sit with Touji?" Adachi sighed in relief as she saw her friend grin at her.

"Of course I don't mind. You two have gotten pretty close huh?"

She nodded excitedly.

Once everybody made it outside, Mao was pinballing from person to person and whispering secretively. Pan wondered when her turn was but she never came to her. The bus doors swung open and the students piled on, except for Pan who was being pulled back by Mao. "Um, Mao?"

"Pan, it's rude to cut in front of others." She winked at her with that dubious attitude of hers. The two girls got on last and found their seats, well except for Pan. "Psssst. Pan, sit behind me." Mao pointed behind her and she was about to take it until she noticed Kain was also seated there. She hesitated. There were plenty of empty seats for her to sit alone, and she was about to go to one until Mao appeared behind her and forced her into the seat. "Kain, you don't mind if Pan sits here, do you?" Her devilish smile was replaced with that of a five year old's innocence.

He turned his attention away from the window and shrugged. "Na, I don't care."

The teens shrieked as the bus's dim lights suddenly illuminated the area. Coach Shima appeared at the front with her clipboard. "Sorry folks, I'm new at the whole light system thing. I would just like to congratulate you all once more on a victorious evening. But just because you're all seniors doesn't make you immune to rules. I can see that four of you are paired with the opposite gender, but let's try to keep it PG."

"How about PG-13?" Aidou asked.

"I mean it." She scorned with a smile. "Alright, role time. Hitomi and Aidou, you might want to sleep with one eye open Hitomi, Yuushin and Senri, Touji and Adachi, aw how cute, Mao and Ichigo, keep it PG Mao, and," She looked up to view the final two. "Pan and Kain, eh? I'm guessing this is Mao's doing."

"It was love at first sight." Mao recited, receiving a kick on her chair from the female behind her.

The coach turned off the lights and the bus began to depart. Pan and Kain soon began to converse about upcoming sports and their plans after graduation. After a half hour, Kain was asleep, and she noticed everybody else had done the same. A waterpolo match can have quite the impact on a human's energy, and now she began to feel tired herself. She closed her eyes and tried to relax her mind, but the thought of a certain someone's birthday kept clawing at her. None of them had ever missed each other's birthday. Even when Marron went to cheer camp for a week, she left in the middle to spend the day with Pan when she turned fourteen. And now she was missing _him _turning nineteen. She pacified herself by thinking he wouldn't notice she wasn't there anyway, he'll have all the attention he needs from his other female companions, _college_ female companions. With those thoughts, her mind finally drifted to sleep, and her head slipped onto her sleeping partner's shoulder.

* * *

"Sh! He's coming!" Marron and the sixty three guests stood shoulder to shoulder in the galliant room waiting for the door to open. It was a couple minutes past ten and everyone was anxious for the birthday boy's arrival. The party was being held at Trunks' friend Trey's house. The two story bachelor pad sat on a large property surrounded by small green hills and a small lake just in the back.

Marron stood in front of the crowd along with Trunks' best friends from college, Trey, Brody, Tawni, and Goten. She dressed herself in a western style for the evening with a leather vest that exposed her midriff and bore some cleavage, along with a pair of jeans with a large brown belt and golden belt buckle. She didn't like cowboy boots, so she stuck with heels. She scoffed as nearly every girl in the house dressed their sluttiest in hopes of winning Trunks' heart over. Apparently she was the only one here who knew he didn't go for girls like that.

The guests volume hushed down when footsteps were heard on the front porch. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Trunks entered the house in awe of all the guests. "Surprised?" Goten threw an arm over his shoulder and led him through the crowd.

"Actually, all the cars parked out front kind of gave it away." The two met up with their friends from Reitaku University and started the night with their usual party beverages.

"Hi birthday boy!"Marron approached him with open arms and gave him a hug.

"Hi Marron, did you ride a horse here or what?" He gave her another hug to let her know he was kidding. But wouldn't you know it, a crowd of girl's decided to interrupt and have their own time with him. Marron went ahead and let him go and hung out with Goten and his crowd. Her heart pounded in anxiety as she realized that tonight just might be her chance to finally be with Trunks. They had been friends since they were kids, along with Goten, Bra, and Pan, but she and Trunks never got romantically involved. Her feelings for him never concerned him because he was always with a girl! But tonight, he'll see just how much he meant to her.

After an hour or so, she met up with him again outside. She cursed herself for wearing heels to a party when she knew she was going to get hammered. He and a large group of people stood in a circle reminiscing and taking shots.

Trunks saw her coming towards the group and met her halfway. "Aren't you cold?"

She shrugged. "Just a little. How's it feel to be nineteen?"

"Same as usual." They strolled to the edge of the property and leaned on the rail to overlook the lake. "Is my sister or Pan coming?"

Marron knew he didn't care if his sister was coming, he really wanted to know about Pan. "No, they're not." She watched the disappointment settle in his eyes. "Trunks, I think it's time for you to let her go."

He looked at her strangely. "What're you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know you still like Pan. And if she didn't want to be with you last year, why would she suddenly want to now?" She didn't mean to be harsh about it, but she hated the fact that Trunks was still waiting for her. "You know my feelings for you, and that's not why I'm saying this."

Trunks recalled about a year ago when Marron told him that Pan said he was only a friend to her. Afterwards, she confessed that she had liked him and wanted to be with him. Trunks rejected her nicely, but was then talked into dating her friend Ami as a way of forgetting Pan.

"Trunks, if it was meant to happen, it would have happened by now." She laid her hand on his arm in a comforting manner. "Please don't let this bother you. You don't deserve somebody who can't love you back. Trunks..." She smoothed her hand along his jaw as he finally turned to face her. He simply smiled and stroked his fingers through her hair as they both leaned in for a kiss. Her heart fluttered in ecstasy as her lips caressed his. She had waited for this moment for so long, and it was finally here. Luckily for her, this kiss would be the first of many that night.

As time elapsed, she discovered that she had to use the restroom. Trunks led her to one on the bottom floor, only to find people doing lines of cocaine inside. He called over his friend Tawni from the living room to get rid of them. He then led Marron upstairs to Trey's private quarters. Tawni agreed to get rid of the druggies, and shook her head disapprivingly as she watched her friend and the blonde girl go upstairs. _'So that's the lucky girl who's about to be Trunks' birthday bang.'_

Trunks sat on Trey's bed as he waited for Marron to get out of the bathroom. Maybe she was right. If he and Pan were meant to be together, she would've came around by now. But still, he found himself not wanting to let her go. His thoughts were interrupted as Marron leaned onto him and pressed her lips onto his. They fell back onto the bed and glided their hands around each other's bodies. A sudden flash of light caused them both to stop and look up.

Brody stood at the side of the bed yielding a camera in his hand and smiling. "Sorry to interrupt, please continue." He skipped out of the room after giving his friends a thumbs up.

Marron rolled off of him and sat up, adjusting her hair.

Trunks did the same and the two returned downstairs to make sure no rumors came out of this. They joined everybody on the back porch of the house and were served another drink.

Marron took a long gulp and rested her head on Trunks chest with an arm around his waist. She looked up at him and parted her lips. Her heart fluttered once again as he answered her request and smoothed his lips onto hers. She absolutely adored the warmth of his embrace and the fragrance of his skin and clothes. Her eyes opened when he pulled away from her and dropped his hands from her waist. She gazed up at him confusingly, only to find him staring wide-eyed at something behind her. He mumbled something but she couldn't hear it. She turned around to see what he was staring at and nearly jumped at the sight. _'It can't be...' _She squeezed him tighter, hoping to savor the moment. _'Why is she here?'_

**A/N: **I know updates have been taking me about two weeks but I did explain that school is nearing to an end so theres added work for me to do. Just nine weeks left so bare with me!

I'm working on the next chapter but it might take two weeks again. Sorry folks!

Please review, thanks, gracias, aragato!


	7. Deer in the Headlights

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone or dbz.

**A/N:** Hey there. I know it's taken me a couple weeks to update and I'm really waiting for school to get out so I can update frequently. I finished this chapter just for your awesome reviews and I'll continue once again to update when I can.

For all you TrunksxMarron hopeful's, this probably is not the story for you. Unless you want to use your imagination and switch Marron's and Pan's names.

There will be TWO couplings in this story, hint hint, so GxB fans your time will come.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Deer in the Headlights**

It was now 12:56 a.m. in Satan City and the city was asleep as it should be. A blue charter bus pulled into the parking lot of Orange Star High and squealed to a stop. Inside, the seniors slowly stirred out of their sleep trying to comprehend where they were. Kain came to consciousness and peered down at the sleeping female on his shoulder. He figured she must be a deep sleeper since everybody else was now awake. He used his free hand to gently shake her shoulder and whispered her name to call her out. She moaned in protest and dug herself deeper onto his chest, then finally awakened when she felt someone touching her hair. She quickly backed away from Kain, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm not a light sleeper..."

After the coaches informed them of a team meeting at school on Monday, the students were released to go home. Pan said goodbye to her friends and sat on the curb while watching them get into their cars and drive away. She had her license, but no car. Her parents insisted on saving it as a graduation gift. She was about to pull her cell phone out to call home when Aido joined her on the curb.

"Need a ride home?"

She was slightly annoyed as to how comfortable he was with girls, especially since their shoulders were touching and he was practically inhaling her hair. "I'm gonna call my parents right now-"

"Nonsense! Kain can give you a ride! You two live near each other right?"

"Well... Actually I'm going to a friend's house..."

"So what? Come on, he just finished talking to the coach."

Aido dragged her up by her wrist and gripped it tightly as they marched to his cousin. "Kain, can we drop Pan off at her friend's house?"

Pan was about to snatch her wrist away and reject the offer, but she realized that this would be her only way to make it to the party. She had talked herself out of not going for the sake of keeping her heart from being broken, but she can't miss a friend's birthday for such a selfish reason.

Kain accepted the request and the four of them walked to his truck. It was a newer four door model with room for five. Pan got passenger seat at Aido's request while he and Senri took the back.

Pan stared at her hands that were clasped in her lap as she pondered on whether or not this was a smart decision. After a ten minute drive, they neared the outskirts of the city and Trey's house was in sight. Pan pointed at the house and Aido grew curious. "How many friends of yours live here?"

"Well it's one of my best friend's birthday party-"

"This friend must be pretty popular. Who is it?" He questioned once again.

"Trunks Briefs, he graduated two years ago."

"Oh yeah, I remember him! We didn't like him. He and Kain didn't get along too well."

Pan steered her eyes to Kain. "Really? Why not?"

Kain stopped his car in front of the dirt driveway. "Just a stupid sports rivalry."

Aido gazed out the window, scanning the crowds of people in the front of the house. "Hey, Brody's here! Can we check it out, Pan?"

Pan shrugged. "I don't see why not." After pleading with Kain, the four of them exited the truck and headed towards the house. "Thanks for the ride Kain."

"No problem. You better go find your _best friend_." He mocked teasingly.

She socked him in the arm playfully and headed into the house while the three of them met up with Brody.

Inside the house, Pan got several greetings from old aquaintances, but she didn't see Trunks. She finally decided to ask somebody and luckily Tawni was nearby. Tawni greeted her with open arms and offered her a drink. "No thanks, have you seen Trunks?"

"The last I saw him was about an hour ago and he went upstairs to have sex with that blonde girl. What's her name... Miranda... Marry?... Mrrrr-"

Pan's jaw dropped at the drunk woman's news. _He couldn't have! Maybe she saw the wrong person... _

"Melony? No... Meka-"

"Marron!" She shouted angrily.

"Yeah, that's it!"

She couldn't believe her ears! She walked away from the woman and continued through the crowds. _She's drunk, of course she would think that way. There's no way Marron would jump into bed with somebody so soon. _

"Hey Pan! What're you doing here?"

"Goten!" She was delighted to find somebody she could depend on. "Where's Trunks?"

He thought for a moment. "The last I saw him he was on the back porch."

"Ok, thanks!" Her pace quickened as she neared the door to the back of the house. Outside, there were even bigger crowds of people. Her eyes searched the crowds anxiously and her growing frustration was not helping. She suddenly stopped in her tracks as her eyes finally settled on him. Her body froze and her eyes grew wide at the sight. There he was, and there _she _was. Only twenty feet away, Trunks and Marron were leaning against the railing of the porch in a deep embrace and a lustful kiss. Her mind went absolutely blank at the sight.

In the midst of the kiss, Trunks' eyes opened and caught sight of her. His hands instantly dropped from Marron's waist, then the two stared at each other like deer caught in the headlights. Her eyes began to water and her bottom lip began to twitch. She saw him mouth her name, and after what seemed like an eternity he slowly took a step towards her. She slowly shook her head as he started towards her and walked briskly into the house. She pushed her way through the crowds as she heard him calling her name and finally made it into the front yard. She wasn't sure exactly where she would go, she just wanted to leave, even if she had to walk several miles home. In the middle of the yard, he finally caught up with her.

"Pan, wait." He grabbed her arm and spun her around. His heart sank as the flood of tears ran down her cheeks.

"What exactly am I waiting for Trunks?" The surrounding crowds grew quiet as they watched the two argue in the yard.

Trunks was at a loss for words. What could he say? "Pan, I'm sorry-"

"For what! You don't owe me anything, it's not like we're-" A massive pain erupted from her side, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Pan, what's wrong?" He knelt in front of her and grew worried as she released bouts of pain. Her left hand clung to her right side while her other hand supported her on the grass.

"Pan, do you need an ambulance?" She recognized that it was Kain's voice. She nodded her head, then slowly rolled onto her left side to lay down.

Trunks cleared the hair from her moist face and continued to stroke her hair, trying to comfort her.

She could see three blurred figures surrounding her, then a fourth and a fifth. She pressed her eyes closed as she winced at the pain and felt somebody grab her free hand. She squeezed their hand as the jolts of pain ran through her.

"What's wrong with her?" Goten asked, obviously worried.

Once Kain was off the phone, he responded. "She was kicked during the waterpolo game. It must be finally getting to her." Goten, Marron, Trunks, Kain, and Brody surrounded her body, trying to comfort her in any way they could. Brody alerted the crowds to leave until they were all busted for underage drinking which left the six of them in silence. The only sound that filled the air was Pan's sobbing and comforting words from her friends. She let her eyes remain shut and tried to focus her mind on good thoughts. As the time elapsed, she could hear the siren of the ambulance coming closer and closer.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, short right? Sorry :-)

Please review and I'll get that update up when I can. Thanks!


	8. How is She?

**A/N:** Hello once again! Sorry for such a long wait, two weeks until school's out so I'll have more writing time then. So, on to the story.

Thanks to all of you that reviewed!

* * *

**How is She?**

Bra slowly stirred out of her sleep to the sound of a continuous rampage of raindrops tapping on her window. There were no more sunny mornings or warm breezes in the cold month of November. She would have to wait another four months to even attempt to wear a tank top and shorts again. She grumbled as she selected her jeans and sweater for the day and laid them out on her bed. After her shower, she dressed herself in the selected white hoodie which read "Satan City Volleyball" in bold maroon letters across the chest along with her jeans and a pair of white vans shoes. She decided to leave her hair down to cover her ears in the cold air.

Once her daily appearance debate finally ended, she headed downstairs to meet her father who was sitting on the couch watching the morning news.

"G'morning dad." She plopped herself on the other side of the couch. "Whatcha doin?" The best way to start a conversation was to ask a question you obviously knew the answer to.

"I'm tap dancing on a mule. What does it look like I'm doing?!"

Bra giggled at her father's sarcastic remark. "Daddy, can I borrow some money? I'm taking Pan out to lunch today and I want to buy her something to celebrate her victory last night." Her father's usual response to this was pulling out his credit card and handing it to her, but this time he picked up the television remote and decreased its volume.

The silence quickly filled the room, causing Bra to grow anxious. "Dad? Did you blow up your card again?" She teased, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

He fumbled with his fingers for a moment then looked her way. "Pan's not well."

Her smile vanished as the concern began to protrude through her eyes. Her body froze and her response got caught in her throat.

Vegeta instantly noticed the plummet in his daughter's mood. "Why do you worry so much? She's a saiyan. She'll be fine."

"H-How is she not well? What happened to her?" She stared at her dad intently.

"Last night, around one, your mother got a call from the hospital. I don't know the story so you're better off going there yourself."

She wasted no time in following her father's advice. With her keys and phone in hand, she jumped into her car and sped through the rain to the city's best hospital.

At the front desk, she urged for Pan Son's room number and hurried to the elevator. She would have to go up two floors to get to room 37-R. "Pan!" She pushed the door open, only to stare at an empty unmade hospital bed.

"Bra?"

She whirled her head around and was swept with relief when she recognized the familiar voice. "Goten! Where is she? What happened? Is she ok-"

"Calm down, calm down. They took her to have another test done. Seems like that's all they've been doing."

"What happened to her?"

"Last night, she showed up at Trunks' party around one and minutes later he and her were in the front yard arguing. I ran outside to see what the commotion was and all I saw was her say something to him and then she collapsed to the floor." She slowly nodded her head and took in everything he said. "Her side was killing her, and your mom and the doctor said something's wrong with her kidney."

Bra's jaw dropped. "Her k-kidney? We have two of those right? She'll be ok with one, won't she?"

Goten smiled at her panicked expression. "She's a saiyan, she'll be fine." _'Hopefully...'_

"You sound like my dad."

He led her into their private waiting room which consisted of three white sofas, a television, and a coffee table. Gohan and Videl were seated on one couch and he seated himself on the couch nearest them. Bra followed and sat inches away from him and fidgeted with her fingers to occupy her nerves. Pan was always the one who played rough, took risks, and often got hurt so she was no stranger to the hospital.

A few years back, Bulma had developed the Energy Extractor chip and embedded one into each member of the Z gang. These chips maintained their power at an exceptional humans energy range so that no 'accidents' occurred. She was prompted to begin this experiment when Vegeta had once began to turn super saiyan in the middle of a grocery store line with his lack of patience. Bulma turns the chips off when it comes to sparring, but other than that, they must all get used to not flying and having reduced strength.

Ever since the chip was installed, Pan had broken her arm twice, broke three fingers, and twisted her leg. With Bulma's newly constructed hospital mechanisms, all of her injuries were repaired, but the pain of breaking a limb will remain a harsh memory.

"Goten," Videl called, causing Bra to break from her trance. "Why was Pan at this Trey guys house?"

"Trey is my and Trunks' friend. We were having a birthday party for him and she showed up."

"How long was she there for?"

He thought for a moment. "Maybe ten minutes."

"She wasn't drinking was she?" Her eyes grew wild as she waited for a response. She knew that teens were getting very risky these days and the thought of Pan being one of them would pain her aging heart.

"No, she just stopped by to say happy birthday." Goten knew for a fact that Pan did drink at parties, but he and Trunks would always keep an eye out for her. He watched her expression fill with relief, then concern as a woman in a long white lab coat entered the room.

"Hi there." She said as cheerfully as she could. Noticing the overwhelming tension in the air, she played around with a couple papers on a clipboard she held while reading some doctor lingo.

Her words told nothing to Bra about the status of her friend. Her anxiety finally exploded. "Is she okay?!" The doctor released a small shriek, then continued by setting the clipboard down and put a transparency on an x-ray screen. She flipped the on switch and revealed an x-ray of the waist region. With her finger, she pointed to two circular objects.

"These here are Pan's kidneys. And here," She pointed to a blurry area on the top of the right kidney. "is an artery used to supply blood to the kidney. The impact of the kick caused the artery to rupture, causing the top of the kidney here to receive less blood." Videl gasped at the sight and felt her husband tighten his grip on her hand in a comforting manner. "There's no need to panic." She reassured everybody. "It turns out that Pan has a unique kidney which has three arteries leading to it instead of two. I'm going to hold her in for a couple more days to see how her body reacts to this and to keep an eye on her blood pressure and such."

Everybody released a sigh of relief. "So she's ok?" Goten asked.

"Well so far things are looking better than before, but her body's reaction to this can be quite painful on her. So, yes, so far she is okay."

"Can we see her?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, but only two at a time. She's very tired and in a slight amount of pain."

Goten and Bra watched as the doctor led Pan's parents out of the room, leaving the two in silence. Bra seemed to still be in shock over the whole thing and was staring blankly at the carpet.

"You okay there, Bra?" He tapped her shoulder and watched her snap out of it.

"Yeah I'm fine." She smiled. "I'm so glad she's okay. I guess our lunch plans are off." She frowned.

"Lunch plans?"

"After her game I told her I'd take her out to lunch today to celebrate."

Goten nodded. "Well I wouldn't mind grabbing something to eat if you're still hungry."

Bra placed her index finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "Hmmm.. Me? Eat with Goten?" She teased.

He slapped her lightly on the shoulder and stood from the couch. "You're a jerk."

She laughed and stood with him. "Fine. Let's go talk to Pan before she passes out on us."

Once Gohan and Videl left the room, it was Bra and Goten's turn. Goten closed the door behind them and slowly approached Pan's bed.

"Aww Cockroach," Bra covered her mouth with her left hand and her eyebrows curved concernedly. "You look awful." The two laughed.

"Bra, I don't think I'll be able to make lunch today." She added with another smile.

"Don't worry about that, I took your place." Goten butted in while tapping a machine on the side of her bed.

"You replaced me with _him?!_"

Bra shrugged. "Sorry, I can't help but feel sorry when I see a hungry animal. So, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap. I know I'm going to throw up, my head hurts, and my torso's in hell."

Bra kneeled alongside her bed and toyed with the IV cord. "I'll be sure to get your schoolwork for the week."

"Ugh, must you make things worse?" The idea of school in the addition of her current state was making her brain hurt.

"Hey Pan, what were you and Trunks fighting about last night?" Goten asked, suddenly wishing he hadn't. He could tell Pan grew immediately uncomfortable with the question.

Bra grew curious as well and left the cords alone. Pan purposely avoided their eyes and covered her face with her hands. "Nothing, we were fighting about nothing. I think I'm gonna puke..." Bra jumped to her feet and grabbed the bowl sitting on a nearby counter. Pan pushed the red button on the side of her bed and seconds later a nurse appeared.

"Sorry kids, but I think your visiting time is over." The nurse prepared some medicine while Bra and Goten stood at the foot of her bed.

"Bye Pan. We love ya." Goten tugged her foot and waved goodbye.

"Bye Pan, I'll come by tomorrow."

"Thanks guys. Oh, Goten?" She motioned him to come over and whispered in his ear, "Don't let Trunks visit me, please." He stared at her confusingly but agreed once he saw the expression in her eyes. He couldn't tell what the expression was, maybe a mix of sadness and nausea, but he and Bra were booted out as she began to vomit.

* * *

**Haruka Cafe**

"Here is you pasta putnesca," The waiter laid a plate in front of Bra then Goten, "and your chicken parmesan sir. Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks." Bra smiled kindly as she began to dive into her meal. "So, what's my brother up to today?"

Goten swallowed before answering. "Probably recovering from a hangover. He drank a lot after the ambulance left."

"That's unlike him. He's a man who loves his alcohol but he rarely over does it. You said he was the last one Pan talked to, right?" Goten nodded. "Maybe he felt guilty and blamed himself for her collapse..."

Goten shrugged. "I'd like to find out what they were arguing about."

"Is he still at Trey's house?"

"No, Marron texted me and said she took him home. I'll see what I can get out of him tonight." The two engorged into their meals before starting up another conversation. "So, what do you have planned for tonight?" He asked casually.

"Going to my... friend's house."

Goten raised an eyebrow. "Why so hesitant? Who is this friend of yours?"

"This friend of mine is none of your business." She sassed back jokingly as she took a sip of her water.

"I knew it. It's a guy isn't it. And your parents are letting you go to his house alone? Wait, they wouldn't do that, you're going to lie to them aren't you."

She finally put her cup down to stop his accusations. "Something like that. Just don't tell Trunks or anybody. He's just a friend, really."

"Who is he?"

She steered her eyes away from his and sighed. "Roy."

"Roy?" He repeated.

"Yes. Roy Stevens." Bra met Roy a couple months ago at a party near Goten's and her brother's university. She was introduced to Roy that night along with a couple of other things she wasn't so proud of.

"Roy Stevens?" Goten burrowed his eyebrows creating an angered expression. "Bra, you shouldn't be hanging out with him. He's not a good person."

"Goten I wouldn't be hanging out with him if he wasn't. A lot of what you think are just rumors. He's really nice and sensitive and he cares."

"He cares about what? Cocaine, weed, meth, you name it, yeah he cares."

Bra crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Goten. We've been friends forever, you should know me better than that."

Goten sighed in defeat. "It's not that I don't trust you, I don't trust him. He got thrown out of college for that shit, Bra. At every party we went to he was always on something. And now you're going to his house? That's not-" He peered down at his phone on the table as a rock tune began to play. "Hello?... Hey Val, what's up?... Yeah, sounds great, I'll call you back in an hour, sorry." He flipped his phone shut and was about to continue.

"Well lunch was great." she stated sarcastically as she put the money into the booklet to pay for the meal. She then stood from the table and pulled her keys from her purse.

"Bra, please don't go." He stood with her and grabbed the arm of her sweater so she wouldn't turn away from him.

His dark eyes pressed into hers, pleading that she obey him. Instead she pulled her arm away. "Thanks but no thanks Goten. See you later. Have fun with Valese."

* * *

Trunks winced at the sound of the front door slamming shut. He covered his eyes with his arm, trying to rid of his terrible migraine. Once Marron dropped him off earlier in the afternoon, he took a shower, threw up a few times, and remained in his bed the rest of the day. He heard a light knocking on his door and groaned in response.

"Hey alcoholic, how's the hangover?" Goten lightly laughed at the sight of his friend burrowing himself deeper into his pillow.

"It sucks ass." He mumbled in response. "Where have you been?"

Goten carefully sat himself on the bed. "Eating lunch with your sister." He wanted to tell Trunks what his sister was getting herself into, but he wasn't sure what exactly that was. Surely she wouldn't be stupid enough to hang out with the Roy they knew. Maybe he had changed...

"My sister? Why?" Trunks rolled over so he was now facing his friend.

"Well she was supposed to take someone else out but that person is in the hospital."

His eyes suddenly reflected concern. "Did you go see her?"

"Yeah. Her right kidney is kinda messed up but the doctor said she'll be okay."

"Her kidney? From a water polo match?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I know. Apparently the kick was pretty intentional. It ruptured one of her arteries but she has two other ones connected so she should be okay. She's not feeling well though, she started vomiting so we had to leave."

Trunks rubbed his eyes with his hands. "When are visiting hours over?"

Goten's smile faded. "Actually... she doesn't want to see you..." He watched his reaction, but found it to just be a sigh.

"Yeah I could understand that."

"Why _is_ it that she doesn't want to see you?" He waited anxiously for an answer and watched his eyes that were staring out the window covered in raindrops.

"I..I don't remember..." He lied.

"Trunks, you have to remember something. The argument in the yard maybe?"

Trunks closed his eyes at the memory. The anguish in her eyes, the tears running down her cheeks, her sobs of pain as she laid in the grass... He slowly sat up and waited for his head to stop spinning, then dragged himself to the edge of the bed so he was now sitting next to Goten.

Goten sat there patiently, waiting for his answer.

"She didn't tell you anything else?"

"Nope." He responded, still awaiting an answer.

Trunks stood to his feet and hobbled to his bathroom. "Like I said, I don't remember."


	9. A Dangerous Addiction

**A/N: **Hello once again! I'd like to thank everybody for their awesome reviews.

I'd like to clear something up: One reviewer asked if this was a sailormoon/ dbz crossover and the answer is no, it is nothing of the sort. I just borrowed a couple characters to fill small roles but nothing more than small roles. Thanks again and here's chapter 9.

* * *

**A Dangerous Addiction**

Pan awoke later that Sunday evening to a disturbing sight. There were three nurses and two doctors surrounding her bed, examining her vitals and taking notes on stuff she didn't know she had. She slightly resisted as one of the nurses pulled a thermometer from her mouth and examined it for a moment. "102.3 degrees farenheit, doctor."

Pan immediately glued the back of her hand to her head and realised just how warm she felt.

"Good morning, Pan. I'm glad to see you're awake." The blonde doctor shooed everyone away and scribbled some last notes on her clipboard before continuing. "I am Dr. Akatsuki. I'll be caring for you for the remainder of your stay. You seem to be healing pretty well but you are running a high fever, however, so we must hold you in for at least another day, perhaps even longer depending on when your body maintains its normal temperature."

She nodded dumbly as the woman rambled about something or rather. _Her name sounds so familiar... _"Dr.Akatsuki?" She interrupted. "You don't happen to know a Kain Akatsuki, would you?"

A smile graced her features. "Know him? I gave birth to that boy. So you _are _the famous Pan Son that school rants about."

Pan simply shrugged with a grin.

"Well you had better get over this, or I'll sure be hearing it if you're not on the swim team next season. Oh, and before I forget," She fished around her clipboard once again and pulled out a lavish green and white arrangement. "Professor Briefs instructed me to hand this to you to get your mind off things. I'll be back to check in on you later this afternoon."

Pan smiled kindly to the doctor and turned her attention back to the dark green card in her hands with a white bow at the very top and _Pan Son_ imprinted in the center. Inside it read:

_You are invited to attend the annual _

_Capsule Corporation Christmas Charity Ball._

_The event will take place on December 18_

_at 8 pm at the Capsule Corp. Ballroom. _

_Please reserve your tickets at _

_xx-xxx-xxxx at 800 per couple. _

_Hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Bulma Briefs and Family_

Every year, Capsule Corporation holds a Christmas Charity ball to raise money for orphanages and children's hospitals. Only the wealthiest of Japan attend the event to spread their business name and build a good reputation by donating to such a cause. Pan and the others get to attend for free since they were practically family to the head honcho.

As with any ball, this was of course a couples invitation. Pan stared at the ceiling as she thought of who she would ask to accompany her this year. For the past two years, her and her four friends would invite a friend from school or an actual date, then go out to a movie or some type of fun event together afterwards.

"Gee, thanks Bulma." She mumbled to herself. The invite had definitely gotten her mind off of her kidney, but now she found herself thinking about other unwanted thoughts.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I'll see you next time, Bra." The handsome man smiled boyishly as the female slid by his body that was leaning on the open door.

She glanced back one last time to take in the breath catching sight. His brown hair dangled over his deep green eyes which made her blush every time she caught sight of them. He lifted a cigarette to his pink lips and exhaled the smoke. She knew that smoking was very bad for you, but everything he did seemed so sexy to her.

She didn't care about everything he did, he liked her and she liked him.

Every time he touched her and kissed her she felt a sensation she had never felt in any other relationship, mostly because her previous boyfriends were too intimidated by her father to try anything with her.

He rubbed his palm over his bare tan chest and down his muscled stomach, then looked at the female in confusion. "What's wrong? Here," He raised his hand to her and offered her the cigarette. "My parting gift to you." He smiled again.

She took it into her fingers and took a puff. "Thanks, but you better take it back. If my parents smell this on me they'll blow me into the next dimension." He chuckled at her joke, but little did he know that her statement was very possible with the help of her father. She waved a final goodbye and turned to leave the luxury condo.

"Are you sure you don't want to come by Friday night? My friend's bringing me by a fresh stash."

Her body froze in her steps. She knew very well who his 'friends' were and what the 'stash' was. After a moment's hesitation she finally answered, "Yeah I'm sure. Bye Roy." She smiled weakly and walked faster to her car and slowed once she heard his door shut.

After strapping on her seat belt, she flipped her phone open to view the time. **9:28 **"Shit!" She pulled her car into gear and sped out of the driveway. With it being a Sunday night, her parents had ordered her to be home at nine sharp. She rubbed her nose with the top of her hand as the tingling feeling worsened with the sudden scare of her parents busting her.

Her body jumped as she heard her phone begin to ring. She hadn't thought up an excuse to tell her parents yet. "Oh," She sighed in relief. "It's just Goten. Hello?"

"Bra where are you? Your mother is worried sick."

"I know, I know, I'm on my way home now. Ugh I'm in so much trouble." She murmured to herself.

"You better be lucky I covered for you then." His tone was rather angry on the contrary to his usual playful attitude. "I told her that you were getting Trunks some ginger ale for his hangover."

She held her heart as the relief swept through her. "Goten you're such a genius. Thanks, I owe you one."

Goten rolled his eyes, but she couldn't see him through the phone. "Well pay me back by telling me what you were doing at his house."

"Goten." She whined in protest, but he was determined for an answer. "Fine, we watched a movie and cuddled. Good enough?"

"Were you drinking?"

"Just a little." She confessed.

"How much?"

"Three or four, what is this a fucking interrogation?! Get off my back you're not my fucking dad!" And with that she flipped her phone shut and tossed it angrily at the passenger door. The anger within her mixed with the substance running through her body, causing her emotions to intensify.

After ten minutes of bad mouthing her former friend, she squealed into her driveway and slammed her door shut as she exited the car.

She browsed through her phone as she viewed her recent calls.

**4 Missed Calls**

**Mom: 9:17 pm**

**Mom: 9:10 pm**

**Mom: 9:03 pm**

**Mom: 8:58 pm**

_How did I miss her calls? My phone was... with Roy... _She slapped her hand to her forehead. _But why wouldn't he tell me she called?_

She slowly entered the house and quietly clicked the door shut behind her.

"Oh! There you are!" Her mother came racing out of the kitchen, waving her arms about her head. "Why didn't you answer my calls?! If it wasn't for Goten your dad was going to tear this planet to pieces!"

Bra smiled nervously. She was usually very good at lying, but at the moment she wasn't feeling like herself. "Sorry mom, I... left my phone on silent and forgot to check the time." _Genius!_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Trunks lightly chuckled to himself as he flipped through the pages of his last high school yearbook. There was a picture of him, Goten, Pan, Bra, and Marron among four other friends striking various poses. Pan was on his back with her arms wrapped around the base of his neck while Goten had an arm around Marron and Bra, acting like the usual chick magnet he was proclaimed to be in high school.

His head jerked up as his best friend entered the living room and angrily through his phone at the opposite couch.

"Umm... What was that all about?"

Goten through his hands in the air as he plopped himself next to Trunks on the couch. "What do women see in Roy Stevens?"

Trunks thought for a moment. "Roy Stevens? Well before everybody found out that he got girls doped up just so he could have sex with them, I'm guessing they liked him because he's good looking and they're attracted to his bad boy reputation. Why do you ask?"

Goten rubbed his temples angrily as the reminder of Roy's habits flowed through his memory. He tooka quick glance to see what his friend was smiling at and grew slightly interested. "You're looking through the yearbook now? Something must definitely be wrong." He stared at the picture Trunks pointed at and frowned once again. Above the five of them was Roy along with three other old friends. "That fucking Roy is a douche bag. I can't believe we hung out with him."

"Whoa, what's with the sudden anger issues?" He closed the book and waited for his friend to pull himself back together.

Goten knew he couldn't tell Trunks about Bra. He didn't act like he loved his sister openly, but when it came to the male species, he and his father were like vultures. "What would you do if... Pan was dating a guy like Roy?"

Trunks was slightly taken aback by the question. "A guy like Roy? As in a drug dealer who would marry his meth pipe at the first chance?" Goten nodded. "Well, I... I'd protect her from him. Why would anybody want a good friend to make the wrong choice and ruin their life?"

Goten slowly nodded as he absorbed his response. He cared for Bra deeply and definitely did not want her to even take her chances with that guy. "Thanks." He gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and stood from the couch.

"Well wait, what's this about? Is Pan dating a guy like-"

"No, no, Pan's not dating anybody. It's a girl from my geo class... you wouldn't know her..." And with that Goten left the room, plotting how to save his best friend before she developed a dangerous addiction to Roy Stevens.

**XxXxXxX**


	10. I Don't Want Things to Change

**A/N: **Yay an update! I discovered that I write better late at night, but then things get really dramatic because I get dramatic when I'm tired. But I edited it and I personally think this is a good chapter. So I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters mentioned.

* * *

**I Don't Want Things to Change**

"I'm home-" The young male stopped in his tracks as he stared curiously at his roommate whom was staring blankly into the abyss. "Trunks?"

The daydreaming man blinked his eyes and turned to face his friend. "Oh, hey Goten. When did you get back?"

Goten chuckled lightly. "Just now. What are you thinking so hard about?" He joined him at the kitchen table and rummaged through the sales ads that were scattered about.

"Nothing. Where did you go?"

"I had to run some errands, then I went to visit Pan." He glanced up discretely to gauge his reaction.

"Oh. How is she?" He asked as casually as he could.

"She's doing better. She hasn't had a fever today so she might be released soon. I got those pictures developed from your birthday party."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Since it was Brody taking the pictures they're probably just boobs and drunk girls making out."

Goten laughed. "True. I haven't had a chance to look at them yet... Hm..." He looked around for a second as if looking for them. "I must have left them in the car..."

"I'm going to go out for an hour or so." Trunks stood from the table and fished around for his keys.

"Where are you going?"

He finally found them on the counter and headed towards the front door. "To town. See you tonight."

**XxXxXxX**

"Hello, how may I help you?" The older brunette woman glanced up at the male with a beaming smile.

"I'm here to see Pan Son." He ran his fingers through his lavender hair as his heart seemed to skip a beat at the mention of her name. He waited anxiously as the woman typed on her computer and made a couple of odd noises in her slightly wrinkled throat.

"She already has two visitors, dear. However you are welcome to wait in the private lobby in the 31-R department."

"Thanks." He brushed his hand across the counter as he made his way to the elevator. _She already has two visitors?_ He slapped his head dumbly. _Duh, her parents. _

For the next fifteen minutes, he occupied himself by flipping through the pictures in the Living Rich magazine. It wasn't as if he was actually paying attention to what he was looking at. His mind was contemplating heavily on what he was going to say to her. He hadn't seen or spoken to her since she was admitted into the hospital, which was exactly three days.

Once he was fed up with the magazine, he tossed it onto a table alongside the sofa and looked over the side curiously when he heard a jingle along with the crash of the papers. There on the floor was a purse along with a set of car keys. _It must belong to Pan's visitors since this is her private waiting room._

As his hand reached out for the purse, he heard a door open along with footsteps. He returned to his sitting position and stared at the empty doorway. Soon after, two figures emerged, one whom had his arm around the others shoulders. Once the male caught sight of Trunks, he removed his arm and stuck both hands into his pockets.

Trunks slowly stood to his feet as the female gathered her purse and keys and smirked at the male who leaned against the wall in the doorway. "Long time no see, Kain."

The blonde simply sneered at his words. "Nice of you to finally visit her. What took you so long? Another date with Marron?"

Trunks was slightly taken aback by his words. _How does he know anything about me and her? Pan's not the gossip type, especially about her own problems..._

He rolled his eyes in response. Goten said that she didn't want him to visit her, so he was right to grant her her space, except that now he was doing the opposite. "Shit happens Blondie." He nudged his shoulder with his own as he passed him through the doorway.

"Let's go Ruka." He heard him call the female.

Once he was a mere inch away from Pan's door, he glanced behind him and saw Kain take the females hand in his own as they turned the corner. _Good riddens. _He lightly knocked on the door twice and pushed it open. His heart seemed to beat faster and faster with each passing moment.

And finally, their eyes locked. "Hi." He said with a sigh.

Her mouth opened but nothing came out. So many emotions ran through her at that moment. She felt her heart beat faster as he came closer and sat in the chair on the bed side. "What are you doing here?" The words barely escaped her lips.

He shrugged. "One of my best friends is in the hospital. I can't not visit them. How're you holding up?" His heart began to retain its normal rate as the tension in the room slowly decreased. The last thing he wanted to do was make Pan uncomfortable, especially when she was in this condition.

"Pretty good." She slightly smiled, but let it disappear as she waited for the bombshell to ensue. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she knew he would bring up Saturday night. "I got lots of flowers and stuff from people at school." She gestured to the far end of the room that looked like a child's gift shop, crowded with teddy bears, ribbon, flowers, and other gifts.

A laugh escaped his throat at the sight. "Somebody sure is popular. Did Kain and his girlfriend buy you something?" His attention was suddenly drawn to her troubled expression.

"You mean that girl that was with him? They're not dating, they're just friends."

"But..." Trunks thought back a moment. He knew he saw his arm wrapped around her and they were holding hands when they left. "Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why would he ask me to the Christmas Ball in front of her if they were dating?"

His eyes widened. "He asked you..?"

She steered her eyes away from his gaze. "Yes, he is my date to the ball this year."

"Oh. Well that's great. That's one less thing for you to worry about." He said in a cheerful tone. "Let's hope he's not like your date last year, that guy was... unique."

They laughed as they recalled the tall, tan, and handsome exchange student who danced by combining every dance move from the disco era to the nineties. "He was living proof that you can't be smart, good-looking,_ and_ a great dancer."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I seem to excel in all three areas." He bragged jokingly. They laughed together once again.

"Have you found a date yet?" It seemed like a normal question to ask, but she began to regret asking.

"No, it kind of slipped my mind."

"Goten says Marron doesn't have a date. Perhaps you should ask her." She averted her eyes from his at the sudden damper in the mood. His eyes were suddenly filled with hurt and confusion.

"Pan... Why would you say that?" He almost whispered.

"It was just a suggestion..." She stared at her hands in her lap. "She's a nice girl. Smart, attractive-"

"Pan, I don't like Marron that way."

He slightly jumped as she slammed her hand on the bedside table and held up a picture in front of his eyes. "Sure looks like it to me." Her chest heaved up and down as the anger and bitterness swelled up within her.

His jaw dropped and his eyes expanded at the picture she held. He and Marron were on a bed in the middle of a deep kiss. His hands were on her lower back and hers were dug into his hair. "Wh-where did you get this?" He murmured.

"It doesn't matter where I got them." She tossed the picture at him along with several others. They were all of him and Marron either kissing or in each others arms. Pan folded her arms tightly across her chest and stared at the ceiling, trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill from her dark eyes.

Trunks stared at the ground where the tossed photos were scattered. His arms stiffly clung to the arms of the chair as thoughts rummaged through his mind. _How did these get here? Who took them? _He then thought back to the conversation he and his good old trustworthy buddy had earlier that day. "Goten..." He growled to himself through clenched teeth. After several seconds, he finally gathered the courage to look up at Pan. Her head was turned away. "Pan... I don't know what to say... It was just a one time thing, really." He slowly leaned forward and put his right hand on the side of her bed. He began to ease it towards her folded arms but stopped when she shifted her arms away.

"Please go. I need to take my pills." She placed a finger on the red call button on the side of her bed.

Trunks slowly stood from his chair and exhaled. Things just seemed to get worse each time they met. Once realizing she wasn't going to look at him, he hesitantly placed his hand on her back and pulled her closer to him in a small hug, topping it off with a kiss on the top of her head.

**XxXxXxX**

"Aw, come on Goten. Trunks isn't here, we're all alone." The brunette purred as she massaged his bare chest and laid light kisses along his neck. Goten remained laying there with one arm laid lazily on her back and his phone in the other hand. When she figured he wouldn't take his focus off his cell, she gave up and straddled his thighs and pinned her hands on either side of him. The tips of her wavy brown hair tickled his face as she spoke. "Goten, we havn't had sex in three weeks. I don't know why you're holding out on me, but please tell me so we can get this problem solved and we'll both be happy."

Goten exhaled defeatedly and allowed her to get off of him so he could sit up. "The first week was your fault, you were sick." She nodded agreeingly. "We havn't been alone any other time."

"But we are now." She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

Usually, any little thing she did would turn him on, but now he had other things on his mind. "I'm sorry Val, I'm just worried about a friend of mine and I don't know how to help her."

"Well Goten, you could've told me that! It's a girl eh? Well luckily her and I already have something in common. So, what's the problem, maybe I can help." She scooted beside him as he put an arm around her shoulders. He hadn't even thought that his girlfriend would be able to help him out with this, but she was right. She's a woman, maybe she can understand Bra better than he in this department.

"Remember Roy Stevens?"

"Ugh, how could anybody not remember him. Continue."

"She's been seeing him for... I don't know how long but the other night she went to his house and she missed curfew, which is not like her at all. She was really... irritable over the phone and very defensive when I asked questions. I want to save her before she gets too involved with him."

Valese nodded and put a finger to her chin as she thought up a remedy to this problem. "Maybe her and I should have a talk. I'm sure she'll be convinced if she talks to one of Roy's ex-girlfriends."

**XxXxXxX**

Pan clenched the blanket on both sides of her body as she watched him leave the room. _I'm Sorry Trunks. _After seeing the crushing defeat in his eyes, she regretted everything she had said, but what else was she supposed to think? Kain said he found those pictures in the waiting room this afternoon. She almost gagged as they went through them together. He knew who Marron was from school, but she filled him in and said Marron and Trunks liked each other. She was yelling at him on Saturday night because he was moving too fast on Marron, or so she said. He seemed to buy her story.

And now here she was. Alone once again with a heart filled with regret and confusion.

Pan Son had her share of boyfriends, but never any long term relationships. When things began to get serious, she simply broke it off so either would get attached to each other. They would always go through an odd phase but once it passed they were friends once again.

She discovered that she only dated jocks, they were the only guys with the balls to ask her out. Her longest relationship was three months, and the closest she got to losing her virginity. That night was the night before her and Trunks hooked up for the first time.

In a drunken state, she poured her heart out to him, detailing how Kira carried her to his bed and tryed to sweet talk his way into her pants. She stopped talking when she saw the fury in his eyes. He told her that she deserved better and how great of a girl she really was, then it happened. He was so gentle yet so passionate, no doubt the best kiss she had ever had.

The weeks passed and their friendship seemed to be slowly growing into something more.

During one of their sleepovers, Marron felt the need to ask, "Pan, I've been watching you and Trunks these past few days, what's going on?" Her wicked smile made her blush wildly.

Bra was also very interested in the conversation. "There's nothing between me and her brother. I don't like him like that so calm down."

Marron sighed in disappointment. "Really? But all the signs are there... You don't even like him one teensy bit?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, he's just my friend and my best friend's brother."

Ever since that embarrassing interrogation, she seperated herself from him more and more. She liked the friendship that they had, and the last thing she wanted to do was to ruin it. Eventually, he began to date Ami and she felt like her and he were on the same level again.

But still, she felt butterflies every time he was around.

She fought these feelings down for so long, trying to convince herself that she did not like him, but she seemed to just be hurting him along the way. She wanted him to move on, yet she didn't. Saturday night definitely proved that. He was trying to move on with Marron and she couldn't take it, so she led him on to believe that she wanted him to herself.

"Pan, you're so stupid!" She mumbled as she slapped her hand to her face. Then the idea that she _did_ want him to herself began to nag at her. She frowned at this idea. She couldn't figure it out, but the thought of being with him scared her a great deal. Perhaps it was the probability that if they had a bitter break up, things would never be the same.

_I don't want things to change._

**Review--Review--Review**


	11. My Biggest Mistake

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! They make me feel so happy and put me in such a creative mood. Here's a longer chapter, enjoy.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake**

* * *

Friday.

The second most worshipped day of the week by any student at Orange Star High. The student body seemed to be extra chatty that morning as they picked up their weekly newspaper handed out by the journalism class. Bra glanced curiously at the gossiping groups and listened in on some conversations.

"They're going out! No way!"

"I heard she gave him a hand job during the bus ride."

"But he's totally in love with that other girl!"

"Hmmm..." She curved her eyebrows as she thought hard as to whom they were infatuated with this week. Finally, a giddy student with black thick-rimmed glasses and a mouth full of metal smiled graciously and extended her hand.

"Woulshu like a newshpaper?"

"Th-thanks." The sight of the poor girl slightly startled her, along with the awful speach impediment she had.

She took a deep breath and glanced at the front page. "Wha?!"

**XxXxXxX**

Pan crossed her arms tightly across her chest as she scurried through the halls of Orange Star high. It was her first day back since being in the hospital, and it was starting to freak her out. Occasionally, somebody would approach her and ask how she was doing, which was completely acceptable. But then there were those who pointed and whispered to their friends, which was much too suspicious for her taste.

"Ah! It's her!" Pan whirled around to see two freshmen girls pointing, then suddenly cowered back as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"PAAAAAAN!!"

"AH!" A female jumped on her back, causing her to nearly fall to the ground.

"What is this?!" Bra unfolded the paper for her to see.

"That would be the team picture from Saturday nigh- Oh my Gawd!" She ripped the paper from her hands as she brought it closer to her face. On the bottom section of the paper was a large picture of her sleeping on Kain's shoulder from the bus ride. Sounds pretty innocent right?

"Why is your hand there?!"

Pan's face grew increasingly red from anger and humiliation. "I... I was asleep!"

"Hi Pan," Two brown haired boys waved as they passed by. "I want to sit next to _you _on a bus ride." The male high fived his friend and whistled flirtaciously.

"Take that high five and stick it on his dick 'cause that's all you'll be getting the rest of your life." Bra snapped back, causing the boys to continue their walk silently. "Don't worry about- Pan?" Her heart sank as Pan's head hung down in shame with the paper still held in front of her. Bra snatched the paper back and balled it up. "Come on!" She gripped her wrist and began to drag her down the hallway. "There's no way the newspaper staff can get away with this!"

Despite the bell alarming the students that class was beginning, the girls continued their way to the journalism class. Bra shoved the door open, causing several pairs of eyes to stare at her, then the person behind her. "Who's in charge of this piece of shit?" She practically yelled it.

Pan tugged at the cuffs of her white uniform blazer, trying to blend with the wallpaper. As if the humiliating picture of her sleeping on Kain's shoulder with her hand in his 'lap' wasn't embarrassing enough, now she had to be gawked at while her best friend defended her.

One of the students stood up hesitantly and made a small squeak from her mouth that sounded like "Pan?"

She slightly looked up in response and was immediately regretting doing so. The blue haired female slowly approached her while being very cautious with the irate woman next to her. "Hi Ami." She mumbled.

"Ami, huh? Are you in charge of this?"

Ami was startled by the volume of Bra's voice. "N-no. Our editor-in-chief is responsible for the final product of the paper."

"And who might that be?" She continued her rampage.

Without saying a word, Ami, along with the rest of the awed students, looked to the back of the room. There on the back counter sat a female with her arms crossed across her chest and a satisfied smirk set upon her lips. If Bra didn't know any better, she'd have thought the woman was actually enjoying the scene.

The students' heads followed her as she hopped down and strolled to the front of the classroom, returning Bra's glare. Judging by the badge on her lapel, it claimed that she was a senior at the high school, just like Pan and herself. "Is there a problem?" Her eyes grew slightly wider as she sarcastically attempted to look worried.

"Yes there's a fucking problem. Why would you allow that picture in the school newspaper?" Pan was extremely humiliated at this point. She went ahead and let her friend do the yelling while she plotted ways to kill herself.

"I'm sorry, what picture would you be referring to?" The female flipped her long sandy brown hair over her shoulders as she watched the blue haired woman snatch a student's paper and point. "Hmmm..." She studied it for a moment. "What's the problem?"

If this was a cartoon, Pan was sure steam would be bursting out of her friend's ears while her body turned bright red.

"Ask anybody in this special ed class that you run what the problem is. You're a pretty shitty editor-in-chief, Ruka."

Ruka simply smirked. "If you have a problem with the way I arrange the school's newspaper then maybe you should take it up with the teacher. He won't be in for another thirty minutes or so, so I suggest coming back after school."

"Do _not _hand out any more papers or I'll have this class scrubbing floors for the rest of the school year." She turned on her heel with one last scowl to the fellow senior, then reached for Pan's hand. "Pan?" She was gone.

**XxXxXxX**

After school, Goten stuffed his texts into his backpack and waved a few farewells to his friends who passed by. He was supposed to meet Trunks at the campus cafe in a couple minutes so he spent the time it took to walk there on deciding what he wanted to eat. After deciding on a burger and fries, he realized he had arrived.

Trunks sat at a round table a few feet away with Valese. Once he bought his burger, he joined their charade as they all ate in silence. This was normal since they were all hungry after school and talking would waste precious eating time. As they neared the end of their meals, Goten finally sparked a conversation. "Damn Trunks, how long do you plan on staying single for?"

Trunks' food hesitated to go down at the sudden interrogation. After swallowing his last bite, he wiped his hands on a napkin and leaned back in his chair. "Hell, I don't know. Seems like I'm always in one, I think I'll wait a while."

"Well sure, the single life is great, but you're not even taking advantage of it. The point of not being tied down is to explore your options- ow!" He steered his eyes off of his friend and to his right. Valese scowled at him and released her pinch on his arm.

"Tied down?! What are you trying to say Mr. Son? Would you prefer to be single so you can _explore _your options?"

Goten smiled nervously. "No, no! I already went exploring and luckily I struck gold." As usual, his boyish charm worked and they both leaned in for a tender kiss.

"So Goten, how many girls did you sleep with before you finally struck your gold?" Trunks supressed a laugh as Valese instantly broke off the kiss and leaned back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest. She pursed her lips as she waited for his answer.

Goten raised his middle finger at his friend who began to laugh at the scene. "Don't worry Val, Trunks is just being a little bitch because he's _still_ single. Oh, by the way, have you found a date for your mother's ball yet?"

"No... But I was thinking about asking Jaznia-"

"Jaznia?! The Phillipine transfer student?! Bro, she is a _fox_!" Goten was so immersed in the news that he had completely forgotten about his own girlfriend. "I mean... if you like foxes..."

"Ugh Goten, you're such a boy. Always thinking with your penis. I'm gonna have to punish you extra tonight." The two growled at each other flirtaciously in a way that made Trunks want to vomit. "Oh, I have to go. Are we still on for dinner with Br- ... Brenda tonight?"

Goten nodded and gave her a quick kiss goodbye. He turned his attention back to Trunks who eyed him suspiciously. "Goten, you have got to practice lying with her. So, who is it that you're really having dinner with and why can't I know?"

Goten was reluctant to answer but he figured it wouldn't be a big deal if he didn't spill _all_ of the details. "We are having dinner with your sister tonight. We didn't want to tell you because," He strategically faked a cough attack as he thought up an excuse. "We didn't want you to think something was up." _Reverse psychology, genius! Now he'll think nothing is up when really something is, plus I didn't have to lie to him!_

Trunks waited for his airhead friend to end his bask in whatever he was basking in and return to reality. "So basically, something's up?"

_Shit. _"Fine, come along if you don't believe me."

Trunks thought for a moment. Would he invite him if something was really up? He wasn't going to fall for it. "No, I don't want to go."

"Well fine."

"Fine."

"So you believe me then...?"

"Maybe I do."

"Ok then."

"Yup."

And that was the end of their usual arguements.

**XxXxXxX**

Pan quickly paced down the halls as she tried to escape the argument between Ruka and Bra. She was very confused as to why Ruka would allow such a thing in the school newspaper. She and Kain had just visited her the other day in the hospital, did she do or say something to offend her? How did the picture surface in the first place?

She picked up the pace when she heard Bra calling her name. She shoved the doors of the building open and ran to the only place she knew there would be no adult to tell her to go to class. _The Athletic Locker Room. _

For the first two periods of school, she laid across a bench and stared at the ceiling. Once the bell rang for the students to go to third period, she figured she couldn't hide from this forever. Plus, the first semester final exams were coming in two weeks and she needed all the class time she could get.

With a defeated sigh, she sprang forth from the bench and slung her black backpack on. As expected, people whispered, pointed, and snickered, keeping her mind from focusing on the lectures in class.

At lunch time, the three girls met at their usual table in the cafeteria. Pan and Marron salvaged their friendship when Marron visited her in the hospital on her last day. Pan put the blame on herself by stating, "I over reacted. It was just such a shock to see you two... together." The two shook hands and promised to pretend that the event had never happened.

"Pan, where did you go this morning? I was looking everywhere for you." Bra's voice held a sense of parental concern.

"I hid out on campus for a couple classes."

"Any idea on who took the picture?" Marron asked.

Pan exhaled and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "Yeah, actually. But she's a very good friend of mine. She wouldn't do this to me."

After sixth period, the students packed their backpacks and headed out to go home. Pan was just relieved that she had survived the day without falling to pieces.

"Um... Pan?"

She whirled around and smiled. "Hi Mao. What's up?"

The girl seemed to be shocked by her friendliness. "I know you're mad at me but, it wasn't my fault, entirely."

"What are you talking about?" She asked confusingly.

"I took the picture. I developed the film earlier this week and gave a copy to Kain because I thought he'd want one. I don't know how it got into the newspaper but he and I were the only ones with it and I still have mine so that means..." Her voice trailed off since she wasn't sure on who to accuse.

Pan stared back blankly as she tried to put pieces together, except nothing seemed to be fitting. Ruka was in charge of the final produce of the paper, so she had to be a definite suspect. But Kain... He had the picture...

**XxXxXxX**

Later that day, Bra dug through her closet as she prepared an outfit for the evening. She had gotten a text message from Goten earlier inviting her out to dinner with him. They hadn't had many outings alone, Pan or her brother was usually there, so she was slightly uneasy about the occasion of this dinner. Most likely it was to talk her out of seeing Roy.

As she began her walk from the parking lot to the diner, she smiled in excitement. Regardless of whether or not he was trying to control her love life, she was just happy to spend time with him, alone at that. Inside, she looked around and saw the back of his head. Her pace seemed to quicken as she got closer. She lightly slapped the back of his head and sat across from him.

"Well thanks for the love tap." He whined sarcastically as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem. Were you waiting long?"

"No, not really." He shyly looked away as she adjusted the top of her white halter.

"Sorry," She chuckled, noticing his discomfort. "I'm fallin out here."

"You know, it helps if you buy the halters with the wired cups, that way it holds your boobs in place."

Bra looked up at the voice that obviously did not belong to Goten. "V-Valese?"

Goten immediately noticed her confused expression. "Oh, yeah I thought it'd be nice if we all had an outing together, I don't think you and her have been aquainted very well." He smiled nervously.

"Oh." She slapped on a smile. "Well I guess her and I should get to know each other better." She turned her attention to the female beside him. "I mean I was under the impression that you were some dumb bimbo who only got into college because of your father's money, and the onle reason Goten's dating you is because you're easy, but hey now we can really get to know each other, right?" Her smile deepened.

Valese and Goten shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Yeah, I guess." He murmured.

Valese shook it off and smiled once again. "So, Bra, are you seeing anybody?" The three picked up a slice of pizza that was placed in the center of the table.

Bra shot a glance toward Goten as she grew suspicious with her question. "Not really."

"Oh." Valese hadn't expected her denying the fact. "You're not interested in anybody?" She pressed again.

Bra rolled her eyes. "Quit beating around the fucking bush and get on with it. What did _he_ tell you and why do _you_ want to know?"

The brunette slowly swallowed. "Look, Bra, I've dated Roy about a year and a half ago. He's not a good person. He seemed like the most charming and attractive man at first, but then he got me to do stuff that I didn't want to do. He basically turned me into a crack head by our fourth date. He hasn't asked you to do anything... has he?"

Bra leaned back in her chair as her lack of response intensified the moment. "No." She lied. "And even if he did, I wouldn't be dumb enough to actually do it." She meant that remark to offend Valese.

Despite her catty remarks she pressed on. "Bra, please. Goten is extremely worried about you. Just stop the relationship before it spirals out of control." Bra watched as Valese's hand lifted and landed on top of Goten's on the table.

She rolled her napkin in her hands and tossed it on the table. "Well, thanks for the lecture. We should really do this again." She said in a sarcastic tone as she stood up and threw her purse over her shoulder.

Goten stood up also. "Bra, don't leave-"

"Why are you such an arrogant bitch?!" Valese stood also, slaming her hands on the table. Bra slightly jumped but soon returned the woman's glare. "We're trying to save you from making the biggest mistake of your life and you're totally blowing us off."

"Go fuck yourself you dumb whore." She began to walk away, but Valese would not give up.

"Luckily I have Goten to help me out in that department." She wove her arm with his and smiled dominantly. Goten couldn't move. He was in absolute awe over the situation.

Bra stopped in her tracks and wheeled around. She shoved Goten's chair out of the way so she was face to face with her. "You're trying to save me from making the biggest mistake of my life? I already did that when I encouraged Goten to date a trashy slut like you."

After racing out of the restaurant, Bra didn't return home. Instead she decided to take up Roy's offer and try out his new delivery with him.

* * *

**Review--Review--Review**


	12. Dating?

**A/N:** Hello!! Here is a short chapter, just to give you something while I work on the next chapter. Sorry and thanks for reading again!

_Chapter 12_

Saturday morning, Pan went to visit Dr. Akatsuki to have her blood pressure checked at her request to make sure her kidneys were maintaining the regular blood flow. She found it completely nauseating how the doctor bragged about her son, Kain. It was as if she was trying to convince Pan how great of a guy he was.

"He seems like the usual high school arrogant jock from the outside, but he's really a softie at heart. I'm so glad you two are dating, I've heard so many good things about you!"

_Dating? _"Oh, we're not dat-"

"Oh, listen to me ramble on. I'm sure you must feel uncomfortable hearing your boyfriend's mother say such things." She tapped a couple of monitors and scribbled down a few numbers while Pan sat on the cot debating on whether to correct her or not. Her and Kain were definitely not dating, especially after that stunt he pulled in the school newspaper. "So, did you and him have fun on your date last night?"

Now she was really confused. She hadn't talked to or seen him since the hospital visit. "I'm sorry, what?"

She slapped herself on her forehead lightly with her clipboard. "Oh, listen to me butting in! I'm sorry, hun. It's just that Kain has been seeing this one girl for so long and I must say she is not on my good side what-so-ever. I'm just glad that he finally moved on." She removed the latex gloves from her hands and tossed them to the trash. "Okay, you're all done!"

The doctor's remarks still rang through her head. _Did we have fun on our date last night? _

Since she was forbidden to embark on her usual jogging exercise due to the physical intensity, she settled for a simple walk to Kain's house. She had to clear up this photo scandal and his mother's ramblings once and for all.

She waited patiently as she heard footsteps coming to the door from the inside. "Pan, hi." He was very surprised to see her and quickly invited her in. She followed him to the living room where they both sat on opposite sides of a white loveseat sofa. "So, what's up?"

She was slightly annoyed with the 'I'm surprised to see you' act he put on. "You really didn't expect me to come over?"

His eyes wandered around the room as he thought, then returned back to hers. "Not really."

She slightly rolled her eyes and decided to make this brief. "How did the picture get out?"

He let out a long sigh, showing he expected the question. "I got a copy from Mao so you should ask her."

"So you're blaming this on her?"

"I don't know who else would have a copy, she did take the picture after all."

"I already talked to her. She still has her copy, plus she's a very good friend of mine so I know it's not her fault."

His eyes narrowed as the words processed through his head. "So you're blaming me?" He was clearly offended.

She was actually shocked to his reaction. She had expected him to admit to it rather than deny it. "Why did Ruka put it in the paper?"

"Whoa whoa whoa." He shook his hands in front of him. "You think Ruka was involved in this?"

"Kain!" She found herself yelling now. "She's the damn editor of the newspaper! She has everything to do with it!"

Kain pondered once again. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"You'll take care of it? Kain, half of the student body thinks I'm a whore. How are you going to take care of that?"

"Oh." He slowly exhaled. "Well it's not like you were the only one in that picture. If you don't recall, your hand was in _my _lap. I've been hearing shit about me too." Pan released a defeated sigh and curled her legs up under her. She felt his fingertips tinkering with her hair and looked over at him, but he was staring at the wall in deep thought.

"Hey, Kain?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does your mom think we're dating?" She felt his fingers stop in her hair.

"Well, she's been getting on my case about seeing other people so I sorta told her you and I were dating."

She slowly nodded, still confused. "Ok, but why does she think you and I went on a date last night?"

He looked at her now. "How did you know about that?"

She folded her arms defensively. "She's my doctor, blondie! She rambled on and on about you and how happy she is that you're dating me, so what really happened last night?"

"I went out with some friends. I just used you as an excuse, I'm sorry." He laid his head on the arm that stretched along the back of the couch to her head.

She sighed irritably. "You boys are so weird, I'll never understand you."

He let out a small laugh and brought his free hand up to her chin, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. "Don't be mad at me." He inched closer to her and laid a kiss on the top of her head.

She tensed as a deja vu flashed through her mind. The last time she saw Trunks, he kissed her in the same spot.

"Pan, are you ok-" His eyes grew wide as she pressed her lips against his, then closed and joined in when she brought one hand behind his head and the other against his side, pulling herself closer against him. He laid her down on the couch and deepened the kiss.

**XxXxXxX**

Shortly after brushing his teeth, Trunks headed towards the kitchen to engorge himself into a manly breakfast. As he walked by the living room, he stopped and took a double take at his roommate whom was passed out on the couch. "Goten?" He slowly made his way over. On his chest, Goten was clutching his cell phone which was flipped open. Being the curious type, Trunks eased the phone from his friend's dead grip and looked at the screen.

It was on his sister's number.

He then scrolled over to the recent calls menu. Her number practically filled the entire menu. He began to grow quite suspicious. '_First the dinner, now all these calls._' If he didn't know any better, he'd say a certain someone had the hots for his sister. But then again, the dinner was with Valese also. He eased the phone back into his friend's grip and headed to his initial destination. He would tease him about his findings once he woke up.

* * *

**A/N**: When I first started this chapter a couple months ago, it was going to be longer but I'll end it here just to keep you from waiting lol.

So far, (cue soap opera music!) : All seemed to be going well for the five friends, until a sudden storm of drama hit the shore of Satan city. Pan refuses to face Trunks after the night she witnessed him kissing Marron at his birthday party. As if things couldn't get worse, there's now a horrible rumor about her circulating the school campus after a scandalous photo of her and Kain surfaced onto the school newspaper. Goten's attempts at dragging Bra away from Roy are all failing. What more can he do to show her that she deserves better?


	13. He Does Care

**He Does Care**

December definitely made its presence known with its low temperatures and whistling breezes. Snow was expected to fall any day now, inviting the towns shoppers to sales on snow apparel throughout the city. Bra Briefs was usually one of the first people to purchase the newest trends, but this time she was not in the mood. Her mind was on other things, and at this moment she really wanted a thicker blanket to cover up with. Her body shivered in the room, causing her to slowly awaken. Her eyes immediately searched for a blanket, which was just at her waist. She pulled it up and basked in its warmth.

_Where the hell am I?_

She recognized the dark bedroom furniture and the natural strawberry scent the room seemed to emit. She was in Pan's room. That definitely wasn't the problem. The problem was that she didn't remember getting here or anything the previous night for that matter. She lazily sat herself up and rubbed her eyes as she heard muffled voices and laughter coming from a distant room. No doubt it was Pan and her family. Her best friend must've sensed her waking presence. A small knock came from the outside and she let herself in.

"How're you feeling?" She clicked the door shut behind her and strolled to the foot of the bed.

_How am I feeling? _"Um... Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She found herself to be confused by her friend's concern.

"Considering you came to my house late last night reeking of... (pot)," she mouthed the word as if somebody was listening. "Then ate up almost all of my food," She pointed to the empty cookie and chip bags scattered throughout the room. "I was just thinking that you might be feeling a little down."

Bra smiled at her friend's sarcastic tone but then felt completely pathetic. "Pan, I am so sorry! I'll buy you more food, I promise!"

"I'm holding you to that. I called your mom and told her that you were spending the night. I also washed and folded your clothes." She gestured towards her dresser where they were neatly folded on top of her shoes and her cell phone sitting on top.

Bra looked down, not noticing she was wearing a pair of Pan's pajamas. "Oh. Was that necessary?"

"Bra, you smelled like a marijuana field gone ablaze. Last thing I need is my parents thinking I'm a pot head."

Another stab to the chest. "Sorry..."

"Get yourself fixed up and come to the kitchen. My mom made breakfast."

Before she had time to answer, Pan was out the door. She was pretty hungry. A good breakfast may be just the thing to wake her up. The pj pants and t-shirt was suitable enough for breakfast, so she slipped on a pair of Pan's slippers and headed out the door, not even bothering with her tousled blue hair. Coming down the stairs and into the kitchen, she spotted Pan pouring herself a plate full of pancakes, eggs, and hash browns.

"I didn't want you to eat alone so I waited for you to wake up."

"Aw Pan..." Bra pouted her lip expressing her gratitude.

"Hurry up and get a plate." She laughed in response.

As they sat at the kitchen table, she continued to hear a muffled conversation from the living room that seemed to be approaching more and more. "Who's here-"

"- and I told him to just go for it and of course he still failed." Gohan and his brother entered the kitchen in the midst of what seemed to be a humorous conversation.

Bra immediately lurched her eyes onto her plate and took slow bites to make it seem as if she were too occupied to care.

"Hey Goten," Bra flinched at the name called by Pan. "When are you bringing my thumb drive back? Bra and I have a biology project due and all of our crap is on it."

Goten mentally slapped himself. "Damn I forgot it again. It got mixed up in Trunks' stuff so I have to go dig for it. Call him up, see if he can bring it over. He's going to visit his parents tonight."

"No thanks." She muttered. "Besides, you borrowed it, you get it back." She said with an elementary taunt.

"Fine..." He was still curious as to why the two weren't talking, but knowing their past he knew they would make up in no time. Of course, he did not know that they were ever involved romantically, but growing up they always got into feuds and made up.

Once the two brothers left, Pan returned to eating and focused her attention on her friend. "That's weird..."

"What is?" Bra was able to pull herself back together once _he _left.

"Usually Goten has a snooty remark to make to you or vice-versa."

Bra shrugged and shoved her mouth full of hash browns. "Yeah, weird."

"He did take a quick glance at you, yet he didn't say anything..." She put her finger to her chin and looked to the ceiling as if in deep thought.

Bra began to grow nervous with her friend's sudden interest in their relationship. "Maybe for once he couldn't think of anything clever enough to say." _Or he's furious at me for calling his girlfriend a skank in the middle of a restaurant._

"Yeah maybe. Thanks for saving my ass yesterday."

"I saved you?..." Bra had to think hard on this one.

"You know, with the whole photo thing..." Pan was surprised she didn't remember.

"It's coming back to me... Well whatever it was, you're welcome."

Pan was in disbelief. "Bra, what did you do last night that you can't remember anything?" The concern was apparent in her tone.

Bra avoided her stare in shame. "I was just... upset Pan. It won't happen again."

"What happened that made you do... (drugs) to get over it?"

Bra shifted in discomfort and took her last bite. "I... I made-"

"Hey, um, Bra," the girls whirled to the entrance of the kitchen where Goten stood, adding even more tension to the atmosphere. "Your mom called. She said she's been calling your phone but it's shut off. She wants you to call her back."

Bra avoided his eyes and simply nodded in response. Pan offered to clean up their plates and left her to head back to her bedroom to call her mom. Hearing him speak to her made her feel relieved that he wasn't very upset with her, but it also made her angrier by the second that his skanky girlfriend was still the winner in all of this. Goten didn't care about her, he just wanted Roy to stay out of her life so that he didn't get back with Valese. If Roy were dating Bra, he and Valese would eventually meet up again and rekindle their relationship, or so Bra was thinking. _He doesn't care about me._

She clutched her phone from Pan's dresser and slunk herself onto the bed. After booting on, the screen displayed '_21__ Missed Calls' . _She shook her head in humor. "Wow mom, did you need to get a hold of me that bad?" Scrolling through the missed calls menu, she saw the most recent four were from her mother. But the rest were from...

_1 Text Message_

_Recieved Saturday 2:24 AM_

_Bra please don't do anything stupid._

_Don't be like valese._

_You deserve so much better._

_Message from: Goten_

_No Goten. You deserve better. _She sunk her head into her hands. She felt like the biggest idiot on Earth. _He does care._

**XxXxXxX**

Later that day, Bulma invited Bra, Pan, and Marron to join her on a shopping spree in search for their Christmas ball gowns. The ball was merely two weeks away and the newest dresses had just hit the market in the upscale shopping district of Tokyo. The three girls followed closely behind as the exhilarated woman led them through the crowds.

"You girls are going to love this place! Ah! There it is." They crossed the street to a large corner store covered in glass windows, displaying mannequins clothed in the most beautiful dresses one could ever view.

After what seemed like hours of trying on different dresses, the four women were pleased with their findings. As was the tradition, they were not allowed to show each other what they purchased until the night of the ball.

"I bet Pan got a green dress." Bra teased.

Pan slightly smiled, then hung her head down to stare at her hands clutching the bag. "I like green. Someone once told me it brings out my eyes." Pan felt slightly uncomfortable when she felt Marron's eyes on her. Marron was there when that person complemented her about three years ago. Pan and Marron were shopping for dresses to a formal dance, and as usual Pan didn't like anything. Marron insisted that she buy a blue halter top gown but Pan refused.

_"What're you guys doing here?" The girls turned to see Trunks along with some of his guy friends._

_"Marron's trying to make me buy this ugly blue dress for the dance." Pan crossed her arms in frustration._

_Trunks looked at the dress and then to Pan. "How about this one?" He walked over to another rack and brought back a forest green gown with black beaded straps. "I think green's a good color on you. It brings out your dark eyes."_

_Pan looked away from his intense gaze into her eyes and took the dress from him. "It'll have to do. Let's go Marron."_

--

"You wear a green dress to every formal event. Don't you think it's time to change things up?"

Pan shrugged. "I find it troublesome to change things up. Why not keep it the same? That way I'm not worrying about whether it fits me or not."

"That seems to be your motto these days."

"What's that supposed to mean..." Bra didn't respond.

"Did everyone get what they needed?" Bulma asked as she strapped herself into the car. After receiving a positive answer, they began their leave from Tokyo. "Oh, Pan before I forget, Trunks wanted me to give this to you."

Pan caught the item she threw back and opened her palm. It was her thumb drive that Goten had borrowed.

* * *

**_Review--Review--Review_**

**A/N: **I tried to keep the 'he does care' theme throughout the chapter in Pan's and Bra's situation. The whole Trunks returning the thumb drive event was supposed to reflect that theme but I don't think it was strong enough. Oh well.


	14. That's What Best Friends are For

Chapter 14: **That's What Best Friends are For**

A cold wind blew throughout Satan City, followed by a fierce rain that pounded on the roof of Bulma's black escalade. After the girls' left Tokyo from dress shopping, they returned to the Briefs mansion for dinner. "Thank you so much Bulma!" Marron chanted, drowning the senior blue haired woman in a hug as the four of them ran for cover under the mansion's porch.

"No problem! Now get inside before you all catch a cold! No need for these dresses to go to waste."

Marron and Pan hung their covered dresses in the coat closet nearest the front door while Bra and Bulma jogged upstairs to put theirs away.

While waiting in the living room, Pan let down her pony tail and shook her head like a dog to get the rain drops off. She suddenly stopped and turned around when she heard a disgruntled grunt from behind her. "Oh!" She covered her mouth in surprise. "I'm sorry Vegeta, I didn't know you were there.."

Vegeta brought his hand to his face and slowly wiped away the drops of water while scowling at her, then released another grunt. "Where have you been, brat? You're going to get rusty if you don't keep up on your training. It seems your ability to sense the presence of others has diminished."

Growing up, Pan would always train with Vegeta and the boys. Bra would join them occasionally, but Pan had more passion in fighting than she. "Yeah I guess it has." She responded with that goofy son grin while scratching the back of her head nervously. "I've been wanting to train with you again, it's just that my parents are so strict with school. It was hard to convince them to let me do sports because of my grades-"

"Yeah yeah, I didn't ask for your life story."

"Don't worry, Pan." The two looked up the stairs as Bulma and her daughter made their way down. "'I didn't ask for your life story' is Vegeta for 'I understand.'" She pecked her husband on the lips and tugged on his shirt to make him follow her. "Dinner's ready girls. Let's go eat."

As usual, Vegeta sat at the head of the table while Bulma sat to his left. Bra sat next to her mom opposite Pan, and Marron sat next to Bra. Everyone knew that Trunks' seat was always to the right of his father. Vegeta made it custom that the 'prince' sat near the 'king'.

Luckily, Pan didn't have to worry about Trunks being there tonight. In the midst of conversation, the group heard the front door shut, followed by a rummage of noise and voices.

"Ah, the boys must be here." Bulma smiled.

"B-boys?" Pan nearly choked on her rice. The others were baffled by her intense look of confusion.

"Why yes, Pan," Bulma answered sarcastically. "You do remember that I have a son and you have an uncle, right?"

"Mmm something smells good." Goten entered the dining room and scouted out everyone's plates.

"Grab yourself a plate, dear." Bulma greeted him in that endearing tone of hers. "Where's Trunks?"

"He put his stuff in his room." He left the room shortly and returned with a full plate and plopped himself next to Pan, opposite Marron, "Pan! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" The room grew in laughter as he took his niece into a headlock and gave her a partial hug.

"Ga, Kami Goten!" She combed her fingers through her hair after being released from his 'embrace' and returned her hair to a ponytail.

"There's my boy!" Bulma greeted Trunks as he entered the room through the kitchen with his food and took his usual seat next to his father, which was also next to Pan. "Did you both get your tuxes?"

"Yup."

"Bulma, wait til you see his date. This girl, Jezelyn, she's a fox! You'll be so proud of your son, I know I am." Goten reached behind Pan to pat his suddenly shy friend on the back."

"Oh really? Trunks, why havn't you told me about her? Have you known her long?"

Trunks took another bite of his meal and simply shook his head no.

"For a 'hunky big shot' you sure are being bashful, Trunks." Bra chimed in. She could clearly tell her brother was not in a chatty mood for some unknown reason, but being a younger sister it was a vital instinct to egg on the misery.

Bulma agreed. "Yeah. What're you hiding mister?"

"Nothing! What do you want to know? Her name's Jezelyn, she's an exchange student from the Phillipine's, she's been here for three months-" He tried to laugh it off but everyone could sense the hint of defense in his tone.

"And," Goten interrupted. "She's got quite the reputation."

"Three months and she has a reputation?" Marron asked. She, Bulma, and Bra returned their stare to Trunks for an explanation.

Trunks glared at Goten over Pan's bowed head which was resting on her fist. Goten knew he had said too much. "Well by reputation I mean that she's known as one of the bombest girls on campus and everybody wants to... be her friend."

Pan slapped her hand against he mouth, failing miserably to stifle her laughter. She picked her head back up and patted her uncle on the shoulder. "Nice try."

"Watch yourself Trunks." Vegeta suddenly took interest in the conversation. "Last thing I need is for you to catch some STD, those things are incurable just so you know."

Trunks rested his elbow on the table and combed his hand through his hair in embarrassment as the room boomed with laughter once again. "Yeah, thanks dad."

"Ok, let's not pick on Trunks anymore." Bulma insisted, still chuckling. While she ventured off into a story about her job, Vegeta glanced up at the unusually quiet teens and noticed a few things. Bra would glance up at Goten every now and then but would look away as soon as he'd try to steal a glance of her. Goten was also looking to his side towards Pan more commonly than usual, but would try doing things to make her smile or to make her talk. And lastly, he spotted his son glance to his right once or more to Pan who's body was shifted away from his with her left fist on the table, enabling her to rest her cheek on it with her head facing the opposite direction. Marron on the other hand was trying to make conversation with everybody. She too probably realized the unusual atmosphere. "Uh Vegeta, honey where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

Bulma watched her husband leave the room, then looked around at the teens at the table. "My my, did somebody die? You're all awfully quiet. Is the dinner that good?"

"Yeah it's great, thanks Bulma." Pan socked her uncle in the arm.

"Quit sucking up Goten. You sure know how to pick a good chef Bulma." She replied with an even cheesier grin.

Goten socked her back. "What do you call that?!"

The lights in the room began to flicker, causing everyone to look up. Suddenly, everything went dark with a Woooooooommmmmmm sound.

Trunks felt a grip on the sleeve of his sweater and instantly knew who it was. Pan grew up with a slight fear of the dark, probably because of the torture he and Goten put her through while growing up.

"Pan, don't tell me you're still scared of the dark." Goten teased. She had also gripped his sleeve.

"No! It's just a habit..." She quickly released her grip and set her hands in her lap.

"Oh no... It must be this awful storm. Everyone stay together, it should kick back on in a couple minutes."

Silence filled the room as they waited for something to turn back on. All they could hear was the rain pounding on the windows, followed by the occasional clash of thunder.

"I'm back." The entire room gasped at the sudden low voice.

"Vegeta don't do that!" Bulma shrieked, holding her hand over her heart. "What happened?"

"Do I look like an electrician? Power's out all over town. Which means no heat tonight. Brats, find some blankets and bunk up in one room."

"Why one room?" Bra complained.

"More people means more heat. Duh, Bra." Marron answered.

"Fine. My room."

"No way, I am not sleeping in your filth." Trunks retorted.

"Oh you two knock it off. Go fetch some blankets and pillows and sleep in the living room. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"I'm guessing you two are taking the couches then?" Bra asked her parents as she felt her way around the dining room with Marron clutching the back of her sweater.

"Nope. We can produce our own heat."

"Ew come on dad, a simple no would have answered the question! Still, it's not like we _have_ to be in a room together..."

Goten stood from his chair followed by Pan who followed closely behind him. "Pan you're such a dork." He pulled her beside him and playfully pushed her into Trunks who was just behind them. By instinct, Trunks caught the shadowed figure as it stumbled back towards him. "Trunks, Pan's still scared of the dark, hang on to her." He teased.

Trunks instantly removed his hands from her shoulder and her side once she regained her balance and made his way past her and behind Goten.

"It's okay Pan, you can stay with us." Marron reached out for her and ended up gripping her shoulder and pulling it towards her and Bra.

_'Ugh I hate awkward tension!_' Pan screamed in her head. She wanted to act normal again with Trunks during dinner, but it was too hard, especially since they insisted on discussing his newest girl.

After several minutes, the five reunited in the living room with blankets and pillows from the guest rooms and bedrooms. The girls arrived last and threw their bundles to the ground. A single flickering candle dimly lit the room, showing the two males on the two couches.

Pan hopped onto the couch just as Goten added his final touches and snuggled her head into the pillow. "Ah, thanks for making my bed Goten."

"Yeah right! Go sleep with Trunks, this is _my _bed." Goten struggled to peel her off the couch as she resisted and almost succeeded in dropping her onto Trunks', instead she took one swift kick off the couch which ended up in her and Goten falling to the ground backwards.

"Ow Goten you landed on my leg." Bra pouted slightly in pain.

"Oh sorry!" He instantly sat up and massaged her leg. "Better?"

"Nope!" Before he knew it, he had three girls tackling him to the ground. Every man's fantasy right? Not when one is your niece...

Trunks could hear Goten calling for his help, but instead he ignored his friend's request and disappeared from the room.

After struggling out of the girls' headlock, he sat up and fixed his shirt. "Pan, can you go see where Trunks went?"

_'What?!' _"Go find him yourself." She taunted.

'_Damn it! Come on, Pan. Even I can tell you're avoiding him...' _

"I'll get him!" Marron jumped to her feet and safely made her way out of the room.

"Bra, can you walk me to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, come on." Bra grabbed onto her friend as they sat up with Goten following behind.

Pan led them to the nearest bathroom on the bottom floor and left Bra and her uncle outside the door.

After a few seconds passed, Goten glanced up at her. _'I think things are cool between us again... She was wrestling with us on the ground...' _She gazed back at him with sheer confusion planted on her face. Without thinking, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into him. "Are we cool again?"

She was surprised by his bluntness but returned the hug and slowly brought her arm around his back. "... Yeah." For once, she was at a loss for words.

"Good. I can't live without my Bra." She looked up at him and met his eyes, causing them both to laugh at what he just said.

"Goten, you are an even bigger dork than Pan."

Meanwhile, Marron slowly made her way out of the living room, through the game room and into the kitchen. "Aha. I thought you might be in here."

Trunks whirled around to see the figure making her way towards him. "Hi Marron. What're you doing?"

She saw him take a quick drink of something and shove it back onto the counter. "Just came to check on you... What is that?"

"I just needed a quick drink. Is everyone done horsing around yet?" He leaned against the counter next to her.

"Horsing around? Not too long ago you'd actually 'horse around' with us. What's up? You seem very distant tonight..." She felt him shift his stance.

"Long day. School finals are coming up plus mom's ball and... other stuff. Gets stressful sometimes."

Marron put a comforting hand on his back. "Trunks, if you need someone to talk to you know we all love you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He sighed.

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go back." He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the kitchen.

Goten, Bra, and Pan were sitting in a circle, well triangle, on the blanketed floor. "There he is!" Goten scooted over and patted the space next to him. Trunks ignored his request and laid on his couch, which Pan's back was facing. She _was _leaning against the couch, but scooted forward once he entered the room. Marron plopped herself in between Bra and Pan.

The four began to reminisce on previous events in their years, while Trunks turned to his back and stared at the ceiling while snickering every now and then at Goten's dumb stories.

"Holy shit, the first year Pan wore a dress, now _that _was quite an event. Your mom was so happy to see you finally be a girl."

"Yeah, except my dad was rather pissy about it. He thought it was too revealing."

"Oh whatever! That dress was gorgeous. He was just shocked to see you had boobs." Bra giggled.

"Who picked out that dress anyways?" Goten asked. _'This has to work... Come on Pan, just say it!'_

She stared at the ground for a moment then back up to the three staring at her. "Trunks did."

_'Yes! Thank you Pan!' _Goten cheered. "Really Trunks?" _'Come on Trunks....'_

He watched as his friend folded his hands behind his head. "Yeah I guess I did."

_'2 points!' _

"Way to go Trunks, now all she gets is green dresses." Marron added.

"Hey! I like green! It's... natural and... sexy." She added the last part with a raise in the eyebrow, causing another round of laughter.

"Trunks, I'm thirsty." Goten whined. "Can you get me something?"

"Goten you're here almost as much as I am, why are you so shy now?"

"Trunks that's no way to treat a guest!" Bra played along, stroking Goten's head that laid on her shoulder in a motherly fashion.

Trunks shook his head and released a small laugh. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Pepsi! Thanks bro." He smiled, not lifting his head even though Bra was pushing him off. After a small battle, he claimed victory by laying in her lap. "Aw, Pan will you tell him to get me Dr. Pepper instead."

"Goten! I'm not your slave." She slapped him on the leg.

"Pan," Bra played along once again, this time adding a pout. "Your uncle Goten asked nicely." She couldn't say it with a straight face.

"Ugh, you two are ridiculous..." She stood up and slowly made her way to the kitchen. _'We're kind of talking again... At least he can stand to be in the same room as me... Oh crap... The dark...' _Not wanting to get teased anymore, she decided to tough it out. He's just in the kitchen. She used the wall as her guide and bumped into a table every now and then, but finally she rounded the corner into the kitchen. "... Trunks?" She heard a glass being placed on the counter.

"Yeah..."

"Where are you, I can't see." She laughed, using the counters to guide her through the dark room. Someone gripped her wrist and led her across.

"Thirsty?" He released her wrist while he poured something.

"Sort of. Goten changed his mind, he wants Dr. Pepper."

"Ugh, I figured he would."

"I'll take the pepsi if you already poured it." She felt him gently lift her hand and place the cup into it. Just that small amount of contact sent shivers through her body. _'No Pan! These feelings are what got you in this awkward situation in the first place!' _

"Ready?" He asked after putting the soda back into the powerless refrigerator.

"Yeah." She slowly led the way, trying not to bump into anything. She could hear him walking behind her, which helped her not to be scared.

"BOO!!!"

"AH!" She shrieked, throwing both hands over her mouth to muffle her scream and jumping backwards into Trunks.

"Pan! You got soda all over us!" Goten, Bra, and Marron cried in disgust and laughter.

Pan on the other hand was still in the same position, both hands cupped tightly over her mouth and nose.

Trunks laid his hand on her shoulder, trying not to laugh himself. "Are you alright?"

She stood there frozen in her stance, then pushed past everybody. "You guys are assholes. Trunks I'm sorry I got soda everywhere." She plopped herself onto Goten's couch and hid her face in the pillow.

"Don't worry about it, someone will clean it up later." He finished laughing with the others and made his way back to his couch.

Marron and Bra decided to go change out of their now soaked and sticky clothing. "Come on Goten I'm sure I have something for you to wear too." Trunks and Pan listened as the three of them ran and giggled upstairs.

Trunks rolled onto his stomach and looked caddy corner to Pan who was still buried into Goten's pillow. "Are you sure you're okay? It was just your dumb uncle and your two dimwitted friends."

"I'm fine." She mumbled and laughed into the pillow. "Hey Trunks..." She lifted her head up and rested her chin on the pillow, as did he. "I... It's..." _'Come on Pan! Out with it!' _She took a moment to compose herself, then returned her focus to him. "It's weird not talking to you... You're one of my best friends. I don't... I don't want that to change." Through the dimly lit room she could see a faint smile grace his lips.

"Yeah. You're like Goten except I can say you're hot and not get beat up for it." They both laughed.

She stood up from the couch and kneeled in front of his. "Friends?" She held out her hand.

He propped himself up on an elbow and met her hand. "Friends." Instead of letting go, he pulled her up and onto the couch with him.

"Your dad was right about this whole heat thing." She commented as she snuggled in closer to him, the only things seperating them were her arms in between their chests. The whole situation would look sexual to anyone else, but they did this even before they had ever been involved. However, she could only help but wonder if it was normal for a 'friend' to feel everything she felt with him. Even now she wanted nothing more than him, but that would change everything.

She closed her eyes and listened to his calm breathing pattern as he casually put his arm over her and extended it up her back. "Thank you for returning my thumb drive." She pulled herself up a tad so that her head was on the pillow with his and their faces were at an equal level.

"Oh yeah, no problem."

"Were you drinking today?" She could smell the small amount of alcohol on his breath.

Trunks thought for a moment. "I just had a small glass tonight."

She pulled her head back a couple inches to avoid getting sucked into his aroma. "Why? People only drink if they're stressed or if they're with other people, but you weren't drinking with us which means you're stressed. What's wrong?"

Trunks smiled once again and looked away from her dark eyes as he gathered up what to say. "Just school finals and my mom's ball. Plus having you here was kind of... depressing cuz you weren't talking to me." He smiled even bigger when she pouted out her bottom lip and moved her head in close again.

"Aw I don't want to be the reason that you go on an alcohol binge. I'm sorry." She finished with a smile that only dug his eyes deeper into hers.

"What're you smiling at?" Trunks asked after she tried to stop smiling but couldn't.

"You. Your eyes. They're those same eyes I always loved to see. They seem to make me feel whole again." She slowly smoothed her top hand up his chest and behind his neck, pulling his head towards hers. They laid there, forehead to forehead, nose to nose, and then went in for the kill. Once their lips were mere millimeters away from contact, a stampede of feet came rushing down the stairs.

"Pan? Trunks?"

_'Damn you, Marron!' _They both cursed in their heads. Since the back of the couch was facing the stairway, they couldn't be seen. Pan raised her hand that was on Trunks' neck and grabbed their attention. "Look at Goten!" Pan and Marron ran to the front of the couch and pointed to the stairway.

Pan sat up with Trunks and they both focused their attention to the stairway.

"Oh my gawd Goten, what are you wearing?"

Goten strutted across the living room in a tight "Real Women Wear Lipstick" t-shirt and pink pajama pants that were much too short for him.

The room erupted in laughter.

Goten was smiling also, not only because of whatever he was wearing, but he was thrilled to see Pan and Trunks were talking again. Now when they played their circle games or told tales, Pan dragged him down to the carpet and he participated.

_'Hey Trunks, if that's what was bothering you these past few weeks, why didn't you tell me? Is Pan that much of an impact in your life? Thank me later. That's what best friends are for.'_

I wrote a nice long one for ya :-) Awww Pan and Trunks Yaaaaay! I may go back and do a lil editing to the previous chapters. If you've seen the anime NANA then you'd know how at the beginning and end Nana would always say something and I thought it was so neat and touching so that's what I did with Goten at the end of this chapter. But that won't come til a later time.

Please review and thank you so much for still reading.

* * *


	15. Slipping Right Out Of Your Hands

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters :)

**Slipping Right Out of Your Hands**

Twas early sunday morning and the power was still out all over town. "Guess I went a little crazy blowing up the power lines." Vegeta laughed to himself as he made his way down the stairs and into the living room. The five 'brats' were all squished together on a poorly made bed consisting of a blanket on the ground and one barely covering the top of them. He figured his plan had worked since his daughter was next to Goten and Pan was next to his son, Marron was in the middle. He was no titled Matchmaker, but he was damn proud of his work. The last thing he wanted was seeing his offspring suffer, whether it was over petty arguments or not.

He began his course to the kitchen as he saw his daughter stirring awake. "Good morning, dad."

"Is not. Damn power's still out."

Once she finished wiping her eyes, she focused on her shivering father. "Cold?" She laughed.

"I don't have some boy sweating all over me."

She steered her eyes to her right and saw Goten, fast asleep with his arm stretched over her and barely reaching Marron. She glanced back up to her father but he had already disappeared. At a slow pace, she began to wiggle her body out of the bed, trying not to wake the others, then headed up the stairs to brush her teeth and tidy her hair.

Pan was the second to wake up to the beats of rain tapping the windows. She rolled onto her back and glanced to her left and right. Bra was not there and Trunks was still fast asleep. She slowly sat up and stretched her arms out, releasing a long yawn. As she brought her arms back down, one of them accidently hit the male next to her.

He stirred awake and opened his eyes to see Pan covering her mouth, staring at him.

"Sorry!" She whispered.

He blinked a couple times, not sure what she was apologizing for, then rolled from his stomach and onto his back "What time is it?"

Pan laid back down and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know. Time for you to get a watch."

"Ha ha very funny." He blew his hair from his eyes then looked over to her. "How's your kidney thing doing?"

"It's fine." She put her hand underneath her sweater to see if it the bruise was as sensitive as it was before. "It was really bruised, now it's just yellow."

"I wanna see!" He sounded like a six year old boy eager to magnify ants.

She raised her sweater and shirt abover her stomach so he could view the bruise.

"Ew, put your shirt down Pan." He teased as his father came walking through the living room.

She instantly lowered her shirt and smacked him upside the head in embarrassment. "You asshole!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Hahaha I'm sorry. Ok let me see it now."

"No! You blew your chance."

As Bra treaded her way down the stairs she could hear hushed voices and laughter from the living room. "Whoa, Trunks, what're you doing?!" She just happened to walk in as her brother was sticking his hand under Pan's shirt, then swiftly removed it as she entered the room.

"It's not what it looks like!" Pan laughed along with Trunks. "He's trying to look at my bruise on my stomach."

"Oh is that what you kids are calling it these days?" She sounded skeptical. "Looked more like him trying to feel you up."

"Who's feeling who up?" They turned their attention to Goten who was rubbing his eyes as he awakened.

"Goten, Trunks is trying to feel up your neice." Bra sat herself on the couch, entertained by the scenario.

Pan glared at her friend for a brief moment. "No he wasn't!"

"He better not be, I'll kick his ass." He released a small yawn, still trying to perceive the situation.

Trunks sat up and tossed a pillow at Goten who obviously had yet to fully awaken since it hit him square in the face. "I'd like to see you try, pretty boy."

Goten scoffed at the challenge. "After breakfast. Speaking of which, what's on the menu?"

"I don't think we can stay that long." Pan interrupted while listening to her voicemails. "My parents want me home by ten and it is... 9:43."

Goten dropped his head back then returned it upright. "Then I guess we should get going." Trunks offered to go upstairs to retrieve Goten's belongings while Pan went to the entrance hall to get her dress from the closet.

"Psst Goten!" Bra whispered as she hopped beside him onto the ground. "Is it just me, or do Pan and Trunks seem to be getting a lot more... friendly towards each other?"

Goten's expression grew skeptical at first, but minimized as he thought it threw. "... Well they're friends... like us."

"Oh come on don't be so naive. We don't do half the stuff they do. They were snuggled on the same couch together last night when we were upstairs. Kami only knows what they did. Plus Trunks seems so... comfortable touching her, like when his hand was in her shirt-"

"Ew I'd rather not hear about that again."

"He wasn't feeling her up, I was just joking. Are you against my brother dating your niece?"Her tone grew defensive.

Before he could answer, Pan returned to the room. "All ready!" She chimed, folding her wrapped dress over her arm.

Bra sat up and gave Pan a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow girly."

"Bye." Goten was getting the feeling that their recent conversation ended on a bad note.

"Bye." She gave a simple pat to his arm and smiled slightly.

"Here's your stuff." Trunks came down the stairs and handed a large clothing bag to Goten, then ended with their 'man hug'. "Bye Pan." He nodded towards her.

She dragged her feet over to him and let him embrace her since she couldn't hug him back with her arms full. "Bye bye." She said in a chipper tone.

Bra glanced at Goten for a brief second to gauge his reaction. He seemed to be analyzing their hug for any signs of intimacy. Trunks pulling her ponytail as she turned to walk away wasn't exactly romantic, but Bra was still convinced that something was going on. As the pair departed from the house, she plopped herself on the couch and released a sigh. Trunks leaned on the back and eyed his sister suspiciously. "What?" She curved her eyebrows in confusion.

Trunks allowed a small smirk to spread onto his lips, causing his sister to shift in discomfort. "You do know that Goten has a girlfriend right?"

Her heart jumped in horror at his words. _'How does he know?' _She instantly shook off her horrified expression, as if it hadn't already given her away. "Of course I know that. What are you implying?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I heard you guys whispering to each other last night." He teased.

She thought back to last night as everyone was laying on the blanketed floor waiting for sleep. Her and Goten were quietly talking amongst themselves. "We were just talking." She rolled the words out casually.

"No dear sister, that was flirting. Even Pan thought so."

"Oh yeah? Well you two weren't any angels either. What were you doing on the same couch?" She watched her brother turn from the hunter to the hunted and took this opportunity to probe him for a confession. "AND you two were the last to fall asleep. I heard you guys giggling and slapping each other. Just face it Trunks, you have a thing for Pan-chan."

He released a light chuckle. "Don't try to turn the lime light on me. Just tell me this," His tone and expression grew serious. "How long do you plan on waiting?"

"W-waiting? For what?" She could feel her heart pound heavier and heavier against her chest. She did not like this conversation.

"Goten's in college with a girlfriend he's been seeing for a while. If you wait too long, he's gonna slip right out of your hands."

Bra was absolutely baffled by her brother. Was he just encouraging her to date his best friend?

* * *

The following week, Bra had seen a slight cheerier mood from her best friend. Pan was much more talkative at lunch and in class, and she was actually making her own study groups for the upcoming finals. Bra would swear it was because of something that happened between her and her brother, but Pan continues to deny it. Another blow to her theory was Kain Akatsuki.

Bra and Marron found themselves following Pan to his lunch table every day at lunch now. It's not that it was a bad thing, Bra would probably hook up with quite a few of Kain's friends if it wasn't for her crush on Goten. But every day in between classes and after school, Pan was with him. She needed to get to the bottom of this now.

"Cockroach!" Bra threw her arms around her friend's shoulders as she ran up from behind her. School had just gotten out and Pan and Kain had already begun their way towards the school gates.

"Ah! Bra, I swear if you do that one more time-"

"Na a a, Pan-chan, you may want to hold your threats until I reveal to you our weekend plans." Pan remained quiet to allow her to continue. "Saturday night, you, me, Marron, Goten, and Trunks," She put more emphasis on the last name, "go to the movies to see The Unknown."

"Oh..." Pan twisted her face as she thought about something. "Actually I already have plans saturday night." She watched her friends jaw drop. "Yes it is possible for me to have my own life." She joked.

"Well what do you have planned?"

"Me and this guy," She playfully socked Kain's arm. "are going to see the Cougar's game this weekend."

Bra's eyes widened for a moment. "Ohhhh. It's... It's not a date is it?" She whispered in her ear, earning some suspicion from Kain.

"No, Bra, it's not a date." She laughed. "I finally have someone to go see basketball games with." She said accusingly at Bra. She had dragged her to a game before and regretted it the moment it began.

"It's not my fault! Basketball isn't my thing." She defended herself. They had finally approached the parking lot where Kain would usually leave them since he parked on the opposite side of the lot, but today Bra found herself walking alone. "Um, Pan? Car's this way." She laughed to herself, Pan can be so dumb sometimes.

"Oh, ugh I guess I forgot to tell you. Kain's taking me home today." Bra's face wrinkled a tad. "Well we live in the same area... I figured it'd be easier on you since you take me home every day."

Bra quickly shook the expression off her face. "Oh, yeah totally. Ok then I'll see you later, I guess. Um, bye?" She watched her best friend jog back to Kain's side and strike up a humorous converation with him.

_'Hey Trunks, I'm not sure what's going on between you and Pan. But if you like her, you better hurry. She just might slip right out of your hands.'_


	16. Don't Make Him Wait Anymore

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters. Or DBZ.

* * *

_**Don't Make Him Wait Anymore**_

* * *

_:*: Pan's POV :*:_

Finally, after all the bad things that have happened my senior year, things seem to be looking up. Trunks and I made up, the scandal has been put to rest, and I've made more friends with Kain and his group.

Monday morning, I tried to play hookie but my dad refused to let me miss school since finals are next week. I was.. not scared but anxious about facing everybody again with that whole 'photo scandal'. Once I arrived on campus, Kain seemed to be waiting for me by the front gate. I was shocked when he walked Bra and me to our class. I ran into him again a couple classes later, and it turns out that his classes are near most of mine. We've pretty much been passing period buddies ever since. Whenever someone would whisper or even look like they were gossiping about us because of that stupid picture thing, we each glared at them. It was a pretty powerful feeling. I laugh even now thinking about it.

Tuesday at lunch some freshman girls sat at my, Bra's, and Marron's usual table. Normally we would have kicked them out, but Kain was nice enough to invite us over to join them. It was weird at first; Ruka was obviously telling us we weren't wanted by rolling her eyes whenever we talked and refusing to pass us things, but everyone else was very friendly. It feels nice to hit it off with guy friends in school again. Last year we hung out with Goten and his friends, and the year before that it was Trunks _and _Goten, total sausage fest, but lately things have been kind of dull with just the three of us.

Kain even volunteered to take me home yesterday. I felt kind of bad when I told Bra. When she got her license last year, she vowed to take me home and drive me around every day until I get my own car. She was definitely taken aback when she heard someone else was taking me home, but I'm sure she's fine with it, it's just one day.

Now it's friday, yes! It's quite humorous to see everyone run for the door of the classroom when the bell rings. I wait til the stampede ends then head for the door. "Hey you." Kain was waiting outside as usual. He swatted my hand away as I attempted to tousle his brown hair. Kain is one of those quiet and handsome guys, so full of mystery. He's an amazing athlete and the girls are absolutely wild for him, but they're too scared to talk to him because he only talks to certain people.

"Hi Panny!" I scowled as I turned around to whoever just called me that.

"Ugh Marron, you know I hate that name! It sounds like some perverted word for underwear." Marron squeezed me tightly into a hug and finally let me go as I fought against her.

"You mean _panties?_" Bra giggled from behind. "Oh, hi Kain." She gave a simple wave to him, he responded with an effortless lift of the fingers and a small forced smile. "Oh, Pan are we still on for tonight?"

"Oh yeah!" I had planned a study group for our pre-calculus class a couple days ago. So far it was me, Bra, Marron, Mao, Riki, and Ryo. Riki and Ryo are two love interests of Marron's. She was ecstatic to find out they agreed to a study session with us. A light bulb must've lit above me as I popped my head up suddenly. "Hey Kain, aren't you taking pre-calc?"

"Yeah."

I clasped my hands together and pointed a finger at him. "You should come over tonight. 6 o'clock. Bring your book and the final review." I could tell he was hesitant about coming over, so I teasingly took his arm in mine and stroked a finger up and down his forearm. "For me?" He laughed and pulled his arm back.

"Was that your lousy attempt at enticing me to come to your house?" I nodded wildly. "I'll come over, but not because you're so damn cute." I grinned back at him and gently shoved him into the gate.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bra and Marron exchange glances. I'm not sure what it was, but it made me shove my hands into the pockets of my white school uniform blazer and contain myself from glancing back over at Kain. Now the four of us walked in silence to the parking lot. As the people to my left and right began to part ways, I drifted to my left to follow Bra and Marron. "Bye, Kain." My voice was quiet, like a bashful school girl. Why? A part of me didn't want my two friends to see us wave goodbye. I looked back to them and they did that same odd glance at each other! What the hell? Instead of jogging to their side, I stayed behind them and took my time to Bra's car.

* * *

_:*: Marron's POV :*:_

The ride to Pan's house was far too quiet compared to our normal days. We would usually be chatting it up or singing way out of tune to some song blaring on the radio. This time, it was nothing but silence. After a while, I had to turn on Bra's radio, I couldn't take it. Once we paused in front of the house, Pan hopped out and mumbled thanks, then started her way to the door. Bra and I exchanged glances for what seemed to be the millionth time this week. We just couldn't understand Pan.

We both knew she liked Trunks, or used to like him. Now she's all over Kain and his friends? I just don't get it. I am especially pissed off. She wasn't the only one that likes Trunks and now she's not taking advantage of such an opportunity. If only he knew what she was up to...

Last sunday morning, Bra told me about the conversation her and Goten had about Pan and Trunks. She said Goten seemed... not too thrilled about the idea. Does he know something that we don't? Whatever was going on I wanted to get to the bottom of it. Pan better confess her love to one of the boys soon, or I'll cut her strings with the one that she's obviously tossing aside.

Bra and I hung out for the remainder of the evening until we were supposed to go to Pan's house for our study session. I was pretty excited to get to see Riki and Ryo again. The only good thing about Kain is that he has hot friends.

As six o'clock rolled around, we made our way to Pan's house. There were three cars parked outside the house, plus her mom's car that was in the driveway.

"Hi girls! How are you?" Videl, still as beautiful as ever, was outside trimming some bushes that lined the walkway.

Bra and I waved back eagerly. "Good! Is Pan inside?"

"Well of course. I believe they're in the dining room."

Once we opened the large oak door, we could hear muffled conversation and laughter from across the house. We made our way through the living room and down the hall and turned into the dining room. Everyone was seated around a good sized round table, perfect for this occasion. As expected, Pan was next to Kain, and next to him was Riki, two empty seats, Ryo, Mao, then Pan again. I had to make my first difficult decision tonight: Should I sit next to Riki or Ryo?

* * *

_:*: Pan's POV :*:_

As soon as Bra and Marron took their seats, the volume in the room seemed to plummet. I didn't want that same awkward silence again like the car ride home. I don't even know why that started. Now the only noise that filled the air was the sound of my hands wiping my black windbreakers. I jumped slightly when I felt a warm breeze against my ear.

"I think we can start now." Mao giggled at my sudden shock and leaned away from my ear.

I laughed it off and flipped my book open, as did everyone else. Luckily, the volume in the room rose again as everyone joked how dumb one another was since we were having a lot of difficulty completing problems.

"Why would you use the sine formula if it's asking for cos2u?" I argued with Kain. He swiped my pencil from my hand and erased my answer.

"Because it's not the sine formula, it's actually the cosine formule. In order to find cosine you have to find sine." He jotted down the work as he explained.

"Oh." I took a moment to absorb what he had just said. "I knew that." I wrinkled my nose at him with a smile and stole my pencil back. As I brought my eyes back to my paper I just happened to catch my two _best friends _staring at me. I'm going to scream if they stare at each other like they've ben doing all week. I could see Marron stand from the corner of my eye, and before I knew it she was tapping on my shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I hesitated for a brief moment, not exactly sure what to expect. I stood from the table and followed her into the living room where my mother had left the television on. I nearly bumped into her when she suddenly turned around. "Pan, What are you doing?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Talking to you, I think..."

"Cut the bullshit. What's with you and Trunks?"

Whoa, where'd that come from? Her and Bra had been teasing me about it on monday, but I thought I put my point across that it was nothing. "I already told you-"

"Pan!" She yelled, then took a moment to lower her voice. "We're not stupid! I know what's going on and what's _been_ going on between you two. If you don't like him then why did you throw a fit when he kissed me at his birthday party?" Ouch. I couldn't help but feel a pit develop in my stomach at the thought of that night. Luckily she didn't even give me time to respond. "Why are you not taking advantage of the chance to be with him?" She pleaded. I couldn't look into her saddened eyes anymore.

"I don't want to rush things." I muttered, folding my arms. "Why are you bringing this up?" Our eyes met again.

"Because you've been flirting like hell with that boy in there!"

I cupped my hand over her mouth and shushed her. "I am not!" She slapped my hand away. "It's called being a fucking friend Marron. Now that me and Trunks are supposedly _together_," she made air quotations, "I can't talk to other guys?"

Marron rolled her eyes. "There's a difference, Pan. You are such a selfish girl. That one night with Trunks was all I got because he began having doubts about you liking him. Now you got him thinking you two are gonna get together and here you are with someone else. He deserves better. Someone who won't drag him down a long path saying 'oh Trunks let's be friends, but hey lets make-out-" SLAP!

My hand immediately struck her face, my eyes felt like they were trembling with anger. "You don't know anything about me and Trunks." She brought her head up to face me, I didn't even look away from her eyes to see the red handprint on her cheek.

She pursed her lips in disgust. "Obviously not. I don't know why he'd want to be with a girl like you who can't stay in a relationship for more than three months. Honestly Pan, you have commitment issues. Since you're clearly not ready for an adult relationship, quit making him suffer and end it so that he can move on with his life." Something behind me caught her attention. I looked too, and caught Bra's eyes.

* * *

_:*: Bra's POV :*:_

Once we seated ourselves in the dining room, things got really quiet. Pan greeted Marron and me, but that was it. After a long awkward silence, we began our work.

"Because it's not the sine formula, it's actually the cosine formule. In order to find cosine you have to find sine." I looked up at the sound of Kain and Pan conversing over a problem. Marron followed my eyes and watched also. After hearing how Marron witnessed Pan and my brother hooking up at parties and how she got mad at them that night of his birthday, I was convinced that Pan and Trunks liked each other and would definitely become something soon, especially after saturday night. But when things seemed so clear, Pan seems to be growing attached to _this_ guy. Before I knew it, Marron was tapping Pan on the shoulder and the two of them left the room. Uh-oh was all I could think. The other four conversed amongst each other, I continued with my work on my own. After a couple minutes, everyone looked up at each other at the sound of.. a slap? We quietly scrambled out of our chairs and snuck our way to where the sound came from. In the living room, Marron patted her cheek while Pan stood in front of her, with fists at her sides.

"Obviously not. I don't know why he'd want to be with a girl like you who can't stay in a relationship for more than three months. Honestly Pan, you have commitment issues. Since you're clearly not ready for an adult relationship, quit making him suffer and end it so that he can move on with his life." I heard Marron say. She finally realized we were standing there, then Pan turned around also. Our eyes locked. I instantly felt like I needed to run up and give her a hug. Her eyes were teary and her cheeks were red. But then I thought about what she's been doing to my brother. I stayed in that spot, wondering which side to take. Everything I've heard has only been from Marron. I need to hear Pan's side. And my brother's.

_'Hey Pan, we've known each other all our lives so I practically know you inside and out. I know you're afraid to get close to a guy, so maybe the thought of being with Trunks is scaring you to going back to high school flings. If you're not ready, you need to tell Trunks. Don't make him wait anymore.'_

* * *

**Review-Review-Review**

**Check out www. myspace .com/ajastories**


	17. Realizations

**Realizations**

* * *

_:*: Pan's POV :*:_

Marron's words were ringing through my head as I stormed out of my own house. Everyone was just standing there, staring at me and her. I couldn't take it anymore. I could hear my mom calling after me from the yard as I trudged down the walkway. I took a deep breath and slapped on the calmest face I could muster up. "I'll be right back." I smiled briefly at her then headed down the sidewalk.

I don't know why things were so complicated for me. On TV you always see shows and movies where two people meet and fall in love, why isn't it that easy? As much as I hate to admit it, I like Trunks probably more than I should. I love hearing his voice, going to his mother's house on most weekends when he and Goten come to town from college, and just being near him. He makes me feel... secure and happy. Like there's nothing else that matters.

I could feel the water spill from my eyes now. I rubbed them with the sleeves of my shirt and took the moment to return to reality and see where I was. My house was no longer in sight since I turned the corner. I sat down on a curb and pushed my chest against my knees for warmth.

_I miss him. _I felt this sudden need to have him around me, to comfort me. Maybe Marron was right. Maybe I am a selfish girl. He's been nothing but good to me and I can't gather the courage to give it a shot. But what if things go bad? What if I bore him too much and he wants to break up? I couldn't chance the great friendship we have. Or did our friendship already change the first time we kissed? Then what are we now?

"There you are."

I whirled my head around, slightly hopeful that my wishes were answered. "Oh, hi." My heart dropped in what seemed to be disappointment.

"You okay?"

I nodded with my chin digging into my arms that were rested on my knees. I heard him sit next to me and nudge me with his arm.

"I thought you might need this." I looked up and thanked Kami he had brought my jacket. It was freezing!

"Thanks." I plastered on a pouty smile and pulled my jacket on. "Kain, you don't like me, do you?" I needed to prove Marron wrong. I had to prove that we havn't been flirting, we're just friends.

"Me? Like _you_?" He said in a disgusted voice. He laughed when I shot him a hurt expression. "Na. Like I said before, you're pretty cool for a girl but I just got out of a relationship."

A large burden seemed to lift off of my shoulders. I nudged him back and smiled with relief. "Thanks." I now felt relaxed around him again, knowing there's no strange tension between us as Marron assumed. Marron... I wonder if they're still at my house. "We should go back." We both stood up and trailed our way back.

"What happened in the house?"

I knew he'd bring it up eventually. "... Just a stupid argument." My eyes narrowed into a scowl until he threw his arm around my neck into a light headlock.

"You know, if you need to talk about something I'm always here for ya."

I made a choking sound, causing him to ease up on the headlock and let his arm dangle over my shoulder. "Oh boy, that sounds promising." I taunted sarcastically. "But this," I took his hand that was draped over my shoulder and dropped it to his side. "this is what got me in trouble in the first place, mister." I saw the confusion spread in his face. "People are starting to think that you and I like each other."

"And that's a bad thing?" He smirked, shoving his rejected hand into the pocket of his jacket.

"Yeah."

* * *

_:*: Trunks' POV :*:_

"So all of you have known each other since birth? That's amazing! I think it's so touching that you're all still so close." The tanned beauty returned the framed picture to the wall and returned to her host who was also glancing at the picture.

"The blue haired one is my sister." He pointed out.

"Wow." She gawked. "You have quite a good looking family."

The two turned their attention to the entrance of the condo as the door knob began to turn erratically, then finally opened. "You turn the knob, Valese, not push it." Goten chuckled, earning him a shove into the wall as his girlfriend pushed past him.

"Hi! You must be Jezelyn, I've heard all about you." She shook the tan girls hand, still flashing a huge grin.

Jezelyn smiled back. "Hi, I'm sorry, you are?"

"Goten's girlfriend, Valese. Trunks, it's about time you got a girlfriend, now we can double date!"

Trunks scratched the back of his head. "She's not my girlfriend. I'm just taking her to my mom's charity thing-"

"Oh posh! Everyone knows that asking a lady to a dance is just like asking for her heart." Valese nudged Jezelyn, causing the girl to blush slightly.

The girl laughed it off and flipped back her long black loose-curled hair. "Well try not to fall in love with me too fast Trunks, I'm only here for a couple months."

"Yeah I'll try." He murmured with immense sarcasm. Jezelyn was the exchange student from the Phillipines that Goten had brought up during dinner past Saturday. She had perfectly bronzed skin with a blindng white smile. It didn't take long for her to become the talk of the University, thanks to her near flawless looks. Trunks dreaded the moment when rumors would begin to spread that they were dating. Valese would probably be the one to start it, he assumed.

"Well let's go get some grub, I'm starving." Goten whined while patting his belly. The other three followed behind as they headed to Goten's truck to depart on their dinner date.

* * *

_:*: Bra's POV :*:_

After Pan stormed out of her house, the tension really rose amongst the six of us. Since the other four were more of Pan's friends rather than mine and Marron's, they mainly began taking it out on Marron. As Mao began to interrogate her, I was going to run out to catch up to Pan, but someone beat me to it. Kain shoved past all of us and headed outside. I failed to notice what was going on behind me until I felt a slight shove on my shoulder.

Riki and Ryo, the two guys that Marron had liked, were holding Mao back from getting too close to Marron.

"Mao, calm down. Let's just get our stuff and leave, she's not worth it." I heard one say. It was clear that Marron was hurt by those words.

"Come on Marron." I mumbled as I left the room to get our stuff.

On our way to her house, she was in tears. "Pan has done it again. I start to like someone else and she turns them against me. My ONE kiss with Trunks and she makes me look like the villain. My first night outside of school with Riki and Ryo and now they hate me."

I handed her a tissue from the glovebox. The last time I used them was after that blowout between me and Goten's tramp. I havn't seen her since that night, thank Kami, but I guess I'll have to put up with her at the Christmas ball. Maybe I can pull some strings and have her kicked out... Eh, I'll plan for that later. But now I had to take care of my babbling friend.

"Marron, you know it's not fair for you to blame this all on Pan. Don't break up a friendship over my brother. It's not Pan's fault that Trunks likes her. You've had your chance with him and got turned down. Now you just have to accept it and move on."

"But I can't move on! I like him too much to just forget about him."

"You still like him because you think there's a chance with him. You're holding on to any thread of hope, but you really need to let him go." Saying these words made me think. I like Goten. I've liked Goten for quite some time. I've always felt we had this mutual bond between us, like we were so comfortable around each other.

I know he has a girlfriend, and like my brother said, they've been dating for a while now. Maybe I still like him because I believe that there's still a chance. Valese is no good for him. I need to take my strands of hope and reel in my man. The last thought made me giggle, earning a questioning look from Marron.

But what if he thinks I'm some desperate girl for seeing Roy Stevens? Roy... The last time I saw him was the night I went to Pan's house. I didn't want Goten to think I'm anything like Valese for seeing him, so I vowed to stop whatever we had going on. He still calls and texts me, but I just ignore them all. He sent me a text about the ball once. During one of our late night 'kick-backs', I think I may have asked him to go with me. If so, that means he has our ticket. I could always get another one from my mom, but he'd still be able to get in. I'm sure he wouldn't go that far to see me.

With my newfound encouragement to win Goten over, I found myself to be rather giddy and anxious to get out of this car and into my room. After dropping off Marron, I sped home and ran up the stairs into my room, plopping myself onto my bed. I shook off my jeans and slipped on some sweats and a comfortable shirt. Scrolling through my contacts, I found his number and hit the call button.

* * *

_:*: Goten's POV :*:_

In the midst of dinner at some downtown cafe, Trunks and I took our time eating while Valese and Jezelyn chatted away. He and I locked eyes occasionally, surprised at how many different topics girls can jump to in such a short amount of time. After noticing that they were shutting us out, Valese gladly forced us to contribute to the discussion.

She began to gush on how cute of a couple Trunks and Jezzie would be. I simply sat back and observed. Trunks was acting pretty different. Usually he'd at least have his arm around a girl or flirt with her somewhat. With Jezelyn, he just sat there with his body facing forward. He was definitely holding back. The question was: What was he holding back for? Better yet, _Who_ was he holding back for? The conversation between Bra and I from sunday morning came to mind. Was there something going on between him and my niece?

* * *

_:*: Trunks' POV :*:_

At this point in the dinner I seriously wanted to slap the shit out of Goten's girlfriend. She would not stop talking about how amazing it would be if Jezelyn and I dated. Goten could've stepped in and told her to shut her mouth, but then again he seemed to be in GotenLand as usual. Finally the topic somehow changed.

"Oh, Goten!" She clasped her hands together in excitement, causing her boyfriend to exit GotenLand. "After the ball, the four of us should go see a late movie and go back to your condo for some drinks." She spoke slowly as she smoothed her hands over his shoulder. "Better yet, just order a movie on the tv and snuggle up on the sofa." She wrinkled her nose at him and brought her face close to his.

"Actually," I laughed to myself as Goten clearly killed the moment Valese was trying to have with him. "It's a tradition that me, Trunks, Bra, Marron, and Pan and our dates go out after the ball together every year. Usually bowling, a movie, or whatever we can think of."

Valese pulled away from him and pouted. "Aren't you sick of hanging out with elementary kids?"

I was about to say something but surprisingly Goten beat me to it. "They're not elementary kids."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's just one night. I'd like to share an occasion with you without including your _friends _in it."

Jezelyn and I exchanged glances as the two argued. "Don't badmouth my friends. You knew that we-" Goten paused the argument as his phone began to ring. "Hello?"

Valese folded her arms across her chest and scowled at him as if him stopping their argument was taboo.

"Oh hey." I wondered who he was talking to since he was now smiling and excused himself from the table.

* * *

_:*: Pan's POV :*:_

The friday night of December tenth grew to an end as the sun set and the clouds took over. I tucked my hands deep into my pockets to keep them warm as I walked back to my house after waving goodbye to Kain, Mao, Riki, and Ryo as they drove away. I kicked my shoes off by the front door and joined my mom in the living room where she was laying on the couch with the news on.

"Hi mom." I sank myself into a chair and curled my legs up underneath me.

"Hi honey." She said in a weak voice. "Can you make me some tea? I don't feel very well."

"Yeah, sure." It seems like my mom gets sick a lot these past few months. She gets frequent headaches and nausea. Dad blamed her work, saying it's too stressful for her. They jokingly blame me for it, saying I'm a handful to take care of. Jokingly, of course. "Here you go." I placed the mug on the coffee table and felt her forehead with the back of my hand. "You don't feel warmer than usual. Why don't you go to bed?" I stared down at her, waiting for her to respond. "Mom?" I waited again, now beginning to panic.

A grin spread on her face. "I'm still alive, Panny. My goodness you're as bad as your father." She chuckled.

"Ha ha very funny, mom. I'm going upstairs." Once I finally reached my room, I sprawled myself across the bed and stared at the ceiling. Everything seemed to be going so well until today.

_'Hey Trunks, it's funny how an argument can make you realize just how important someone is to you. Maybe that fight with Marron is what I needed to help me see that I do care for you on more than a friend level. Well I guess I always knew that, but now I know that I want to care for you on more than a friend level.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, and keep'em coming! They're quite encouraging.

I hope you all could see the realizations theme in at least three of the characters. It should have been Pan, Bra, and Goten.


	18. A Tragic Secret

Thanks to all of you fabulous reviewers! : Rockel, pen name is, SSj4Goku fusion, wolf-e wolfman, mizqt, and frikinchikin 18.

* * *

_**A Tragic Secret**_

* * *

_:*: Goten's POV :*:_

Looking out my bedroom window I could tell today was going to be freezing. The sky was full of dark clouds just waiting to pour rain, and the people walking by were shivering even in their large trenchcoats. Once I finished my morning business, I dragged my feet downstairs and into the kitchen. To my left, I could see Trunks sitting at the kitchen table, staring into space with his tired eyes. "Rough night?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

It took him a while to process the question. He responded with a grumble and rubbed his face with his palms. "What are we doing today?" He asked groggily.

I slouched in my chair and gazed up at the ceiling. I think he and I had planned something earlier this week but I couldn't quite remember... "Oh, aren't we going christmas shopping today?" He lazily nodded his head as he remembered also.

"How did things go with your girlfriend last night?"

I let out a long groan as the flashback played in my mind. "After I dropped you and Jezelyn off here, she did nothing but whine about me not spending enough time with her or something, then she slapped my hand when I tried turning on the radio." That earned a chuckle from Trunks. "She wanted me to spend the night with her but I was too pissed off."

"Is it just me or is she mutating into some psychotic... possessive... bitch?"

It was my turn to laugh this time. "Something along those lines. She wants to 'move on to the next level' of our relationship. I don't want that, yet."

"The next level?"

"Yeah. Moving in together and an engagement or some shit like that." He gazed at me in awe then snickered. "What's so funny?"

He took a moment to compose himself. "Oh, sorry it's just hard to imagine the engaged Goten. No offense man, but you are a flirt."

"What? I think I've done pretty good so far. We've been together for a while and I havn't cheated on her. And look at you! You've been out of a relationship for a while now. What did you and Jezzie do when I left?" I probed with a sly grin.

He gave a nonchalant shrug. "Honestly, we sat in the living room and just... _talked_." He said as if he couldn't believe it. His tone matched my expression.

"Are you fucking serious? You had a Phillipine exchange student alone in our house for a couple hours and all you did was _talk_?" He nodded like an innocent child. I shook my head in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't tell me... you're gay?" His laughter reassured me that he wasn't. I held onto my chest, afraid that my heart was going into cardiac arrest. "Dude, what are you holding back for? Get out there and get yourself some Phillipine ass!"

We both chuckled for moment. "I'm just not feeling it with her. I dunno, maybe it was just last night. I got into a bad mood thanks to your girlfriend."

I narrowed my eyes at him and smirked. "I'm not buying it. Even at dinner you wouldn't touch her." I couldn't hear his response. I was too busy thinking about how to throw the question out. I had to find out if he liked Pan. "Trunks," He stopped talking and listened. I looked around frighteningly as the atmosphere grew tense, but then focused back onto him. "Do you like-"

_*If I were a Boy, Even just for a day...*_

"Ah, damn it." I cursed to myself as my cell phone began to ring.

"Beyonce, huh?" Trunks laughed.

"That was Pan's doing." I looked at the screen to see who was calling. Gohan? "Hello?" I answered. He usually calls to let me know about an event or if he needs a favor. Now which of the two did he want...

"Hey Goten, are you busy today?"

"Ummm me and Trunks are going Christmas shopping for a couple hours. But other than that, no."

"I need you to do me a favor." Aha! He needs a favor.

"Only for you my dear brother."

"I have to take Videl out for a couple hours and I'd feel much better knowing that Pan was out of the house rather than sitting at home worrying."

"So you want me to take Pan?"

"You're getting sharper every day."

I scoffed at his sarcasm. "Sure that's no problem. She can go shopping with us. What would she be at home worrying about?"

A moment elapsed before he responded. "Just try to keep her mind off of her mother, please."

"Can do. I'll be by around noon."

**XxXxXxXxX**

_:*: Pan's POV :*:_

"Paaaannnnie..."

"mmmmmmmm"

"Paaaannnn..."

"rrrmunm" I held my blanket tight over my head as the person sitting on my bed gently shook my arm.

"Pan Son, wake up. It's nine o'clock." She shook me again, much harder this time.

"mmmm Mom havn't you ever heard of sleeping in?"

"Oh Pan, wake up you're missing out on the start of a beautiful day." I slowly withdrew the blanket from my face as my mother danced and sang like Mary Poppins across my room and pulled open my curtains.

"Some beautiful day." I muttered. I could tell by the bare tree outside my window that it was another freezing day. There were practically icicles hanging from the limbs. I squished my palms against my ears as she continued to sing. "Okay I'm up, I'm up!" I sat up from my bed and scowled at her, then chuckled as she attempted to spin but stumbled over my dirty clothes.

"And clean up your filthy clothes missy. Break an ankle in here..." Once she was standing straight again she rubbed her temples with her fingers with her eyes cringed shut.

I crawled across my bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mom, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sat on my bed, eyes still closed and hands on her head.

"I'll get dad." She grabbed my arm to keep me back.

"No, it's fine. Can't sing like I used to." She grinned at me and made her way from my room, but not without reminding me to pick up my clothes.

As I watched her leave, a flood of concern washed through me. Maybe everybody got those headaches where they just had to sit down and shut their eyes for a moment. My mom just got it more frequently than others... I didn't want to think about it anymore. I jumped from my bed and pulled the blankets up so it looked somewhat made, then headed down the hall to take a shower. Afterwards, I noticed it was only 9:35. I could go jogging, but it was too cold for that.

My dad greeted me as I went downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed some toast. He was reading his usual morning newspaper with a mug of coffee on his right.

I plopped myself into the chair next to him and swallowed my bite of toast. "Mom had another... head attack."

He briefly looked up from his paper to meet my eyes, then went back. "She'll be okay. She just gets bad migraines. Her medication will get rid of them in no time." He reassured me with a small smile.

I still couldn't let that relieve me. He could tell since I was frowning at my toast.

"Pan, your mother will be fine. What do you have planned for today?" Clearly trying to change the subject, eh dad?

"Kain invited me to go to a basketball game with him tonight in Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" His eyes furrowed in disapproval.

"Oh it's just Kain. He's my doctor's son. I'm way more into the sport than I am into him, dad."

"Why am I just finding out about this?"

"Mom said it was fine."

He rolled his eyes. "What time?"

"We're leaving at six."

"You and Bra or Marron don't have plans this afternoon?"

Hopefully he couldn't see my eyes rolling at the suggestion. "Nope."

"Hm." He grunted. "Clean up your mess. You got crumbs everywhere." He whined as I put my plate in the sink.

Now I wandered aimlessly around the house like a kid with no toys. I stumbled upon the living room and lounged on the couch, flicking through the channels. What else would a kid do on a boring saturday morning? Watch Sponge Bob of course.

An hour passed before I was jerked out of my sponge trance by a ringing cellular device. "Hey Goten, what's up?"

"Hi, what's up Panaroo?"

A light groan escaped my throat. There were just too many nickname variations for my name. "Watching Spongebob." I could hear him snickering on the other line.

"Well could you pull yourself away from your busy schedule to go christmas shopping with me and Trunks today? We're gonna hit some shops in Jianu Bay."

"Hmm... Will we be home by six?"

"If you need to be home. What's going on at six?"

"I have plans with a friend tonight. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up around noon."

"Sweet. Ciao."

**XxXxXxXxX**

_:*: Goten's POV :*:_

Jianu Bay contains some of the most unique stores in all of Japan. Although pricey, their products are very rare to be seen in other stores outside of the city. Trunks and I usually do our shopping there to find things for our families, especially his since they're so spoiled.

Since it was so freezing outside, I wore a long sleeve black thermal with an Element shirt over it, covered in my black and white Volcom jacket. And of course, a black hat. Trunks said I looked like a gangster, I like calling myself a G.

He on the other hand was wearing a grey long sleeve Abercrombie and Fitch shirt, topped with a black element jacket and a grey brim beanie with his hood covering it, only to where the brim stuck out.

After a half hour drive through the fog, we finally made it to my brother's house. We both blew warm air into our hands as we waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hi boys, come in, come in." Videl held the door open as we trotted inside. "Cold?" She teased.

"It's fu- er freaking freezing out there!" It's considered impolite to swear in front of elders, although I swear like a sailor with Trunks. But he's only one year older than me. "Hi Gohan." I could see him standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter. Videl left to the living room to continue whatever she was watching.

"Hi. Thanks for doing this for me. And don't tell Pan I asked you to pick her up." We nodded in understanding, allowing him to relax. "Pan's in her room."

We began to leave the kitchen to go fetch her but I stopped, causing Trunks to stop also. "I'm gonna talk to Gohan, you can go get Pan." I could tell that my brother was anxious about something. His body language and his tone said it all.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_:*: Trunks' POV :*:_

I slowly left the kitchen, wondering myself what was up with Gohan. Maybe Goten can get some answers out of him. I trudged up the staircase and down the hall until I reached Pan's door. It was slightly ajar, and she obviously had her ipod blaring on her speakers. I knocked lightly, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear it. I slowly eased the door open, not sure what to expect. I didn't want to walk in on her changing or something, well I wouldn't mind but she wouldn't like it.

There she was, laying on the edge of her bed and texting on her phone. I took this opportunity for a surprise attack. I quietly crept up to the bed, then quickly climbed on top of her, covering her eyes with one hand and stealing her blackjack phone with the other and shoved it into my jacket pocket.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_:*: Pan's POV :*:_

Since it was almost noon, I began to get ready for my afternoon with Goten and Trunks. Judging by the weather, I would need to dress warm. I decided on a white tank top, covered in v-neck black long-sleeve along with a pair of jeans and black boots. I'll put my black coat on before we leave.

Once I was finished dressing and brushing my hair, I jumped onto my bed and reached for my phone that was just below me. It was a text message from Kain. He couldn't decide whether to wear his Cougars jacket or his Cougars jersey for the game. I told him I was wearing my jersey, so he could either wear it with me or be a wimp and wear the jacket. He texted back, but before I could read it someone jumped onto my back and covered my eyes. AND took my phone from my hands!

I clung to the person's hand with my own, trying to pry it from my eyes. I knew who it was, no one smelled like he did. With an evil grin I pushed against him so I was now slightly on top of him, although he pushed back so we were now on our sides. I twisted my head towards his wrist and licked it. I got the results I wanted. He pulled his hand away.

"Eww." He stuck his tongue out jokingly and wiped his wrist on my pillow. Then he flipped the pillow over and layed on it, adjusting his hood to make sure it was still over his head. "I could've been your dad. Do you lick your father with that tongue?"

My grin widened as he smiled back. There was something about him today that made me feel like a lovesick girl around him. Maybe it's because I finally realized I want to be more with him. But now that I know that, I'm starting to feel, is the word shy? _I'm_ starting to feel shy around _Trunks_? Ha! I refuse to let myself turn into those creepy girls on tv that let their cowardness hold them back.

"Just so you know I knew it was you! For one, my dad wouldn't jump on me like that, otherwise I'd call the cops." He laughed. I shuddered at the thought. "Secondly, I know your smell."

"I have a smell?" He asked with a look of mixed curiosity and disgust.

"Well yeah, everyone has a smell. You smell like... I don't know what it is. I thought you wore some kind of cologne."

"Nope, I'm all natural." he grabbed the pillow on his left and sniffed it. I snatched it from his grip and clung it to my stomach.

"What're you doing?"

"I was smelling you!" He laughed.

"You're smelling my pillow! I didn't know you were one of those creeps who smelled woman's stuff."

Before I knew it, he leaned up slightly to reach my arm and pulled it to his face. "Your hand smells like soap." I was about to counter with another one of my witty remarks, but he pulled harder to where I practically fell on top of him with my head on his chest. He was smelling my hair. "Mmm, smells like strawberries."

I sat up and looked down at him, we were both laughing. "You are into some kinky shit."

"You're the one that 'knows my smell'." He taunted while ruffling my hair.

I slapped his hand away and combed my fingers through it. "I just brushed it." I pouted.

He reached an arm up and assisted me. "You still look pretty with messy hair." His face was so serious, I couldn't fight the burning blush that crept onto my cheeks. He grinned again. "Aw , Pan, are you blushing?" He sat up as I tried to turn away from him.

"No!" I couldn't help but laugh when he pulled me against him to get a closer look at my face. I reached behind me to turn his head away.

"Hey- whoa, hey, what's going on in here?"

Me and Trunks both darted our attention towards the doorway. Goten just had to walk in at this moment.

My back was against Trunks with his hands on my sides and our heads at a close distance. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Trunks' head. Now free from his grasp, I jumped to Goten's side and gave him a hug in greeting.

"Hi Goten. Next time, don't send him to get me." I smirked at Trunks as he approached us.

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled. I lead the way downstairs and gave my parents a hug goodbye.

Once the three of us stepped outside, the bitter cold immediately began to bite. I pulled my scarf tighter and dug my hands into my pockets. I, of course, had to sit in the backseat of Goten's truck. I chose to sit in the middle, that way I could lean forward and bother the two males in the front seat. Trunks turned the radio on to fill the silence. I looked over to Goten, his expression seemed... different. Almost as if he was sad. Almost as if somebody had just told him some tragic news.


	19. He Shoots, He Scores

Thanks to those who have been reviewing! I know it's been a while since my last update but I'm kinda stuck in this chapter, so I'll just throw this one out so I can get on to the christmas chapter which I wanted to post by christmas but that didn't happen. So, here you go!

* * *

**_He Shoots, He Scores_**

Staring out the front windshield of the truck was quite soothing. With the way Goten drives, everything comes at you so fast, like a roller coaster. I didn't know Jianu Bay was two hours away. I asked him why he even brought me. Since I have to be home by 6, we'd only have two hours to actually shop. He insisted that he and Trunks wanted my company, I decided to accept that answer.

Once we finally arrived in town, I was in awe over how beautiful it was. The beach was so close, I made Trunks roll down his window so I could smell the sea breeze. The various shops that they were telling me about lined the road, each with their own unique style and merchandise. Maybe christmas shopping would be a lot easier this year, especially when I had to find something that Bra doesn't already have.

I actually found myself to be a tad anxious to get out of the car once Goten finally parked. Suddenly they both turned around and stared at me with scrutinizing eyes. "What?" I looked back and forth between the two. Finally Goten said something.

"You can not,"

"and will not"

"tell a soul about this place."

"If anybody finds out where Goten and I get our amazing gifts,"

"They will start shopping here, then we will no longer know what the hell to get for people."

"Failure to comply with this policy will result in removal from this truck on our way home." Trunks added.

Thinking this was some kind of joke, I began to laugh, but boy did they mean business. I stopped and nodded my head. "Okay. I won't tell a soul."

Using the money our parents had given us, sad I know, we split ways and began our shopping spree. The instant I walked into the first store, I found the perfect gift for Bra. The pink little shop was full of purses, from animal skins to 'organic' totes, they had it all. The bag I picked for Bra was a zebra pattern except it had a purple background rather than white. I had to pay sixty dollars for it, but it's money well spent. After the fight between Marron and I, I thought about whether I should get her something or not. I couldn't let that beat fifteen years of friendship, so I picked her up a gift as well.

Between my gift shopping I ran into Trunks and we walked down the sidewalk, talking about random stuff. It was amazing how easy it is to make conversation with him. Of course he slips in a snooty comment here and there, causing me to shove him into a store wall occasionally.

"Ow, you hit like a girl." He bounced back from the wall like nothing but this time we both stared at what was on display.

"They're so adorable!" I shrieked as I pressed my face against the glass, tracing my finger up and down while the puppy's paws chased it.

"Great, now they're gonna call you momma." He watched from over my shoulder.

I pouted my lip and sighed. "I always wanted a dog, my dad says I'm too irresponsible."

"Amen. Ow!"

That comment earned him a smack in the gut. He didn't stick around me long after that, he still had browsing to do.

The two hours seemed to fly by. Before I knew it, it was already a few minutes past four. I dug through my purse to get my phone to call one of the boys, but it wasn't in there. "Shit..." I mumbled as I threw my purse onto the counter and dug through it viciously. I must have left it on my bed. I gathered my bags and headed down the road to Goten's truck. Goten was already there, leaning against his truck trying to look oh so studdish as a couple girls commented on how 'sweet' his 'ride' is.

"Damn, what'd you buy?" He helped me with my bags and put them in the backseat.

"Well I had to buy for a couple friends, my parents, grandma and grandpa, and grandpa Hercule." I counted on my fingers.

"And your uncle." He added with a sheepish grin.

"Sure..."

Trunks managed to be twenty-three minutes late. Goten and I were waiting in the truck since it was too cold outside, I sat in the front seat for once. Trunks swung the door open and put his bags in the back. "I think you're in my seat." He challenged me.

I looked down and around me and back at him. "No, I don't think so. You are late, therefore you go in the back." Before I knew it, he literally pulled me out of the truck and stole my seat!

"Bros before hoes, Pan." He smiled at my furious expression. Without complaining, I climbed into the back.

"I better not be late for my game tonight, Mr. Briefs. What took you so long?"

"I forgot to look at the time. Who's taking you to the game?"

I was about to answer, but stopped. If I told him a guy was taking me it might give him the wrong idea. Especially Kain since the two of them didn't get along in high school. "A friend from school."

"No shit sherlock, I knew that. Who?"

I couldn't lie to him, he'd find out eventually. Maybe I should just tell him. "A friend from the waterpolo team."

"Oh! Is it Mao?" Goten jumped in, thank God. "She's got some nice legs."

I laughed to myself, half hoping they'd drop the subject and start talking about legs or boobs or anything except this!

"Is it?" Trunks pressed.

"Yes, Mao is taking me to the basketball game tonight. Any more questions?" I wish that my tone wasn't so defensive. I heard Trunks snort and I think I heard him mumble _liar_. Luckily Goten turned on the radio and blasted whatever we were listening to. I leaned back in my seat and stared out the window, waiting for the long ride to end.

We finally pulled to the front of my house at six thirty. Kain and I were supposed to leave at six since the game was out of town. Now I was still hoping that he didn't leave already. I gathered my bags and opened the door. "Thanks Goten."

"No problem. Have fun tonight."

I jumped down from the truck and shut the door behind me.

"Pan." I turned around and gazed at Trunks as he handed me something from his window. "Have fun with Kain."

I barely noticed that my hand had gripped my phone. My jaw felt like it was hitting the ground. Luckily Goten drove away so they weren't sitting there watching me. He had my phone the entire time? I flashed back to earlier this afternoon when he first entered my room. He took my cell from my hands and I thought he just laid it on my bed somewhere, but apparently he put it in his pocket.

I picked up my bags with one hand and used the other to view my messages. There were a couple of new ones from Kain that were marked read although I hadn't read them yet. Trunks beat me to them. It looked like Trunks may have been talking to him. I looked at my outbox but there was nothing new, just the ones I had sent earlier. He probably deleted them.

Once I made it to my room, I tossed the bags on my bed and called Kain. He said he got my message about me getting home late and he'd come get me right now. I never sent him a message about that, I didn't even have my phone. "Uhhh, Trunks!" I groaned in a mix of confusion and anger.

Before Kain arrived, I threw on a couple of dark long sleeve shirts for warmth and put my jersey on over them. I brushed my hair out for the second time today and clipped my bangs back with a couple berrets. My phone rang, meaning he was here.

The fourty five minute ride there was pretty pleasant. He told me stories of how he and his brother would often go to basketball games when he was younger, but then he got caught up in drugs and eventually shunned from the family.

"I think my brother would be pretty pleased to see who I replaced him with." He said with a nudge.

"Um, thanks?" I smiled back at him.

Once we got to the game it was totally packed but we made it to our seats eventually. We missed the first quarter of the game, but the last three are the best, or so he kept telling me to cheer me up. In the final thirty seconds of the game, it was a locked tie between the cougars and the bears. The spectators, myself included, were stiff with anticipation, just waiting to see who would shoot that last basket. Then it finally happened. Our side leaped to their feet in victory, screaming at the top of our lungs. In the midst of all the hype, I looked at Kain and we both cheered even louder. Before I knew it his hands were behind my head and he kissed me.

It wasn't long, but not short. Once he pulled away I did my best to not cause an awkward situation, so I continued to cheer, as did he.

On our way home, we conversed about the game and other topics that popped up. Maybe the kiss thing was just a spur of the moment. Plenty of people get excited and smooch the people around them, right? One thing I knew for sure was that Trunks was not happy with me. I don't know why he never liked Kain, but me hanging out with him is not helping at all, especially when I lied about who I was going with.

As I attempted to suffocate myself with my pillow, I heard the front door open and close, followed by the distinct sound of my father's voice. I trotted down the stairway and greeted him and my mother in the living room. "Hi, where have you two been all day?" My mom was setting down bags of colorful items.

"You father took me to that new amusement park down south. We had a blast!" She scrunched her nose against his cheek, my cue to look away as they did their lovey dovey stuff.

"How was the game?" My father asked as he and my mom took a seat on the couch, as did I.

"It was fun." I looked away as the kiss scene played in my head repeatedly.

My mom spoke next in a teasing tone. "Did something happen with that boy?"

"Wha- no! What makes you say that?"

"That guilty blush of yours. He seems like a nice kid. You should invite him over for dinner sometime."

"No, Mom, it's nothing like that." Great. My parents, my two best friends, and Trunks think I'm into Kain. This is not good. I won't bother trying to convince my mom, I need to talk to Trunks.


	20. Make Things Right

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters mentioned.**

**A/N:** Hello readers! Sorry for the large gaps in between updates, I've been on somewhat of a block as to what to write but I'm getting there. I would like to thank Rockel, frikinchikin18, wolf-e wolfman, mizqt for your reviews. Here's chapter 20!

* * *

**_Make Things Right_**

* * *

_:*: Bra's POV :*:_

The last week of school seemed to fly by since we only had half days of finals. Marron and I celebrated our last day of the first semester with ice cream from a nearby shop. I havn't spoken to Pan since that blow up between her and Marron, and I miss her a lot. I waved at her from across the campus a few times but there were too many people walking by, she probably didn't even notice.

"Oh my gawd, I cannot believe the ball is tomorrow. I'm so excited! Aren't you?"

"Yeah." I answered with little enthusiasm. I managed to find a last minute date. My mom hooked me up with one of her associate's nineteen year old son. I havn't even met him yet but he's already better than Roy.

"I wonder what we're doing after the ball." Marron thought intently while sucking down a spoonful of ice cream. "If we go to the movies, I hope we watch a scary one. I would love to cuddle up next to Goten."

My eyes veered viciously into her dreamy state. "Goten? I thought you were hung up on my brother?" I tried keeping my tone nonchalant.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "He's like in love with Pan or something. I thought it would pass but it's been too long." She released a defeated sigh and pouted her lips, immediately taking in another spoonful of ice cream.

Great. Since my brother does like Pan then it's good that Marron realizes she should back off, but Goten's the last guy I would've ever wanted her to be interested in! "What about Riki or Ryo?"

"They hate me because of Pan."

I thought back to the last time Marron and I were at Pan's house for the study session. Everyone had a front row seat of their little spat, even Riki and Ryo, two of Kain's friends. "Not exactly Pan's fault but I see what you mean. Goten has a girlfriend anyways. He'll be sitting next to her." I gauged her reaction as I took another bite. She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"They won't last forever. When someone you like is already involved with someone, the best you can do is act as a best friend until they break up. Then he's vulnerable and you're the one he goes running to. It's genius."

Now I began to panic. "Well since you're sticking to this plan, why did you give up on Trunks?" Ha! Now I got her. She did that sigh again and looked me in the eyes.

"I tried to be Trunks' best friend throughout several of his girfriends, but Pan was always closer to him than I was. The way he looks at her, I can't see him ever looking at someone else the same way. I'm surprised I'm the only one that saw it. You never noticed?"

"No, I never even thought about it. He mostly teased her whenever we all hung out together."

"Oh come on, Bra. Everyone knows that when a guy teases a girl it means he likes her. I'm... I'm not mad at Pan. I'm just jealous that I don't have someone as handsome as Trunks or as caring as him to like me the way he likes her."

I smiled softly and put a hand on her shoulder. "Aw Marron! Who knew you had intellectual thoughts! Come on, let's go visit Pan and make things right again."

She nodded eagerly and followed me out the door.

* * *

_:*: Pan's POV :*:_

"Bye, Kain, thanks." I closed the truck door and waved briefly before turning and walking eagerly to my house. Today was the last day of school and boy was I happy to be on break.

"Oh, hun you're home! How did you do today?" My mom greeted me at the front door with open arms.

"I think I did pretty decent on my math final, but I don't know about the biology test..."

"Oh I'm sure you did fine. Come here," She took my hand and dragged me inside the house and to the living room. At least, I think it's the living room...

"Whoa, what happened?" She dropped my hand and allowed me to view the freshly painted walls, once a shade of orange but now a near dark shade of green.

"You know how I've been wanting to change this wall for years, so I finally decided to do it today." I looked back at her, surprised she did such a good job on her own. Her eyes wandered the room in great satisfaction.

"It looks great, mom. What's gotten into you lately? First you relandscape the back yard, then you retile the bathroom, now you're painting walls? Maybe you should be a contractor." I joked.

"Well you never know what life throws at you. Why lay things off when you can do them now? You just might not have a chance to do it later..." Her voice grew quieter at the last part, but I still caught it.

My mom was always a spontaneous woman, especially when I was younger. But this year hasn't been so great for her. She's been sick more than usual and suffering from some weird symptoms. Dad reassured me the doctor said it's just the cause of growing older. It's funny how no matter what the answer is, you're willing to accept what you want to hear.

That night, my mom and I cooked a heartiful dinner for my dad, since I had no plans with my former best friends. We laughed and sang to the music booming from my ipod dock while trying to flip steaks and stir potatoes. As we set the table and served food onto the plates, I realized that this is the first time in a long time that I spent such a fun evening with my mom.

We looked up at each other when we heard the doorbell ring, followed by a couple of knocks on the door. We knew it couldn't be my father, he has keys to the house.

"It must be the neighbors complaining about that awful voice of yours." She teased me.

I shuffled to the door and opened it.

"Hi Pan."

"h- Hi." I shook my head to get the word out. There on my doorstep was Marron with Bra right behind her.

"Can we come in?" The blonde asked, shivering from the cold.

"Oh, yeah of course." I held the door open as they walked in. Bra gave me a hug before stepping into the house.

"Are you busy?" Bra asked, aware of the set table in the kitchen and my mom looking over every now and then.

"Yeah, kind of." I shrugged.

"Ok, we'll make this quick." Marron started, sounding slightly nervous. "I just wanted to apologize about... that night. I was out of line to say such harsh things to you. I... I know that Trunks favors you and I was just upset that I didn't have someone to care for me or look at me the same way he does for you." I looked down to the floor, folding my arms over my chest. I hadn't really thought there was a different way to look at people, but according to Marron, Trunks does look at me differently. As she continued with her apology, my mind began to wander to the last time I had seen him. I'm such an ass. "Can you forgive me?"

I looked up at her last words and nodded. We sealed the deal with a hug, Bra joined in as well. "We'll let you get back to your dinner. I'll call you later." They waved goodbye to my mom and me and departed the house.

"What was that all about?" My mom inquired as I returned to the kitchen.

"They just stopped by to say hi. I'll be right back, I have to make a call." I could see her staring at me curiously as I jogged out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. I jumped onto my bed and dialed a number I had memorized by now, drumming my fingers on my leg as it rang and rang.

Finally I heard it pick up. "Hello?" My jaw dropped. It wasn't the deep voice I was expecting. It was.. a woman?

"I-is Trunks there?" I choked out, not expecting this.

I heard her giggle, followed by another female voice saying something. "He's busy at the moment... He.." I could barely hear what she was saying since she kept laughing and talking to the other female. "We'll have him call you back when we're done with him." They both said in unison and hung up the phone.

I let the phone fall from my ear and onto my pillow. There's no way... Trunks wouldn't do that... People may think he's some manwhore because he's so goodlooking, but I know he's not like that. Those girls, who were they? I picked my phone up again and dialed another number.

"Quit calling, they don't want to talk to you little girl." It was the same voices answering Goten's phone. Something was up. Whoever those girls are they just messed with the wrong demi saiyan. I'll be seeing Goten and Trunks tomorrow at the ball, I'll get my answers then.

The ball... Kain's my date. I had to pick one fo the few guys' Trunks doesn't like to be my date. What an ass. As I began to stress over everything that could go wrong, I heard my mom calling me from downstairs. I headed down and joined my mother and father for dinner.

During dinner, I tried to focus on the task at hand, but my mind would drift onto my own pathetic life. My parents made love look so easy. Watching them converse from across the table and the continuous gazes they gave each other as if one was about to disappear forever. Most kids would probably be disgusted, but I was happy for them. I want that with one person. Whether he's out galavanting with some whores or hiding out in his room from them, I'll beg for his forgiveness. Knowing that he's upset with me has been killing me this past week, but I've been too much of a coward to call him and apologize. Hopefully seeing him in person will make it easier.

I'll make things right, Trunks.


	21. Christmas Ball: Bra's Savior

**Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ or any characters mentioned except for Panda :) **

**A/N: **Thank you for you reviews! You're amazing: Rockel, pen name is, mizqt, wolfewolfman, and just a girl. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_Christmas Ball: Bra's Savior_**

* * *

_:*: Pan :*:_

Saturday December 18th. The day of Capsule Corporation's annual Christmas Charity Ball. This event is considered to be a large event in Japan, anybody who's anybody attends to get a good reputation as one who is generous enough to donate to charities and to show off their wealth by wearing the best dress or tux and bringing the hottest dates. Shutterbug's come to take pictures of whoever they can which is then printed in upcoming magazines in articles of best dressed and gossip tales as to who's dating who. Since the Brief's are the founders of CC, they get a lot of attention in the magazines, so Bulma's always strict on all of us to be on our best behavior and dress appropriately.

I woke up that morning feeling tired and groggy. Outside my window the wind insisted on blowing the tree branch against the glass, creating quite an annoyance. I stared outside for a brief moment, thinking about the day ahead. Kain would be picking me up here for the ball, something I wasn't looking forward to anymore. I accepted his invitation to the ball out of spite because of the Trunks and Marron situation, and now it's all back firing on me. He's a chill person to hang out with, but that kiss and the way he's been looking at me lately is not how friends should act.

Around four thirty, my mom and I began preparing for the charity event. Usually I'd get ready at Bra's house, but I thought it best if Kain picked me up here instead of searching for the Brief's home. My mom took advantage of this and insisted on helping me with my hair and makeup. Bra was always my stylist for previous events so I was happy to have my mom there to assist me.

"Oh, Pan you are so beautiful." She gushed as she held my face, forcing me to look at myself in the mirror as she applied some powder stuff to my cheeks. "You've got your dad's eyes, my nose and lips, and your father's intimidating pride. You'll make one hell of a wife."

I snorted a laugh. "That's if I can hold a relationship longer than three months."

"Ah. I figured you have commitment issues. As scary as it may seem, having a boyfriend is not such a bad thing. The longer you know them, the more fun it is. You start memorizing each other's habits and favorite stuff, then the holidays roll around and they struggle to find you that perfect gift. And as the months or years flow by, your love for them deepens more and more. You stare into each other's eyes, not wanting to ever look away, and your heart always flutters when he enters the room or touches your hand."

"Okay mom, come back to earth." I laughed, noticing she had been mixing the same batch of powder during the whole speech.

She shook her head and smiled back. "Whoops, sorry. Let me ask you this: Was there anybody you were picturing during my little moment there?"

She got her answer as my cheeks rushed to a different color, causing me to look away from the mirror. "Mom!"

"You don't have to tell me who! It's just good to know that my daughter's not totally hopeless. Kami Pan, your father and I have been making bets on guys for months now. Pick one already!" She joked again.

* * *

_:*: Trunks :*:_

Uh, the Christmas charity is tonight, an event filled with business conversations with my mother's partners and associates and kissing ass to desired candidates for future partnerships. Considering I'll be joining my mother on CC's administration in a year and a half, she was especially strict on me to dress appropriately and to 'always be in business mode'. I adjusted my tie as I headed to the living room of my and Goten's house, only to find him sucking down another shot of jager.

"Goten, we havn't even gotten to the party yet, you may want to ease up there buddy."

He set the bottle on the coffee table and made a sour face as he swallowed. "Just trying to get in my happy place. After having Valese and Jezelyn here last night my ears are still ringing from their high pitched laughing. God damn girls just about drank all my beer.

I shook my head and smiled. "Try not to have too much fun with her tonight." He rolled his eyes and picked up the bottle again, only to have it snatched by me. "No more, you're probably going to need it for after the ball."

He nodded. "Yeah you're probably right." He stood up now, taking a moment to smooth out his hair and adjust his tie. "How do I look?"

I looked him up and down, nodding in approval. "Pretty good for a drunk. Just stay away from my mom, you won't be able to fool her."

* * *

_:*: Bra :*:_

Coming down the road towards capsule corporation's charity hall was an amazing sight. From a distance, you could see the flood of lights outside the building, welcoming the hundreds of guests scheduled to arrive. Since my mom had arranged me a date, I went ahead and rode with her and my father. I was surprised as to how well he cleaned up for tonight. He looked especially more smug with the goatee he's been growing out for weeks. One could tell he took pride in it since he occasionally smoothed his hand around it, scowling at those around him.

To escape the papparazzi, we drove around and went through the back entrance.

Before entering, my mom stopped us for a lecture on how we should behave once more. "Remember to always shake hands and smile, Bra, Vegeta I know that's a hopeless cause for you." He grunted in response. "Point people to the donation tables and the buffet and do say good stuff about your brother. He'll be running the place before you know it and our clients need to be able to trust him."

"Riiight..." I answered. "Can you give me some tips on what good stuff to say about him?"

"Bra, at least _try _to act as if you worship your brother."

I giggled at her choice of words. "Ok, can we go in now it's _freezing _out here!"

My mother and I slapped on our gleaming white smiles as we entered the large building. The tall ceilings echoed the music the band played on the lifted stage to the far left. Green, red, and white decorations flooded to perimeter of the large room, with formally fit white clothed tables conveniently stationed away from the dance floor. I could see her looking to see if Trunks was here yet, but he of course would be fashionably late as always.

I heard my mom call my name and looked to see her already chatting with a group of people. "Bra, honey, this is your date tonight."

I gazed over to the male she referred me to. He took my hand and kissed it gently, introducing himself as Irvine Romsu."Oh mother, you shouldn't have!" I said coyly. _'Really mom, you shouldn't have.' _To be blunt, the man looked like a panda. His shaggy black hair was all over the place, followed by abnormally long sideburns that reached down into a small beard. From there it just got worse. He was much too chubby for my taste, AND was the most awkward thing I have ever danced with in my life! I could have gotten more rhythm from a broom.

"Ouch!" I shrieked for the umpth time that evening. He apologized for stepping on my feet AGAIN. It was about an hour into the party and I wasn't even able to leave this bastard for a moment to say hi to my friends.

"Excuse me," I felt a tap on my shoulder, causing the Panda and I to both stop dancing. "May I cut in?" I looked up to the heaven's at that moment. There is a god.

* * *

_:*: Goten :*:_

I followed behind Trunks as we made our way into town and to the back entrance of the hall. Since I insisted on driving my truck, he wanted to make sure I made it there safely without crashing into civilians along the way. Valese was there to chat my fucking ear off the entire time, who couldn't be alert when hearing her voice?

We walked arm in arm through the doors, listening to the girls cries of excitement. "Oh, it's so beautiful!" Valese squeezed my and Jezelyn's arm who was also in awe. It was only 7:39, meaning we were about fourty minutes late. I could see Bulma coming to scrutinize her son, so I thought it best to pull Valese away and head off to find some familiar faces.

"Panno!" My niece whirled around and greeted me with open arms.

"Hi Goten! It looks great in here, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does. Hi, you're Kain right?"

The brunette male nodded and lightly shook my hand. His eyes darted all over the place.

"Is he okay?" I asked Pan humorously.

She shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, he's fine." She looked up at him and back to me, her eyes emitting a wave of denial. I made a mental note to keep an eye on the two of them tonight.

"Goten, hi!" Marron approached us, her date lagging behind. "You look very snazzy tonight." She smiled, flowing her red dress in her fingertips as I complimented her gorgeous appearance.

The three of us carried a conversation while our dates awkwardly stood there either bored or thinking about other things. I felt Valese tug on my arm after a few minutes. "Goten, my parents are here!" She shrieked excitedly and dragged me away.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Karuben." I shook their hands firmly and put on the finest smirk I could manage.

"Hello there boy. I see you've been taking good care of my girl." He patted her on the head. "When should we start planning the wedding?" The three of them boomed in laughter while I stood there, frozen with nothing but _hell no! _screaming in my mind. I chimed in with my quiet nervous laughter towards the end. "Just remember now, I'm keeping that position open for you for when you graduate. I think you'll make a fine architect at Karuben Construction."

I nodded and said something to carry on the conversation. The three of them babbled about the future while I stared around the room. Was this it for me? Because of an irresistible job offer, am I going to throw my life away? Is there something else for me to wait for? My eyes landed on a familiar figure, causing a sudden thread of adrenaline to rush through me.

"Can you excuse me for a moment? I have to... drink. Er- get drinks, you guys want drinks? Great I'll get you one!" Without allowing them to answer I pulled away from Valese's grip and made a wide route to the dance floor to lose Valese's following eyes. After making my way through the groups of people talking or dancing, I finally set my eyes on the familiar figure. She was slowly swaying back and forth in her long white gown, while some man's chubby hand explored her exposed back. I slowly approached her and tapped her on the back. "Excuse me," she whirled around, her big blue eyes looking from me and to the ceiling as she mouthed the words 'thank you' to some presence unbenownst to me. "May I cut in?"

Her curled hair danced around her face as she bit her tongue and smiled her goofy grin. "You don't mind, do you Panda- I mean Mr... um... damn" she mumbled. "Mr. Romsu!" Realization struck her as she shouted the name.

I chuckled at the first name she had referred to him as. The man shrugged and stepped aside.

"I'll be back." He kissed her hand and left the floor.

Once he was gone, she wiped the back of her hand on my blazer in disgust. "He insists on kissing my hand."

I chuckled again. "Panda huh?" I put my hand on her waist and the other hand cupped hers as we began to sway to the jazz music.

"He dances like one too." I saw her wince suddenly.

"Are you okay?"

She giggled. "Oh, yeah, that's usually the part where he steps on my foot. Have you been drinking?" Her eyes scolded me in that playful fashion of hers.

I pursed my lips in thought. "Just a little..." Looking to my left I saw a certain brunette merging through the crowd. "Let's go outside for a sec." Without her say, I dragged her behind me, heading towards the nearest stairway taking us to the balcony. I could feel her tense up as the chilling air hit her. "Here." I shrugged my jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks. Goten, are you okay?" We both leaned on the rail. I looked out to the city around us, trying to avoid her penetrating stare.

"I..." I stopped myself, feeling the need for another drink.

"Goten, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything. You smell like you've already hit the heavy liquor and you're avoiding somebody in there. Please, tell me what's wrong."

She cupped my shoulder with her hand, turning me to face her.

"I can't break up with Valese. Her dad is the head of the architect department at our school and he owns Karuben Construction. If I dump her I'll never get a job after college, he'll make sure of it. I'm fucking screwed!" I banged the rail with my fist, causing a dent to appear. She took a moment to absorb what I had just said.

"So that's why..." She whispered to herself.

"Yeah, that's why I'm still with her. That day at the restaurant, I wanted to fucking strangle her for talking to you like that."

She traced her hand down my shoulder and to my hand, warming it in her palms. "I know my mom's associated with them, but she won't let that happen to you. He needs her business. If he fucks with you, he fucks with capsule corporation and that is something a business man does not want to do."

I smiled down at her, she looked so cute when she said the f word.

* * *

**A/N:** While typing, I realized this chapter would be extremely long so I'm dividing it into 2-3 chapters. I'm almost done with the next one so remember to review and I'll get the next one up soon ::Insert smiley face::


	22. Christmas Ball: Pan's Savior

**_A/N: Thank you Rockel and Wolfewolfman for your reviews!_**

* * *

**_Christmas Ball: Pan's Savior_**

* * *

_:*: Pan :*:_

"Drink, miss?" The server lowered the silver platter filled with champaigne glasses. Instead of taking one like I have been for the past hour or so I took one in each hand.

"Thanks." Kain stared at me wide-eyed as I gulped the glasses down. The moment he arrived at my house, my mother insisted on pictures. She settled for us posing with his arm around my shoulder and a forced smile from each of us since we weren't very fond of cameras. Once we drove away I noticed he was more jittery then usual, constantly tapping his fingers and looking around as if he'd go blind if he stared at something for longer than three seconds. Something was definitely wrong with him. I could tell Goten noticed it when he came over to chat with us.

Now we were both standing against the wall, watching the people pass by and occasionally make small talk amongst ourselves. I took up a drink every chance I could get, hoping it'd make the night pass by faster. I focused on looking for Trunks. I hadn't seen Bra all night so I couldn't ask her where he was. Now all I could do was wait for his off colored hair to stand out.

I looked up to Kain as I felt him grip my wrist. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I need you to follow me." I lagged behind him as he pulled me down a hall and into an alcove of the building. I could barely make out the music humming from the great ball room.

"Now what?" I asked, watching him as he scanned the area for something. He waived his hand in the air, gesturing for someone to come over.

"Pan, this is the brother I was telling you about." The night of the basketball game Kain told me about his brother who was shunned from the family because of drugs.

I couldn't exactly recognize the man at first since the area wasn't well lit. Then the fairly tall figure came clearly into view, brushing his brown hair from his eyes and shook my hand. I pulled it away cautiously and narrowed my eyes at his. I knew him from when he hung out with Goten and Trunks in high school, and they abandoned him as well since he turned into a drug abuser. I never knew there was a relation between him and Kain, they don't even share the same last name!

I had also pulled the story from Bra as to why she came to my house stoned one night. He was the supplier to her hopefully ended drug use.

"What do you want?" I asked, keeping my guard up.

Kain gently put an arm on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "Pan, I need you to do him a favor. He's trying to become a better person, and there's only one person that can help him."

"Pan," he interrupted, also laying a hand on my other shoulder. "I need to see Bra."

"Hell no!" I shook off their hands and notioned for them to back away, they were getting awfully close. "I know what you did to her, there's no way I'm letting you get to her again."

"Please understand, I've never liked anyone as much as I adore her. She's different. I have to see her." He was definitely a smooth talker, I found myself actually considering letting him see her, then I mentally slapped myself and pulled back together.

"No. Her life is fine and better off without you, now leave." I scowled at him one last time and turned to walk away, but his hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Here, hold her. I'll find her myself." He handed my arm to Kain who looked skeptical. He hesitated, but did as told. Roy Stevens left the alcove and headed towards the ball room.

"Kain, let go of me." I said demeaningly. He wouldn't hold a girl, especially me, hostage.

He lightened the grip on my arm and let his free hand grab mine. "Pan, please. He's my brother, he's not that bad of a guy."

"Not that bad? He _made _my best friend use drugs! Kami knows what else he did to her!"

"He didn't make her do anything!" He said through gritted teeth, his hand gripping tighter on my arm. It kind of hurt...

"Let go of me." I pulled my opposite hand away from his and placed it on his wrist that was hurting my arm. His eyes were far different than the normal Kain I knew. They were filled with such rage now, kind of intimidating and dare I say scary? I lightened my tone now, realizing something. "Are you on drugs?" I almost whispered.

His grip loosened again and his raged eyes turned shameful. "No! God damn, Pan, you think just because my brother did it I do it too?"

I waited a moment to analyze his reaction. "Kain, you're on something... How long-"

"Just today." He interrupted. "I was so nervous about today, Roy just gave me something to calm me down... I really like you, Pan." His eyes pierced mine.

I looked away, not sure what to say to him. How can I let him down gently? "I don't-" Ah! He did it again! Kissing me without my permission! I pulled away from him and opened my mouth to tell him I don't feel the same, but he pushed me hard into the wall and held my face with his hands as he forced himself on me. Once I managed to squeeze my hands between our chests, I shoved him off of me, my eyes filled with anger. "What the hell? You can't-"

"Pan, I broke Ruka's heart for you. That whole photo scandal was her trying to get back at both of us. She stole the picture from me. We were still dating when you and I first started talking, but you... you're so different from other girls." He brought his hand up to my cheek, but I gently clutched his wrist and pushed it away.

"No, Kain. I don't feel the same towards you." I said as clear as day. I didn't want him to find one ounce of hesitation in my tone.

"Is there a problem?"

The two of us looked to the alcove entrance with two very different reactions. Thank you, Kami!

Kain looked from the intruder and to the ground, then back to me. "So that kiss at the basketball game meant nothing?"

My jaw dropped. He had to mention that in front of _him_. "_You _kissed _me. _Of course it meant noth-"

"But you didn't stop it."

I looked over to Trunks, hoping he wasn't hearing this conversation, but he had the same waiting for an explanation look that Kain had.

"I didn't want to make things awkward. I'm already head over heels for someone," I whispered, feeling the embarrassment rise as I could feel Trunks lighten up two feet away. "Maybe it's best we don't hang out anymore..." I murmured, staring at the ground. He shifted his stance and was glaring over at Trunks when I glanced up.

"This is how you work, huh? Make guys fall for you only to rip their heart out." He exhaled in disgust. I looked back down and folded my arms against my chest. "You're just a dirty whore like the rest-" I cringed at his words, but shot my eyes up when he made a sudden choking sound. I threw my hands onto Trunks' hand that was around Kain's throat.

"Trunks! You'll kill him!" I panicked. Even though we have Bulma's energy maintainging chips in our body, Trunks' is still far stronger than any human with it.

Trunks stared him down, watching him struggle under his grip. "You have nothing left to say to her. Get your ass out of here, I'll throw your brother out myself." He spoke very calmly, releasing his neck at the end with one last squeeze. Kain's eyes flashed wildly from him and settled on me. That final look he gave me made my gut fill with pity. He left the hall without a word.

I continued to stare at the place he stood, his words still ringing in my mind. _'This is how you work, huh? Make guys fall for you only to rip their heart out. You're just a dirty whore...' _I always thought whores were women that had sex with several men, but I dated numerous guys who eventually began to like me a lot which is when I dumped them. Not much of a difference. I gasped when I felt two warm arms embrace me.

Trunks pulled me into a hug for a moment then leaned back to look me in the eye. "You're not a dirty whore." He chuckled. "You're just so amazing that every man on the planet falls in love with you. It's not your fault."

I exhaled a small laugh, then a bigger one as I processed what he said. "Fall in love with me, huh? What're you saying?" I smiled at his handsome smirk, but then frowned as I remembered something. "I called you last night..."

"Really?" He sounded shocked.

"Some girl answered and was whispering to someone else. Real fucking annoying. I called Goten to see what was going on but they answered his phone too..."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "That would be his bitch and Jezelyn. They've been hanging out a lot together lately so it seems she'd rub off on her. I'm sorry." He brought a hand up to comb through my hair.

"Don't be. Speaking of Jezelyn, shouldn't you be with her right now?"

"Now why would I do that when I could be with someone I actually like to be with?" I laughed at his rhetorical question, then lightened into a smile as he set his forehead on mine, briefly gazing at my eyes as if awaiting permission. I wrapped my hands around his neck, granting him allowance. Suddenly we both froze as we felt a peak in someone's ki.

"Goten." We said in unison.

* * *

_:*: Bra :*:_

I was in absolute awe that Goten, the most carefree guy on the planet, was going through such drama because of Valese. I may be selfish for thinking this, but I am so glad that he's with her only for that reason. It also feels great to know that he trusts me enough to open up about that. We both stood over the railing, arms linked for warmth, and talking about random shtick that came up. Conversation was so easy with him.

"If it started raining, wouldn't your dress be like, see through?"

I flashed him a bewilidered expression and forced his blazer shut across my chest. True, if my white dress were to get wet it would probably make it clear to everyone just what was going on on Bra Brief's body. I playfully pushed him away from me and folded my arms. "Some thoughts are best kept to yourself." He chuckled at my innocent reaction and rubbed his eyes. "Tired already?"

"Yeah... Valese and Jezelyn kept us awake last night."

"No need for details." I said jokingly, knowing he didn't mean it in the sexual way.

"No, nothing like that just-... What the fuck are you doing here?" My eyes steered away from the view and over to Goten to see what on earth he was talking about, but that last statement wasn't aimed at me. My eyes followed his enraged glare. I gasped, my eyes filled with an unimaginable shock. I felt Goten grab my arm and pull me to his side with him slightly in front of me.

"I need to speak to Bra."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so glad to finally get these christmas ball chapters going ugh I've been planning them for months now! Okay next one will be up soon, review please :)**


	23. Saiyan vs Akatsuki

**A/N:** CruelVidel, I'm very flattered that you find this story so captivating, thank you!

Wolfewolfman, thank you for your consistent reviews and positive remarks, you're amazing :D

Rockel, muchos gracias for your consistent reviews as well, you're awesome!

Afiong Bassey, thank you for reading and reviewing on every chapter!

The-last saiyan1991, I'm glad that you love this story :)

Frikinchikin18 wow what a review! lol

Here you go Mizqt!

* * *

**Saiyan vs. Akatsuki**

* * *

_:*: Bra :*:_

I couldn't believe my eyes. The nightmare came true, he actually showed up to my mother's ball to find me! My fists were clutched at my sides, the intensity was causing my nails to dig into my palm.

"Goten, please, I just want a moment with her." He pleaded, his eyes falling from Goten's and relaxing on mine which were still widened from shock.

I pulled Goten back as he began making his way towards him, I was even more surprised as to how tense he was. "Goten," I spoke in a quiet voice so only he could hear me. "Please, let me handle this. You've had quite the liquor tonight and you're not thinking straight, you'll kill him if you touch him. Please." He wouldn't look at me, he continued glaring at Roy. Goten's a saiyan, a buzzed saiyan. I'm afraid he'll escalate things out of control and snap Roy in half...

"Bra, please hear me out. I need you."

"Roy," I turned with my back near Goten to keep him from racing in front of me. "I already told you I want nothing to do with you, now leave! I already regret so much since the day I met you, just get out of my life. _Please_." I drilled my eyes into him, pleading for him to respect my wishes.

His eyes reflected a glimpse of hurt. "So you're ready to just throw it all away? I was there for you when you needed me, I listened to what you had to say-"

"Yeah, after you tried to dope me up every chance you had." I mumbled louder than I wanted to, folding my arms across my chest.

His expression transitioned from hurt to vengeful. "You took what I had willingly. You couldn't stop yourself from snorting and smoking that shit. Just admit it, you loved getting high."

I whirled around as Goten tensed up. I put my hands against his chest to keep him from moving. "You actually did it?" He stared down at me, the look in his eyes crushed me. I hid my face away in shame. "I'll fucking kill him."

"Goten, no!" He overpowered me and lunged straight for Roy. He grabbed him by the collar and prepped his arm back for a punch. I threw myself onto it, trying my hardest to hold it back. I cringed as I heard his fist collide with his face. Luckily, the impact wasn't as great with me hanging on for Roy's life. Next, Roy did the stupidest thing he could ever do in his life. He tried fighting back. He grabbed Goten by his collar as well and attempted to get a couple hits in. One may have hit, but it didn't phase Goten whatsoever. Instead, it just fueled the fire in his eyes.

Goten shoved him hard into the wall and went towards him again, but I continued to hang on. I forced myself in front of him and began to shout. He was not listening to me! "Goten, stop! He's human, you can't do this to him!" I turned to view Roy's beaten face. His eyebrow was bleeding profusely from that one and only punch delivered by Goten. I whirled back around at Goten who was still walking towards him, taking me along.

"God damnit!" I used all the strength I had and shoved the stubborn saiyan in front of me. I may not train as often as my dad would like but I still have his blood rushing in my veins. Goten stumbled back and looked down at me, still enraged. "Stop, Goten." I spoke in a calm but stern voice. I heard footsteps approaching me from behind and saw Goten's gaze lift from mine and to the person behind me.

"You keep your damn hands off of her."

"Bra's a big girl, she can decide this for herself." I shuddered when I felt his hand gently grip my shoulder. Did he actually think I was defending him this entire time? Holy shit! What more did I need to tell him?

I turned around so we were finally face to face and scooted him back slightly so that he wasn't so close to Goten. "Listen closely 'cause I'm tired of repeating myself. Stay away from me. We're done." I stared intently into his eyes, hoping he would finally understand. Instead, I got the opposite reaction I wanted. His eyes looked up briefly, probably at Goten a few feet behind me, then he cupped my face with his hands and pressed his lips against mine. I pushed back against him, groaning loudly in protest. That's when everything played out in slow motion.

Goten pushed me away from Roy, causing me to stagger back into the rail. Once I finally regained my composure, Goten already had him on the ground. I couldn't tell if he was choking him or punching him, but I immediately threw myself onto his back. I could not pry him off. With my hands pulling and pulling on his shoulders, I looked around, panicked and praying for this to stop. Then, as if the heavens answered my prayers for the second time tonight, two figures emerged from the balcony doors.

* * *

_:*: Pan :*:_

Trunks and I strode quickly through the hall as we followed Goten's ki that was much too high for us to ignore. "Up here!" I shouted over the music. We ran up the staircase, our adrenaline pumping as we could hear shouting once we neared the doors.

As if we were in some action movie, we bursted both doors open and immediately caught sight of the scene. Bra was pulling on Goten but he refused to budge from the body on the ground, most likely Roy. Trunks took hold of Goten's hand that was around Roy's neck and pryed it off with much effort. He clung onto his wrist and pulled him to his feet. "Goten, what the hell! You could've killed him!" He continued to yell at him, backing him away from Roy as much as possible. Bra pressed her hands against her forehead, struggling to fight back the overwhelming tears in her eyes.

I didn't know what exactly was going on but all I could do was put a reassuring arm around her as we both watched her brother scold my uncle. Roy struggled to sit himself up from the ground and repeatedly touched his bleeding face. Next thing I knew, another figure came from the doors. "Oh shit." I murmured. The figure looked down at his beaten brother, then at Trunks and Goten. He threw his jacket to the ground and headed straight towards the two.

"Kain, no!" I jumped in front of him, trying to save him from having the same fate as his brother. Instead of hitting Trunks, his fist collided with my stupid self who jumped in the way. I stumbled slightly to the side, taken aback by the blow. I pressed my fingers to me cheek a couple times to check the damage but I was fine. Trunks' eyes locked with mine, obviously not pleased with the incident that just took place.

Bra ran between the two, facing her brother and trying to calm him down. I glanced over to Kain, regret flooded across his face.

"Pan, I'm so sorry, I-"

Trunks aggresively gripped both sides of Kain's blazer and shoved him hard into the wall. "I told you to get the fuck out of here. Take your brother and leave while you're both still in one piece." He stared him down as Kain slowly squeezed out of the little space between him and Trunks and helped his brother up. Roy staggered to his feet with his brother's assistance and gave Bra one final long gaze as the two boys left.

The four of us just stood there, scowling at them as they made their exit. Once the doors finally closed, we all remained still. You could cut the tensity with a knife. Trunks cocked his head to the side at Goten who released a deep exhale and went to look over the rail. Bra sighed, blowing her bangs from her eyes.

"What the hell was that all about?" Trunks asked her.

She rolled her eyes, still angry about the whole situation obviously. "Long story." She mumbled. After a couple moments she looked back at Goten then to the doors and left the balcony.

I tightened my folded arms against my chest as I felt my cheek began to throb. I flinched when I noticed he was now standing right in front of me.

"Let me see." He brought his hand to my face, his thumb gently caressing my 'injury'.

"I'm fine." I pulled my face away, not wanting to be babied over some little punch.

He released a sigh and continued to stare at me. I finally looked up at him, wondering what was so interesting. "What?" I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Goten's standing right there, you're going to attract attention by standing so close to me."

He chuckled at that. "Why would that stop me? Do we have some hidden affair type of thing going?"

I was going to respond with some sly remark, but the words were lost when he closed the space between us even more. I gulped, not sure whether it was finally going to happen or not.

"Trunks Briefs! I've been looking all over the place for you!" The three of us instantly looked over to the doorway. Bulma was not happy. "The photographers have been waiting for half an hour now! Get your date and get your ass in the lobby."

Trunks rolled his eyes looking back to me. Now was the time when the Briefs family had their little photoshoot for magazines all over Japan. "You going in, Goten?"

We both looked over at him, he was still staring over the rail at the lights of the city. He shook his head no.

Trunks shrugged and ran his hand down my arm and to my hand, lacing our fingers. "Trunks, you heard your mom, you have to go." I reminded him. He began to walk into the building, dragging me behind him and pulling me inside without a response. "Trunks," I groaned in protest over the music. "She's going to kill you."

"Where do you think I'm going?" He looked back at me, flashing a devious smirk.

My face flushed. "No... no wait- but she said grab your date, I'm not-"

"Pan," He pulled me up alongside him so I could hear him better. "Why would I want the country thinking I came to a charity event with some foreign chick?" I didn't respond. Neither did he. Once we were outside the lobby doors, I stopped.

"Trunks, I can't. Pictures aren't really my thing." I scratched the back of my head and smiled nervously.

He grinned at me. "You're so cute."

"Don't call me cute! Trunks, I'm serious! You know everyone's going to see these magazines, they'll start asking questions and- well are you ready for people to know about... _us_?"

"The question is are_ you_ ready?" He let me think for a moment, then pulled me into the lobby where the cameras were flashing wildly.


	24. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters in this story.

**A/N: Hello Everybody! Sorry for the LONG delay, I had computer problems and had to save the money up to repair everything, but I'm back! I just want to thank you so much for not giving up on me and thank you so much for your support! **

* * *

**The Morning After**

Waking up the next morning was like coming out of a dream. I nestled myself deeper into my pillow and closed my eyes, recalling the events from the past twelve hours. Once the photographers were satisfied with their shots, I was more than relieved to drag Trunks away from them and back into the main hall. We goofed around on the dance floor, trying to stay hidden from Jezelyn in the middle of the crowd. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end; she found us after the third dance. I persuaded her that we had been searching for her and thought she might be dancing, then left them to mingle the rest of the night. As much as it hurt to leave his side, I didn't want to be the cause of her starting rumors and badmouthing his name and his family's company.

Now I began my search for Bra. I hadn't seen her since the photo shoot. She had slapped on her fake smile and put on a show for the press as she was always expected to, but afterwards she kept her head low as she got away as fast as she could. Ugh I was such a bad friend. I should have been at her side to help her out with whatever was on her mind. She was nowhere in the ball room, that was for sure. I headed through the back door to get some fresh air, after a while the room left a salty taste in your mouth. I leaned against the stucco building and inhaled deeply, holding it as I heard familiar voices nearby.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, I can't exactly see straight and I'm really pissed off. Just go, Bra."

Uh-oh. That was definitely Goten, although it's rare for him to use that tone since he never really gets upset. Her response was just a few sniffles. I cringed as I heard her fight back a sob. I peeked around the corner and watched Goten walk into the parking lot and get into his truck which Valese was driving. At least he had a designated driver. Once they drove off I took my spot at her side and held her close. She spent the night at my house and we talked for hours. Topic: Roy Stevens. She confessed to the drugs and the oral sex that took place in order for her to get the drugs.

"I was addicted," she sobbed into her pillow. "I couldn't stop."

I was in absolute awe. Had I been so absorbed in my own petty problems that I didn't even notice my best friend was being sexually abused and was addicted to drugs? She then went on to tell me how lonely her childhood was. Sure she had every luxury a king could ask for and nannies to care for her, "But when you're seven years old with scrapes on your knees, all you really want is your mom or your dad to kiss it and tell you it'll get better. Not some damn nanny who scolds you for getting tears on your new dress." She said sourly. Apparently Roy and her grew up with the some pain, with little attention from the people they loved most. That's what made her so attached to him. _Bra, I'm so sorry._

Now I laid in my bed, staring at Bra as if she was proof that everything had actually happened and it wasn't a dream. Her face looked so tired and puffy, I wanted to do anything I could to make her happy again. I eased out of my bed and tiptoed out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen. After fifteen minutes I whipped up a pretty nifty breakfast, if I may say so myself. Ham and eggs, one of Bra's favorites, crescent rolls, and hash browns.

"Why is my brother texting you?"

A fork fell to the floor as my heart leaped into my chest. "Bra you can't walk into a quiet room when I'm focusing! Damn, scared the hell out of me!"

She snorted a laugh and tossed me my phone, tucking her hands into the front pocket of a sweater she must've taken from my closet. Her hair was up in a messy bun with her bangs all over the place. "What's this?"

"It's for you, now sit down and eat."

She grinned. "What? Pan Son cooks? Hm maybe I don't want to eat this..." She sat down and hesitantly took a bite. "Mm... Pretty good Pan-chan. Not bad, not bad."

"Who died and made you a critic?" I took a seat next to her and took a bite. "Mm I should cook more often." She chuckled at my vanity.

"Aren't you gonna read it?" She eyed me teasingly after a few bites.

She must've noticed me shuffling my phone between my fingers on the table. Funny, it didn't say I had a new message... "What did it say, Bra?" I exhaled, obviously she had read it.

"He wants you to call him when you wake up." A grin spread on her face as she watched a faint blush redden my cheeks as I tried to fight back a smile. "Call him!"

Ugh I couldn't do it anymore. I smiled as I pulled away from the table and had my ear to the phone as I walked out of the kitchen for privacy.

"Whoa, you actually wake up this early?" Trunks' way of saying hello apparently.

I glanced over to the grandfather clock near the front door. "It's nine o'clock. You think I'm some slob that sleeps all day?"

"I _know _you're a slob that sleeps all day."

"Haha chuckle all you want. I woke up and made your sister breakfast, I swear to God Trunks, if you joke about my cooking-"

"Easy easy, cooking jokes are out, there. Speaking of Bra, what the hell is going on with her?"

Uh-oh. Wasn't expecting that question. "She... she had a fling with Roy that ended badly." The scene from the night before replayed in my head. "Very badly."

"Na, don't give me that shit, Pan. You're her best friend I know you know everything."

"And because I'm her best friend I'm entitled to keeping all private information confidential."

"And because you're my girlfriend I'm entitled to knowing all confidential information."

My body froze at that statement. "Girlfriend? Um I don't remember you asking me to be your girlfriend." It was undeniable that my heart was fleeting at those words. He could probably tell that I had a huge stupid grin on my face.

"Ah shit." I heard him murmur to himself.

"And you can't do it over the phone, even you know how lame that is." I found myself doing laundry while talking to him. Odd how your body functions by itself while your head is in the clouds.

I had a feeling he had some evil smirk on his face now. "Fine. You just wait. And I don't want to here no shit from you when I do it, regardless of who's around."

A knot tightened in my throat. "Damn it, Trunks, never mind I don't want to be your girlfriend!"

He chuckled. "You're not getting off that easy. Bye, Pan." He crooned, taunting me.

***

Last night couldn't have turned out better. I sealed the deal with some of my mother's clients and, best of all, I got the girl of my dreams. Actually, according to her, I don't have her yet. But close enough. One thing that still bothered me though was that scene with Roy and Goten, and what the hell did Bra have to do with it? Roy and Goten stopped talking years ago, at least I think so, and Bra only knew him because she hung out with us during my senior year in high school. And, come to think of it, I still didn't get my kiss. Okay so last night could have turned out better.

It's only nine thirty in the morning and my head already hurts from thinking too much. I laid back down into my old bed at my parents house, tossing my phone from palm to palm. Bra went to Pan's last night which meant she most likely spilled her heart out to her. Pan knows what's going on and won't tell me until I make it official. Well, guess there's only one thing left to do.

***

"Ah, damn it." Numerous versions of him asking me to be his girlfriend began to play out in my head, each one ending in my dad having a heart attack, figuratively speaking of course. I shut the dryer door and re-entered the kitchen. Bra looked up at me, a curious smile playing on her lips. I pretended not to notice by grooving to a song as I sat down at the table.

"Yes!" She just about screamed with joy.

"Yes what?!"

"Pan, you never 'dance', and I use the term loosely, unless you're in a good mood."

"I wasn't even dancing..."

"A-a-a. It's all the same. Congrats sister-in-law." I must've looked like someone watching a train coming head-on. Sister-in-law? "Calm down, Pan, I was kidding."

Bra and I spent most of the day together by helping my mom out in the garden. Since it was getting cold we helped her put bark and other protective barriers on plants that needed it before they froze to death. After a take-out dinner my mom had bought to thank us, my dad took her home.

"Bye, Bra!" I shouted out the window, pursing my lips and blowing a kiss. She caught it and blew one back. As she reached the front door, someone pushed it open. I stifled a giggle in my chest as she was nearly hit by it. I just about choked on the giggle as Trunks came running out to us. My whole body stiffened as he ran around to my dad's window, relaxing his arms on the door. There is no way in hell he'd be crazy enough to ask me right now. I swear my face should have turned blue, I couldn't breathe.

"Hi, Pan." He waved boyishly to me, like we were still kids. "Here you go, Gohan. Mom says the basic plans are in here," he handed my dad a manila envelope, "And the shipping information is in here."

I slowly began to breathe again. My dad builds stuff for Capsule Corp. He's a freaking genius. This was just a normal business transaction, Pan, calm down. Phew. While my dad reached towards the back seat to put the stuff away, Trunks' eyes locked with mine and he gave me the sexiest fucking look I think I've ever seen. He chomped his gum slowly and gave me a sly smile as if he knew just how freaked out I was. I knew I was blushing, damn my white skin! I rolled my eyes at him and smiled, looking out my window to calm myself down. I don't know how I've managed to stay away from him for this long. They said their farewells and we pulled out from their driveway.

I didn't see Trunks at all for the next few days. Instead, he just texted me randomly throughout the day about random stuff.

It was now Friday night, Christmas Eve. My dad went out of his way again and bought an enormous tree for our living room. My mother and I spent days on that thing trying to make the decorations look perfect. Finally, we were down to the last ornament, apparently one that I had made years ago in pre-school.

"Mom, I think normal parents burn this stuff."

"But Pan it's so cute. Santa definitely liked it. That was the year he bought you your teeball kit, remember?"

I gazed at her in disbelief. "You remember this stuff?"

"It was the way your face lit up that I remember. You always got so happy whenever you hit the ball off the tee. Then you and your troupe of friends had teeball games in the backyard. Goten and Trunks always got too violent with the bats though..." She shook the thoughts away and stared up at our tree, checking for any flaws I guess. It was times like this that I was grateful to have a simple home, with simple parents that had normal jobs (If you call robot building normal). Bra and Trunks grew up in wealth, but their mother was rarely home and their father, well he's not exactly fit to play the dad-at-home role. Growing up in a large empty mansion versus your average home?

I'd take average any day.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are most welcome :) I have a few chapters just about ready so I'll post them soon.**


	25. Merry Christmas: Part 1

**A/N: Special thanks to Afiong Bassey, mizqt, wolfie wolfman, pen name is, frikinchikin18, Tsukasa Miyamoto, and Midnight for your reviews.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas: Part 1**

* * *

_:*: Pan :*:_

It's the most wonderful time of the year, right? After a roller coaster of events this past year, I think wonderful was a pretty good description. I woke up to the smell of gingerbread cookies, and, knowing my mother, there'd also be three large glasses of hot chocolate sitting on the coffee table in the living room. I slowly sat up and stretched my arms, waiting until my back popped to relax. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I headed downstairs in my blue plaid pajama pants and black t-shirt. tossing my hair back lazily. As I guessed, there were the three large glasses of hot chocolate with marshmallows floating around. I skipped happily into the kitchen and threw my arms around my mother as she scraped the last batch of cookies onto her holiday platter.

"Merry Christmas, mom!"

"My my my, _somebody's_ been possessed by the holiday spirit."

I pecked her on the cheek and went to steal a cookie, smiling innocently at her narrowed eyes.

Soon after, my father joined us from his morning shower and we congregated into the living room for my personal favorite: gifts. My dad made good money, enough to buy a more expensive home than the one we had now, but he didn't want to raise a spoiled daughter, so my birthday and Christmas were pretty much the only times I got new stuff. They sat on the sofa like behaved adults, but me, well I wasn't eighteen yet, so I took full advantage of the moment and slid to the tree like some five year old orphan who was celebrating her first holiday. I threw my parents the gifts Grandma Chichi and I had bought for them, some claiming they were from Santa. I then ransacked through mine. My mom was always right on with my clothes sizes, bless her heart. They bought me numerous tops, cute jeans, accessories, shoes, and trinkets for my bedroom.

"Thank you!" I walked on my knees to my mother's side and gave her a hug, being nearly blinded at the flash of a camera. "Dad, is that really necessary?"

"Hey, this is your last Christmas at home. You won't be living here after graduation."

"What're you gonna do, rent out my room? I'm a half hour away. Trunks still has his room at his parents' house."

"What your father means, Pan, is that we don't want you to come back." My mother stuck her tongue out at me and socked my shoulder. "Oh, can you check the door, hun, I think someone knocked."

I stood up and clicked my tongue. "You really know how to make someone feel wanted you jerks." I threw a pillow at my dad and ran to the door before he could retaliate. Sometimes I think my mother hears much too well for a normal human. Even I didn't hear anything.

I opened the door, crossing my arms over each other as the icy winter air bit my skin. No one was there. I began to close the door, but stopped as my eyes settled on a beautifully wrapped box with a large red bow on the top. I picked up the box and almost dropped it once it began to move. I closed the door behind me and began stripping the box of its wrapping. There was a cardboard box with holes in the top. I anxiously pulled off the lid and staring up at me was the cutest puppy I'd ever seen. I gently scooped his cold shaking body into my hands and examined him in disbelief. He was gray with faint black smudges, probably soon to be spots. Just like the puppy in Jianu Bay. My eyes widened. Trunks wouldn't have...

That day I went Christmas shopping with Goten and Trunks, he and I walked by a pet store and I pointed him out. "Awww." My eyebrows curved and my bottom lip pouted. I carried him into the living room cautiously. My parent's had disapproved of me owning a pet in the past, claiming I was much too busy with school and sports and wouldn't be able to take care of an animal. My dad had his arm around my mother's shoulders, and they both looked up at me as if they had known about this all along. "Can I?" I murmured in a high pitched tone.

My father sighed. "As long as you take care of it. You've got your entire winter break to house-break him."

"Ewww." I said louder than expected. My mother giggled.

"It's just like a baby, Pan. Congratulations, you're a mommy!" My father clearly was not ready for those words quite yet. "And if things don't work out we'll just give you back to daddy." She stood up now, talking in a goo-goo fashion to my puppy.

"Daddy?" My father and I nearly choked.

"Well, yeah. Trunks bought it for you, so that makes him the daddy, right?"

I immediately looked down and fumbled with the puppy to hide my warmed cheeks from their eyes. Daddy, huh?

We proceeded to the kitchen for my mom's annual Christmas breakfast, with our family's newest member in the seat next to me eating scraps I'd throw him here and there.

"So what're you going to name him?" My mother asked, still lovestruck by the little animal.

I warped my lips together in thought. "Hmmm I don't know. I'll think of something."

After breakfast I carefully knelt down to collect my gifts in one hand and the puppy in the other hand and headed up to dispose of them in my room. While arranging my clothes on hangers and putting them in my closet, I couldn't stop laughing at the goofy little dog running around my feet, picking up any socks or other small articles of clothing he could find. Socks I didn't mind, but the other items were just gross to have in your mouth... After hanging up my last shirt, I bounced back onto my bed and turned my phone on. Shocker, no text messages or missed calls.

"Puppy?" I scanned the ground around my bed, searching for the grey beast. Ugh, my door's open. Duh, Pan. I quietly tiptoed down the hallway, and peered into the bathroom. No sign of him there. Oh great, he's probably in my parents' room. I went in as quiet as I could, whispering 'puppy', hoping that he'd respond to that for the time being. I heard a low growling noise from the other side of the bed and, sure enough, there he was, digging through a pile of envelopes and papers he had probably knocked over. I gently flicked his nose in disapproval and scolded him under my breath. I gathered the papers in my hands and looked for a clear space on the end table where they might have been, but that was covered in even more papers. "What the hell?" I whispered to myself. Usually my parents' were more organized than this. My eyes caught the heading of one paper in my hand, and that was all the probable cause I needed to investigate.

_December 3, 2008_

_Rankouu Medical Hospital_

Rankouu? That's way up north, a hospital for terminal or rare diseases, also the finest hospital in all of Japan. "Why would my dad need information from there? Probably building some new machine for them. Way to go dad." I cheered him on to myself. I tossed the paper back onto the nightstand, until something else caught my eye.

_...Videl Son..._

My mother was a landscape designer. What would Rankouu want with her? Landscape their hospital? I chuckled lightly to myself, suddenly feeling my lungs tighten as I subconsciously reached for the paper. "Okay, Pan, you're going to feel really stupid when you read how much they love your mother's designs and would like her to scope them out a garden. That's probably why she's been going out of town so much these past few months." They usually left while I was at school or on the weekends when my dad couldn't miss work. I didn't mind though, I got to stay with Bra.

My fingers clamped shut tightly over the folds of the paper. I was hesitating. My mom... she's just got some stress headaches from work. Right, dad? That's what you've been telling me. Then why Rankouu? I stared at the paper for what seemed like an eternity. The puppy pawed my arm and whimpered, as if to ask _what's wrong? _It was too late to go back now, I had to know. I blinked my eyes hard as my fingers flicked the paper open. _Dear Mrs. Son,..._

* * *

_:*: Trunks :*:_

This wasn't exactly how I planned on spending my Christmas morning. Sure I could have told one of the help to do it, but why make them do all the dirty work? That puppy sure pisses and shits a lot, I couldn't help but laugh at the image of Pan doing the same thing I was.

On Monday I talked to Gohan while he was at work to ask for his permission to get Pan a dog. He looked at me as if I was insane.

"You want to put the life of a beautiful animal in the hands of _Pan_?"

I explained to him how she fell in love with him in Jianu Bay and if things didn't work out I'd gladly take him back. He reluctantly approved after a while.

I told Videl I would drop the dog off at nine thirty sharp Christmas morning, and she took it from there.

"Oh, Trunks that is so cute! Why can't Pan find a good man like you?"

I couldn't help but grin back at her. "Hey, guys like me are tough to spot. What can I say, I'm pre-tty amazing." She gave me a motherly hug farewell and advised me to lay off the baggy jackets. "But I look so damn good in them Mrs. Son!" She rolled her eyes and shooed me off with a smile she shares with her daughter.

I washed my hands for what seemed like five minutes once my floor was spotless. There was a light knock on my door, followed by a series of footsteps.

"Mom wants us downstairs." Day 7 of Bra's gloomy mood. She didn't even take the time to make herself look decent. She had on baggy sweats, an oversized t-shirt, and her hair would be a salonist's nightmare. I nodded towards her in confirmation and she trudged away. Pathetic, I chuckled to myself.

I hadn't seen Goten since a week ago at the Ball, I wonder what he's been up to. I'd for sure see him today once we go to his parents' house for Christmas dinner. Why at Chichi's small house? Well after my mother had it at her house two years in a row, Chichi threw a huge fit, and that's enough to persuade anybody. She loves hosting parties as well, so every year they switch off. It doesn't get as crammed and bothersome as one may think. Her house actually fits everyone quite well. Most of us sit bunched up in the living room and tell stories and converse, it's actually pretty nice. I prefer having it over there rather than here where everyone's spread out and it's difficult to locate people.

Our Christmas consisted of gifts my mother picked up from clients and partners from other countries. They kiss up to her by giving gifts to her family, which she saves for this time of the year. She also does shopping of her own, of course.

After the gifts, we had breakfast. Mom told us stories from work while everyone else listened, or pretended they were doing so. I actually participated in the conversation since I was getting involved in the business now.

"Okay everyone," My mom began as she helped the maid clear the dishes. She picked up a box from the corner of the room and opened it on the table, revealing cards and several colorful pieces.

"What's this?" Bra asked uninterested.

"This, my dear daughter, is a board game. I think it's been a while since this family has done something like this together."

My father snorted and was about to stand from the table until my mom did something to him from underneath. His reaction made me not want to know.

"A board game? I havn't played one in years." I for one was kind of excited. Must be the Christmas boy in me.

After a few hours, we ended up catching on.

"Hot." Bra's first clue, we all stared, putting the words together in our heads. "Steamy... sweat..."

"Sex!" My dad shouted. I practically choked on the soda I was drinking then joined in on the laughter with my mother.

Bra rubbed her forehead in embarrassment. "No dad!" She threw the card at him. "Sauna!"

* * *

_:*: Bra :*:_

When the time neared four o'clock, Trunks and I helped our mother load gifts into the navigator and departed to Chichi and Goku's home in the hills. He drove his truck, I rode the parental express. Under normal circumstances I probably would have rode with him, but ever since the Ball a week ago I've been catching him staring at me like he's trying to figure something out. Yeah I know everyone's caught on to my unsociable mood, but I really don't care. This situation definitely was not helping. I was going into the belly of the beast, into Goten's territory (actually his parents' but it's all the same), and I know it'll be nothing but awkward glances and me sitting in a room trying to get away from everyone.

We slowly drove up the long, winding dirt road with sounds of bare branches scraping the top of the car. I just noticed how bare winter was without snow. We finally parked among the other cars scattered about the side of the house. Stepping out into the freezing air caused me to gasp. I crossed my arms tight over my chest, trying to catch my body heat from escaping. I wore a white collared button up with a white long sleeve underneath as my only means of warmth, along with a pair of jeans. Semi-formal, just like Chichi wanted. I wore my hair down, hoping to keep my ears from freezing off, also to hide my face from everyone if that was possible. My mother helped my father unload gifts, dressed in a white blazer and matching slacks. The three of us carried in four large bags filled with presents and waited at the door for somebody to answer. Why we didn't just walk in like everyone else? It's impolite, my mother says.

I took a moment to take in the Son home. It was a cozy cottage, not miserably small, but an adequate size for a family of four. In the blossoming seasons, Chichi did a great job on her garden. Bare bushes surrounded the house now, but in a few months they'd bloom into various colors, making the pale yellow house even brighter. I snapped back at the sound of Goku's loud welcoming voice.

"Vegeta! Nice to see you!" My father growled as he insisted on embracing him. He pushed his way by him, purposely hitting his head with the bag of presents. "Bulma!"

"Merry Christmas, Goku." She embraced him willingly, unlike my father.

"And Bra, growing fast, kiddo." He patted my head.

We tossed the bags into the living room around the Christmas tree that already had many gifts around it. I kept my head low as I weaved in between the familiar bodies. Everyone seemed to already be showing up and gathering around the room, telling their stories. They got up to greet us or waved from where they were. Goten wasn't in here. Phew. Neither was Trunks, Pan, or Marron. I was about to set out to look for the latter three, until I assumed Goten would be with them. So I sat on the floor with Yamcha's kids and pretended to listen to everything the adults were talking about. They spent I don't know how long telling the same stories I swear they tell every year. I was about to get up and go to the kitchen to help out the women until _he _entered.

* * *

_:*: Goten :*:_

"Goku and Goten! Our guests are going to be showing up any minute now and you two are just lounging around like it's another Saturday?"

I winced at the sound of my mother's voice. I thought we had escaped from her sight by sitting in the woods behind the house, but hell knows the woman knows us way too well. Maybe it was time to come up with a new hiding spot. She's been slave-driving us for three days straight now, whether it's grocery shopping, cleaning, or uprooting trees for firewood, we were on it. It was way too cold to yell back, so we sulked our frostbitten bodies back to the house to await our next orders.

I took a quick glance at the clock while she scolded us for being lazy, again. It was 3:30, the party started in a half hour.

"...and Goten I know you just dusted this morning but I think I saw a few new specks on the mantle so that may need to be redone and Goku-"

_Ding Dong_

"Oh no... Oh no someone's already here and the house is dusty and the food's still in the kitchen and-"

"Chichi, calm down." My dad placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "The house looks the best it ever has, and nobody's going to eat for another hour or so." He spoke in a smooth tone to relax her, it seemed to work.

"Yeah, it does look pretty great. Goten, can you get the door?"

That was one thing I was willing to do. Hopefully it was one of my musketeers, that way I'd have an excuse for avoiding my mom. "Hey, Krillon, Nice to see you." The short man grinned back and shook my hand.

"You too, Goten."

18 smiled and nodded at me as she followed her husband in with a bag of presents.

"Hi Goten. Merry Christmas." Marron hugged me and stepped in.

It was one of the musketeers as I had hoped. I gave her a brief tour of the house, showing her the Christmas tree and the kitchen where the food and my parents were so she could greet them, then dragged her away to my room for the peace I had been wanting for three days now. I fell back onto my nicely made bed, courtesy of my mother, and exhaled a sigh of exhaustion.

"Long day?" She chuckled.

"You could say that again"

"Long day?" She stuck her tongue between her teeth and smiled. She gently perched herself on the end of my bed, as if not to wrinkle the bedding, and unzipped her jacket slightly.

I smiled back, noticing something sparked in me, something I havn't felt in a while, not towards Marron anyway. Did she just turn me on? I was a sucker for smiles.

Something was definitely different about her today. "Did you cut your hair?"

She widened her eyes as her fingertips caressed the ends of her blonde hair which was now a few inches below her shoulders rather than her lower back. "...Yeah..."

I eyed her carefully, surveying her expression. "You look... shocked."

"I'm just surprised you noticed." She spoke quietly, looking down as she returned her hands to her lap.

I immediately felt a ping of guilt. Girls had a way of making me feel that way. "What do you mean?" I sat up, leaning against my headboard now. She shifted uncomfortably at the foot of my bed.

"Well it's obvious I'm not exactly favored between the five of us." She brushed her hair over her shoulder and hid her face from my gaze.

I leaned up from the headboard and scooted closer towards her. What is she talking about? She's everywhere with us when we all get together. "But we all hang out together at the same times and-"

"Every year after the Christmas ball thing we're all supposed to go out together afterwards. I thought we were supposed to meet at the usual spot, like we've done for the past three years, and decide what to do from there. I waited, and no one came." She spoke the last part almost inaudibly.

Oh shit, I totally forgot... "Marron, so much happened that night I-"

"So much happened? Of course I wouldn't know about this since I'm out of the loop." She put a hand up when I tried to interrupt. "Forget it Goten, I've come to terms with it, it's fine." She stood up and adjusted her black and white patterned jacket over her white blouse and looked down at me with her watered eyes. She spoke in such a quiet voice this entire time, that was so... not Marron. What happened?

"I'm going to the kitchen to help out your-" I grabbed the sleeve of her jacket, stopping her in her tracks.

"I know you're mad at me," I started, standing up and pulling her into me. I've got a boyish charm, or so many of my exes have told me, and I was going to use it. "I didn't realize you were feeling left out." I heard her sniffle against my jacket, which made me hold her even tighter. To be honest, Marron hasn't really been a big part of our group, now that I think about it. I've been too busy with Valese or keeping an eye on Bra. And Trunks is either buddying up with me or Pan. So she was like a fifth wheel.

Plus she's always had this attention-whore air about her, I was never attracted to that. But now, she seemed so down. Her face looked as if a barrier broke and the vulnerability was flooding out. Could a haircut really change a person this much? I chuckled to myself.

"Merry Christmas, Goten!" We both jumped at the booming voice and gaped at the intruder at the door.

"Hi, Trunks. Damn, scared the hell out of me." I crossed my hand over my heart to make sure it was still beating. Trunks stepped into the room and clicked the door shut behind him, eying us both suspiciously.

"What's going on here?"

I rolled my eyes and settled with a glare. "Oh shut up Trunks, it was a hug. You and Pan hug all the time." I listed as an example. I felt Marron clear her throat uneasily next to me. Trunks seemed to be fighting back a laugh. It was my turn to eye them both suspiciously. "What? What do you know that I don't?" I nudged Marron. Her weary frown curled up into a smile that she too failed to fight back.

She caught Trunks' stare, a stare that seemed to say 'keep your mouth shut'.

She smirked back at him and looked up to me. "Trunks has the hots for Pan."

My jaw dropped. Trunks? likes _Pan?_ "Ha! Hahahaha" Now I got to laugh, and I was not going to fight it back.

"What's so funny?" He asked defensively.

I sat at the foot of my bed, recovering from a laugh attack. "It's Pan. She's a total airhead. The only balls on her mind are water polo, basketball, and softball buddy. Have you seen her relationships? All jocks. All short term. I don't think she's exactly girlfriend material. Unless..." They seemed to step back as I stood up with my sudden angered expression. "You're not trying to go for an easy hook-up with my niece are you?"

Trunks threw his hands up in peace. "Whoa whoa whoa, hell no Goten. Damn you're the one insulting your niece here, not me." I watched him, waiting for an explanation. He looked out the window for a moment, looking lost with his head in the clouds. "She's different from other girls. She's got an edge to her." Marron seemed to notice this would take a while too so we both sat at the foot of the bed. "She's amazing at sports, saiyan, duh, she's got this teasing smile," I cringed in disgust as he subconsciously licked his lips. "and she has a dark humored but spirited personality. Damn Goten I feel sorry that you're her uncle."

"Ew, please stop Trunks, I'd rather not have my appetite spoiled before dinner." I actually pitied this love sick puppy in front of me. Pan would never fall for him. He's... well he... he's an athlete himself. He's wealthy, has a nice career lined up after college... and they've been friends their whole lives. He's practically perfect for her. Why did I have an uneasy feeling about this?

Maybe because I knew what Pan was about to go through. Gohan told me everything that night we left to Jianu Bay. Would she be able to handle a boyfriend and her mother's fate?


	26. Merry Christmas: Part 2

**Merry Christmas: Part 2**

* * *

_:*: Marron :*:_

Here I was, sitting in Goten's room with Trunks and him arguing over how Santa used to exist and how he was able to get his work done in one night. I couldn't help but laugh at their child-like behaviors. Grown men arguing over Santa Clause.

I let my mind wander back a couple minutes to my conversation with Goten. He actually noticed my haircut. It may not seem like a big deal but for me it was. Growing up with these five hasn't been easy. They've all got one thing in common that I don't: Saiyan blood. They always played hard, whether it was teeball at Pan's, swimming at Bra's, or running in the hills at Goten's, they had that blood that made them do everything way better than normal people. Blood that instinctively pulled them towards each other. I was the daughter of an android and a human. Created in a lab to share my parent's traits. I am basically a lab rat with no special abilities.

Since our family's were so close the five of us were always together, my fondest memories were with them. But once adolescence hit, I became a different person. I met normal people who had the same abilities as me and I didn't have to sit back and watch. Boys noticed my blonde hair and growing body and stereotyped me. I let myself fall into that stereotype and became an easy high school girl. I partied, made out with complete strangers, and even lost my virginity my sophomore year. Things I am not proud of. Once word spread across campus I knew my four closest friends had already labeled me. Trunks was the first to find out, considering it was a senior I had slept with and he was a senior at the time.

He teased me about it, and it was killing me inside. I had a crush on Trunks for I don't know how long. Who wouldn't? He's gorgeous. And for him to just treat the fact that I had lost my virginity like a joke hurt me.

Goten, on the other hand, was more upset about it. Like an older brother. Like somebody who actually cared. I heard from Pan that he practically scared the shit out of the guy just by 'talking' to him about it. But being the dumb blond that I was, I looked past Goten's protectiveness and continued with my puppy love for Trunks. I guess I thought this was a movie where the jock always went with the cute blond. Overall, I think Pan is best for him. They both love sports and their personalities mesh so well together.

After that humiliating love triangle between Trunks, Pan, and I, I refused to let my heart go so easy again. Instead, I needed to act like a woman who deserved a great guy. I paid more attention in class rather than passing notes or texting male classmates and I stayed home when offered to go to a party. Marron was a completely renovated woman. Oh, and there is one more thing...

My English teacher noticed me squinting a lot in class... So I had to get reading glasses.

At first, I was absolutely adverse to it, but my mom helped me pick out a cute pair of black Prada frames and I must say I look pretty damn sophisticated in them. After that I decided hey, might as well chop my hair off. It was at my lower back, so I took off about five inches.

I liked the new me. All that hair made me look like a wild sex goddess, now I looked like I still had my innocence.

I found myself twirling my silk smooth hair between my fingers, smiling to myself. Goten. No, no, I'm not going to start obsessing over him now. I just never realized how observant or protective he really was. He puts on a front as a goof ball, but I know there's more inside. Besides, he'd be impossible to date. You can never tell if he's flirting or being nice, he's nice to everybody.

Sometimes I think that''s one of his downfalls. He didn't have a lot of girlfriends in high school. Now that I think about it, it's probably because he didn't want to break any hearts.

"Marron, if Santa had a 9200 v10 engine, could he or could he not get off the ground?" Goten asked, holding his hand to Trunks' face to keep from arguing back.

I actually found myself thinking about it. "I don't know! I'm a girl, why in hell would I know what a 9200 10v-"

"v10." He corrected me.

"v10," I glared back. "Why would I know what that is? Where's Pan and Bra?" I needed some normal people to talk to at this point.

"Bra should be here, they left right behind me." Trunks answered. "Pan should be here to, Gohan's the first one here every year, considering he's this dunce's brother."

Goten shrugged the comment off and snatched his phone from his nightstand. "It rang twice and went straight to her voice mail."

"You have been ignored my friend." Trunks teased him.

"Fine, you call her you love sick puppy." He did, and the same thing happened to him, then me.

"Maybe she's almost here." I suggested. "I'm going to go find Bra."

* * *

_:*: Trunks :*:_

"Right behind you." I followed Marron out the door, expecting Goten to be right behind me, but he was rather reluctant to join us. "Come on you anti-social bastard." I dragged him off the bed, pulling him out the door by his wrists.

"All I wanted was some time to myself." He whined. "My mom's gonna yell at me to do something else." He could act like that was his excuse to stay in his room, but I knew he didn't want to see Bra for whatever reason.

"Goten!" The three of us shrieked as his mother barged in out of nowhere. "You three get out there, we're about to open gifts."

"Chichi. have you seen Pan and Bra?" Marron asked.

"Bra's in the living room, Pan and them are running late, they'll be here soon." She's been in the living room huh? She's avoiding him as well. Interesting.

The living room was already crowded with familiar faces. My mom and Chichi were shuffling around the tree sorting gifts, and on the sectional couch there was Krillon, 18, my dad, Goku, Chichi's father, master Roshi, Yamcha and Rangiku, Yamcha's big breasted red-head girlfriend. Don't let her playboy looks fool you, she's got a heart of gold. Their two kids, Tai and Miki, were sitting on the ground where us 'kids' were assigned to sit. Tai was your average teen, 16, good looks, tousled brown hair, athletic, and Miki, his younger sister one year his junior, was more on the rebellious side. She had dyed dark red hair with heavy eye makeup and a stud piercing above her lip and a few in her ears. Cute girl for fifteen. They live in a different town so they don't go to Orange Star.

Bra was sitting next to Miki, Marron sat next to her, then Goten, followed by me. I was able to lean back against the edge of the couch with Yamcha above me asking me how everything was going with school and such.

Chichi and my mother began handing gifts out to everyone. They started slowly, waiting for Gohan, Videl, and Pan to show up. Fifteen minutes passed, and finally the room grew silent at the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Oh, there you are!" Chichi ran to her son and daughter in law with open arms. Pan tried to get around them without getting tackled by her grandmother, but she failed and was hit with a grandma hug and a smooch to the cheek.

Usually Chichi was strict with her semi-formal dress code, but she didn't say anything to Pan who was dressed in jeans and a black band t-shirt with a black jacket she probably just got today. Once her grandma released her, she scanned the room for a place to sit and took a spot next to me, seeing as how it probably was the only space for her.

She mouthed the word 'hi' to us, then plopped down next to me, exhaling a deep sigh. Something about her looked... solemn. I nudged her with my elbow and whispered if she was okay. She nodded her head unconvincingly.

* * *

_:*: Goten :*:_

I was kind of nervous to see Bra again. I think I over reacted the last time I saw her a week ago and slugged her boyfriend or whatever he is to her. My memory to that night is pretty fuzzy considering my beverage intake, which also contributed to my behavior. Now I just felt bad. I hate seeing girls cry, especially over something I did.

I wasn't expecting her to forgive me, although I really wish that she would. I felt my heart rate increase as we neared the living room. I surveyed the room, looking over the several bodies for any sign of her blue hair, then I spotted her. Our eyes locked for a very brief moment. She quickly looked away, looking down at the ground with a somber expression. My mood plummeted. Luckily, Marron sat between us with Trunks on the other side of me. Marron wished her a merry Christmas and asked how long she had been here.

"Just like twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes? You should've went to Goten's room, we were in there waiting for you and Pan."

"I was visiting with Miki and Tai."

A few minutes after we started opening presents, my brother and his family showed up. I chuckled as Pan made a face when my grandma planted a wet one on her cheek. We waved to her as she sat next to Trunks on the floor where we 'kids' were expected to sit.

After a half hour of gifts, the living room was trashed with wrapping paper and bows. Everyone started moving towards the kitchen to get food now except the seven of us who were stopped by my mom.

"Can I get you kids to clean up real quick and set up the tables and chairs?" Like we had a choice. She already had trash bags in our hands and was out of the room before anyone processed what she had said.

"Merry Christmas to you too mother." I mumbled. Everyone chuckled at my comment, except for Bra, of course. Trunks and Pan were in one corner of the room, talking quietly amongst themselves. Tai was chatting with Marron, and Miki and Bra remained silent while they collected fistfuls of paper. I hated the feeling of awkward tension, I wanted to make this right. I carefully put my bag on the floor and grabbed Bra by the arm, dragging her behind me out of the room. I quietly clicked my bedroom door shut behind us and turned my attention to her. She still wouldn't look at me.

"Listen, Bra. I know I messed up that night... I took it way out of hand, I should have controlled myself better. I know you're still mad at me but I just want to let you know that I'm sorry."

She eyed me with a bewildered expression. "_You're_ sorry?"

"Well... yeah, I mean I did hit your boyfrien-"

"No, no, no," She waved her hands frantically in front of her. "He's not my boyfriend, he never was. Goten, I thought _you_ were mad at _me_. I'm the one that should be sorry."

"But, why?"

"I didn't listen to you. You told me how awful he was and to stay away from him and I didn't. I thought you hated me after that night."

"Na, I could never hate you." I smirked at her. I swung my arm around her shoulders and walked her out of my room and down the hall, removing it just before we re-entered the suddenly clean living room. Now they were setting up the table and arranging the chairs around it. "Alright, good work crew." I clapped my hands together in triumph. They all scowled at me.

"Like you did anything." Miki mumbled.

"So misunderstood." I sighed. Bra laughed.

* * *

_:*: Trunks :*:_

Cleaning up the trashed room went by faster than I thought it would. I asked Pan what took her so long to get here, she just said they took longer than usual to get ready. Goten disappeared with my sister in the middle of cleaning, but we were done by the time they got back. Now all we had to do was set up the table and the eighteen chairs. Goten and I got it up in record speed, then we all arranged the chairs with six on each long side and three on each short side. Everyone came piling in just as we finished up.

The seven of us were the last to get our food and pick our seats. Not surprisingly, all the adults sat on one end and left us the other end.

On the first long end was Bra, Pan, Videl, Gohan, Goku, and my dad, then on the short end was my mom, Chichi, and 18, going on there's Krillon, Roshi, Rangiku, Yamcha, Me, and Goten, then Tai, Miki, and Marron on the other short end. Pan was directly across from me but seemed less interested in talking to anyone. Other than that, the room was roaring with voices and laughter.

By 8:30 the house grew less crowded as Roshi, Yamcha's family, Krillon, 18, and my parents left. Now there was just us five, Goten's parents, and Pan's parents. The four adults were cleaning the kitchen while we sat in the living room we were forced to clean after dinner.

"Is everybody staying here tonight?" Goten asked, looking over each of us.

"Yup." Marron murmured while humming to Goten's ipod playing in her ears.

"Trunks is my ride home, so if he stays, I stay." Bra answered.

"You act as if I'm forcing you to stay." Trunks tossed a pillow at her. "So yeah I guess we're all staying."

"I think I'm going home." Are heads snapped to Pan, the least person likely to leave.

"Why?" Me and Goten asked in unison.

She shrugged. "It's Christmas, shouldn't you be with your family?"

"That's never stopped you before." I added.

"Um hello, uncle speaking. You're at your grandparents house, I think that's still considered family."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. I just want to go home." She mumbled, playing with the ends of her hair.

Goten, Bra, and Marron looked at each other as if she were insane. I, on the other hand, knew something was up now.

* * *

_:*: Pan :*:_

"Oh, Chichi, thanks again for dinner, it was great." My mom sang as they entered from the kitchen. "Pan, we're gonna head home now. Call us if you need a ride, okay?"

I sat up from my relaxed slouching position on the couch. "Actually I want to go home tonight."

"Oh." She sounded shocked. My dad shot Goten a brief glance, as if asking why I wanted to leave. Goten shrugged his shoulders back at him, meaning he didn't know why.

"Oh, Pan, let your parents have some time alone." Chichi patted my shoulder, then began shoving my parents towards the front door. "She'll be fine, don't worry about her." She told them. "Have a good night you two, merry Christmas!"

I remained frozen as I watched my parents walk out the front door.

It felt as is everyone was watching as if this was some movie or something.

"Mom!" I shouted, pushing past my grandma. I threw my arms around my mother and squeezed her tightly. "Take care of my puppy, okay?" I murmured into her jacket.

She looked bewildered. "Okay, Pan. Are you alright?" She whispered. "Is there a problem with one of your friends?"

I shook my head. "No... I was just feeling tired and wanted to sleep in my own bed, but I'll stay if that's what you want."

"Oh, Pan of course I want you to come home but I think you'll have more fun with your friends here. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled just to see her smile and not feel bad about leaving me behind. I waved farewell to my dad and turned back to the house.

Everyone was watching, but tried to act as if they weren't by running back into the house. We passed time by listening to Goten play his acoustic guitar and Bra and Marron sang along.

I felt a tug on the sleeve of my shirt, and looked up to see Trunks standing in front of me, motioning me to follow him. I followed him into the kitchen where he sat at the table and kicked a chair out for me to sit in.

Oh God. He's going to ask why I've been so weird today. I tried to hide it, it was just so hard. I needed to know so many things, yet I didn't want to know.

"What's going on Pan?" His voice and his expression were full of concern, I couldn't look at his face anymore. I rested my head in my hands with my elbows propped on the table.

It took me a while to gather my thoughts. I didn't want him to know. I didn't want anybody to know. "I don't know. Everything was so great this morning. I got the coolest puppy from the most amazing man on Earth, I got to spend Christmas morning with my parents, then..." My throat was tightening up. I stopped talking, I wouldn't let myself cry.

I felt his warm touch on my shoulder, then up and down my back, trying to comfort me.

I didn't want to break down in front of him. "This is the shittiest fucking Christmas ever."

* * *

_:*: Trunks :*:_

Her chair fell to the floor as she stood from the table and stormed away from me. I followed behind her but stopped at the hall. She went into the guest bedroom, Gohan's old room. The guitar stopped strumming at the sound of the door slamming. I rested against the wall and exhaled, blowing the hair from my eyes. At first I thought that she was having second thoughts on us seeing each other again, but after watching her today, I knew it was much bigger than that. She's going to be a hard egg to crack

"What happened?" Goten appeared with his two minions behind him.

I shrugged. "She's really upset about something and said this is the worst Christmas ever." After a brief moment something seemed to hit him. He handed his guitar to the nearest person behind him, Bra, and headed down the hall.

* * *

_:*: Goten :*:_

As expected, the door was locked. Sure I could use some extra effort and break it loose but my mother would kill me, and Pan knew it. I lightly knocked. "Pan, please open the door."

A door opened from down the hall. "What's going on?" My mom peered out from her room.

"Nothing, I just... teased Pan about something and now she's mad at me." She scolded me with her eyes then returned to her room.

"Pan, I know what's bothering you. Please open the door." A few seconds passed and the door jerked opened.

"How can you possibly know what's bothering me?" She asked crudely.

"The day we left to Jianu Bay, Gohan told me everything." And with that, her guard cracked.


	27. Secret's Out

**A/N: Well well well we meet again :)**

**Changing the POV of this story (At least of this chapter anyways) I apologize for the inconsistencies, but that's the joy of fanfictions, your story your rules :p**

* * *

_**:*: Secret's Out :*:**_

After several minutes, Goten finally emerged from the bedroom Pan had locked herself in. His eyes were reddened, as if he had been crying. Trunks, Marron, and Bra sat silently in the living room as their friend rejoined them.

"So, didn't want everyone to find out this way, especially on Christmas," Goten's hands were shoved into the pockets of his jacket, his eyes remaining downward while the other three eyed him with concern. "Pan's mom has a brain tumor." He sniffled, struggling to play off the tormenting emotions of the news he had received just days back. Goten played the passive, nonchalant guy very well. So well, that none of his closest friends had picked up that he was screaming inside. Everytime he went to visit his brother, he could see that Gohan was a mess, and it was hurting him to see his strong older brother struggle. His wife of eightteen years was dying, and there was nothing they could do but wait.

"Her symptoms are getting worse." He continued. "That's all my brother will tell me." He cleared his throat, trying to suppress the images of his brother's agony.

Trunks took a moment to absorb the situation. He wondered how long Pan had known about this, then he gazed at his obviously miserable best friend. How had he not picked up that Goten was going through this? Trunks rose from the couch and circled his arms around Goten in a manly hug manner.

Goten hugged him back. "Trunks, I love you." He whispered in his ear, jokingly of course. Trunks threw him a baffled expression, then laughed it off.

_Typical Goten. _Trunks thought. _Always trying to lighten the situation._ He left the jester to Marron and his sister while he made his way to Gohan's old room where Pan had isolated herself. After a light knock on the door, he let himself. in.

Pan was seated on the floor, her head resting against the bed and her eyes closed. The room was dimly lit with a bedside lamp, allowing him to see her wet cheeks. He closed the door behind him and sat indian style in front of her without saying a word.

She opened her eyes, keeping them directed up towards the ceiling. She was no longer crying, but couldn't shake her solemn expression. Trunks didn't know what to say. What do you say to a person who's mother is expected to die.

"I knew she was sick." She started, just above a whisper. "Nobody has headaches as intense or as frequent as she does. Sometimes it's so bad she can't even get out of bed for two, three days. Then there's the occasional vomiting and my dad trying to cover it up as the flu or food poisoning." Her eyes drifted to her knees that were folded against her chest, her hands cupped around them. "I believed him, just to keep myself from thinking what else it could possibly be... It wasn't until this morning that the truth finally hit me. I found, well, the puppy found a letter in their room. An option for her to go to hospice care."

Trunks was no doctor, but he knew that hospice care was recommended for people who were expected to live less than six months due to the severity of their condition. Once again, he didn't know what to say. He gently caressed her cupped hands until she unclasped them, then held both of her hands in his. "You know that if you or your family ever need anything, we will always be more than happy to help any way that we can. Pan, I wish I could promise you that everything is going to be okay, but I can't. I _can _promise you that I will be here for you."

Her swollen eyes coasted up to meet his gaze. The comfort that washed through her from his words made her feel like she wouldn't have to face this alone. Sure she had her father, but she couldn't imagine what was going through his head. She wondered how long he had known. The thought of him being upset and shedding a tear tugged her heart violently.

"Thank you so much, Trunks." She tried to smile, but it just pushed another tear out. He wiped it with his thumb and inched closer to her lips for a reassuring kiss.

"You just have to promise me something. No more secrets."

She hesitated. "Ok. No more secrets."

"And don't hesitate to call me. I don't care where I am or what I'm doing."

Pan's eyes dropped as she remembered that he _did _go to college.

Trunks seemed to read her mind. "I'm only an hour and a half away. I mean it, Pan. I won't be able to focus knowing you're sad. You don't want me to flunk out, do you?"

She snorted a laugh. "You are one persuasive fellow."

* * *

Since Trunks had left the room, Goten had tried to lighten up the mood with the speechless Bra and Marron. They knew this was Goten's way of coping, but Bra wondered how effective his method really was. He tried to make others forget about the issue at hand, but at the end of the day he's the one that has to live with this eating away at him.

"Goten, I probably don't have to remind you, but just know that we're here for you. We've all supported each other our whole lives, and although this is much bigger, we'll help you through this."

Marron nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." He half smiled.

"So, who wants to watch a movie?" Marron could tell Goten was grateful for the change of topic as he jumped up and chose the newest comedy his dad had bought. He figured everyone could use a laugh right about now.

Ten minutes into the movie, Pan and Trunks returned to the room, hand in hand. "You started it without us?" Trunks exclaimed in a mock angry tone.

"Well if you two weren't so busy cupcakin' you would have been here!" Goten retorted. He rose from his laying position on the loveseat to allow the two to sit there. Bra and Marron made room for him in the center of the couch.

Bra smiled to herself watching her brother and her best friend. Trunks had his arm around her shoulders while she leaned on him, both of them laughing along with the movie. She knew her brother liked Pan a lot. She didn't know when it started, but over time it grew and became more obvious to her. Pan was the dumb oblivious one, but because of her blind heart, it made the journey all the more exciting for Bra to watch. Her thoughts were interrupted when Goten began obnoxiously stretching, then laid his head in her lap, his feet residing in Marron's.

"Sorry Marron, looks like you got the shitty end of this deal."Goten joked, receiving a pinch on the toe from her.

As the movie progressed, Bra caught herself absentmindedly circling her nails through Goten's hair. She stopped, slightly embarrassed, then continued when he squeezed her leg and groaned. She laughed inwardly. She'd do anything for him, so if a small head massage was what he wanted, then so be it.

The five young adults found themselves in the midst of another chapter in life, only this time it wasn't going to be a happy one. Once New Years rolled around, normally they'd all attend a party together, but this year was different. Pan and Goten wanted to spend it with Gohan and Videl, of course, and the others were completely empathetic to their decision.

Pan and her father were on their way to the grocery store, shopping for the items Videl had listed for their New Years party tomorrow. Usually Bulma hosted an annual party for the adults, but this year Videl had volunteered to throw it. Bulma was more than happy to comply, even though she was unaware of the situation at hand.

Pan shifted uncomfortably in her seat, tipping off Gohan that there was something she wanted to discuss. She had been far too quiet these past couple days for him to ignore. "Is everything alright, Pan?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine... Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "A father picks up on things after seventeen years." He nudged her playfully with his elbow.

She wanted to bring it up and get it off her chest, but she didn't want to see the hurt look in his eyes that she had been dreading to see. "Dad, I... I was... I was wondering if Trunks, Bra, and Marron could come to your New Years party." She knew it was a dumb question, of course they were invited.

He was well aware that's not what she wanted to discuss, but he went with it. "I don't know about those three... They're pretty rambunctious for an adult gathering." He teased.

"Dad, there are two errors with that judgment. A: They aren't rambunctious. B: Your 'adult gathering' is far from an innocent dinner. Where do you think we learned how to party?"He reflected the smile on her face. She was right. Once the Z gang added alcohol to the mix, a promising night always followed. Between drinking games, story telling, and daring bets, there was never a dull moment.

"Touche, daughter. Touche. You know, we were going to cook the roast instead of your grandma Cheech this year, but I don't think-"

"Dad, I know." She interrupted.

"Oh, you know about the roast-"

She shook her head. "No not about that!... I know about mom." She avoided looking at him, but could hear him shift uncomfortably in his seat. "It's okay, you don't need to say anything. I found a letter from the hospital... I talked to Goten about it last night." Images of her uncle Goten shedding tears crossed her mind, causing her to cringe as if trying to blink them away. "I just want to tell you that no matter what, I love you and mom-" She paused to clear her throat. "so much and we'll get through this together." She peeked over at him, but he was hiding his eyes by looking as far away from her as he could without taking his eyes off of the road.

He cleared his throat and placed a reassuring hand on his daughter's leg. "We'll get through it... Thank you, Pan."

Hearing her father say these words as strong as he could helped her to smile back in response. Maybe it was because he always fell through with his claims. But now she wondered whom he was referring to when he said "we". Was that the three of them, or just father and daughter?

"And, Pan, if you have any questions or thoughts, don't hesitate to talk to us about them. We were going to tell you soon... just didn't know how to do it."

She wasn't mad that they didn't tell her sooner. She understood. That was the last that they spoke about that topic. Grocery hunting carried on as usual, and from an outside perspective, one would observe that they were both able to breathe easier after that conversation.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is short, I know. I just wanted to get something out there after all this time. Working on the next chap. :)**


	28. Happy New Year

_**:*: Happy New Year :*:**_

New Years eve was in full swing at the Son residence with the arrival of family and friends. Chichi, Goku, and Goten had arrived hours earlier to help set up and converse with one another. Videl, Chichi, and Pan performed the maternal role and took care of the cooking while Goku and his two sons stayed out of the way and rearranged the living room to set up the foldout table and chairs. Goten often popped into the kitchen to be the female's food tester. He and Pan clinked their spoons together in celebration of perfecting her mother's stuffing recipe.

After eight pm, Krillin was the first to show up with family in tow. Marron and Eighteen joined the females in the kitchen and assisted with carrying the platters out to the table the boys had set up. The Briefs were the last crew to show up, fashionably late as usual.

In the midst of conversation with Marron and Mai, Yamcha's daughter, Pan twisted around as she felt someone's fingers feather her neck. "Bra!" She threw her arms around her best friend, happy that she had finally made it. "And only an hour late!"

Bra smiled proudly. "I'm getting better and better aren't I." Since this was a family occasion, the three girls kept their attire to a semi formal look. Bra was dressed in a white long sleeve with a belt clasped under her bust, dressing up her wardrobe a bit. Underneath she wore black leggings with black heeled boots. Pan thought she looked great she always did. Meanwhile, Pan wore a tight black v-neck with dark jeans and dark grey flat boots. Marron wore a dark blue form fitting shirt with baggy sleeves that cuffed at her forearm. She too wore jeans and flat boots.

"Now look who brought the party with him!" The girls heard Yamcha call out. The males whooped and whistled as Trunks held up a large bottle of Hennessy as he made his way to Gohan. Since Trunks was the last person to show up, the family was now able to pour the first shots, kicking off the promising night.

"That's just like you to make an entrance." Pan smiled up at him as he made his way towards them after taking his shot.

He and Goten both wore button ups. Trunks' was a midnight blue with the first couple of buttons undone and his sleeves rolled to his forearms. He stuck his tongue out at her. "You're just mad because your dad won't let you drink here."

"You're only nineteen why are you allowed to drink?" Pan inquired. Her dad knew that she drank when she went out, but whenever she came near an alcoholic beverage at a family occasion he always gave her a look of _I'm watching you_.

"Simple. Men have a penis, women have a uterus. Men get drunk they can do whatever they want. Women get drunk there's a possibility of them getting knocked up."

"Oohh the baby argument." Pan rolled her eyes and laughed with him.

The crowd gasped when Bulma snatched the bottle from Goten who was preparing a second round of shots. "I don't think so Goten. Haven't you ever heard of _Ladies First!_" The women crowded around, Bra and Marron included, cheering and crowding around Bulma as she handed them shots.

"Come on, Pan!" Videl dragged her surprised daughter by the hand and over to the middle of the crowd.

After an hour of eating and drinking games that followed the shot rounds, a tipsy Videl, with the assistance of her mother in law and Bulma, stood on a chair and tapped a fork to a glass for everyone's attention.

She cleared her throat as all eyes were on her. She looked beautiful. Her hair was in a high updo, and she wore a tight maroon dress that rested just above her knees. Yamcha made a mental observation of how fit she was. His mental note manifested as a flirtatious smirk, earning a nudge from Gohan. Yamcha averted his eyes from her. "Great choice, bro." Gohan laughed it off.

"First of all, I would like to thank Mrs. Bulma Briefs for allowing Gohan, Pan, and I to have the New Years celebration at our house this year." Bulma waved her hand about modestly. "Secondly, I would just like to say how thankful I am for having such a grand family. Look at all of us. Aliens, humans, it doesn't matter. We all love each other. Sure we get mad sometimes, but when someones in trouble, I know that we're always able to count on each other to pick us back up again. And last but definitely not least, I just want to say I love you to my beautiful daughter, Pan, and my handsome, loving husband." The crowd exhaled a long 'aw' and applauded as Gohan helped her down from the chair and kissed her tenderly.

Trunks wrapped an arm around Pan's shoulders. He could tell she was tearing up. She looked down and blinked repeatedly, trying to make the water go away. Luckily, the music began to play and the dancing began.

"Come on, Pan!" Bra and Marron grabbed her hands, dragging her away from Trunks. The hustle was playing, and there was no way they could NOT join in to the choreographed dance.

Trunks was happy to see her smile and laugh along with everyone as they danced in sync, even if it only lasted for a moment. He seized this opportunity to speak with a certain male. He felt his palms sweating at the thought of what he was about to do.

**X x X x X**

Gohan stepped outside as the hustle kicked off. His wife and several of the other family members had joined in, so he knew she wouldn't notice his temporary absence. The speech she made had hit a soft spot for him. He hoped that the cold outside air would help him pull himself back together. He wasn't alone for long, he presumed, as he heard the front door open and close behind him, followed by footsteps that stopped alongside him.

"Nothin' like a good ol' winter frostbite, eh." Trunks spoke into the silence.

"It's nice. Having everyone around. Just had to step out for a minute." Gohan readjusted his glasses, a nervous tick similar to the one Trunks had when he swept his hand through his hair. "I heard about your externship you won. Congratulations. The United States. That's quite a flight."

Trunks assumed it was his mother who was bragging about him to everyone. Due to his vast knowledge of business and his escalated GPA, he had been chosen to partake in a six month externship in the US. He didn't tell anybody about it because he was not sure whether or not he was going to take the opportunity. "Thanks, Gohan. That means a lot coming from you. You're a brilliant man, you know."

Gohan scoffed. "Now, now, Trunks. Have you had too much to drink already? It's only ten thirty."

"I mean it, Gohan. You have a high paying, highly respected career, you have a beautiful wife, a beautiful daughter, and you're still the lovable older brother Goten and I grew up with."

Gohan couldn't help the smile that slowly made it's way to his lips. "Thanks, Trunks. I appreciate it. From man to man." He extended his hand, Trunks met it with a firm handshake.

"Well, from man to man, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Anything."

Trunks rested his palms on the cold rail in front of them. "I'd like your permission to date your daughter."

The silence filled the air once again. Gohan fixed his eyes on the environment in front of them, deep in thought. "Now is not a good time for my family. My wife, I'm not sure if you know or not, but she is very ill." Gohan paused for a moment, his eyes now downward. He had told Goku and Chichi months before then his brother only a few weeks back. He wasn't certain whether or not his mother had spread the news.

"I have been roughly informed of her condition, and I just want to let you know that if there is _anything_ that we can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

Gohan's serious eyes met Trunks' once again. "This is going to be very difficult for my daughter. The last thing I need her to be sad about is some asshole guy that forgets to call her or breaks up with her just when she needs someone the most."

"Gohan, I've cared about Pan for quite some time now. There's nothing more I'd rather do than be there for her, especially now. I know I'm only nineteen years old, but I'm head over heels for your daughter."

It was another long moment while Gohan thought it over. "You make her shed one tear, I'll manually remove every vertebrae disk from your spine."

Trunks laughed nervously. "You have my word."

Gohan and Trunks soon returned to the party, joining Goten, Vegeta, Goku, and Yamcha for a drink. Pan, Bra, and Marron joined their circle, joking with Goten and Trunks above the volume of the music. Gohan hadn't noticed any change in his daughter's relationship with her lavender haired friend, but apparently his mind was so wrapped up in his wife's matters that he didn't bother to think about it.

As the hour passed, it was time for the countdown. The group gathered with their partner's and friends, clad in their party hats and noise makers in hand. Trunks clasped Pan's hand in his, not caring who saw it.

They all grinned eagerly at the large television screen displaying the dropping of the ball in Tokyo. "...5...4...3...2...1...Happy new year!" Cheers erupted, and lips were pressed among one another for some, one of them being Pan and Trunks.

"Happy new year." He whispered in her ear.

Her beaming smile was all he needed from her in response.

"Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention?" The crowd grew quiet, all eyes on Trunks once again as he stood next to Pan. "First of all, I'd like to thank Gohan and Videl for throwing one hell of a party," Applause and cheers sounded and faded. "Secondly, I'd like to ask Pan Son," He turned towards her, lacing his fingers with hers. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

The crowd gasped and awed. Pan's eyes widened, her cheeks reddening from embarrassment. "You guys act like he asked me to marry him!" She laughed along with everybody. "Yes, Trunks." She nodded. He took her hands in his and pecked her lips as everyone applauded once more.

"Ah, my baby's such a romantic!" Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta reflected a smug curve of the lips in approval.

The party soon grew to an end as the families departed one by one. Everyone thanked Gohan and Videl and congratulated Trunks and Pan on their way out the door. The only guests left were the Goten, Pan, Marron, and the Briefs siblings.

"After party at my place?" Bra suggested excitedly. "I think your parents could use some _alooone time, _don't you think Pan?" The five glanced into the kitchen as her parents were engulfed in a deep kiss in the middle of cleaning up.

Pan shuddered. "Goten come with me." He followed behind her to the kitchen. "Dad, Goten and I are going to Bra's house, is that okay?" Since Trunks had now made their relationship public, she assumed her father would be rather reluctant to let her spend new years night with him with minimal parental supervision. She brought Goten to remind him that there was _somebody _there to 'supervise'.

Gohan gave her an objective stare, but thought it would be nice for him to have some time with his wife tonight. "Well, honey, what do you think?" His lips pressed his wife's forehead.

"That sounds fine to me. Aw, Pan I'm so happy for you." She embraced her daughter. Knowing that her daughter was aware of her illness, she was more relieved to know that she had somebody who cared about her to help her emotionally. "Goten, keep an eye out." She winked at him.

"Don't worry, V. I always carry condoms with me." He teased, earning a disapproving scowl from his brother and niece. "Just... kidding..."

**X x X x X**

The five teens settled into the Brief's home, making conversation in the living room. They didn't need anything for entertainment as long as they had each other. Conversation and laughter came so easily between them. Pan had her legs curled onto the couch as she leaned into Trunks, who had his arm around her resting on her hip. Marron, Goten and Bra sat side by side on an adjacent couch . Pan wanted so much for her uncle to see the love that Bra had in her eyes for him. She even began to wonder if he _could _see it but ignored it. Kind of like what she had done to Trunks. She felt her hand subconsciously grip his shirt as she thought about the seemingly long road it took for them to be together.

"Tired?" He asked softly, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, a little." She didn't want to sound like a party pooper, but she had been awake since early that morning to help her mother clean and prepare for the day. Plus, the alcohol she ingested earlier had a sedative effect on her.

Marron, Goten and Bra sang goodnight to them as Trunks lead her up the stairs to his room.

In the privacy of his dark bedroom with the moon being their only source of light, Trunks rested on his side with his head propped up on his arm while he smoothed his hand up and down his girlfriends side.

"I was thinking," Pan circled her finger against Trunks' bare chest. "Our anniversary would be on January first. If either of us forgets the date, we're fucking hopeless." They laughed together.

"Take these off, freak." Trunks tugged on her jeans. He knew she couldn't be comfortable.

"Take them off for me." She challenged him, swiping the tip of her tongue against his lips.

Trunks smirked and leaned into her ear, his body leaning over hers. "You're gonna wish you never said that." He wanted to get a rise out of her. He wanted to test her boundaries and search for her sensitive spots. He knew tonight they wouldn't go all the way, the last thing he wanted to do was scare her away. His hungry lips nibbled her jaw and flowed down her neck as his hand fluttered down her side and to the front of her pants. With a flick of his thumb, the button was undone and the zipper was down. He sat on his feet in between her legs and pulled her pants from underneath her in one swift movement.

"You're awfully good at this." She giggled.

"You think _that's _impressive." He tested her, placing his hands on her knees and up her thighs. He toyed with the lining of her boy short underwear, and immediately felt himself react to the contact he was making with her.

Pan rose to her knees so she was now level with him and engulfed his mouth in hers. Her hands pressed against his chest, her fingers playing with his nipples. Their kiss was interrupted for a brief moment as he grunted when she squeezed. She grinned at his reaction.

"Pan..." His breathing was heavy. He was confused. Surely she didn't want to have sex tonight... Or did she? "I can only take so much..." He knew he was hard, and going blue balls for the night did not sound appealing.

Everything felt natural for Pan. She wasn't going to fight back these urges she had for him anymore. She had liked him for so long. She grabbed his hand from her arm and lowered it just below her belly button.

Trunks shoved her back from her knees and pulled the panties from her body. His hands smoothed her thighs again as he reached up to kiss her once more. He left a trail of kisses down her shirt and below her belly button, landing on her ultimate hot spot.

**X x X x X**

"So, now what?" Bra asked, mid yawn as she stretched her arms.

"Movie time." Goten snatched the remote from the coffee table as he began to browse the various genres.

"Good idea. I'll get blankets and pillows!" She jumped to her feet like a six year old and jogged up the stairs, offering Marron a chance to change into pajama clothes. Marron joined her in the race.

The girls changed into a pair of pajama pants and tight fitting t-shirts for the night. "Hm, I wonder if Pan wants to borrow something." The duo skipped across the hallway to her brother's bedroom door.

Marron jerked Bra's hand away just before she had the chance to knock. "Shhh, listen!" She whispered, holding a finger to her mouth. They definitely heard muffled noises from inside. Heavy breathing. Moaning. Their jaws dropped. "Oh my god!" They both mouthed silently, then trotted back to the living room, giggling along the way.

The girls sat on either side of Goten, who was eying them with great suspicion. "W-what's going on..." He realized the only time he had ever gotten nervous when he was surrounded by women was when those women were Bra and Marron.

"Oh, nothing." Marron shrugged, toying with the frame of her glasses. "Let's just say some people really know how to ring in the new year with a bang."


	29. Love is in the Air

**A/N: **Thank you for your continued supprort and reviews! Chapter 29 sheesh this is like the ten years of Friends episodes haha

_**A/N2: A few hours after uploading this chapter I deleted it and added something to the end. Sorry if this caused any turmoil lol!**_** (**12/5/117:42pm**)**

* * *

**:*: Love is in the Air :*:**

January first. The beginning of a new year introduced itself with another clouded sky and more rain. Pan's eyes eased open as the man next to her stirred awake. After exchanging their good mornings, they snuggled against each other for warmth underneath his blanket, both of them secretly thinking about the events that had transpired the previous night.

After their morning conversation over random thoughts, Trunks pulled on a pair of windbreakers and a sweater while his girlfriend replaced her undergarments and jeans and borrowed one of his jackets. They departed at the base of the stairway while he went to begin breakfast and she went to wake up the other three.

They looked so cute, the three of them. Pan could visualize their adult bodies as kids in the exact same position they were in now. Goten was sprawled out on the loveseat while the girls shared the longer couch.

Pan grazed her fingers across Marron's lips, causing her to swat at them with an irritated groan. Pan then inserted her finger into the pocket of her cheek, Marron immediately sat up.

"What the- Pan! Fuck I thought it was a roach or something."She wiped her mouth with the back of her arm, tossing Bra's legs from her lap.

Bra wiggled in her fetal position and slowly sat up, stretching her arms.

"What'd you guys do last night?" Pan perched herself on the arm of her sleeping uncle's couch, combing her fingers through her tangled hair.

Bra and Marron exchanged a smirk. "Oh nothing," Bra began. " Just watched movies. Then we heard some disturbing noises from upstairs." She wrinkled her eyebrows in sarcastic concern.

Pan's eyes darted left to right then back at them.

Marron chimed in. "Yeah something like, ahh, ohhh," She moaned. Her and Bra laughed.

Pan could feel her cheeks reddening.

"Pan, I can't believe you gave it up to my _brother _last night!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what? We didn't have _sex!_" She whispered the word, remembering her uncle was next to her, hopefully still asleep. Her friends glared at her skeptically. "He.. he just, you know..."

Pan could see the lightbulbs go off as they got her drift. "That's it? I have never moaned like that from someone just going down on me!" Marron exclaimed in a hushed tone. "Wait, so does that mean that you..." She put her fist near her mouth while sticking her tongue in the side of her cheek.

Pan laughed as she stood to her feet. "I'm not answering that."

Remembering she had stuck her finger in her mouth just moments ago, Marron really wanted to brush her teeth now.

Being the girlfriend of her best friend was, much to Pan's delight, the best decision she had ever made. Once winter break ended and he and Goten had to return to their college town, they called and texted each other every day, and he came down on the weekends to see her. Her mother's condition wasn't worsening with the current treatment she was undergoing, but then again it wasn't getting better. Gohan had finally agreed to allow Pan to join them to one of the oncology units where Videl underwent her treatments.

The hospital's patients ranged from small children to the elderly. The mere sight of them left Pan aphonic.

"Excuse me, miss?" While waiting at the reception desk to fetch her mother's nurse, a small boy patted her leg. He looked to be no more than the age of five, and was completely bald. "Can you get that pen for me?" His little finger pointed to a pen hanging off the counter.

"Of course." Pan snapped it from the chain and handed it to him, watching him run back to the table in the waiting room. Nobody was around, not even his parents. "What're you drawing?" She asked, sitting at the table with him.

"Well, since it's spring time, I'm drawing a flower for my mom." She watched as his little hands circled about the paper with the blue inked pen. She was impressed with his art skills.

"Where _is _your mom?" She inquired, looking around the empty room once more.

"She's talking to the doctor. I got more medicine today." He added, smiling as he added the ladybug to his leaf.

"Medicine? What do you take medicine for?"

"I have leukemia." His pen moved slower now, then stopped. His bright brown eyes met Pan's, his beaming smile uneven with the somber atmosphere Pan felt.

She didn't know how to respond. She forced a small smile back at him while she searched for something to say.

"Katsu, honey, are you ready to go?" They both looked as a woman who looked to be in her early thirties joined them. She had short sandy brown hair that framed her face in a bob. She looked very sophisticated in her black slacks and pink button up. Her heels tapped with her footsteps as she glided across the white tile. "Oh, I see you made a friend?" She smiled down at Pan.

"Oh, hi, I was just keeping him company." Pan rose to her feet.

"Look, mom, I made you a flower!"

The woman scooped him up in her arms and examined the drawing. "It's beautiful! He knows I love flowers, so he deemed spring as his favorite season because of all the pretty colors." She pecked him on the cheek and made her way towards the exit.

Pan waved goodbye as his little hand wagged side to side at her from his mother's shoulders.

"Katsu." She repeated to herself. "It means victory. Good luck, Katsu."

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks arrived as planned that friday night for one on one time with Pan. After some fast food and a movie, they headed to the lakeside and watched the wind ripple the water, bouncing the reflection of the full moon on the lake. Pan sat between Trunks' legs, resting her head against his that was resting on her shoulder. She told him about her mother's treatment and being at the oncology specialty hospital, and about Katsu.

"But enough about me." She ended her ramble, leaning away to kiss him on his temple. "Nothing new with you?"

Trunks reinforced his grip on her, his body language telling her _yes, there's something I have to tell you. _She waited patiently. "My school wants me to do some study abroad thing in the US this year. The country's top five business major students get picked." He said it as if it were some small matter.

"Trunks, that's great! You're doing it, right?"

A small smile curved his lips seemingly pleased with her reaction. "I'm not sure yet-"  
"Why not? A chance to work in the US that's big, Trunks. I'm not in college yet and even I know that." She waited for his response when something hit her. "Wait, you're not thinking of rejecting it because of me, are you?"

"Wha- of course not." She was not convinced. "I don't like being apart from you as is. But six months away from you..."

_Six months?_ Pan thought it would only be a couple weeks, but half a year? It was hard to believe they had only been dating for four months now, it felt so much longer for the both of them. She tried to hide the uneasiness she was feeling, masking it with a smile. "Trunks," She turned to face him. "We're both at that time of our lives where it's now or never. Doors are going to open up, and opportunities are going to be offered. If we don't take them, we're just setting ourselves up for failure. Six months is a long time, but if our only enemy is distance, then I'm sure we'll live through it." She stuck her tongue out playfully. He cupped her cheek with his hand, caressing her smooth skin.

There was something in his eyes that was new to her. His face was so relaxed. His eyes were fixed on her, drifting from her own eyes, to her lips, her hands, and returned to her dark orbs. The night was perfect. There was a cool breeze in the air rustling the trees around them and gently brushing through their hair. The lake was vacant, they were alone with just the sound of crickets and their breathing.

There was so much Trunks wanted to say to her, he just couldn't find words strong enough to tell her how she made him feel. The mere sight of her took his breath away. Her boyish attitude, musical laugh, her soft, silvery voice. He didn't like everything about her. He _loved _everything about her.

"What're you thinking about, mister mysterious?"She shifted her weight to her left cheek and curled her legs next to her, still facing him between his bent legs.

His chest rose and fell with a slow, deep breath. "I love you, Pan."

For once, those words and that feeling that she too felt didn't scare her. He had always been there for her, back when they were friends and especially now that they were more than friends. Not to mention that he was extremely attractive, and now he _loved _her and only her.

He smiled at her softened expression. "You're not gonna cry are you?" He teased her glassy eyes.

"No, I was just thinking about how most girls have to sleep with a guy before she hears those words." She grinned, leaning into him and nibbling on his bottom lip. He rested his forehead against hers and took her mouth in his. Their evening together was perfect. Just the two of them wrapped up in each other not caring about anything else in the world for that moment.

As their passionate performance ended, Pan rose from his laying body, straddling his hips between her thighs. Her palms rested on his as she admired the man below her.

He toyed with her hands, gazing back up at her. Goten was right, he felt like a love sick puppy.

As eleven pm neared, the two headed back to her house. Gohan didn't verbally establish a curfew, but Trunks knew her father held some traditional values, so he brought her home at a reasonable hour whenever they went out. Eleven was late, but since Gohan and Videl had went on a date night themselves Trunks kept her out a little later than usual.

"We beat my parents home, shocker." The two snuggled onto the couch in the living room with a small table lamp and the television supplying the dim lighting in the room. "So..." She began hesitantly, her fingers stroking the back of his hand that was dangling around her shoulders. "for your business trip, you'll be leaving when?"

"June fifth." He leaned her head atop of hers when she didn't respond and kissed her on the temple. "The day after your graduation. Did you and the girls plan a graduation trip yet?"

She exhaled through pursed lips and rotated her body to close any space between them. Her outside leg crossed over his lap as her arms hugged him tightly. _June fifth... That's less than one month away... _Trunks' hand smoothed up and down her back, then tightened around her, neither of them wanting to let go.

"Aww look who it is!" Videl's voice chimed as she entered the dim room. Trunks' and Pan unwrapped from each other while her mother kicked off her heels and plopped down to the adjacent couch.

"Hi, Mom. You look like _you_ had fun tonight." Pan noted her mother's lack of balance as she entered the room.

"She tried to keep up with me." Gohan teased his wife as he handed her a glass of water and joined her on the couch. "How was your night?"Gohan noticed a satiated smile cross his daughter's face.

"It was fun. We went to a lovely restaurant called Chicken King," she elbowed Trunks teasingly, her parents chuckling at the idea of the fast food joint being the choice for a date. "went to the movies, then went to the lake for a while. You?"

"Just about the same." Her mother responded. "Except we went to a nice restaurant." She threw that one in just to embarrass Trunks.

"Filet mignon or deep fried nuggets, Pan's not selective like some people." Trunks retaliated playfully, initiating a few more minutes of silly bantering back and forth. Gohan lulled his life away from the two for 'bed time' as he referred to it.

Alone once again, Pan clicked off the table lamp next to them and shifted to a laying position on the couch with Trunks as they began watching a movie. Neither were paying attention to it, just focusing on the warmth each other provided. Trunks hadn't meant to stay the night, not that he didn't want to, he just wanted to keep Gohan's trust.

"Trunks?" Pan whispered aloud, not sure whether or not he was still awake.

"Hm?" A low rumble vibrated through his throat.

"I love you, too."

Trunks slept easy that night with his nose in the hair of the woman he loved, and loved him back.


	30. Graduation Night

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews, it is very encouraging! I have been very busy lately but now I have completed nursing school, I graduate in March! Writing has helped me to vent when school or family had me troubled so all of you have helped me to graduate, thank you so much :)

* * *

**_:*: Graduation Night :*:_**

_'I used to feel excited for graduation night. But knowing that he'll be leaving the next day for six months... it's not much of a graduation present...' _Pan thought with her forearms rested on the balcony rail of her parent's bedroom. Up to today she and Trunks spent a lot of time together when they could, but they were both busy with exams and preparations for her graduation and his departure to the US. She laughed to herself when she thought a couple weeks back while she, Bra, and Marron were ordering accessories for graduation night, Marron whipped out an American magazine. The three commented on how beautiful American models were.

_"Do you think American girls really look like this?" Marron pouted, envious._

_Bra didn't comment, seeing as how she had really been to America before, Pan wondered what her answer might have been._

She didn't want to describe her feeling as jealous or concern. If Trunks wanted an American girl, who was she to stop him?

"Panny, what are you doing back here?" Her mother cooed, grazing her fingertips across her daughter's back. "You've got a big night tonight, are you nervous?"

Her mother's voice brought a smile to her lips. "Na, it's just high school graduation. The beginning of the rest of my life. The night before my parents kick me out because I'll be an adult. Why be nervous?"

"Oh, Pan, I can't kick you out just yet, then who will be around to answer my questions with such sarcasm that only you bear? You have the dress, the shoes, jewelry, makeup, anything I'm missing?" She held up each finger to her mental check list.

"There is one thing missing... a batch of brownies made by my dear mother." She peered over to her mother's warm eyes eagerly accepting the proposal.

**xXxXxXx**

"Have you heard anything from Trunks today?" She asked as she added the final icing touches to their freshly baked dish.

"We talked for a couple minutes this morning. He's spending today packing."

Videl lifted her eyes for a moment to gauge her daughter's affect. "He cares for you, Pan. Your father and I watch you two occasionally, and that look on his face, the way he can't keep his hands off of you-"

"Mom!" An undeniable blush bled through her cheeks

"I'm just reporting what I've seen! He loves making contact with you, like holding your hand or putting his arm around you, you know. I think it's a saiyan thing. Your father was like that too. He was a nervous teenage boy which made it ten times more difficult for him," they both laughed. "But once I gave him my heart, he showed me the man he was."

Pan couldn't help but smile as her mother reminisced. She loved hearing stories about her parents. Her mother was interrupted by the sounding of Pan's phone.

"It's Bra, gotta take this... Hello?... Ah already? I guess it is, okay see you in a few."

Videl noted the time. "3:30, time to get ready."

Pan, Bra, and Marron decided since the graduation ceremony began at 6 pm, they would all shower at 3:30, and proceed from there to get ready for their big night. After her hair dried, Videl heated the curler to curl her daughter's hair, since the three of them had agreed on curled locks as well. At 5:00, Gohan returned home from work and jumped in the shower to get ready as well. Shortly after, two dolled up girls came through the front door.

"You girls look beautiful!" Videl greeted each of them with a hug. Bra's dress had a tight black top with a thick pink ribbon around her waist and pink floral design on the bottom. Marron's was a halter form-fitting maroon dress. Pan nervously made her way down the stairway in her dress. It was a dark forest green at the top that deepened into black towards the bottom of her dress above her knees. Her straps crossed in the back, giving her boobs an extra lift.

"Well, girls I think it's safe to say you've definitely rubbed off on my daughter." Videl gulped.

"Pan, get your hot self over here, it's picture time!"

They followed Bra into the living room where Videl dictated the poses and prepped their curls when they were in disarray. "It's 5:30, you better get going or you'll be kicked out of your own ceremony!"

Bra's red car was bumping with the modern hits of techno beats to get the three of them pumped up for the ceremony and the party afterwards.

"I can't wait to get drunk toniiiight!" Bra cried out with a series of fist pumps. The other two laughed and continued singing to Britney's newest hit. Pan, being the sanest of the three, pondered briefly on who their sober driver would be.

**xXxXxXx**

Pan, as well as the others, was never much of a fan of her school colors. Orange and white? For the graduation gowns, the females wore white and the males had to wear the dreaded orange. She remembered when Trunks and Goten had to wear it. They were good sports about it of course, but it was still a funny image. Bra squeezed the girls hands standing on both sides of her as the announcer got closer to their names. She leaned over and pecked Marron on the cheek, then Pan.

"... Marron Chestnut..." They smiled as they heard that particular area of the bleachers cheer. Marron gracefully crossed the platform to receive her diploma.

"...Bra Briefs..." A wider crowd applauded, seeing as how Bra had many admirers.

"... Pan Son..." Pan felt her eyes water at the sight she saw as her name was called. The freshman, JV, and varsity sports members came in their orange athletic apparel and held signs spelling out her name. She circled her arm in the air towards them, as well as to her family.

After several more names, the seniors were instructed to stand in the middle of the field for the traditional cap toss.

"...Ladies and gentleman, this concludes our ceremony for Orange Star's 2012 class of senior graduates." The field fluttered with orange and white caps that were either caught or fell to the floor. Shortly after, the crowd on the bleachers raced to the field to congratulate their loved ones. Marron, Bra, and Pan hugged their classmates for possibly the last time in their lives. Pan and her best friend outside of the Z gang, Mao Mizusawa from the waterpolo team, were encircled in the sea of orange that was in the bleachers earlier. The team members that admired them and looked up to them for support cried knowing their captain and co-captain were leaving the team for good.

"Pan, are you going to play for Tokyo?"

"Will you still visit us?"

"Have you been accepted anywhere yet?"

The questions continued one after the other, but Pan was flattered. She'd miss them as much as they missed her. Above the eager girls heads, Pan could see a few familiar faces waiting patiently.

"Move, Miko, those are her parents!" One girl pulled the other aside, clearing a path for them.

"Congratulations my beautiful daughter." Videl dabbed her eyes with a tissue as her father handed her a bundle of white assorted flowers.

"White for a fresh start. A new beginning." Her father kissed her on the cheek.

"They're beautful, dad. Thanks." Her eyes began to tear up as well seeing her parents, especially her father, proud of her.

Next were her grandparents, adorning her in more flowers, but these ones were various shades of vibrant colors. "It's the start of an exciting adventure, Panny. Make it colorful." Chichi narrated as Goku handed her the bouquet.

Goten snuck up from behind, tossing his gift up in the air for her to catch. "And don't black out."

Pan glanced at the gift in her hands. It was a shot glass with a white cap and underneath was her name and year. She smiled. "Thanks Goten." The six of them gathered together while Yamcha snapped a few pictures of them, as he did for the Chestnuts and the Briefs.

"So what're you girls doing after this?" Goten asked, causing Pan to look around for said girls. They were both in sight with their families. Pan's eyes settled on Trunks who was posing with Bra.

"This guy's having all the senior's over at his house for a party." She said unexcitedly.

"You don't sound too enthused about it. It's graduation, you're done with the bullshit of high school to move onto adult bullshit!" He shook her shoulders, causing her to laugh.

"Yeah yeah..."

"You're bummed that he's leaving tomorrow, right? Then skip the party. Go hang out, just you and him."

Pan was going to deny that she was 'bummed', but she couldn't do it convincingly. "I don't want to seem like a pathetic girlfriend though and-"

"Pan. Your boyfriend is leaving for half a year to a different country. He's not thrilled about it either. You're not the only one who's bummed about it."

"Whoa, whoa, what's with the somber expressions?" Pan felt a hand smooth across her back and around her shoulder. "It's graduation night, babe, don't let Goten depress you with his miserable life." He teased, earning a scoff from his best friend.

"This _miserable _guy's gonna go hit on your sister." He retaliated, leaving the two to themselves.

Trunks stood to face her and held her hands in his. "Congratulations."

She smiled, absolutely lost in his glistening eyes. Hers automatically closed as he closed the space between them with a brief kiss.

"Your girls are waiting for you." They gazed over at Bra, Marron, and Goten making googoo eyes at them. "Go celebrate."

Remembering what Goten said earlier about Trunks missing her too, she gripped tightly to his hand. "Trunks, I don't care about parties or alcohol. I just want to spend tonight with you."

"Pan, as your jealous boyfriend you didn't think I'd let you go to a party without me, did you?" He joked, kissing her hand that clung to his. "Come on. You can spend some time with your friends then I get to have you to myself."

Walking hand in hand with the man of her dreams, the man who continued to surprise her every moment they were together, Pan couldn't imagine what she had done to deserve such a person. _I love you, Trunks._

* * *

**PS: **It was not my intention to write a graduation chapter around the same time I was graduating, how funny lol.


	31. Goodbye

_**:*: Goodbye :*:**_

Bra's red car was followed by Trunks' truck to their graduation party. The girls left their white gowns behind and exited the car in their dresses they wore underneath. They stood outside the car, primping their hair in the car windows with the little light the street gave them.

"How's my makeup?" Marron turned to Pan.

"Gorgeous." Pan responded, surveying the house they were about to enter. It was well lit with voices and music sounding from the inside and the back yard. The house was a large two story white stucco, and from the lack of cars in the drive way it looked like the parents took a night off. "That's Chad's parents for you. What they don't see, they don't know."

Bra smiled. "Yup. But aren't all parents like that? His are just more... deliberate with their blindness. How's the lipstick?" She rubbed her lips together and pursed them.

"Bra, you look like a duck when you do that." Goten teased, approaching the females with Trunks just behind him.

Bra thought for a moment. "Like a sexy duck orrrr-"

"You look beautiful, Bra." He could tell she was taken aback by his comment as she fought back a smile for one of her clever retaliations.

"Well,-" _'Ah, I can't think of anything to say! And look at him, looking as handsome as ever in those dark jeans and that black button up rolled up to his elbows ever so neatly... And that smile... Wait, what's he smiling at?' _

"Bra, are you having one of those silent seizures?" The group fought back a chuckle in their throats. "You're staring at me..."

Bra's love induced orbs narrowed into a scowl. "No. I- I just can't believe you wore that shirt with those shoes." She pivoted, grabbing Marron's arm to lead the way to the house, obviously embarrassed.

"Told you she'd notice." Trunks added while he, Pan, and Goten walked behind.

Upon entrance were nothing but familiar faces to the girls. They were greeted with whistles, hugs, and of course, shots. After introducing the boys, a crowd gathered for a round of Hennessy, followed by two more just to get the night kicked off.

"Goten, let's go dance!" Bra grabbed his and Marron's hands and led them to the group by the stereo.

"You know it's a good party when it's barely nine pm and Bra wants to dance." Pan laughed. "You look nice tonight." She smirked, smoothing her palms down the shoulders of his white button down with dark pinstripes, and across his pecks.

"And you're being awfully friendly right now. Was that a _compliment _I just heard?"

"Paaan!" A familiar brunette ran up from behind, throwing her arms around Pan's shoulders. "Is this your _boyfriend_? Hi, I'm Mao." She switched her red cup to the other hand to shake his hand.

"Hi, I'm Tr-"

"Trunks, I know. I pester her about you all the time." She grinned. "Come on, Ichigo and I need opponents for beer pong!" She locked elbows with them and led them outback to the beer pong tables.

Ichigo and Mao had very good aim, that Trunks could tell after each of them scored on their first shot. After going back and forth without missing a shot, Pan missed the cup by a hair.

"Pan drinks!" Mao cried happily, taking swigs of her own cup voluntarily.

"I'll drink it." Trunks grabbed it before Pan had a chance to reach and gulped it down.

"Easy tiger, you have a flight tomorrow." Pan said it jokingly, but hearing it out loud just made it more real. She shook it off and put her head back in the game.

The next hour passed with a beer pong victory for Trunks and Pan, three more rounds of shots, and some girl on girl dancing between Marron, Bra, and Pan. Goten and Trunks mingled with the graduates and among themselves while the girls had a good time. As eleven o'clock neared, Goten and Trunks eyed the three as they performed the 'stanky leg' along with many of the other dancers on the floor. "Check out that guy behind Marron trying to grind up on her." Goten shook his head laughing. "Classic."

Trunks laughed as well, but his eyes fixated on the only woman on his mind. She must've felt his gaze as her eyes peered through her dark, messy hair after flipping her hair back while 'dropping low' on Bra.

Trunks bit his lip at the seductive dance she was performing for him. Soon after she spun away from the dance floor and walked over to him, nuzzling her face into his chest to take in his scent. "Trunks," She talked towards his ear so she could hear him. "I know you think I want to be here, but can we leave? I really just want to be with you."

Trunks could read the sincerity in her eyes and nodded. "Did you want to say bye to anybody?"

She shook her head no and gathered his hand in his. "Goten, are you staying?"

"Yeah, I like to hang with the young high school kids." He joked. He and Trunks had already planned this out. Goten was willing to stay to drive Bra's car home since she and Marron would obviously be too hammered to drive.

"How do you feel?" Trunks asked as they walked down the sidewalk towards his truck.

"Baby, I didn't drink that much. I didn't want to get drunk tonight, just a good buzz." She smiled up at him. He lifted their hands to kiss hers.

Once inside the truck, the two chatted about her graduation experience as they made the thirty minute drive back to his place. He tried to keep her talking to prevent her from thinking about him leaving tomorrow. He loved to see her happy, and right now talking about her waterpolo team and other high school memories is what kept her from frowning.

Once they made it to Trunks and Gotens house, the two made their way into the house. After flicking on the lights, Pan noticed a white gift topped with a black and silver bow sitting on the kitchen table. Her pace slowed as she reached it. She looked over to him as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Graduation gift." He laughed as she hesitantly took the box in her hands, a somber look in her eyes. He pulled the chair out for her and allowed her to sit as she stared at the gift. His nerves grew more tense as she fumbled the box in her hands.

"Is this a graduation gift or a goodbye gift?"

Trunks wasn't sure how to respond.

She regretted asking the question the moment it spilled out. He did not deserve to feel bad about leaving for a once in a lifetime opportunity. She wasn't drunk, and her buzz was wearing off, so where was this coming from? Tears wanted to pour over this unwrapped gift in her hands without even knowing what was in it.

"Pan, what're you thinking?" He asked just above a whisper while kneeling in front of her. He wanted her to let out whatever she was bottling in.

"I don't want to sound pathetic, but damn it Trunks, you make it so damn hard not to miss you. I thought six months would be over in no time, but... but it came too soon. I am going to miss you so fucking much." She choked out, tears finally breaking through the stone wall she had built around the thought of him going away. She slid down to the floor where he was and cried on his shoulder. He held her for as long as she needed him, his own silent tears cascading down her back.

After nearly a minute, she wiped her eyes and stared at the gift still in her hand.

He grasped it and began to pull it away. "You don't need to op-"

"No." She pulled back, somehow managing to grace a smile on her moistened face. "I feel better. It felt good to say it out loud." He combed his fingers through her hair to get it away from her face as she unwrapped the gift. Within a medium sized box was an even smaller box. Pan pulled out a silver ring, colored in a beautiful arrangement of topaz and sapphire. Her eyes were dazzled not only at its beauty, but moreso curious about its meaning.

"Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring." He laughed at her baffled expression.

She laughed as well. "Trunks, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." Topaz was his birthstone and sapphire was hers.

"Here." He took the ring from her hands and lifted her right hand. After kissing the ring, he slipped it over her ring finger. "Six months, and you'll be back in my arms."

Pan shook her head. "Don't think you're getting away from me yet, I still have... eleven hours with you." They both stared somberly at the idea of having eleven hours left.

"I never told you how beautiful you look tonight."

She laughed. "Here we are, sitting on the tile floor, my hair is... not curly anymore, and makeup's probably streaked from crying."

"And you're still fucking beautiful." He whispered.

That was it. That was all she could take before forcing herself onto him. She straddled his lap, forcing her dress to hike higher than the standards of decency, but there was nobody around but the two of them. While her hands pulled and grazed through his hair, his hands took their time stroking her thighs and making their way to her exposed bottom. He quickly discovered she had no panties on, causing an extra kick in the pants, one that she undeniably felt. Before he knew it, his shirt was unbuttoned, causing his exploring hands to pause while she whipped it off.

Trunks smoothed his palms back up her thighs and underneath her dress, slowly causing it to roll up. He was cautious with her, waiting for her body language to tell him to proceed. Their sexual history never went past oral in the dark. Her body was still a mystery to him and it was driving him insane with lust and desire.

She lifted her arms, allowing him to pull the dress up and over, leaving her in only a black bra. She reached down to unbutton his pants, feeling self conscious that she was so exposed below the waist. After she lowered the zipper, he stood up and kicked them off, leaving him in his black boxers.

Trunks knelt back down, taking in the sight of her body in disbelief. She was breathtaking.

She brought her thighs together to cover what she could of her private area once she noticed he was observing her.

He stroked her cheek with his palm. "I love you, Pan Son."

Her face relaxed. "I love you, Trunks Briefs."

Trunks moved his lips towards her mouth, engaging them in a deep kiss. He waivered away, moving towards her ear nibbling and sucking on her earlobe while she circled his nipples, then stroked his abdomen as he led kisses down her neck, slowly and gently pushing her onto her back. She allowed his torso to rest between her legs while he took her bra in his teeth and pulled it down her torso, making it easier to circle around and unhook. He sat up to his knees, taking in the full exposure of Pan Son. He leaned back down, enjoying the wetness between her legs against his abdomen. His mouth met her right breast, licking and sucking while his hand rolled the other, then switched. Her body was loving these new sensations. She moaned submissively, being taken over by his touch. His hand smoothed down her side and to her thigh, circling against its inner aspect. He led butterfly kisses down towards her pelvis, working her clitoris with his tongue after plunging in a finger. He loved the _oh baby _she cried out with the second finger pumping inside her. She was so tight, he couldn't imagine how she'd feel against his bare skin.

"Trunks, Trunks, baby..." She lifted his chin as she sat up and stood to her feet, gesturing for him to do so as well. She placed her hands on his hips and inserted her fingertips underneath the band of his boxers. She leaned up to kiss him, and shoved the boxers passed the large erection that was now pressing against her skin. Trunks greeted it with a couple of firm strokes.

The size of it made Pan shudder in ecstasy. "Pan, are you sure?"

Pan raised a seductive eyebrow. "I think _this _speaks for the both of us." She replied with a couple of firm strokes, which was enough to sweep her off her feet and into the bedroom. The smell was driving him over the wall. Her scent was not only in the air, but in his mouth from tasting it first hand.

He threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, engulfing her mouth while his fingers prepared her opening. She cried out in pain as she felt his member surge into her. He mouthed her breasts while her body adjusted to his size, slowly thrusting back and forth. "You okay?" He panted, his saiyan drive daring to take over. She was a virgin, he had to remind himself. A gentle, tight virgin.

"Mhmm." She worked her hips to get the feel of this new sensation inside her. Trunks deepened his movements now, quickening his pace with every few thrusts. Trunks could tell she was in pain, but she insisted he keep on going. She grabbed a free pillow and pressed it against her face, wailing into it as he climaxed. Trunks felt awful for feeling this way, but the the sound of her cries made it all the more enjoyable for him.

Pan could feel him exploding inside her, then pressure relieved as he pulled out. Trunks lifted the pillow from her face, his face and hair moist with sweat. He chuckled as he gazed at her.

"What're you laughing at?" She laughed as well, gazing up at this beautiful moonlit face. His chuckle retreated into a grin as he bent down to kiss her then rolled off. "Are you one of those guys who, instead of crying after sex, he laughs after sex?"

"No, babe." He nestled in next to her on her pillow and draped his arm across her body. "You just make me so damn happy."

He pulled the comforter over them as they held each other and talked into the late hours of the night, both of them fighting the sleep that was becoming more and more difficult to resist.

**XxxXxXx**

Goten's sleeping body stirred awake at the sound of the main door of the Brief's home opening and closing. He peered up from behind the arm of the couch to see a freshly showered Trunks and Pan enter hand in hand.

"Goten, I give you a night alone with Marron and Bra and you still some how manage to end up sleeping on the couch?" Trunks criticized him, receiving a middle finger in response.

"Why are you guys here, it's eight in the morning?" He sat up rubbing his eyes, suddenly smelling the sweet smell of breakfast from the kitchen.

"I thought I heard someone come in!" The bright blue eyed Bulma interrupted, greeting her son and Pan with a warm hug. "Come on in, breakfast is ready. Goten, I even made your omelette you're so fond of."

The four served themselves a plate and sat at the dining table. They ate in silence for the first few bites until Bulma's fork dropped onto her plate, startling the others. "Pan!" She pointed, looking as if she were about to go into shock.

Pan panicked, looking around her trying to figure out what was wrong. "Wha-what is it, Bulma?"

"Oh, oh my, pardon me." She half laughed, fanning herself with her hand. "The ring is on your right hand, not your left."

Goten, Trunks, and Pan glanced at the glistening ring that rested on her right ring finger.

"Well, Trunks, from mother to son, if you're going to invest that much into a promise ring you might as well have proposed-" She stopped as she heard the three of them choke on their breakfast. "but I digress. I spoke with Professor Kurgura about the business you'll be interning at in the states, and I must say this trip can be very promising for us. You show them what the Briefs are made of and I don't see how we can fail at getting our foot in the door in the US."

Goten and Pan shared a brief gaze as they listened to Bulma lecture her son on business etiquette and how crucial this move was for the future of Capsule Corporation.

Pan could feel the man beside her growing more tense and more annoyed with his mother. She found his hand underneath the table and gripped it reassuringly.

After breakfast, it was time for them to head out to the airport. Since Trunks was giving Pan his truck for the duration of his leave, Goten was invited to make sure Pan made it out of the airport traffic safely. Goten did what he did best and lightened the atmosphere in the vehicle by filling them in on the party details after Trunks and Pan had left, and the woes of caring for two drunk women on a Saturday night.

"Sounds like quite a hardship there Goten." Pan said sarcastically.

"And still slept on the couch." Trunks added.

**xXxXxXx**

The airport was crowded as usual, but it didn't take long for them to make out Trunks' tall, silver haired professor in the midst of the people. "Ah, if it isn't Mr. Briefs. I believe you are the last person we were waiting for, now we may proceed to bag check-in, if you don't mind?" Professor Kurgura's stern eyes settled onto Pan and Goten.

This wasn't exactly how she had imagined saying goodbye to him. She imagined her watching him walk through the gate of the plane entrance and watching his plane fly away, not leaving him with a group of students. Pan lazily waved her right hand, "Well, have a safe trip..."

He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the colored band donned on her finger, then met his lips to hers. "I'll see you soon. I love you." he whispered, then turned to Goten. "Take care of her."

It had been a long time since Goten had seen such a look in Trunks' eyes. _Take care of her _was an order, not a passive remark. Goten nodded in affirmation.

Trunks gave Pan's hand a tight squeeze before he let go and turned away. She watched in silence as he paced ahead, keeping up with the back of the group of students. She wanted to tell him she loved him too, but was too scared that one sound would provoke the tears she fought back.

Goten waited until he disappeared into the crowd of people, then planted a hand on his niece's shoulder. "Come on, Pan."

While Goten drove them back to Satan City, filling the truck with music for her sake she assumed, Pan shed a silent tear as a quote from her English class loomed in her mind:

_How lucky am I to have met someone who makes it so hard to say goodbye._


	32. Calm Before the Storm

**_:*: Calm Before the Storm :*:_**

It took about a week for Trunks' departure to finally sink in for Pan. After receiving a goodnight call from him every day at three pm, she realized just how far he was from her. She hated sulking, but today just felt like her hormones were forcing her to do just that.

After tossing her phone to the coffee table, she kicked her feet up to the couch and browsed through television channels. Settling on the discovery channel, she tucked the remote underneath her and listened to the phenomenon about the 'calm before the storm'. You can step outside, and things seem still. Nothing seems to be going wrong, but little do you know about the trouble brewing on the horizon.

Trunks on the other hand was adapting very well to the American customs. In his opinion, their business management strategies were sloppy, but what a night life they had. Los Angeles offered quite a variety when it came to the lounges and clubs, and if it wasn't for the American group of students he had befriended he wouldn't have had such an exposure to them.

As he feared, he had to stay cautious of a couple of the girls in the internship. One from his country and two from the American group. They weren't to the point of annoyance, but he could see them gaining potential in that category.

"Briefs, you ready yet? Everyone's waitin." Trunks' roommate, Kaien Shiba, entered their hotel room after knocking politely. Kaien was 21 as well and, like Trunks, liked to drink. He, unlike Trunks, was single and liked to invite their female partners out with them to Trunks' dismay. "Done cupcakin with the hometown honey?"

Trunks chuckled, tossing his phone to his nightstand for the night. "Let's go Shiba."

Kaien had shaggy, unkempt brown hair that the girls seemed to love. After being opted to 'watch and learn', Trunks sat at the bar counter and did just that while his roommate waved his brown hair around like Justin Beiber and flirted with a small group of women in their mid twenties.

"He shoots and, ouch _rejected._" He announced as the Asian Beiber returned.

"I got turned down but the brunette is interested in ya." He nudged him with his elbow.

Trunks shook his head. "No thanks, I'm happy with my _hometown honey_."

"That's the problem!" Kaien cried, slamming his mug to the table. "She's _hometown, _bro! You're in A-MER-I-CA with _American _girls!"

"He's on one again." A stolid female rolled her eyes at the ranting male. Ayama Kasuga was another junior from Japan chosen for the internship. She dressed more conservative than the others, dressed in a purple long sleeve and jeans with black heels. She tucked her long black hair behind her ear and gestured for a drink. Her and Trunks had been partnered this week, and she rolled pretty well with oddball scenarios that had been thrown at them. Her stoic expression made her difficult to read, but she made for a great business partner.

"Miss Kasuga, show this guy how to have a good time. Jesus it's like he's married or som-"

"Kaien, that's enough." A month had gone by, and every weekend Trunks had to listen to the 'pros' of cheating on his girlfriend. Quite frankly he was sickened by just the thought of it.

"Wait, where ya goin?" Kaien watched his lavender haired roommate stride out of the bar.

"The man's obviously in love. You're not making the distance between him and his girlfriend any easier." Ayame spoke before taking a sip of her beer.

Kaien grunted in response. "Love, huh? It doesn't exist. His woman's pretty cute. I give it a month until he gets that phone call that it's over."

"Your confidence is overwhelming." She uttered between sips once more.

**xXxXxXx**

After a quick shower, Trunks dropped to his bed and propped himself up on his pillow. The bedstand clock displayed 12:04am. After doing some brief calculations in his head, he was pleased to figure out it was a decent time to call her. The sound of her voice would suffice for now.

"Trunks, is everything okay?" She glanced at the clock, it was a little after 5pm. They had just spoken a little over an hour ago, she was surprised to see him call again.

"Promise me something..."

Her mood grew worrisome. He sounded so... unhappy. "Anything."

He took a moment before he spoke again. "If six months is too long, and someone else comes along, don't feel bad to be honest with me-"

"Trunks, are you drunk or something? For once, you sound ridiculous. If anything, _I'm _the one that should be telling you that. You're the one surrounded by beautiful American girls and-"

"Now who sounds ridiculous?"

She could just see him smirking now.

"So, you're not breaking up with me?" He chaffed, his smile expanding into a grin at the sound of her laughter.

"Not yet you anguished soul."

"I love you, Pan."

She circled the ring on her finger, releasing a sigh that was heavier than expected. "I love you too. Sweet dreams, Trunks."

The next morning, Pan awoke to a quiet house as usual. Her father was at work and her mother was always a busy body, either outside doing yard work, cleaning, or running errands. Pan headed outside to the mailbox. She admired Trunks' silver truck parked on the street just waiting for him to return. She shuffled through some of the letters from the mailbox and stopped in her tracks.

_Nagoya University_

"Oh my god... It's here..." In her hands was one of the best school's in Japan, not to mention the same university her uncle and boyfriend were attending, either accepting or declining her application. Pan noticed her mother's car was still here. Since she wasn't pulling weeds in the front or backyard, she considered that maybe she was taking a nap. It was almost eleven pm so it was unlike her to still be asleep.

Pan jogged upstairs and knocked on her parents' bedroom door. "Mom? I'm coming in!" She crept through the door and to her mother's bedside where she was still asleep. "Mom? Mom look what came in the mail." She shook her shoulder eagerly. "Mom... Mom?" She shook her again. Her eyes didn't budge a wink. Her hand flipped the blanket from her body and moved to her wrist to check for a pulse. It was weak, but there was definitely still a pulse.

Pan ran to her room for her phone, dialing 911. After giving the address, the woman asked for her to stay on the line. "No, no I can't I need to call my dad." Without waiting for a response, Pan hung up and dialed her father's cell number.

"_You've reached Gohan Son. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

"Damn it- Dad! The- the amb- ah.." She couldn't speak. She paced back and forth, occasionally glancing over at her mother's pale body. "Dad, the ambulance is coming, mom won't wake up. I-I checked her pulse, she has a pulse..." She was moreso trying to convince herself that things would be okay. "Call me when you get this..."

Pan prepped her mother for the ambulance's arrival, tears falling as she smoothed the hair from her peaceful face. She held her warm hands until the paramedics arrived.

**xXxXxXx**

"I'm looking for Videl, Videl Son."

Pan could hear her father's voice from the hall. She cursed at herself for leaving her phone behind in her race to gather what she could to follow behind the ambulance.

"Jesus Christ, Pan I've been calling you for the past thirty minutes, what happened?" He flew in, rushing to the opposite side of the bed to examine his unconscious wife.

Pan was wearing jeans and a dirty t-shirt she had thrown on from her floor with her hair tossed atop her head. "Around eleven this morning I went to wake her up and she wouldn't wake up. The doctor said from the looks of it she had a seizure sometime in her sleep this morning."

"It's three o'clock now, has she woken up at all?"

Pan shook her head no. She watched her father's eyes drop for a moment, then drift up to his wife's resting face. He rolled her hand in his and kissed it.

"I'll go find the doctor." She muttered before leaving the room, looking for a reason to allow her father some private time. It didn't take long to find the older male doctor pacing through the halls. Pan asked for him to talk to her father, then headed to the cafeteria. Between the stress of the situation and not eating at all today, she was growing extremely nauseated.

Her father joined her in the middle of her meal with a cup of coffee and an order of his own.

"What'd the doctor say?" She asked after he fixed up his plate with the proper seasonings.

"Due to certain levels in her blood, they could tell she had a moderate seizure. She could be asleep for hours now. She should be up by tomorrow morning."

Pan exhaled a long, heavy sigh. "So, it's spreading."

Gohan took a moment to think while he chewed. "We'll let the MRI determine that. Don't go jumping to conclusions." Gohan could tell his daughter was still shook up by the situation. She sounded very panicked on the phone, and even now she looked pale. "Pan, you don't look well. You should go home and rest, you've had a rough day."

Pan couldn't agree more. Her nausea returned more severe now but she was going to fight it as much as she could. "Dad, I'm fine. I'm not going to leave you here alone."

He put an arm over her shoulders as they walked back to the room. "I'll stay until sundown, then I'll be home. I don't know if I can trust you to make dinner so go ahead and order us some takeout." He joked, finally cracking a small smile on her face.

Pan took a moment to kiss her mother goodbye, then her father. "Promise me you'll call if anything happens." Gohan nodded in agreement.

Pan collapsed onto her bed. She was tired and still felt sick. Her feet found her phone at the end of the bed so she bent down to grab it. She had numerous missed calls and texts from Bra, Marron, and Trunks. "Damn it..." She rubbed her eyes, opening up her phone app to see what time it was in the USA. "Eleven thirty... He's probably asleep by now, it's Thursday he has his internship in the morning..."

She switched over to her text messages to read his last message.

_You're probably busy right now but just wanted to say I love you and miss you, I'll see you in a few minutes in my dreams._

She grinned at his corny lines, knowing he did it on purpose.

_Hey Trunks, I'd call but I don't want to wake you. I left the house and left my phone behind I'm sorry :( I love and miss you too. Wish you were here right now... I'll take a nap so I can see you in my dreams too._

She hit send before going back to read it. She hoped he wouldn't read too much into 'Wish you were here right now'. She didn't want him to be hung up on her problems when he couldn't do anything about it. She made a mental note to be more secretive with her personal matters.

Next on her list was Bra and Marron. She had various missed calls from them throughout the afternoon with messages ranging from '_Did you get your letter today?_' to _'Oh my gosh you didn't get accepted huh... It's okay, Pan, we're coming over!_'

Pan decided not to text them back right now. For one thing she hadn't even opened her letter yet and didn't have the energy to get up and locate it. Secondly, she didn't have the energy to keep up with their excitement that was emitted just from their messages alone. She kept her phone nearby incase Trunks called or texted back, but soon drifted into a well needed sleep.

**xXxXxXx**

"See, Ayama, what did I tell you? One month and she'd dump him." Kaien whispered to the very uninterested woman on his left. Their group this month focused on the marketing sector of business. Ayama, Kaien, and Trunks were among three other students awaiting their morning breifing. "And then she tells him she didn't have her phone on her, come on really? If you ask me it all sounds scandalous."

"Well, nobody asked you Kaien." Ayama uttered, taking a quick glance at Trunks sitting across from her at the table. She hoped he wasn't being influenced by Kaien's conspiracy talks, and by the looks of it he seemed like the normal professional he presented to the table every day from the beginning. She frequently wondered how a paranoid person like Kaien got into such a prestigious program.

Trunks received a text from his sister and Marron the previous day that they had both gotten into Nagoya University. Trunks wondered if Pan had gotten in. He couldn't see why not. The school was very big on sports, which is why he and Goten chose to go there. The thought of her receiving a denial letter even crossed his mind since she didn't pick up at all. He thought that maybe she was too shamed to tell anybody. He snapped out of his thoughts at the sight of the two people sitting across from him staring at him with concern. He threw them a confused expression, causing them to avert their eyes.

Pan awoke to the smell of beef in the house, suddenly remembering she forgot to order dinner for her and her father. Her clock reflected 8:22 as the current time, she had napped for about four hours. After using the restroom and adjusting her hair, she dragged her feet downstairs into the kitchen where he sat in his pajama sweats reading the paper.

"Hi, dad. Sorry, I overslept."

"No problem. Here, got your favorite."

She joined him at the table and dug in. "How's mom?"

"She's doing well. Her vitals are stable so they're just going to keep an eye on her for the night and I told them to call me if she wakes up, otherwise I'll be in in the morning."

"Did you let Bulma know you're not going into work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. She was wondering if I could send you to pick up some paperwork for me. I offered to go myself but she wanted to talk to you anyways."

Pan wasn't sure what Bulma wanted to talk about but didn't think much of it. "Sure, that's fine. Then I'll meet you at the hospital afterwards."

She watched him toy with some papers stacked on the table, then pull out a familiar envelope. "Here. Found it on the floor in my room." He slid it over to her, probing her to open it.

It was her letter from the university. She took in a deep breath as she picked it up, toying with the edge to tear it open.

"Pan, will you open the damn thing? You get that dramatic suspense thing from your friends."

She laughed, tearing the edge open and pulling out a bundle of papers. "Dear Pan Son, thank you for your interest in Nagoya University. We have received your application and are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to join our student body in the upcoming fall semester. We would also like to congratulate you with a full ride sports scholarship for the upcoming four years here at Nagoya. To meet the requirements, we ask that you play a minimum of two sports per academic year..." She continued reading the letter aloud.

Gohan was very proud of his daughter, that Pan could see in his eyes. "Bra and Marron came to the door earlier but I told them you had a rough day."

"You told them about mom?"

"Are you embarrassed by it or something?" He was confused by her tone.

"No, no, of course not dad! I just don't want them to tell Trunks. He has enough on his plate."

Gohan surveyed his daughter for a moment. He didn't exactly like the way she held Trunks so high sometimes. It's good that she cares for his well-being but what about her? "Congratulations, Pan. When does school start?"

She rummaged through the papers looking for the dates. "School starts August 20th, but sports training starts July 20th... Dad that's like two weeks away!"

"Well you better crack down on this. Make out a list of what you're gonna need, I'll put some money in your account so you can go shopping." He was hopeful that this would get her mind off things for a while. He'd take care of her mother while she took care of herself and her future.

**xXxXxXx**

The next morning, Pan arrived at Capsule Corps research department as planned to pick up some paperwork for her father as Bulma requested. She was escorted through the office and laboratory halls until they reached her office on the top floor.

"Oh, Pan, so good to see you. How are you?" She greeted her with a hug and stepped back to assess her for a moment.

"I'm great, how are you?"

"No need to be so discreet, honey. If you guys need anything do _not _hesitate to ask me. Times are rough for you guys right now, emotionally and financially. If you need someone to talk to, we are here for you. I've been giving your dad all the hours he could need to pay for your mother's expenses and now you're going off to college, poor man, I'm surprised he's not going gray by now."

Pan seemed confused as to what she was talking about. Looking back, her father _was _working longer hours. She hadn't realized they were having financial difficulty.

Bulma stopped talking after observing Pan's bafflement. "Sorry, it's not my place, I'll shut up. Here's your father's files that he requested. And, there's one favor I have to ask of you."

Pan shifted the large pile of files in her arms and gave the woman her full attention.

"Please, I know you care for Trunks a lot. He's doing a great job over there and I'd hate for him to get... distracted or feel like he has to come home. You're a strong girl, Pan. I'm not asking you to face this alone, but..." She bit her lip trying to think of a better way to phrase what she wanted to say.

"But leave your son out of it, right?" Pan finished her sentence coldly.

Bulma cleared her throat. "I don't mean it like that, but you understand don't you?"

Pan chuckled in disbelief. "You're right, Bulma. It's _not _your place. Thanks for the talk."

Bulma said nothing as she left her office. She knew what she was asking was selfish, but it was for her son's future and her company's success. She plopped down into her leather chair and exhaled through pursed lips. "Sometimes you have to step on some toes to get to the top." She reminded herself.


	33. Cloud on the Horizon

**A/N**: I was boredly youtubing today and looked up a video of Trunks' japanese voice and OMG I had an ear orgasm. Just thought I'd share. Thank you for the reviews, I'm so happy to hear you enjoy this story after 30 chapters haha. It's kind of like an ongoing soap. It's a good pastime for me so I just write to my heart's content. Thanks guys!

_**:*: Cloud on the Horizon :*:**_

Videl was discharged home two days after being admitted to the hospital. The MRI revealed an enlargement of the tumor as the doctor had suspected. After consultation with the oncology doctor, her treatment was so far successful in stopping the cancer from spreading throughout the body, however to slow the growth they decided to increase the dosage of her chemo treatments.

To see her mother at home the following days was a gift. Pan didn't know when she'd come home or wake up to see her mother unconscious again, and frankly it scared the hell out of her. As Bulma had mentioned, her father was working six days a week for nearly twelve hours a day. She never asked him about their financial standing. That would hurt his pride far too much. He was overworked and tired, that she could tell from his eyes.

Bra, Pan, and Marron headed downtown for some college shopping. On the list was laundry baskets, school supplies, and other random dorm junk they could find in the department stores. The girls submitted their request to share a suite together and were eagerly awaiting the results of their dormitory status.

"I can't believe training starts up in two days. And from seven in the morning til noon, I'm going to oversleep and totally fuck up my cheer season." Marron whined, eyeballing the sports bras.

"How does this training thing work? Who's all going?" Bra asked, rubbing the material of the bras.

"Obviously you didn't read the packet." Pan mockingly scolded her. "Anyone who's playing a sport throughout the year has to attend the conditioning camp. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays the entire month before school starts. Marron you're going out for cheer, what're you going to play, Bra?"

"For the fall season probably soft ball. And you?"

"Water polo, duh. Goten's having a throwback tonight, are you guys going?"

"Yeah, you're not?" Marron asked.

Pan shook her head no.

"Pan, you haven't drank with us all summer. It's the last hoorah before this training camp starts up, come on."

"Bra, you know why. I don't want to leave my mom to go drinking, I'd think that at least you would understand that." She didn't mean to snap at her, she's been on edge lately. Due to her sore breasts she attributed it to her period that was a couple weeks late. She had one the previous month but it was very light and lasted maybe two days.

Bra said nothing. She empathized with her friend, but just wish she would lighten up and enjoy their time before school more.

"Sorry, Bra, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine, I get it."

The silence seemed to breed the tension in the air like rabbits.

Marron definitely felt it and tried to think of something to talk about. "We should get these black shorts, with _these _sports bras but in different colors. It'll be cute. We'll be matching but in different colors."

"Dibs on green." Pan snatched it from the rack, along with purple and black.

After loading their purchases into the trunk of Bra's car, the girls piled in. "My mom's making us dinner, you girls wanna come over?"

Marron agreed to it, but Pan hesitated. She hadn't seen Bulma since their 'talk' two weeks ago, and frankly she didn't want to see her. She felt as if Bulma saw her as a nuisance or a 'distraction' in Trunks' life. Maybe that's not what she meant, but that's how Pan perceived it. She knew she was thinking irrationally, but once again, these hormones were not giving up.

"No thanks. Gotta make dinner for my parents." She lied.

The girls helped Pan carry her bags into the house and said hello and goodbye to her parents. Videl already had dinner made and invited them to stay but let them go when they politely informed her that Bulma had cooked for them. Pan let out a big yawn once she sat at the dinner table. She was very tired, which was nothing new these past few weeks.

"Honey, you're sleeping an awful lot. Good think you're starting that sports camp soon, you're getting lazy." Videl teased.

"I'm getting grumpier too. A workout will do me some good."

**xXxXxXx**

It was Saturday night, and Goten was in party host mode, making sure everyone had a drink and always had a smile on their face. He was the guy everyone loved to be around. Everything he said or did was hilarious so people always loved to watch what he'd do next.  
"Uh-oh, freshman are here!" He announced as a familiar blue haired and blonde beauty entered the house. "Hey ladies, welcome to your hazing party."

The girls stopped dead in their tracks, a dreaded look on their face.

"I'm kidding! Jesus, someone get these two a drink!"

Marron was suddenly grateful that she and Bra had decided on a cute blouse and jeans rather than dresses for tonight's event. Everyone was dressed cute and casual, just how they liked it. The girls drew immediate attention from the males at the party. Many of them joined them in their first round of shots, followed by introducing themselves and welcoming them to Nagoya.

"You two are freshman? Well, hey, if anyone messes with you just hit me up, I'll take care of them." An attractive brunette with short brown hair introduced himself as Brody.

"Sorry, Brody, the position of body guard has already been taken." Goten slung an arm over his shoulder. "Shots!"

Goten sent a drunken picture of him, Bra, and Marron to Trunks. According to his world clock app it was about eight am in the states. He missed his best friend/ roommate/ drinking mate, but that's life, he told himself.

"Braaaa, I miss your brother." He pulled her into a hug, pouting his lip.

"_You _miss my brother? At least you got to say bye to him, that bastard left without seeing me!"

Goten thought back to that morning. That was the morning after the girls' graduation party so her and Marron were passed out upstairs. "Well, that's you fault for drinking too much. Here." He put another shot in her hand.

She laughed heartily at his hypocritical act and downed the shot happily. She loved being around Goten. Everything seemed so happy and at ease with him. "You're wearing that same shirt from our graduation party." She pointed out the black button up rolled neatly to his elbows.

"And _you _are checking me out again."

"Again? What do you mean- and no I was not checking you out!" She lied.

His lips curved into a teasing smirk. "You were checking me out over a month ago at that graduation party, multiple times that night I'd like to point out, and now you're doing it again even as I speak."

She darted her eyes away from his soft pink lips that she had been watching during his lecture. "Goten, you have lost your m-m..." She felt her body go numb as he caressed her jaw line with one gentle stroke.

She didn't like the look she saw in his eyes as he drew his hand away. It was a pained expression. Before she knew it, he was walking away.

Goten followed the sound of cheering into the kitchen to find Marron slamming down an empty red cup with Brody on the other end, probably finishing a drinking challenge.

She staggered over to him, trying to comb her blonde hair from her face. "Goten, I don't feel well." She gripped onto his shoulders for support, trying to hold eye contact through the blurred vision.

"Come on, you need to throw up." He curled an arm around her waist for support and led her to the bathroom, holding her hair while she purged the alcohol.

After a good amount was flushed down the toilet, Marron leaned against the tub and eyed the man next to her. "Goten, I am so, so, sorry. I told myself I wouldn't drink to this point and-"

"Don't even worry about it, I needed a distraction anyways." He smiled his small charming smile. "Feel better?"

She nodded her head. "Now I'm exhausted."

He pulled her up by her hands and led her to a room across the hall. "You can crash here. Need something to sleep in?"

She removed her black framed glasses and stuck them on the nearest nightstand. "I'm too tired to care." She smiled, her head spinning as she closed her eyes against Goten's pillow.

Bra mingled easily with the people in the house. The females didn't take much interest in getting to know her since they were juniors and seniors and she was just a freshman . The men were good company though. She couldn't remember much about what her and this blonde guy were talking about. He was flirting, that she could tell by him touching her hair. Her memory was shot right now.

"Having a good time?" Goten approached the two, patting the male on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Yeah, I was tellin your friend how pretty she is. Please, tell me you're single."

Bra was at a loss for words. Her blue orbs immediately met with Goten's, unsure as to how to answer the question. She was fed up with his stupid smile, the way he always made everything into a joke. One moment can be a serious life changing event and the next thing you know he runs away. "That's a good question. Sometimes, this guy in my presence makes me feel like he can give me the world, then he turns around and makes me feel like I'm no better than the dirt that's on it." She looked back over to Goten with narrowed eyes and walked away, now looking for Marron.

She didn't have a plan. She couldn't drive home, and she sure didn't want to stay here now that she sort of spilled the beans about her crush on Goten.

She found safety in her brothers' room, closing the door behind her. She stared herself down in the mirror, racking her mind to figure out what was wrong with her or why Goten wouldn't make a move. Sure, she wasn't the smartest person and she was sort of high maintenance, but she really liked him. Her parents had always given her anything she wanted, but the one thing she wanted right now money couldn't buy.

**xXxXxXx**

Once the majority of the guests left, leaving the more severe cases passed out in the living room, Goten stood in the hallway, contemplating on his next move. To the right was Trunks' room where Bra was. She was upset with him, and he knew why. He always had an idea that Bra had a thing for him, but he preferred to play the dumb role and not confront it. The thought of being with her scared the hell out of him. What could he offer a girl who has _everything_?

Being the coward he was, he chose to go the safe route and entered the door to his left.

"Hey," He whispered, slapping the sleeping blonde's butt to wake her up. "Scoot over."

She groaned and rolled over as told. Goten slipped off his clothes in exchange for a pair of pajama pants and nestled underneath his blanket. Marron sat up to go underneath as well since she fell asleep on top. She rolled to her stomach and faced him, barely seeing his outline with the light provided by outdoor lamp posts.

"Party's over?"

"Yeah. Three am, not too bad."

"Yuck, you smell like beer."

"Sorry I don't throw up my beer, I take it like a man." He teased, receiving a pinch on the arm.

"Goodnight, Goten." She laughed. She felt his arm curl around her torso as he pulled himself closer.

"Goodnight." He liked having this comfort with a female. Feeling their warmth against him, he was a sucker for cuddling, especially when intoxicated. He understood his friendship boundaries though and left it just at that.

Bra awoke the next morning completely disoriented. If not by the pictures of Trunks and Pan on the dresser, it would've taken her longer to figure out where she was. She sat up in her brother's bed, and took a moment to gather herself and recollect the previous night.

One memory that stood out was Goten. How frustrated she was with him, and how much she wanted him. A part of her wanted to straight out ask him, but the other part was scared that it would ruin their friendship. But what was happening to their friendship now? The smallest look he gave her sent chills throughout her body. The bottle she hid her feelings in was bound to burst sooner or later.

She decided she'd do it. At the right time, and the right place, she'd ask him how he felt about her. _'You have to do this, Bra. Get it done and over with. He turns you down, fine, you can move on. That's the worst that could happen.' _

She played the scene over in her head while making Trunks' bed. She thought maybe a casual lunch date would be appropriate. Dinner was more suggestive, lunch was in the friend zone, safe. Now, all she had to do was find Marron. She tiptoed through the hall, trying not to waken the sleeping bodies in the living room. They were all males, no blonde was in sight.

'_Maybe she fell asleep in Goten's room...' _It wasn't unusual for one of them to be in Goten's bed. He was always willing to share and always the gentleman. But still, she couldn't shake off an unnerving feeling. As she stood outside his bedroom door, she prepared herself for what she might see. She eased the door open and slowly peaked her head in.

Bra felt a weight lift from her shoulders after observing that they were in no intimate position. They were both asleep on their stomach in close proximity of each other, but not touching. She crept her way to Marron's side and nudged her gently.

"Marron... Marron, come on, let's go home."

Marron groaned, causing Bra to shake her again. "I'm up, I'm up." She whispered back.

"Leaving already?" The girls saw that their sneakiness failed as Goten released a morning yawn, although Marron didn't know why they were being so hush hush about leaving.

"Yeah. Thanks for the party." Bra moved to the door, waiting for Marron to grab her glasses and shoes.

"See you guys tomorrow morning." He reminded them.

They gulped at the thought of Nagoya's conditioning camp starting the next day.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks called Pan earlier that day as usual. He told her about the picture he had received from Goten of him, Bra, and Marron, and wondered why she didn't hang out with them. She didn't want to tell him what happened with her mother, so she just watered down the situation by telling him her mother wasn't feeling well so she stayed home to keep an eye on things, which was true. Her mother was back to her normal self for the most part. The treatments they increased made her throw up more on treatment days and tired her out, but on her non-treatment days she was normal.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Videl asked while pacing throughout her daughter's room. In Pan's mind, she was way too excited to see her prepping her things for her five hour workout the next day.

She went through her mental checklist of water, a pen, and the forms provided in the manila envelope they had sent her. "Yup, looks like the whole gang's here."

"Be sure to pack some tampons, you never know when Aunt flow could come and visit. Lord knows I learned my lesson in high school."

Pan tuned out while her mother elaborated on her embarrassing high school moment. _'Speaking of tampons, I'm overdue on my period..' _She felt herself go pale at the thought that crossed her mind. _'I'm not... I couldn't be... I had a period after he left... It was light but that still counts, doesn't it? I'm only one or two weeks late.'_

"Pan... Pan, are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost. Actually, you look like a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm going to lay down, I'm not feeling too well. Must be nervous about tomorrow." Videl kissed her goodnight while she made her way to her bed. She stared into the darkness of her room, thinking back to everything that happened the past six weeks. The nausea, tiredness, mood swings, it was all caused by the stress of her mother and Trunks being gone. That's all. She wasn't pregnant, she repeated over and over to herself. She got another painful reminder as she rolled to her side, the bed pushing on her sore breasts. "They're sore because you're about to start, Pan." She scolded herself.

* * *

**A/N**: Just curious, anybody have a Bra or Marron preference? I already have an idea of who he'll be with but just curious.

Also, are any of you Bleach fans? I like using their characters as small roles in this story so wasn't sure how many of you were familiar with the anime. Thanks for reading.

PSS: I picked up an extra shift at work tomorrow so some positive messages are greatly appreciated :D I love talking to new people so feel free to PM me if you're bored ^_^


	34. The Building Winds

__**A/N: **Thank you so much for your reviews and responses to my G/B/M question! Here's the next installment.

* * *

_**:*: The Building Winds :*:**_

The girls carpooled in Bra's car to Nagoya, barely making it on time as they scrambled to find the large gymnasium where registration was being held. The building was filled with fit, and some extremely attractive, college adults ranging from freshmen to seniors. Since the lines were separated by last name, the girls split up to find their designated areas. While walking to the end of the "S" line, Pan's arm was grabbed and pulled to her left.

"Goten! You could've given me a heads up first. Are you sure I can cut?" She almost whispered, gazing down the long line of people.

Goten scoffed. "Pan, we are all adults here. Anyone tries to mess with us, I'll just tell on them."

Pan laughed at her uncle's dumb joke. After ten minutes of waiting, the two Sons were registered and found a seat in the bleachers. Goten introduced her to some of his sports buddies as they accumulated around them.

"Renji, this is my niece, Pan. She's a freshman now."

Renji was a unique looking male. From what she could see in his t-shirt, his arms were tatted, and she thought she could see a chest tattoo as well. He had long, dark red hair and wore it up in a pony tail.

"You're Trunks' girlfriend, right?" He asked her. Pan nodded, wondering how he knew. "He brags about you all the time. Sucks he won't be playing football this season. Welcome to Nagoya."

"Brags about me?" Pan inquired.

"Yeah, you know like about your athletic reputation. From the sound of it seems like you're bringing Nagoya some gold this year. No pressure." She caught his playful smile before his attention was redirected to his buddy nearby.

Watching from the bleachers, Pan flagged down Marron and Bra once they were done with their registration. After sitting through an hour of welcome speeches from various coaches,a run through of the sports program, and the purpose of the conditioning camp, the students were instructed to jog out to the field and to take a lap around the perimeter.

"Ladies, try to keep up." Goten sneered as he and his buddies took the lead. They just rolled their eyes and kept up from behind amongst themselves.

Towards the end of the day, Marron couldn't help but notice how withdrawn her two friends were all morning. Pan seemed to be in her own world with such a queasy and concerned look on her face. Bra was just too quiet. Maybe they were just adjusting to having to be up so early. Goten seemed to be keeping his distance as well. She figured he was too occupied with the many friends he already had at this university, which seemed plausible based on the group of men constantly surrounding him.

The conditioning camp consisted of three fitness components: flexibility, strengthening, and cardio. The hundreds of students met out on the field every morning for their morning yoga-like session. Stretching was the key in flexibility to protect your joints and muscles. Strengthening involved resistance exercises. Pushups, weights, lunges across the field, basically anything that hurt. Then there was cardio, the aerobic workout where endurance was key. For them this included running long distances and circuit training.

For the most part the girls took the camp well. Being the least athletic of the three, Marron struggled like many of the students there, but it was all part of the conditioning curriculum. Since they were burning calories three days of the week, the girls took it upon themselves to eat however they wanted, knowing they'd burn it off. With her mind occupied and stomach full, Pan noticed her nausea subsided. The days in between her training she spent running errands with her mother and helping her around the house. She never had a dull moment to dwell on the man she missed in her life or her father's absence.

It was mid august when they reached their final week of training. Exhausted and drenched in sweat, Pan dragged her feet into her house, stopping in the living room in the presence of her parents and an unknown female sitting opposite them. She looked to be in her mid fifties with short brown hair that touched the tops of her shoulders. She pressed the bridge of her glasses against her nose as she smiled pleasantly at her.

"And this is our daughter, Pan. She's the one I was telling you about." Her mother introduced her boastfully. The woman rose to her feet and paced over to shake Pan's hand.

"Hello, miss Son, your parents speak so highly of you. You must be plethoric with emotions with college starting next week!"

Pan waited for the woman to stop shaking her hand, her confused eyes settling on her parents for an explanation.

"Pan," Her mother began. "This is Shorh Satou. She's interviewing to help me around the house while you and your father are away." She smiled, speaking as if she had just bought a new car.

Pan's expression didn't budge. She targeted her father's glazed eyes, his demeanor quite the opposite of her mother's amiable air.

"You're hiring a maid?" She asked more angrily than she had meant. Her father was supposedly having financial troubles as is, why would they hire a maid?

"No, honey, she's not a maid." Videl laughed, trying to lighten the situation. "She's a nurse, lots of experience under her belt."

Pan's stare went blank as her mother went on about this particular nurse's background. "Whatever, I'm going to shower and take a nap." Actually she was going to shower, wait for Trunks' call, then take a nap.

The three adults downstairs dismissed Pan's snub and carried on with the interview. As the meeting reached its end, Gohan and Videl escorted nurse Satou to the front door and told her to expect a call within the next two days.

"I like her. I think she's the one." Videl grinned, looking from the door to her husband.

Gohan still held that absent look in his eyes. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? The doctor said you could have five years-"

"Gohan, stop." She commanded sharply. "Without surgery, I _could _have about five years left. That seizure was a sign, Gohan. I need to do this, or else I won't last five years. Our chances of successfully removing this tumor in my head can increase from five percent to thirty percent with this treatment-"

"With a 70% chance of you not making it out alive!You may be willing to risk it but God damn it, Videl, I'm not! I'm your husband, don't I have a say in this?"

"You're not ready for me to die now, but five years from now you will be?" She shot back, panting with the flurry of emotions in her voice. They stared into each other's eyes, trying to gain a grip on whatever sanity they could snatch in this harsh reality they were living. She spoke softer now. "Gohan, if I don't have this surgery, I _am_ going to diewhen my baby is in her early twenties. My _husband _will be a widow. Without this surgery, this tumor _is_ going to kill me. My chance of survival is less than 30% right now, I am well aware of that. But I'd rather die trying than live wondering if today will be my last."

Her mind was set. Gohan couldn't look her in the eye anymore. He wasn't upset with her, and she knew that. He was upset with any higher power that existed. Any higher power that allowed this to happen to the love of his life. He marched out of the kitchen to head upstairs for some time to think to himself. Atop the stairs was his daughter, sitting on the top step like she did when she was just a little girl, eavesdropping on her parents.

He froze for a moment, their reddened eyes locked for a long moment before hers dropped to her fumbling fingers. He continued his way up and sat next to her, pulling her against him with an arm, neither of them exchanging a word.

No matter how independent and strong she tried to be, life had a funny way of making you feel powerless and wanting nothing more than the comfort of your father.

They could hear the pots and pans clanging in the kitchen, suggesting that Videl had begun cooking lunch, her method of relieving stress. She kicked on the kitchen radio and sang and seasoned away to the tunes.

Pan sniffled as she lifted her head from her father's shoulder, but remained close to him. "How long has she been considering the surgery?" Pan had been present during the briefing with the doctor shortly after she found out about he mother's diagnosis. With the location and size of the tumor, surgery was almost a death sentence, if not putting her into a permanent vegetable state.

"It's always been on the back of her mind. Ever since the seizure, she was researching it more and finally brought it up. She has a point though. Without it she'll die inevitably. With surgery we have a chance."

"Yeah, a small chance." She huffed.

"But it's _her _chance. Her only chance of getting rid of this thing for good. She's in pain, Pan. Every day. She hides it well, but not well enough. She'd rather die than live with the cancer."

His last statement lingered as they both slowly absorbed it. They sat there a while longer, listening to the only sounds that filled the house from the kitchen.

Gohan gave her shoulder a couple squeezes at the sound of her ringtone from her room behind them. "I think that's for you."

Pan gradually rose to her feet and headed to her room for her expected phone call. "Hey."

"Hey, Pan. What's wrong?"

Her voice was still shaky. She had fought back the tears with her father, a few escaping as she rested on his shoulder. She wasn't about to release them now, but found it extremely hard to hold back. She took a few slow breaths, causing his concern to grow.

"I'm sorry, Trunks. I can't talk right now." He could hear her breathing grow ragged, followed by her voice cracking with her last three words, "I love you." Before he could say anything she hung up. He called her back, but she ignored it.

He decided to leave her a message. "Pan, please tell me what's going on. I'm not going to sleep until you do. I'll call you every minute until you answer. Please, Pan."

She listened to the voicemail, a small laugh escaping as his calls started pouring in. She ignored them and switched over to her text messaging.

_I'm sorry for hanging up on you. I just need some time right now. _She knew the message was too vague, but she didn't want him to know. She wasn't a pro at this girlfriend thing and their situation didn't make it any easier, but this was her way of dealing with things. It was her way and he hated it.

_Can I at least know what it's about?_

_Just my family. _

_Did something happen to your mom?_

_Yeah. Everything's okay for now, don't worry._

Trunks was beyond frustrated at this point. He wanted nothing more than to fly back home and talk about this face to face instead of reading her humdrum texts after hearing her crying just moments ago.

_Talk to me when you're ready. I'm not going to blow up your phone because I know how stubborn you are. This distance thing sucks and you don't make it any easier when I know you're hiding stuff from me._

Pan drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly knowing he was right. She wasn't doing it for Bulma. She was doing it for him. Even though they only spoke to each other once a day, she still failed at protecting him from worrying and getting... distracted, as Bulma put it.

_I'm sorry. Just give me some time, I'll fill you in when I'm ready. I'm gonna take a shower._

She decided that text would give him some peace of mind, so she finally slid into the shower as planned. She closed her eyes and rotated her head from side to side as the warm water rained over her. She could taste the dirt and sweat rinse from her face. She thought of the last morning she saw Trunks. They woke up to his alarm and held each other for several minutes, making small talk. They knew they had only a couple hours left together, but still they were able to smile and laugh in each others presence in his bedroom, his mother's house, and the shower before they headed out. In the shower together they were able to see each other in full light. She felt weird about it at first, but he had a way of making her feel at ease. They shampooed and conditioned each others hair and got lost in each other's warmth holding each other skin to skin while in a heavy kiss.

Her heart dropped. She missed him. She wanted him to hold her, just to take her away from this reality like he did every minute they were together.

After shedding her tears in the shower, she stepped out and eyed her naked body in her bathroom mirror for the first time in a couple weeks. She had been so caught up with training and helping her mother she didn't take the time to check on herself. Her dark orbs were scared. Sad. Angry.

Apprehension soon made the air stand still as she eyed the unopened box of tampons still sitting on her counter. She counted in her head. "I'm over a month late..."

"Pan," Her father's voice came from outside the door. "Lunch is ready."

It took her a moment to remember how to speak. "O-okay, dad. I'll be down in a bit." She observed her body, mainly her abdomen, for a moment, assessing it for any abnormal growth. She felt bloated, but that came normally with the period, the period that she was way over due on. Other than that, she couldn't see any protrusions that would cause her suspicion. "See, Pan. You're just freaking yourself out. He's been gone for..." She counted again. "Ten weeks now, you'd be huge."

Before heading downstairs, she did some brief research on her laptop on possible causes of a missing period. Lifestyle changes, nutrition, reproductive organ disorders, and stress were the main factors other than pregnancy. She took a moment to consider the idea that she could have cervical cancer or a sudden hormone imbalance, but the most likely factor was stress.

Brushing off her pregnancy worries, Pan joined her parents in the kitchen for some much needed lunch.

**xXxXxXx**

"Okay, Trunks. If I find anything out I'll let you know. Bye" Bra placed her phone on the table as her mother set a plate of food in front of her. She had noticed that Pan was a little out of it these past few weeks but didn't think it was a big deal. They were all working their asses off at the conditioning camp so generally everybody was tired and grumpy in the heat. Her brother was worried about her, and left it up to her to find out what was going on with her best friend.

"Trunks called? How is he?" Bulma inquired, joining her daughter and husband at the table. Trunks emailed her once a week as she requested about his weekly updates.

Bra glowered. "He's worried about Pan. I feel like an awful friend for not seeing it."

"Not weeing what? What's wrong with Pan?" Bulma questioned further, sounding concerned for different reasons.

"He called her today and she was crying. Something's going on with her mom but she won't tell him about it."

Bulma sighed audibly. "Bra, I didn't want to say anything but since you're her best friend you should know. Pan's father is having financial difficulty due to Videl's treatments. I wouldn't ask her about it, it'd just embarrass her." Bulma suggested.

"Can't we help them?" For Pan to be crying, it must be taking quite a toll on her, she thought.

"Of course, Bra. I've been doing my part, helping him finance everything and pick up hours. Until we can snag a deal with the states our company is going to be struggling as well. We need to save what we can." It was true. Capsule Corporation was struggling, and without a breakthrough export contract to the US, the Briefs would be riding the bell curve downward with the company.

"So that explains why you're always up that boys' ass." Vegeta spoke for the first time that meal.

The blue haired women averted their attention to him. "What?" Bulma asked, confused.

"You heard me. You need him to make a deal with those American bastards."

"Really?" Bra redirected her attention to her mother. "Why did they reject _you_?"

Bulma cleared her throat. "Because I am a woman. American business has come a long way, but for the business women there's always a glass ceiling that will forever keep us below the men in that country."

"So, Trunks charms the pants off these American businessmen, graduates college, jumps into Capsule Corp and snags a deal with them."

"And saves our family name." Bulma added.

Vegeta simply grunted in distaste. His wife was getting green in the eyes, that he could see. She raised two smart kids though, that he gave her. She made them smart, he made them strong.


	35. Change in the Winds

__**A/N: **I wanted to get this chapter out tonight since I have to work all day tomorrow and will be much too exhausted to write or edit this chapter. I hope I'm not too delirious right now and that it sounds decent. Thank you so much for the feedback and suggestions, it really helps and is very motivating. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**:*: Change in the Winds :*:**_

Nagoya University's campus was officially open for all students. It was Monday, August seventeenth, or as they called it, moving day. The residential area was crowded with fresh, eager faces, except for one flustered blue haired woman. Bra rolled her two large suit cases behind her with two large totes atop each case and one barring down on her shoulder. She found herself swearing under her breath every time she made a turn causing the bags to slip off the cases and her shoulder. She wondered why Monday mornings always seemed to be terrible, and school hasn't even started yet.

"Need a hand?"

"No, I got it, these damn people have all their shit in the middle of the walk way so I have to swerve and-" Her angry voice silenced once her blue eyes met a pair of hazel orbs gazing down at her. The male looked to be an adequate height, not tall like Goten but taller than her. He had medium length shaggy, light brown hair that she wanted nothing more than to blow away to get a better view of his hazel eyes.

He squatted down in front of her and extended his hand. "Ryo Shima, freshman."

Bra released her grip on her fallen tote to meet his hand. "Bra Briefs, freshman."

With his free hand, Ryo gathered her bag's straps into his palm and stood up, helping her to her feet.

"Thanks but, really, I can get it myself-"

Ryo and Bra whirled their attention to the sound of more bags crashing to the floor this time belonging to another freshman with her long black hair tied back in a high ponytail.

"Pan!" Bra called excitedly, her mood taking a one-eighty.

With her bags fallen to her feet, Pan stared at her friend with an expression of despair.

Bra giggled. "_She _might need some help."

After a brief introduction, the girls allowed the male to assist them with their bags and to help them find their new dorm building.

"There it is, ladies. The Emerald building." It resembled the others with its pale stucco exterior, only there was a green emerald on the building's four walls. The three entered through the large glass entrance and looked about the wide open floor. There was a kitchen area on the far back wall, and to the right was a large television with a conjoined couch that could fit at least eight people. The neighboring room was filled with chairs, tables, computers, and book shelves. The three assumed this was the study area.

"You're a freshman too, aren't you?" Bra asked as Ryo led the way up the stairs to the dorm rooms. "How did you know where this building was?"

"Campus opened up at 7am for us to move in. I've been here since then. I live in this building too. This is the female side. Across the common room downstairs is the male side. There's no rules or curfews that anyone's heard of yet so if you get lonesome feel free to come by."

Bra scoffed. '_Typical college guys. Haven't even moved in yet and already being hit on.'_

"I'll leave your things here. Peek around, it's only ten am so I'm pretty sure there's still quite a few rooms left to choose from."

They followed his advice and looked around. Both sides of the hall had doors to different rooms. Each room had four twin beds except for one. Since the last room on the left was the smallest room, it only had three beds. The girls threw a bag on each bed, saving one for Marron who was at her first cheer meet.

The room was small, but cozy. Upon entering there was the bathroom to the left, and a bed to the right, followed by another bed. The third bed was opposite from the door, somewhat isolated since it was at the distal end of the room. Since Bra tossed her belongings to the middle bed, Pan jumped at the chance of having the furthest bed.

"Huh. Imagine that." Pan exhaled with relief, dropping to her new bare mattress.

"I know, right? I'm just glad we don't have to live with some stranger. This room was meant for us." She smiled into their bathroom mirror, tying her hair back into a ponytail like Pan's. "Time to unpack!" She slid her bags to the floor, searching for her bed sheets. Pan followed, but with much less enthusiasm. "Everything okay, Pan?" She noticed her friend's lack of excitement for what she thought was an exciting event. She still kept in mind what her mother had said about Gohan having financial trouble but never brought it up point blank.

"Yeah, just tired. My mom was up most of the night baking. She's starting her new treatment today and she's nervous about it. She bakes when she's nervous." She explained with a small laugh. "I stayed up with her most of the time til I passed out on the kitchen table."

Bra watched her friend unravel her dark green bed sheets as she told her story so nonchalantly. She was worried about her. She didn't talk about her mother's troubles much. This was actually the most she had heard about her all summer. "Pan..."

"Mhm?" She wrapped the fitted sheet around each corner of the bed.

"School's not gonna be easy. And I know things at home aren't easy for you right now either. So, just talk to me, when you need to..." It was rare that the two of them engaged in serious conversation, and sometimes Bra felt like it was her own fault. She felt that maybe Pan didn't trust her enough, or maybe wasn't comfortable coming to her. Maybe she thought she didn't care.

"I know, Bra." She continued to ignore Bra's stare, now adjusting the black pillowcase onto her pillow.

Bra wasn't convinced, but decided to leave it at that for now. "Did you make the waterpolo team?" She asked after a couple minutes of silence, adjusting the white comforter on her fully made bed.

"Fuck! I forgot to check!" Before she knew it, Pan was out the door.

"Wait, I'll go with you!" Since softball season didn't start up until Spring, Bra decided to go out for tennis. She had a thing for hitting balls, and as Marron joked, she was very good at it. "Why are we running?" Bra asked after catching up to her outside.

"First waterpolo meet was at ten this morning. I can't believe I forgot!"

"It's our first day on campus, I'm sure they'll understand. Don't beat yourself up about it."

The girls ignored the crazed stares from the various people they sprinted by and finally made it to the gymnasium wall where the lists were posted. Pan scanned the waterpolo list. "Damn it." She whined.

Bra's eyes thwarted to her list. "You didn't make it?"

"I made it, I'm fucking late!" She sprinted off again while Bra read the memo underneath the names.

"Meet at 10 am Monday, August 17th at the indoor pool. Hm. She's only a half hour late..." She glanced back to the tennis list and smiled. "Bra Briefs." She read proudly and scanned the list for any other familiar names. "Ryo Shima?" She double checked the list to make sure it was for tennis. "Hm. Doesn't seem the-"

"Type to play tennis?"

She whirled around, startled at the sound of the familiar voice. "Ryo, sorry didn't know you were standing there..."

"I saw you and your friend running like maniacs, figured there was a fire or something. Had to come check it out. Meet's in thirty minutes, got your racket?"

"Yes, well, in my room."

"Mine too. Come on." She was amazed at how comfortable and easy to talk to he was. As they walked back to the dorm, she learned he had been playing tennis all his life. He had won many tournaments growing up and put his high school on the map with the gold he brought them every year.

"Crazy to think this thing's paying for half my tuition." He said, spinning the racket handle against his palm while Bra retrieved hers.

"Oh, um, do you mind? I just need to change real quick." She pulled out a sports bra, tank top, and black windbreaker shorts.

"Not at all. Go ahead." He sat on the first bed, facing away from her.

Bra narrowed her eyes at the back of his head. She meant for him to get out, but clearly he didn't get the message. "Ryo. Out?"

"Oh." He sighed, stepping out of the room.

**xXxXxXx**

As expected, Pan was late and her new coach was not very forgiving. The team members had already tried on their swimsuits and were now breaking them in in the pool.

The coach crossed her arms in disapproval in front of Pan. She was in her older thirties with short brown hair that waved just above her ears. "Son, I don't want to hear anymore excuses from here on out. What size do you want?" She held up a small and a medium sized swimsuit, Pan chose the latter.

After changing in the locker room, she joined her new teammates in the pool, only to be instructed to get back out five minutes into their laps.

The ten females lined up on one side of the pool while the ten males lined up on the opposite side. Since the school colors were black and green, the girls' swimsuit was a black one-piece. The males wore black swim briefs.

"Men. Women. This is your team for this season. The twenty of you will fight, cry, and celebrate together, but what it all comes down to is we are here to play water polo. You may win, you may lose, but we are a team and we will do it together." The group spent the next two hours introducing themselves, then the coach mixed two co ed teams to devise a match.

Since only seven people could play on a team at one time, three people on each team would be left out. Pan, as well as the others, knew this was the coaches way of weeding out her weaker players, although she had already chosen the top twenty from the tryouts during the conditioning camp.

Ten minutes into the game, Pan felt exhausted. Normally she didn't feel anything close to this until after the game, after she had won a match for her team.

"Son, you look tired." The coach shouted, her arms seemingly glued in their crossed position.

Pan shook it off as much as she could, kicking her feet underneath her to keep her going. _'Ball's passing...' _She eyed the yellow ball carefully as it passed from player to player.

She darted toward the center of the pool for an interception.

"Great catch, Son!" She passed the ball off to another teammate to make a goal. She smiled inwardly, that move reminding herself that she still had it in her.

**xXxXxXx**

The tennis meet was similar to the various other meets occurring on campus. They received their uniforms, warmed up with basics, and played a couple matches one on one. For the final match, Bra was matched against Ryo, only to be beaten mercilessly.

She sat at the bench while the teammates congratulated him on four consecutive wins. Bra on the other hand sat silently wiping the sweat from her face, trying to comprehend the fact that she had just been beaten without scoring one single point.

She followed as everyone gathered around the coach for their briefing, then headed back to the dorms or wherever they stayed at. As the crowd thinned, Bra could see his light brown hair bouncing with every step he took.

"Hey!" She jogged to his side. "Um, wow! That was... amazing."

He chuckled at her bewilderment. "I told you I was good, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but I couldn't get one ball in! That's unfathomable for me!" She joined in as he laughed harder this time. She couldn't get over how perfect the wind felt today. It breezed through her hair, carrying her laughter with it.

**xXxXxXx**

"Oy, that's Trunks' sister isn't it?" The red haired Renji Abarai sat next to his friend, the two of them chugging their water from dehydration.

Goten wiped his mouth and looked the direction Renji pointed to see a familiar blue haired female with some strange guy, both of them laughing and talking. "Yeah, that's her. I didn't know she went out for tennis." He noted the rackets in their hands. He watched the two until they disappeared behind another building.

"You okay?" Renji asked, wiping the sweat from his face and neck with a towel.

"Wha- yeah, I'm fine." Goten did the same. The wind felt good on their sweat moistened skin. They had both been in football practice since eight am, it was finally one o'clock and they were free. "I'm ready for a cold ass shower. You wanna grab something to eat in a bit?"

"Yeah. Let's meet up in an hour."

**xXxXxXx**

Ryo and his new blue haired friend split ways after returning to the emerald building. "Looks like Marron got my text." Bra said as she eyed a freshly showered Marron asleep on her bed. Since she was at cheer practice all morning, she texted her what room they had claimed.

"Sorry, Bra. I was too tired to make my bed." Marron spoke into the pillow.

"No problem. I'm going to take a shower, then a friend and I are going to go eat, do you want to come with us?"

"Yes, I'm starved." Since Bra was taking a shower, Marron figured she could catch a good thirty minute nap. She didn't know who Bra's friend was, nor did she care at the moment. All she wanted was rest.

Once the shower kicked on, another body came dragging through the door. Pan peeled off the top of her swimsuit and pulled a t-shirt over before removing the rest of the one-piece and sliding on a pair of underwear and shorts.

By the time Bra stepped out from the steam filled bathroom, her two friends were knocked out cold. She tiptoed to her bag for under garments, a pair of denim shorts, and a white button up that remained open towards the bottom and top, giving it that casual flirty look.

Feeling as if he'd show up any minute, she quickly ran the blow dryer through her hair and styled it as best as she could. After still not hearing a knock, she slowed her pace to take her time on her hair until she was satisfied with it. "Maybe he fell asleep..." She told herself, wondering what was taking him so long. She would go to his dorm room, but she didn't know which one was his. Fed up, she browsed through the hallway, searching for his familiar face through the people still moving into the dormitory.

"There you are! Thought you fell asleep on me!"

He approached her clad in tan shorts and a white v-neck. "Sorry, took me forever to get ready."

She laughed at his response. "Yeah, and I thought _I _took forever."

**xXxXxXx**

As planned, Goten and Renji headed to Ban's Bistro for some much needed grub.

"Good afternoon, gentleman. Table for two?" The young, attractive hostess greeted them.

"Yes pl-"

"Hang on, Renji." Goten held up a palm. His eyes set on Bra sitting at a booth by herself, browsing through a menu. "Actually, we're meeting someone here." He told the hostess, leading the way to the booth. "Boo." He slid onto the cushioned seat, sitting opposite Bra. Renji followed.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Hi! What're you two doing here?" She couldn't stop the grin that pulled on both sides of her lips. She had seen Goten throughout the conditioning camp but they hadn't engaged socially since his party.

"Came to eat. Football kicked our ass this morning. Where's the girls?" He had assumed Pan and Marron came to eat with her.

"They're asleep in the dorm. Their meets kicked their ass too."

"So you're eating alone?" Renji took the words from Goten's mouth.

Bra hesitantly nodded. "No... I'm here with-"

"Damn, guess that's what I get for using the bathroom." The seated students peered up at the boy with shaggy light brown hair. "It takes two guys to replace me eh?"

Bra chuckled and slid over. "Here, you can sit with me." She patted the open space next to her. He took her advice and followed through.

"So, you two play tennis?" Renji initiated the conversation.

"Yeah, actually. She's pretty good."

Bra scoffed. "Oh, please, you wouldn't let me score one point. This guy swings a mean racket. I'm pretty sure I have a bruise on my thigh from that damn ball."

"I'm pretty sure any one of us would be willing to check that out for you." Ryo stuck his tongue between his teeth, earning more laughter from her.

"Tennis, huh." Goten interrupted, obviously not amused. "Why tennis?" His question directed towards Ryo. "There are plenty of other sports this season. Football, water polo, cross country, football?"

"You said football twi-" Goten held a palm up to silence Renji once again.

Bra adjusted in her seat while Ryo cleared his throat, both of them noticing the agitated tone in Goten's voice. "Why _not _Tennis? We're all good at something, right? Why make a pianist play the flute if he's good at the piano?"

Bra nodded in agreement with Ryo. "Is something wrong with tennis, Goten? Ryo and I both play, do you have something against it?"

Goten's eyes flickered between the two. "No. Of course not. Where'd you two meet anyways?"

"Funny story," Ryo began. "This one's dragging her luggage behind her, bags falling all over the place. Long story short, I helped her and her friend, Pan, carry their stuff up to their room."

"Turns out we're in the same dormitory." Bra added.

Once the waitress departed the table for their food and drink orders, the silence ensued.

"So, I take it you play football." Ryo directed to Goten. "And you?" He gestured toward Renji.

"Football. Senior year."

Ryo nodded with admiration. "And you're a senior too?" Back to Goten.

He shook his head side to side. "No, I'm a junior." Silence. "So, how have you been, Bra?" He asked with more cheer in his voice.

Bra thought for a moment. "Pretty good. Excited for school to start. Pan, Marron, and I got a three-bed room together. I'm just relieved that we don't have to adjust to living with some stranger. How are your roommates by the way?" She redirected her attention to the man beside her.

Ryo thought for a moment. "Well, one's on the football team so I haven't seen much of him today. You might know him," He told Goten. "Takashi Komuro?"

Goten and Renji thought for a moment. "Eh, we don't spend much time on freshman."

Ryo simply nodded in response and went on to tell Bra about his experiences that morning.

After lunch, the four made their way out of the restaurant. "How'd you guys get here?" Goten asked.

"We walked. It's only a couple blocks. Everything's so conveniently located around here. We passed by a whole bunch of cute shops and eateries, I'd like to spend an entire day just walking around and see what else is around here."

"Do you want a ride back?" Goten offered.

"Na, thanks though. See you later, Goten. Nice seeing you again, Renji."

"Huh." Was all Goten managed to say as they watched the two walk away. The wind seemed to blow colder around him as he watched them disappear behind traffic.

"I'm gonna throw this out there; that was one of the most awkward lunches I have ever been present at in my life, Goten, in my _life_. What the hell was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hmmm how can I put this nicely, you were acting like a dick."

Goten jeered. "Just getting to know the guy. He's in the same dorm building as my best friend's little sister, and they seem to be getting along pretty well. Just keeping an eye out."

"Last I checked, big brother's on vacation so let's give the girl a break. Bra seems like a good girl. Nobody's getting knocked up anytime soon, so cut the guy some slack."

"If anybody gets knocked up I'm breaking some dicks."

**xXxXxXx**

"Sorry about my friend back there." Bra apologized as her and Ryo neared their dormitory.

"No sweat. He seems like a good guy, just lookin out for you, I suppose. I'd be worried too if a girl I liked was hanging around a guy like me." His hazel eyes met hers with that charming smile on his lips.

"Wait, what do you mean 'a girl I liked'? Goten doesn't like me, he-"

"Fine, fine, just testing to see where you two stood." He waited for her to laugh again, but her red lips relaxed into a flat line. He made a mental note that that particular guy was probably a touchy subject for her. The two split ways in the common room of their dormitory, both heading to their rooms for some much needed rest after an exhausting day.


	36. When It Rains, It Pours

**A/N:** I had such a fantastic Tuesday the 13th, I figured I'd celebrate by writing this chapter. Glad to get this one out there ;)

Thank you for reading! Reviews are very motivating and empowering, makes my days even better :D

* * *

_**:*: When it Rains, it Pours :*:**_

"Son! Takuma! Out of the pool!"

Pan and her teammate were called from the pool in the midst of their scrimmage. It wasn't an easy week for Pan, and tonight may have been the final straw. The team had met up every day since Monday for practice. It was Tuesday that Pan began to struggle. Her body in her tight swimsuit was different from before, her abdomen to be more specific. It was today, Friday, that she gave her body a look over in the locker room before practice. She felt bloated, as she has the past couple weeks, but she _looked _bloated as well. Just above her pelvic bone was a small bump. She tried telling herself it was just from her eating out too much, but after a couple days of practice passed she found herself becoming more and more defensive of it. Whenever someone swam around her she'd swim away, afraid that they might accidentally kick her stomach. It was an instinctual reaction, one that was costing her her spot on the team.

Today's incident caused her to be removed from the pool for the remainder of practice.

"What the _hell _is going on in there? You can't put your hands on another player, Son!" The coach yelled.

Pan just stood there and took it. She knew what she did was wrong, but she didn't do it purposely, it was instinct.

Kokoro Takuma, a sophomore teammate, glared at Pan while the coach did the talking. During the scrimmage she caught the ball in front of Pan, then went to kick off, her leg being gripped by two hands and pushed away. Had Pan not caught her leg, she would have been kicked.

"Son, you're benched. Takuma, back in the water."

After practice, Pan and the coach had the dreaded one on one talk. How was she going to explain this one?

"Son, I've seen you play, especially at the Tokyo tournament last year. _I'm _the one that selected you for the sports scholarship. What I'm seeing out there is _not _what I picked last year. What's going on?"

If she was trying to sound compassionate, she was doing a poor job. Pan didn't know what to say. The last thing she wanted to tell her was _Well coach, I think I'm pregnant. _Right now, all she wanted to do was cry. She knew these damn emotions of hers were abnormal. Along with the lack of menstruation and not to mention the abdominal changes, she had trouble denying it anymore.

"Coach, I'm sorry," she spoke softly, "but you're not the only person I let down. There's something I need to do. Can we talk on Monday before practice?"

The coach's flustered expression fluctuated between confusion and concern. "Sure. You know where my office is."

**xXxXxXx**

Bra and Marron met with Ryo and other Emerald dorm roommates for their first movie night. To celebrate the end of their first week of school, Ryo, with Marron, Bra, and Pan's assistance, got the word out to have a movie night, and what a success it was. The couches were pushed back to make room for everyone's blankets and pillows in front of the large television set in the common room.

Since Pan still had not returned from polo practice, the three sat together on the floor with their blankets and pillows underneath them.

With it being the first week of school, Bra was beginning to think that this was going to be a difficult semester. She had three essays due on Monday that had to be a minimum of four pages each. Had she started on one yet? She meant to, but whenever she opened her laptop, there were so many new arrivals on various clothing sites for her to order. She began to hate herself for being so unfocused. Ryo showed up just in time to pull her laptop away from her and place it on her desk. "Tonight is movie night. Put those worried eyes away until tomorrow morning, _then _you and I can produce some essays. I've got three to do too." And with that, he took her hand in his and dragged her downstairs for their celebratory evening.

A half hour into the horror film the group was watching, Pan finally entered the large glass entrance of the dormitory. She payed no mind to all the people in the room and continued to make her way to the stairs. Once she neared the top she heard steps behind her. "Hi, Pan! How was prac- what's wrong?" Bra could tell her friend was not in a good mood. She didn't turn around to look at her, just kept walking to their room. "Pan, please, what happened?"

Pan silently dropped her bags to her bed and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Bra didn't know what to do. After a moment, she stepped in front of the door and knocked gently.

"Pan, I'll be right here if you need-"

"Go watch the movie, Bra. I'll meet you down after I get ready." She lied, but it was enough to make Bra go away, for now.

On her way out the door, Bra turned back at the sound of her phone buzzing. "Goten?" Her pace quickened to her phone to answer it before it sent him to voicemail. "Hello?"

"Hey, do you have a minute?"

"Um, yeah, what's up?"

"Can you come outside?"

"Sure, I'll be right out." Bra checked herself out in her mirror, wondering if her black shorts and dark blue cami top were decent for such a proposal. She didn't even know what he wanted to talk about, so how was she supposed to know what to wear? She hadn't talked to Goten since their run-in lunch on Monday. She saw him at football practice from a distance while she was at her tennis meets, but that was all.

Frustrated with her conflicting voices in her head, she left the room with her current apparel and tiptoed her way out of the dorm building. There he was, standing in the dim spotlight in his dark wash jeans and black snugly fit t-shirt. If it wasn't for the fact that she'd die from embarrassment, she would have melted into a puddle right then and there.

"Hey..." He greeted her shyly, taking a couple steps towards her while she did the same.

"Hi, is everything okay?"

"First off, I just wanted to apologize for being, as Renji puts it, a dick the other day. I would have come sooner to apologize but football and schoolwork, you know..."

Bra was fighting the large grin on her face, finally managing to reduce it to a casual smile. "I know, I know. Thanks for the apology, I'm sure Ryo would appreciate it."

"Is he here?"

"Yeah, but we're having a movie night so he's kinda occupied."

"That explains the pajamas then." He eyed her up and down, briefly assessing her apparel. "Secondly, have you seen Pan tonight?"

Bra's smile faded to a more serious look. Maybe he could give her some answers as to why Pan was in a bad mood. "Yeah, she just got in right before you called, do you know what happened?"

Goten frowned. "We saw her after we got out of practice which is around the same time she got out. She didn't want to talk about it. Last I saw her she was going towards the parking lot."

Bra sighed. "I'll see what I can get from her. She's not one to open up. I feel like I'm prying open a locked chest with a crowbar sometimes."

"Thanks, Bra. And the last thing I wanted to ask, do you... Do you want to grab something to eat tomorrow?"

Had she melted, she would have vaporized to the sky at that moment. _'Okay, Bra, this is it! Oh my gosh, is he asking me on a date? Wait wait wait, if it's lunch it's just a friendly date, if it's dinner then it's a real date!' _

"I-"

"Oh, hey," Goten and Bra turned toward the entrance of the building to see Ryo standing in the entrance way. "I saw you sneak out, just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Hey, Ryo right?" Goten asked, inviting him into the conversation.

Ryo hesitantly approached them. "Yeah. Goten, the junior football player, right?"

Goten chuckled. "Yup. Listen, sorry for being such a jerk last time." He extended his hand for a manly hand slap session, but Ryo didn't know what to do with it. Instead he shook his hand and laughed, knowing he didn't know what he was doing.

"No problem. I know you're just looking out for your girl here. Growing up together you two must be awfully close. I'll leave you two alone." He patted them both on the shoulder, leaving them in their blushing states.

"S-so, food, to eat, tomorrow, right?" Bra attempted to break the awkward silence.

"If you're free."

"Of course!" She exclaimed more eagerly than she had liked, mentally banging her head into a wall for sounding so stupid.

"Cool. I'll come by around seven."

_'Dinner!' _"Great, I'll see you tomorrow." Her red lips gave him a full glimpse of her beautiful white teeth, causing him to grin in return.

"Go back inside, you're missing your movie."

"Goodnight, Goten." She knew she'd be kicking herself in the ass if she let him leave without at least a hug.

Reading her body language, he stepped in and pulled her into him. "Thanks for keeping an eye out for Pan. I know she puts up a tough front but if she keeps that up she's just gonna shatter one of these days."

"I'll do my best." She promised him as they pulled apart. He waved two fingers goodbye to her as he turned away to make his departure.

"He looks good walking away doesn't he." Bra turned to see Ryo walking to her side.

She laughed along with him. "Were you spying on us, Mr. Shima?"

He shrugged. "If pressing my face to the glass door is spying, then I'm guilty. So? What happened?"

Bra wasn't sure how she should report the news to him. She thought that maybe Ryo had a thing for her, but he was acting so happy for her right now. Maybe he was just putting up a front. But earlier, he did help her out when he interrupted them.

"We are having dinner tomorrow night." Bra announced with as small of a smile as she could manage.

Ryo's eyes widened. "Damn girl, congratulations! My little Bra is finally going on a date." He slung an arm around her shoulders as he walked them back to the dormitory.

After seeing that Pan still hadn't made it down, Bra whispered to Ryo that she was going upstairs to check on her.

Upon entering, Bra tapped on the door to their room and opened it quietly, in case she was asleep. Instead, she found her at the far end of the room, sitting on the floor with her legs pulled into her chest, sobbing.

"Pan, what happened?" Bra closed the door behind her and ran to her, dropping to her knees in front of her.

Pan didn't speak. She gained control of her tears, left with only some sniffling.

"What happened today?" Her eyes looked distant, like she had lost her hold on the present. Her dark orbs drifted about as if she didn't hear a word her friend was saying. "Pan, please you're freaking me out."

Still nothing. Finally, Pan's floating eyes met with Bra's, then closed as her body slumped to the side. "Pan?" Bra caught her from falling over. "Pan!" She lightly slapped her face, but no response.

Bra ran to her phone and dialed the only person she could think of. "Goten! It's Pan, she fainted, we need to take her to a hospital!"

Goten hadn't gotten far when he received the call. He flipped a u-turn and sped back to the university. Meanwhile, Bra straightened her out and held her head in her lap, stroking the hair from her swollen eyes.

Goten ran through the glass doors, causing everyone in the living room to give him their full attention. "Where's Pan's room?"

"Up there, what's going-" Marron stood up, only to be dragged by him.

"No time for questions, show me the way." Marron did as told, Ryo followed from behind.

After bursting through the door, Goten dropped to the two females on the floor and did a quick assessment to make sure she was breathing and her heart was beating. He scooped her up in his arms and headed out the door.

"Bra what happened?"

Bra ran out the door behind him. "I'll call you later, Marron."

Bra sat in the backseat of Goten's truck with Pan's head in her lap. She told him what she observed and how she just passed out, but that was all she knew.

It wasn't long after carrying her into the emergency room that they got help. After the nurses set her up in a bed, all they could do was sit at her bedside and play the waiting game.

Bra felt naked being dressed in a spaghetti strap and pajama shorts. She cursed herself for not thinking to dress in something more appropriate.

Goten stepped out to go to his truck for a minute and returned with a jacket for her. She thanked him and slid it on, enjoying his after-scent the jacket emitted.

"I don't know whether to call Gohan or not... I don't want to worry them, but what if something's actually wrong? I mean obviously there _is _something wrong for her to knock out like that."

He was worried, that Bra could tell and wished she could help him, but she was concerned too. "Maybe we should see what the doctors say, that way you can give a full report to your brother rather than making him sit at home worrying." She suggested.

Goten nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sounds good."

A couple hours passed before a doctor entered the room with some useful information. "Hi, I'm Dr. Hida. We just got back some blood work for Miss Son here. Her and the baby are fine, just dehydrated. Earlier you mentioned that she had just started school here at the university, she plays sports, and she has a mother at home with cancer, correct?"

After not receiving an answer, the doctor looked up from his clipboard to see two jaws dropped to the floor. "Do you have a question?"

The two slowly turned towards each other and back to the doctor. "B... Baby?" Bra stuttered.

The doctor stopped breathing. "Ah, I see. College student, hidden pregnancy. That would explain the visit here tonight. The nurse will be doing an ultrasound to check the abdomen to verify the elevated HCG levels in the blood." Without another word, the doctor left the room and motioned a nurse over with the ultrasound machine.

"Hi, I'm Rina, I'm going to need a few minutes to do an ultrasound. Will you two be sitting in or would you like to step out?"

"We'll stay." Bra answered while Goten was still lost in his head.

They watched quietly as the nurse rolled the sheets down to the pelvic area and squirt the jelly onto the lower abdomen. After rolling the transducer probe around the lower abdomen, there it was.

"Holy Jesus..." Goten slowly uttered louder than he thought.

Bra felt like she was going to cry. There it was, clear as day, a baby in her best friend's stomach. "How far along is she?" Bra asked, holding her sleeping friend's hand.

The nurse eyed them with confusion. "You mean, she didn't tell you?"

Bra shook her head side to side.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now. From the looks of it she's a couple months in. Based on the size and appearance, maybe three months. Baby's healthy, that's good. From the sounds of it, the physical and emotional toll her body has endured, as well as the dehydration, caused her to faint. I'll go ahead and make a printout of the baby's picture and add it to her discharge forms. She should wake up within the next hour. Looks like you three have some catching up to do."

Silence swallowed the room once again after the nurse left.

"You didn't know about this?" Goten finally spoke, his eyes fixated on his clasped hands in his lap.

"No, not a word. Oh God... This is... This is-"

"A nightmare." Goten finished.

Her eyes fixed onto him. "No, not a nightmare. It's definitely out of the norm but it's not a nightmare, Goten. I'm going to be an aunt!"

"What the fuck is wrong with him." He was talking to himself, clearly angered by the situation.

"Who, Goten?"

"You're fucking brother, that's who!" He stood up from his chair, pacing the room. "He knocked up my eighteen year old niece, now what? He's off in the US while she's here hiding this shit to herself, stressing herself out so much that she gets admitted into the hospital! Holy shit what is she going to do? My brother is going to kill your brother if I don't first." The door slammed behind him.

Bra could only sit there in fear. Goten was angry, she didn't like this side of him. She picked up Pan's hand and kissed it, then rubbed her belly. "It's okay. We'll get through this. Daddy will be back in three months. Hopefully he'll live to see the birth..." She mumbled the last part as if the baby could actually comprehend what she was saying. "Wait... Trunks..." She ran out of the room, hoping Goten wasn't trying to call him. He wasn't in the lobby or around the exit, so she ran to his truck.

He was sitting on his tailgate, taking a drag of a cigarette. "You smoke?" She asked, relieved to not see his phone out.

He took another puff and stared at her as he exhaled.

"I know you're angry... furious may be a better word, but for Pan's sake, let's try to hold it together. Making a scene like that will _not _help. You can't tell Gohan. You can't tell Trunks. She didn't even tell _us, _so it sure as hell is not our place to tell anybody. We are all she has, Goten. Me and You."

**xXxXxXx**

As the nurse had estimated, Pan came to about twenty minutes after they returned to her room. Her eyes drifted about the room and landed on the two people beside her, her face emotionless.

"Hi, Pan." Bra grinned, glad to see she had awoken. "How do you feel?"

"Where am I?" She looked at the IV in her hand.

"You fainted in the dorm room so we brought you to the hospital. Everything's okay though."

Pan took a moment to absorb everything. Her eyes began to water as she remembered what had triggered the incident. "What did the doctor say?" She wanted to make sure they didn't find out about her pregnancy.

"He said you were dehydrated and fainted." Goten answered.

Bra thought they could stick with that answer, but if they continue acting like they don't know anything, how much longer was Pan going to keep this to herself, and stress about it without talking to anybody? "Pan, between the stress of school, things at home, sports, and the baby, he says you may have overwhelmed yourself."

Pan's hand went to rub her eyes as she sniffled. "You found out?"

Goten and Bra nodded. "But now you're not alone. Bra and I aren't going to tell anybody. We're here for you." Bra rubbed his back as he took the words right out of her mouth.

It took Pan a while to collect her thoughts and regain her composure. After receiving her discharge papers, the three headed out to go back home. "Do you want to stay at my place tonight, Pan?" Goten offered, figuring she'd want to avoid the hassle of all her roommates.

She figured since there was no school the next day that could be a good idea. They went back to the dorm to grab a couple things, then her and Bra headed out, politely ignoring the bombarding questions and stares. Pan invited Bra to stay with her. She needed her now more than ever. After a shower, Pan sat with Bra in Trunks' bed, talking about her symptoms and denial.

"Is this where he or she was conceived?" Bra asked jokingly.

Pan cracked a smile. "Yup. Virginity and pregnancy, two birds with one stone."

"Pan, only you would get pregnant on your first time." They laughed.

As Pan talked to Bra about everything, an enormous weight gradually lifted from her shoulders. She was able to joke about it, that was a start.

"After practice, I went to get a pregnancy test from the store. That's why I went to the bathroom when I got back. When it said positive, I felt like I couldn't breathe. It was like I was living a nightmare... Oh god..." She sunk her head into her hands.

Goten knocked on the door and entered the room. "You girls need anything?" He sat at the foot of the bed and rubbed his sulking niece's back.

"I can't play sports this year. I'm going to lose my scholarship. Dad can't pay for my school, I'll have to drop out. I can't go back home, I can't let my parents see me like this. It would humiliate them. And the stress that they're already under, let's throw a knocked up daughter on the list too."

"Pan, do you want to call Trunks?" Goten suggested.

"No." She answered without hesitation, her face lifting to meet his. "Don't you say a word about this to _anybody _Goten, especially him."

"Fine. Just sleep on it for tonight. We'll figure something out tomorrow after you get some rest. I'll be in my room. Let me know if you need anything."

Pan didn't want to see the ultrasound pictures. She wasn't ready. Her and Bra tucked themselves into Trunks' large bed, his smell overwhelming her senses. She missed him, more then he'd ever know, especially now that a part of him was growing inside her.


	37. Acceptance

__**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, I think it's been about a week? Your reviews are awesome I can't thank you enough, it's so good to hear your thoughts. I'll be working on the next chapter tonight :) Enjoy!

* * *

_**:*: Acceptance :*:**_

Pan awoke the next morning with a smile she hadn't worn in three months. She was in _his _arms again, or so she thought. Her eyes opened as the warmth she felt encircling her waist fading away. His scent was there, revelled in the pillows and bedsheets, but _he _was not. With that fading warmth also went her smile as the realization hit her.

Bra must have opened the curtains and windows, filling the room with the outdoor breeze and sunlight. Avoiding the framed photos of her and Trunks on the wall and his dresser, Pan undid Bra's work and closed the window to prevent the loss of what she had left of him. From the hall, Pan could smell breakfast brewing. Just as she'd thought, Bra was wrapping up, pouring eggs and bacon from the pans onto three plates. Goten, still in his pajamas as well, waited patiently, making conversation with Bra.

"Good morning, Pan! Have a seat. Goten here's yours and Pan here's yours."

With the huge disappointment she faced upon waking up, Pan's appetite wasn't exactly wanting food. Bra really overdid it. Compared to Goten's she gave Pan about twice the servings. "Bra, this is kind of a lot-"

"Now now Pan, you're eating for two, remember? And here, I did some research this morning and found some great obstetricians in the area. I think we should check out Dr. Osh-"

"Bra, stop." Pan pushed the list away and stood to her feet. "This isn't one of those cute little baby stories where a happy couple is awaiting the birth of their child in their home with their financially stable bullshit lives!"

Bra gulped, stunned in silence.

"This is Pan, your best friend who got knocked up the summer before college. Me, your friend who is most likely going to be dropped from our first semester of college because she can't fulfill her side of the contract... I can't even see a doctor, it'll show up on my dad's insurance statements... I can't even tell my own parents..."

After a moment, Goten spoke. "Pan, there is an alternative to this..."

Bra thought about his suggestion for a moment, her scorn-filled eyes met his as she comprehended what he was referring to. "Goten, are you serious? Pan can't have an _abortion_! This is my niece or nephew you are talking about killing here!"

"And this is _my _niece who's life is about to be destroyed because of _your _stupid brother!" He rose to his feet as well as the yelling began.

"You can't put all the blame on Trunks, it takes two people you know! And who says this is a bad thing? It's out of the norm but definitely not the end of the world. If it turns out that she has to drop out, she can stay here until we figure something else out."

Goten sneered. "So that's it, huh. Bra's got it all figured out. That's quite a plan coming from someone who hasn't had a damn thing to worry about in her life. Pan's situation isn't another fun project for you to work on, this is her life we're talking about here. Our family doesn't have that Briefs financial cushion to fall back on if we fuck up. "

Bra averted her eyes to the table, her red lips twisting as she absorbed his words. "So that's how you see my family? You think Trunks and I worked our asses off in high school and college by fucking up and having our mom pay our way through? You really think of me as a spoiled brat?"

Goten exhaled, wishing he could take back what he said. "No, Bra, it's just that we come from two different families, and I don't think you understand the pressure we are under to make our own way knowing we have nothing to fall back on."

Bra's lips pursed in abhorrence. If anybody knew about pressure it was her and her brother, she thought to herself. Their mother's approval, as well as their family fortune, was at stake. If they failed, their family and business failed. "You'd think after being friends all these years you'd know me better. You are such an asshole, Goten."

By now, Pan had already sat back down, her hands planted into her hair as Bra left the kitchen. Goten sat as well, unsure as how to resolve the multiple issues at hand here. He swore under his breath as he thought about how he basically told Bra she 'didn't know shit about real problems so shut the fuck up'.

He and Pan remained silent, both lost in their own thoughts as their forgotten plates in front of them lost their steam. After a few minutes, he decided to apologize to Bra. He gently knocked on Trunks' door, opening it after not receiving a response. Bra sat on the newly made bed with her back towards the door, clutching her belongings in her lap.

Without a word, Goten entered the room and put a hand on her shoulder, only to have her shrug it off.

"Don't touch me. I don't care what you have to say just get out. Someone's coming to pick me up, I'll be out of your house in a few minutes." She sounded as if she had been crying.

Goten did as told but stopped in the doorway. "I'm sorry, B-"

"I said. Get. Out." She reiterated sharply, clutching her belongings tighter once the door clicked shut.

Pan was still frozen in the same position, clawing her hands through her hair staring down at the table.

"Pan, you should eat something." Goten advised her delicately, being cautious of her fragile state. After witnessing her take a strip of bacon from her plate, he leaned against the counter and looked out the window, still trying to absorb their current dilemma. To top it all off, he managed to make Bra cry. He didn't mean to fire on her, he was mad at the situation, not her. However, a part of him was annoyed that she seemed _happy _with the idea of this thing in his niece's stomach. He tried to sound accepting of it at the hospital just as a facade in front of Pan, but now they had to figure out what to do next without involving his brother.

Goten stirred back to reality as his eyes settled on an older white car pulling to the curb outside the house. Exiting the vehicle was that same male with the shaggy light brown hair Goten was slowly growing more and more adverse to after realizing he was here to pick up Bra.

Goten opened the door for him, a cold scowl settled on his face.

"Hey, Goten, is Bra ready?" He sounded friendly as usual, obviously not aware of the situation.

"I'll go ge-"

"Yes, I'm ready." Bra used her body to push Goten out of her path. "Thanks for coming, Ryo." She grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the house.

Ryo gave a wave with his free hand. "See ya, Goten!"

Bra's rude departure and silent disposition hinted to Ryo that there must have been some kind of altercation amongst the three of them. As they made distance down the road, he slowly probed her with questions. "How's Pan?"

With great sarcasm, Bra replied, "Oh, she's fantastic. And you know what? Since Goten thinks he knows _everything _about _everyone _he is the perfect person to help her right now. My optimism obviously isn't going to help them, so I'll let them take this on with their shitty end of the world attitudes and drown in their negativity because that's what they want. I just get yelled at for trying to help her move on to the next step but no, everybody wants a god damn pity party!"

Ryo winced at the volume of her voice on her last four words. He didn't know what was going on and, at this point, he was afraid to ask. "You need to get your racket."

"My what? My racket? Ryo, I'm not in the mood to practice."

"Yes you are. This is the perfect mood. All the shit you just said to me, put it into that yellow ball and smack the hell out of it. You have no choice. You can't write three essays with all that anger."

He was right. An hour and a half later she was covered in sweat, panting on the court.

"I think that's a wrap." Ryo concluded, gently touching the soon to be bruise on his left cheekbone.

**xXxXxXx**

After managing to swallow down their room temperature breakfasts, Goten dropped Pan off at the university so she could gather what she needed for homework and take Trunks' truck back over to the house.

Passing through the common room she could see Bra, Marron, and Ryo among a few other familiar faces studying together in the study area. Without exchanging even a glance, she continued upstairs to grab her backpack and purse. There was a lot of homework to do, particularly if you weren't sure whether or not you were still going to be a student after Monday.

After arriving to Goten's and Trunks' house, she sprawled her books across the kitchen table. Writing three essays along with a math and history chapter was no easy task with pregnancy on her mind. She couldn't focus. It was almost three in the afternoon, time was ticking and fast. From her purse she could hear a special ring tone sounding off. It was him.

"Hey, Trunks."

"Hey you." It felt so good to hear his voice. With their conflicting schedules and time differences, they were only able to talk on the weekends. "How was your first week of school?"

Pan made a small laugh. "Ugh, don't remind me. I have a hundred books in front of me and an empty paper. I can't even think about where to start on these damn essays."

"It's an essay, you've written tons of them, these are no different." She admired how smart he was. The guy had it all, brains, brawn, and looks. She took notes of the tips he gave her on a couple of her teachers for her essays.

"Thanks, I need all the help I can get."

He frowned at her helpless tone. "Pan, you don't give yourself the credit you deserve. You've been through a lot between sports and your mom, and still managed to get a great GPA at the end of high school _and _get into Nagoya. Babe, I can't tell you how lucky I am to brag about you to everybody. You're beautiful, smart, and athletic. Speaking of which, how's water polo going?"

Pan cleared her throat, hesitant to respond. "Ummm, I don't know. I... I got injured during a scrimmage so I find out Monday to see if I can still play or not."

"Whoa, what? It's not your kidney again, is it?" He knew it had to be serious if she might be out for the entire season.

She was surprised that he still remembered. Her last season of water polo involved a dramatic incident in which she was kicked pretty hard in the kidney causing an artery to rupture. She didn't think this lie through very well but she decided to snowball off of that. "I'm not sure. I'm going to have a follow up appointment Monday."

"Keep me posted. You didn't even tell me you got hurt..." He sounded disappointed that she kept this to herself.

"Don't worry about me, Trunks. I'll let you know what happens on Monday. How's ever-" she stopped at the sounds of a female voice in the background.

"Darcy, please give me a minute." Trunks hushed the voice, rolling his eyes. Darcy Harris was one of the American students that Trunks learned he had to be weary with. After a night out, she was extremely touchy and flirtacious. Kaien defended that she made the night all the more entertaining. He and Ayame thought otherwise. "Sorry, babe. What were you saying?"

"No, it's okay, go ahead. I have a lot to do here. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"No, Pan, really it's okay I'm not in a rush."

"Like I said, I have a lot to do, really it's okay, Trunks. Have fun. Love you." And with that she hung up.

Trunks stared at his phone for a moment, not sure how to take that hangup. She didn't sound angry, nor did she sound happy. She sounded exhausted.

"Enough with the hometown honey, let's go big guy!" Kaien helped him to his feet.

Pan tossed her phone back to her purse and stared blankly at the papers in front of her. She was tired, angry, sad, and did she mention tired? All these changes physically and emotionally was really getting to her. All she wanted to do was sleep in that comfortable bed and fall back into her dream of being in his arms again.

**xXxXxXx**

Monday came faster than the students had liked, but everyone came back to school with completed homework in tow. The end of the school day came the moment Pan dreaded: Her meeting with coach Yuma. It wasn't a long table filled with deans and professosr like she feared. It was a small office consisting of Coach Yuma and her. Alone and confidential.

"Have a seat, Miss Son. So, what's going on?"

Pan couldn't hold eye contact. "I... Well, what happens if I'm not able to meet the requirements of my contract?"

"Well, a contracts a contract. If you can't fulfill your end of the bargain then the University has no obligation to fulfill theirs."

Pan could feel her heart growing heavier and heavier as it sank in her chest. This was it. This was her last day on campus.

"Now, for some situations we can build an unusual situation case. These cases could involve an injury or some sort of disability that would impair you from being able to play. Under these circumstances the athletic director, the dean, the student, and I hold a meeting and decide where to go from there. Does this apply to you, Miss Son?"

"Well, I'm... I'm pregnant..."

Coach Yuma's eyes widened as they drifted to her stomach and back to her face. "Well, that's definitely unusual for the recipient of our athletic scholarship. You'll need documentation from a doctor to verify this for your case hearing. I'll call the dean to line up a meeting. For now, continue with your classes. Try to get that documentation by the end of this week."

_Documentation? That means... That means I have to see a doctor... That means my dad is going to find out... _Pan thought about an abortion, but she could never do it. Would she be better off without a baby? Of course. She'd be able to carry on through life as planned, but that's the problem. Life doesn't go according to plan. Life happens and you're there to live it. Her and the man she loved was given a baby, unbeknownst to him, of course, but he'd find out inevitably.

"Pan, it's okay. You have this week to tell your parents and see a doctor." She repeated to herself after taking a shower and relaxing into Trunks' bed. The more she said it the more the anxiety grew.

After telling Goten about the meeting, he suggested they tell Gohan first. Her mom might be too sick for now to break the news to.

"If you want, I'll go with you." He offered.

Goten was like an older brother to Pan. When she found out about her mother's cancer, he was there for her. He was always honest with her because he had seen her growth into an adult compared to her parents and grandparents who still ruffled her hair and referred to her as 'kiddo'. He didn't sugar coat things. He was a funny guy with a blunt opinion but it made him who he was.

She didn't know how her father would take the news. He'd either be mad or pissed off, both of which she didn't want to involve her uncle Goten in. "I'll let you know when the time comes." She peered down at the list Bra had made out earlier of obstetricians in the area. She circled one, Dr. Oshiro. She was in this town rather than Satan city, that was a plus.

"After school tomorrow make an appointment. Here's a key to the house, made you a copy today. I have practice til seven tomorrow so you'll have the place to yourself for a while."

"Thanks, Goten. And I'm sorry."

Goten threw her a crazed expression. "For what? Don't apologize, we'll figure this out. We have to."

She gave him a partial smile. "I'm not only sorry about _this_, but about you and Bra."

Goten laughed. "She'll get over it. Not like we never fought before."

Pan hoped he was right, as did he. He and Bra didn't speak of the dinner plans they made for the previous Saturday night since their fight pretty much called it off. He knew he said hurtful things, but hoped that time would help her forgive him. For now, he would give her space.

**xXxXxXx**

Since one of Dr. Oshiro's patients cancelled an appointment, Pan was able to fill the slot and have her first prenatal exam that Thursday. While filling out the paper work, she was more than relieved when she discovered she could have the insurance statements billed to a place of her choosing. Without hesitation she scribbled down Goten's address.

Dr. Oshiro was a very kind, patient woman with five children of her own. She took note of Pan's situation and let her know she would help her along every step of the way as much as she could. She never looked at the ultrasound from her hospital visit last week. It was still encased in the manila envelope with her discharge forms. Seeing the baby on the screen for the first time was a moment she could never recapture. There it was, proof that another person was growing inside her, a being produced by her and Trunks.

"What're you feeling right now, Pan?" The doctor asked softly, her warm smile and caring eyes set on Pan's astonished expression.

She thought for a long moment, her eyes fixated on the screen. "Relieved... Frightened... but happy..." She couldn't explain the plethora of emotions erupting inside of her, the last one surprised her the most. All this time she spent hating this situation, but seeing it and hearing Dr. Oshiro speak so admiringly of her made it seem okay for her to be happy.

"You've got a rough road ahead of you, but a few bumps never stopped me. My mother always told me if you can't change your circumstances, change your attitude. I'm glad to hear you say you feel happiness, that's a wonderful start. According to the date you gave me of your last sexual episode, and looking at your baby's size, you are exactly 12 weeks today. You're stomach is still thin for 12 weeks, you're one of the lucky ones. Over the next month you should notice quite a growth. I'll schedule our next appointment for four weeks from today."

Pan left the clinic with a weight lifted from her chest. She was still pregnant, still in the same situation, but she was more aware of what was to come. The doctor showed her pictures of her kids and some horror stories and cute stories of having children, but Pan actually looked forward to it now.

She wished Trunks could be standing by her in the exam room, seeing what she saw. She wished she could tell him and have him be happy and excited the way she was beginning to feel. It would be difficult to talk to him on the weekends and lie to him every time. Lie to him about her made-up sports injury, and hold back the fact that he has a baby on the way.

Whether it was a boy or a girl, she would find out at her next visit. Holding on to that thought made her smile more than ever.


	38. Blue

**A/N: **Ashley, lovey, and Jasmine thank you for your reviews! And I have actually noticed a _few_ errors in my story lol I guess I'll just lay it out there. I never clarified Goten and Valese's relationship status, but yes they broke up. I forgot to add that in _GASP_ Also, remember the dog that Trunks got Pan for Christmas? Completely forgot about that too hehehe. Will the dog make a comeback? If we can all make believe that the dog was there all along then why not? :p

Also I'd like to point out for visual and disclaimer purposes that Ryo Shima is from the manga _Crimson Hero _and Takashi Komuro is from _High School of the Dead_, although I have altered their personalities for this story.

* * *

_**:*: Blue :*:**_

_If you can't change your circumstances, change your attitude. _Those words from Dr. Oshiro last week lingered in Pan's mind as she worked day and night, determined to perfect her assignments for her classes. Since her case hearing was coming up she made a great effort to participate in class and stand out among her classmates. With the development inside of her, she was tired and hungry twenty four seven, but she couldn't give up. She couldn't change her circumstances, she was done with regrets and crying. She left that doctor's office a new woman, it felt like. Not only a new woman, but a soon to be mother.

"Good luck today, Pan. No matter what happens, just remember that life has a funny and sometimes twisted way of working things out. Your family will always be here for you." He watched her from the doorway of the kitchen as she scrambled to scoop her books into her backpack.

"Uncle Goten, I don't like your grim attitude. You sound like the school's already made their decision. We better get going before we're both late."

Her upbeat demeanor surprised him. He figured she would be more worried than him about her case hearing after school, but maybe she was just hiding it better. Still he had to admit, ever since her appointment last Thursday she seemed to be in a better mood.

He had been working with her, pushing her to study more when she felt like giving up and cooking their late night meals for their midnight work sessions. The girl already had quite an appetite before pregnancy. Now it was almost like Bra had said, she's eating for two.

Spending his own studying time with Pan distracted him not only from his own school work, but also from the fact that Bra still hated him. He could live with a couple B grades, but seeing her blue hair across campus on the tennis court always left him feeling downcast, especially when she looked so happy being around her _friend, _Ryo Shima.

**xXxXxXx**

Ryo, Bra, Marron, and Ryo's roommate Takashi Komuro left the Emerald building to head out to their first class. Takashi was a freshman football player on Goten's team. After bonding more with Ryo and the girls, he was astonished to find out that the girls were so close with Goten. Takashi always took any criticism Goten gave him and tried to improve on it. Since Goten replaced Trunks' position as star quarterback, he had more of a leadership role on the team. He knew that Goten still didn't know his name, nor did he care to learn it, but as long as he wasn't given negative feedback he took that as Goten's silent praise.

Marron knew that Bra and Pan were feeding her bullshit. Since Pan was 'spending a couple days with Goten', as Bra put it, Marron and Pan maintained communication through texting. Pan pretty much told her the same thing, but hinted when she's ready she would fill her in. For now, Marron would accept that answer and leave it at that.

After school, Bra and Ryo made a brisk walk to their dorm to fetch their rackets and uniforms for practice. The upcoming weekend was many of the campus athletics first time competing, including football, tennis, and water polo. Bra and Ryo eagerly anticipated their first match against whomever their victims may be.

Bra pushed through the door of her dorm room and began undressing to throw on her green tennis skirt and top. From the bathroom she could see movement in front of the mirror. "Hey, Marron, don't you have practice, too?"

A moment passed before there was a response. "It's me."

Bra stopped adjusting her top as her blue eyes locked with Pan's dark orbs. She was dressed in a gray button up and black slacks, her hair smoothed neatly down to her bosom. She hadn't talked to her friend since their argument in the kitchen a little over a week ago, and frankly they missed each other.

Bra was the first to break the stare down when she cracked a smile. "You look so professional. Where are you going?"

"My case hearing is today."

She was nervous, that Bra could tell from her worried eyes. "No matter what happens, Pan-"

Pan released a small laugh. "Don't worry, Goten already gave me that little talk. I've thought about the possible outcomes. Still unsure of what I'll do if I get dropped, but like you said it's not the end of the world, right?"

Bra was more than surprised with Pan's new frame of mind. There was something different in her. She looked nervous and scared, but ready to take on whatever was coming towards her. "Right." She chuckled. "And Pan? I'm sorry for being overbearing last week. It was insensitive of me and-"

"Bra, don't apologize. You were just trying to help. If anything I should be thanking you. I went to see that doctor you circled on that list."

Bra's eyes lit up as Pan told her how the appointment went. She was delighted to see Pan speak about her growing baby in a positive light and actually look happy about it. "Pan, I'm so glad to see that you're starting to feel better about this. And if I start to get overbearing again just let me know, I'll hush up." She raised her right hand in a promising gesture.

After a few knocks came from their door, the girls looked to see their shaggy haired friend pop his head in. "Ladies, I hate to interrupt but if we aren't on the court in two point five minutes we are going to be forced to run laps. Hi Pan." He flashed her a cheesy grin.

She grinned back. "Still the same pushy Ryo."

"Ouch, that breaks my heart, Pan. It's okay though, I'll have Bra mend it back together." He raised an eyebrow at Bra as he draped an arm around her shoulders.

She was used to his flirtatious jokes by now. "Bye, Pan. Good luck." She pulled her into an embrace and gave her body a squeeze before releasing her.

"Good luck to you, too. I'd run if I were you." She laughed as the two of them took off like lightening. The relationship between Bra and Ryo was still unclear to her. She hadn't been around in a little over a week but from the looks of it everything appeared to still be the same. She hoped that once this meeting was over, she'd still have a chance to stick around and watch the Bra-Ryo mystery unravel.

**xXxXxXx**

_ Breathe in... Breathe out... _She narrated to herself as silence overtook the conference room. She recognized about half of the faces seated at the long, dark mahogany table. Present were her professors, her coach, the dean, and some stern looking uptights she had never seen before. In front of them were papers and blank notepads that they began to scribble on as the meeting progressed.

"Let us begin. Pan Son, you out of the thousands of students enrolled here at Nagoya University were selected for our athletic scholarship, and here we are three weeks into the first semester and you have reported that you are no longer able to finish your waterpolo season. Would you please explain your reasoning?" One of the administrative heads spoke. She was a sandy blonde older woman with her hair clipped back in a bun. She held a very professional demeanor, seeking only answers and facts. Her narrowed eyes held no mercy.

Pan cleared her throat as she tried to make eye contact. "I am thirteen weeks pregnant." She managed to choke out. Her eyes returned to her lap as she heard pens scrawling across their notepads.

"And when did you realize you were pregnant, Miss Son?" The same woman spoke in her condemning manner.

"Two weeks ago, ma'am." More nods and scribbling.

"What were your thoughts when you first received the scholarship in the mail?"

Pan thought for a moment, thinking back to that day months ago. "I was... elated. Growing up I was always the tomboy of the bunch. Sports was the only thing I was good at. I wasn't into shopping, make-up, or books, I was into running, throwing, catching, and swimming. When I received the scholarship I felt... I felt like I had finally done something right. Somebody recognized me and wanted me to play on their team, there was no greater feeling than that... until I had my first ultra sound last week. There are no words to describe that spark inside you when you see you're soon to be child on that monitor. When I found out I was pregnant, it hit me really hard... The thought of not being able to play... it still hasn't completely sunk in, nor has the fact that I'm going to be a mother within the next year. My only wish as of now is that you give me the chance to continue my education here so that I'm able to try out again next year and graduate with my fellow classmates."

Her voice echoed in the room while more notes and throat sounds followed.

"Thank you, Miss Son. Can you please step into the hall while we discuss your future here at Nagoya?" It was more of a demand than a question, and Pan did as instructed.

Luckily there were chairs nearby in the hall. Without hesitation, Pan plopped herself onto the black cushioned seat and leaned her head back against the wall. Pulling her phone from her purse, she read her usual goodnight message from Trunks and tucked it back away without responding. All she could think about was the discussion in the nearby room, contemplating whether or not she would continue her freshman year of college.

Minutes passed before the dark wooden door reopened. The male gestured for her to enter as the group took their seats once again.

"Miss Son, viewing your high school records, you received MVP every year for your athleticism, and were even given credit for bringing your team to victory at the Tokyo tournament last year. There were high hopes for you to play for our team." Pan's eyes began to tear up as the woman basically told her she had let everyone down. "Undoubtedly, you would have been quite an asset on our women's team, but with that being said, I commend your dedication to athletics. I spoke with your professors about your academic performance. You are doing quite well, according to them. They praise your class participation as well as your written work. We here at Nagoya University do not have a written policy regarding this simply because every case is different. There is a, how do they say, ah yes, a twinkle in your eye when you speak about sports. I am putting your athletic scholarship on suspension."

Pan stopped breathing. _Suspension? _This was it. This was her last day on campus. She wouldn't be able to return to this school until next year, as a freshman once again. A silent tear flowed down her cheek as she visualized herself graduating a whole year behind Bra and Marron.

"I am giving you two options. The first option, and the one I recommend, is that you take the year off and start again next year to fulfill the four year athletic contract. This way you will be able to focus on your current health and avoid financial compensation. The second option I am giving you is to continue the year on the suspended scholarship. You will be placed on academic probation and will commence your athletic programs your sophomore year. Regarding the academic probation, you must maintain a minimum of a 3.8 GPA for both of your freshman semesters. A breech in this agreement will penalize you with financial compensation of the school year, which is a sum of twenty-eight thousand four-hundred and sixty-eight dollars."

Pan drew in a breath of relief. A 3.8 would be very difficult for her to maintain, but it sure beat the hell out of graduating a year late. She happily took the latter offer.

**xXxXxXx**

Goten, Renji, and a couple other teammates headed out of the locker room, shirts off and jerseys in hand. They spent the past three hours on the field, running plays and perfecting their tosses in preparation for their first game tomorrow.

The boys, used to the cat calls from onlookers, ignored the whistle they heard until a voice called Goten's name. He looked to the familiar sound to see Marron catching up with them.

Still clad in her cheer practice uniform, consisting of spandex shorts and a Nagoya Cheer Squad t-shirt, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and chugged her water bottle.

"Hey, Marron." He greeted her. "How was practice?"

"Pain in the ass, as usual. You?"

"Just about the same."

"I still don't see what's so hard about cheerleading." Renji muttered. Goten cringed for his friend as he felt Marron collect the energy from the air to begin her verbal assault.

"Should of kept that to yourself." Goten whispered before Marron began her rant.

**xXxXxXx**

"Seriously though, you are going to _kill _at the meet tomorrow, no pressure." Ryo nudged Bra, both of whom were laughing heartily after their practice. "Wait, isn't that Renji?" He pointed towards a small group of people, all of them shirtless except for one familiar female. "Why is he doing a backhand spring?" They both winced as Renji crashed to the concrete mid-attempt. "Correction, why is Renji _attempting _to do a backhand spring?"

"How do you know what a backhand spring is?" Bra asked as they headed towards the group.

Ryo rolled his eyes as if remembering an annoying memory. "I used to date a cheerleader."

"Ah, of course." Bra nodded in response.

"Flexibility, something _you _don't have." Marron taunted the man on the ground while the others laughed. "Hey guys. You're just in time to hear Renji make a confession."

"You know," Renji coughed as he slowly rose to his feet. "You're awfully bold for a freshman."

Marron held her nose high, accepting that statement as a compliment.

Bra averted her eyes after noticing she was staring at Goten's bare, sweat-moistened chest. If he hadn't begun twitching his pectoral muscles she would have been stuck in that trance for who knows how long.

Goten on the other hand began twitching his chest muscles because he had caught her staring at him. Once her eyes darted away she refused to look his direction again, not even mentioning one word to him. They hadn't spoke since their argument last week. He thought that by now she should be over it, but maybe she would at least let him apologize to her.

"Alright, blondie, we'll settle this tomorrow. After party at my place. Shaggy, Blue, you come too." Renji motioned towards Ryo and Bra.

"What's the occasion?" Bra asked, ignoring the fact that he had just called her Blue.

"To celebrate our first game-"

"and our first victory of the season, right Takashi?" Goten interrupted, elbowing his freshman admirer next to him.

Until Goten brought him up Bra didn't even notice him standing there. Takashi was a handsome brunette with a lean, muscular build. From what Bra, Marron, and Ryo had seen from him so far he played more of the shy, quiet role, totally opposite from his roommate Ryo.

"Oh, uh- yeah, right." He stuttered nervously.

Bra rolled her eyes. "Don't mind his cocky attitude, Takashi. He thinks talking a big game will help him play a big game."

"Ouch..." Ryo, Renji, and Marron sounded in unison.

Goten's brows raised, surprised by her remark. Before he could get a word out she continued.

"But it's okay, Goten knows everything. If he says you're going to win, you are. If he says you're a carefree brat who has no say in anything, then you better watchout and let him handle things." She ended with a sweet, deceiving smile. "See you guys later, good luck tomorrow, although obviously you don't need it."

Ryo left with her, leaving everyone behind them dumbfounded, including himself.

Without a word, Takashi caught Goten's jersey he tossed over to him as he ran to the departing duo.

"Bra, are you fucking kidding me?" He halted in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "I told you I was sorry-"

"And I'm not accepting it. You really hurt me, Goten. I have a right to be pissed off at you! Not because I'm a brat, but because... I'm tired of playing your games." She ended with an exhausted exhale. Her weary eyes locked onto his, encouraging him to say something.

The contradicting thoughts began ringing through his head once again, arguing with each other. He had a hunch that this wasn't exactly about their argument. Bra came from a wealthy family, as did his ex-girlfriend,Valese. Whenever he went to buy Valese something, nothing compared to what she already had. It was a difficult relationship that ended up just being sex. He felt like he had nothing else to offer her but that. He didn't want to make the same mistake again.

He and Bra had met each other years ago and he still didn't know what he could give her to make her happy. All he had to offer was himself, as with Valese, but that got dull quick.

Bulma wanted an equal match for her daughter, despite the male's appearance. He still remembered the Capsule Corporation Christmas party where she set Bra up with that panda looking fellow. Goten was a middle class student with the hopes and determination of being a successful architect. Until then, he wouldn't be able to prove himself worthy of Bulma's acceptance.

Ryo watched closely as Goten stood there, contemplating on something. Bra brushed her tennis sneakers against the concrete, growing impatient.

"I'll see you later, Goten." She unfolded her arms and dropped them to her sides as she pushed past him. She was hormonal, probably about to start her period, she thought. She had let this grudge against Goten get out of hand and should have controlled her temper better. She knew she had to leave before she said something else she'd regret.

To say she was frustrated was an understatement. After bringing an eighty-eight percent economics test home to her mother last weekend, her mom threatened to suspend her credit card if she got anything less than a ninety-five.

_Trunks was able to do it, so can you. _Bulma told her. It was like she wasn't the same woman anymore. Bra knew her mother was scared of losing everything she had worked so hard to build. The business was suffering, and Bulma was getting hit the hardest.

She didn't tell anybody about her mother's reaction to her test, not even her brother whom she spoke to earlier that week. All she wanted to do was lean on somebody's warm shoulder and cry out her frustrations.

Unfortunately for her, the warm shoulder she had in mind was either being a coward or was trying to reject her politely. _Maybe that's it... _Bra thought to herself. _Maybe he doesn't even like me but doesn't want to hurt my feelings... Damn it, I'm so stupid._

Ryo stood there and observed while Goten continued to stare where Bra once was. After a moment Goten's eyes narrowed as they met with Ryo's. "You must be loving this, huh." He spat bitterly.

"Seeing Bra upset? No, of course not. I hate it. Funny how she's upset only when she's around you." He saw a fire flash in Goten's dark eyes, but deep down Goten knew that shaggy was right. "We'll be rooting for you guys tomorrow." He waved a fist in the air mockingly, then walked the path Bra had taken toward the dormitories.

Once Goten finally got home, he was more than relieved to finally hear some good news. Pan told him how her meeting went and her new academic probation. Goten thought that the 3.8 deal sounded more like a punishment, but was happy that his niece was able to maintain her enrollment.

Since she had cooked dinner, they discussed other small matters like his day at school and football practice. He left out the part about Bra, of course.

"I invited Bra to come eat with us but she's going to eat with Ryo."

Goten shrugged indifferently.

Pan stirred her rice with her fork, studying her uncle for a moment. "Have you seen Bra since the argument last week?"

"Yeah, saw her today." He answered in short.

"Good, so she's not mad at you anymore."

"She's not mad, she's pissed at me."

Pan was surprised, that was unlike Bra to hold a grudge against one of them for this long. From what she remembered, Goten said some judgmental things, but to not even accept an apology there had to be something else bothering her.

"I'll talk to her, Goten."

"No." He swallowed down his final bite with the last of his water. "I know why she's upset. I'll talk to her."

Sleep didn't come easy that night. He should have been thinking about the plays for his team's first game tomorrow night, instead he couldn't get the color blue out of his head. When he used to think about her, she was like the sky. He would soar in it, her smell overtaking his senses. The weight of school, football, his brother's pain, Pan's situation, and now having to confront his feelings for Bra were weighing him down. Now that beautiful blue was like water, pooling into his lungs and drowning him.

In junior high his coach used to say that waking up from a nightmare on game day scared the victory away.

Goten rubbed his eyes, as the morning sun rays danced in his window. "We're fucked."


	39. Winners and Losers

**A/N: **I apologize for the late update. It was pretty difficult for me to write this chapter because I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen and what I wanted to wait on, but here it is! Thank you for your reviews they warm my heart and are so encouraging! Without further ado, I bring you:

* * *

_**:*: Winners and Losers :*:**_

The first Saturday of September kicked off as Nagoya's tennis team went head to head with Karabu University. It was a little after noon and those enjoying the outdoors could not ask for better weather. The sky was painted with fluffy white clouds, sparing the sun to give the crowd its warmth. The players welcomed the cool breeze carrying over them as it hit their perspiring skin.

Like their fellow student body in the crowd, Marron, Pan, and Takashi showed their school spirit by wearing their school colors. Since Marron had various Nagoya cheer associated apparel, she loaned Pan a loose fitting dark green tee, specifically selected by Pan. She wasn't exactly showing, but was afraid that her slight bloat below her belly button would draw suspicion from those used to her trim, fit figure.

"Bra is kicking this broad's ass." Pan whispered aloud to Marron and Takashi sitting to her right.

The score was forty to zero in Bra's favor. All she needed was one more point to win the game.

Bra bounced the ball to the rear section of the court as she mentally prepared herself for, what she hoped would be, her final serve of the day.

She glanced over to the bleachers and met each of her parents eyes. She was elated to see both of them here at her first meet, and she wanted nothing but for them to watch her attain victory. Her father shot her an assuring smirk, as if to say _You got this, princess. _

Once she reached the back section of the court she prepped herself for her serve, pausing when she saw a familiar figure in her peripheral vision. He was standing on the side of the bleachers amongst the other spectators who were unable to fit in the stands, clad in his green football t-shirt.

He wasn't with anybody, just alone, standing with his thumbs tucked into his pockets. A wave of uneasiness hit her as her eyes briefly met with his. She was nervous now, and it was showing.

"Whoa, do you see that? She looks like she just saw a ghost." Marron pointed out, trying to peek above the surrounding heads to see who or what Bra saw.

Bulma noticed as well. She followed the direction her daughter had avoided so quickly until her eyes fell upon the youngest of the Son boys.

"Come on, Bra." Ryo clapped, trying to help her fall back into game mode.

_Calm down, Bra! It's not like Goten's never watched you play sports before! Uh, why is he making me feel so nervous now? _Her mental voice cried. It was as if she could feel his eyes burning into her. She bounced the ball a couple more times, trying to play it off.

"The ball's not going to serve itself!" Karabu University spectators chuckled at her.

"Bra." Ryo called from the sideline, his concern for her growing. "It's okay, just breathe... Pretend it's only me and you practicing out here."

She took a moment to draw in a deep breath. _One more serve... I can do this... _Exhale. Serve.

It wasn't long before the broad shouldered opponent missed the ball. Nagoya fans applauded while Bra's fans jumped to their feet cheering for her.

Bra felt the weight lift from her chest after finally winning her match. In the stands she could see her parents giving her a standing ovation, and a few steps above them were her friends shouting and whistling for her, and standing beside the bleachers was... nobody. He was gone.

She wondered if he had stuck around long enough to see her win. Before she knew it, she was swept off her feet by the man who helped her through it.

"See! I knew you could do it!" Ryo spun her around and released her, laughing when she had trouble regaining her balance.

"Thanks, Ryo. Now it's your turn mister hot shot."

The crowd gradually silenced as the final opponents took the court.

"Our final match brings Nagoya's Ryo Shima and Karabu's Jin Matsumoto to the court!"

From behind, Pan and Marron could hear the whispering begin.

"There he is."

"Old Shima in the flesh. I'm surprised this university allowed him to play after he walked out of the Tokyo tournament last year."

"Shya. What a mistake that was. He tries to come back we'll show him what Tokyo's really about."

Pan and Marron stared at each other with widened eyes. They both knew that now was not the time or place to discuss it, so they made a telepathic note to discuss it later.

Once Ryo stepped foot on the court, he held such a serious air about him. His stern eyes followed his opponent as they each set themselves in their respective positions. He didn't take tennis lightly, that was certain and his performance proved it. It wasn't long before the match was set in his favor, bringing another victory for Nagoya.

Jin was left dumbfounded on the court while Ryo's teammates surrounded him, congratulating him for such a flawless victory.

"Well, that answers that." Pan and Marron eavesdropped once again on the mysterious conversation behind them.

"Yup, the guy's still got it. Good. He'll be a fun competitor to beat then. Let's go."

The two males headed down the bleachers, both of them wearing matching shirts.

"Tokyo University? You know, they have a lot of nerve coming to a game totally irrelevant to them while wearing their team shirts." Marron scowled at the back of their heads.

"Marron..." Pan observed as the males slowed their walk once they reached ground level, both of them making eye contact with Ryo. Ryo shot them a cocky smirk, challenging them. "I think they came here to make a point."

Instead of attending their team's celebratory lunch, Ryo and Bra tagged along with Marron, Pan, and Takashi to Ban's Bistro.

"You guys were amazing! Bra I did not know you liked tennis that much!" Marron was still astonished by the performances she witnessed earlier.

"Well I wasn't great when I first started. Thanks to my private coach here he whipped me into shape." She nudged Ryo.

"Ryo, I'm pretty sure you know this already but you are really good. You made your opponent look like an amateur. How long have you been playing?" Pan thought she would attempt to ease into the mysterious conversation she and Marron had eavesdropped in on earlier.

"Since I was around five. So about thirteen years."

"Surely you made it to the Tokyo tournament, right?" Marron inquired, not having been to one herself.

"Yeah, once I met the eligible age requirement I went annually." He tried to sound modest about it, but the awed expressions he saw weren't buying it.

"What did you place?" Bra asked, this being the first she's heard of this.

"In my early years usually third or fourth. Then my father and I kept practicing non stop. Once I hit fourteen I was unbeatable."

"We heard someone mention that you walked out of the tournament last year. Is that true?" Pan chimed in again.

Ryo took a bite of his food, secretly wondering where they had heard this from. He figured it would come up eventually since Bra was now in the tennis realm, but didn't expect it from Pan or Marron. "Yeah. Last year actually."

"Well, why?"

The smile he wore moments before relaxed into a flat line. "We all have our secrets, don't we?" It was a declarative statement, not a question.

Pan was no stranger to secrets being in her current condition. She subconsciously shifted in her seat and continued to eat, as did the others.

**xXxXxXx**

Bra couldn't get it our of her head. What was Ryo hiding from her? It was hard to believe that they had only known each other for three weeks. They had bonded so much, she couldn't imagine what dark secret he was hiding, if there was one. Marron and Pan filled her in on the details they had overheard earlier as they all tried to piece together what it could possibly be.

"All we have is Tokyo's tennis team, tournament walk out, and unbeatable guy. My brain is going to melt out of my ear if we keep coming up with more ridiculous theories. I've got to meet up with the cheer squad before the big game tonight, I'll see you girls there." She adjusted the white and green bow in her hair as she smoothed her hands over her cheer uniform.

"Good luck, Marron. Don't fall!" Pan jinxed her.

"Pan!" She hated when she did that. There was one time in high school she actually did fall during a pyramid, and to this day she blames Pan.

Before they left to watch the first football game of the season, Ryo met up with Bra and Pan to paint each other for the event.

Once the suggestion for belly painting came up, Pan immediately looked hesitant and Bra caught on. "Ryo you go shirtless, Pan and I will do the chest."

After cutting up a couple of old shirts, Bra manifested a sexy, yet belly-conservative solution. On their chests they each had a painted on Japanese character. Ryo had "Na", Bra had "Go", and Pan had "Ya". They had to be sure to stand in the right order to avoid any confusion from passersby. On their cheeks they donned dark green lines under their eyes. On her arm, Pan asked Bra to write "#11", Goten's jersey number.

"How are you and Goten?" Pan asked, unsure as to why Bra was being rather stubborn on forgiving him.

Bra shrugged. "It's complicated."

"How? He said some mean things, he apologized though right?"

After finishing the eleven on Pan's arm, Bra raised her eyes to meet with Pan's. "Pan, it's more than that. Like I said, it's complicated and I don't want to get into it right now."

For the sake of not ruining everyone's current mood, Pan dropped the topic, for now.

Upon arrival to the stadium, the stands on both the visitor and home side were packed. One side was decked out in light blue and white while the opposite side had green and white. Ryo, Bra, and Pan, maintaining their correct order for the characters on their chests, found a spot in the center of the stands above the cheerleaders.

Being amongst the competitive crowd was such an adrenaline rush for everyone there. When a ball was intercepted, everyone was either cheering or swearing their heads off. When a touchdown was made, people were jumping in celebration and singing.

"Damn, what the hell is up with our quarterback? If this guy plays like this the entire season we're done!" A nearby spectator ranted, probably somebody's parent from the looks of it.

Pan frowned. Goten was struggling out there on the field, she could tell not only from his playing but from his disappointed reactions to his mistakes.

The score was 33-39 in Karabu's favor with less than two minutes left of the game.

Ryo, Bra, and Pan, along with the hundreds of spectators, watched on nervously as the team had their final huddle. They needed a touchdown to win, and what a miracle that would be seeing as how they were starting off on the other end of the field.

"You can do it, Goten!" Bra yelled with her hands cupped around her mouth, startling both Pan and Ryo.

The quarterback himself, recognizing that voice, turned away from the huddle to see a couple waving arms in the stands behind him. The three familiar faces waved wildly to attract his attention.

It threw him off to see her red lips cheering and smiling for _him_. She made it pretty clear she had hated him just yesterday, now she was cheering him on.

Ultimately, Bra felt bad. Goten had a big weight on his shoulders tonight. Everybody always looks at the quarterback to bring the team to victory, and she felt like she had something to do with his lacking performance tonight. If all she could do right now was cheer on an old friend, then so be it. Regardless of their situation, it doesn't erase their past and the countless times he was there for her and forgave her for her mistakes.

Something in her voice seemed to kick a gear in his despairing mentality. He turned back to his huddle with determination in his eyes. "Touji, hike the ball to me, Renji run along the left of the field I'm passing it to you. Run it down as far as you can and pass it when you need to. Everyone else run like hell to the goalpost and watch for Renji, we're getting it in, fuckers. I don't care who makes the touchdown, just get it in."

"That's what she said, brotha." Renji agreed as he put his hand into the huddle. "1,2,3, DOMINATE!"

Bra gripped the hands beside her as the hundreds of viewers observed the final seconds of the game. Goten threw the ball to Renji who was now running it down the field.

"Damn, Renji's fast." Ryo noted, the other two nodded in agreement. As soon as it looked like Renji was about to be tackled, he threw the ball to number eleven, who continued with the run.

"Holy shit, Goten's going to make a touchdown!" Pan felt the anxiety inside her flowing over.

He was fifty yards away with Karabu players hot on his tail."He can still make it. Wait, what's he doing?"

Despite being so close to the end zone, Goten threw the ball to number 23.

"And that's the game, folks! Nagoya wins, 40-39!"

"Takashi made the touchdown!" Ryo cheered for his roommate. The crowd sang in celebration as the players and cheerleaders rejoiced on the field.

"Gooooteennnn!" Marron, followed by the rest of the squad, jumped onto him to congratulate him. "You did it! You're a genius, great play! I kn-" Marron was bumped away by the upperclassmen of the squad.

"Goten, you continue to amaze me. I don't think Trunks would have been able to run a play like that." One of the junior cheerleaders embraced him.

She was tall, tan skin, and long wavy brown hair. God must have typed "perfect" into the DNA machine when he made her. Marron backed off as people continued to crowd around him. It wasn't long until she found her girls with Ryo congratulating Takashi.

"You made the winning touchdown on your first game, that's a big deal Takashi!" Pan exclaimed.

"Goten could have made it, I don't know why he threw it to me..."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Be a cocky bastard like the rest of them and take credit for winning the game!" They both laughed.

"Where's Goten?" Pan asked, her and Bra looking around.

"See that blob of people? He's in there somewhere, probably with Tundra all over him." Marron answered bitterly.

"Tundra?" Bra and Pan asked in unison.

"Junior cheerleader. Body of a goddess. Co-captain of the squad. Tundra."

They all looked at the huddle of people Marron was scowling at when Goten wiggled his way out from the middle holding his helmet in one hand and wiping the sweat from his hair with the other. He looked around, searching for someone or something.

"Hey!" He spotted them, trying to avoid anybody else trying to snag his attention. "Great run, Takashi, I knew you wouldn't let us down." He patted the freshman player on the shoulder.

"Thanks, but really I didn't even have to run very far and it was a simple catch-"

"Here are the show stealers of the night!" Renji threw an arm over each of them.

At Ryo's request, the group took a cluster of pictures together taken by a stranger walking by. Bra made a mental note to send them to her brother.

"Great, now if we're done with the photo shoot let's go celebrate." Goten announced.

Despite their sweaty, dirty appearances, all members of the football team and cheer squad mobbed to Renji's after party in full uniform, still hyped up from their victory. Bra, with her freshman gang in tow, carpooled with Pan to the party since she obviously had to remain the designated driver.

Being the sober one, Pan was able to observe as the guests grew more and more inebriated from whatever it was they were drinking. She tried not to look bored, but let's face it, when you're the sober one at a college party the only thing that would keep you from drinking is pregnancy.

After learning that Pan was related to the quarterback and dating the former quarterback, the upperclassmen were hounding her to drink with them. Few people were buying the sober driver line.

"You can crash here!" One told her, forcing a shot into her hand.

She looked around helplessly, looking for Bra, Ryo, Marron, anybody to save her. "Whoops, hang on I'm getting a call." She shouted above the music, reaching into her back pocket for her vibrating phone. "Trunks." She answered with a heavy sigh of relief.

**xXxXxXx**

It was Saturday morning in the states when Trunks roused from his sleep. He had been away from home for a little over three months and, although he wouldn't admit it, he was homesick.

The business they were interning with had taken a deep liking to him. He was charismatic, charming, modest, and business savvy, what was there not to like? The head of the marketing department had taken a particular interest in him.

Rachel Cunnings was a dominant, independent, and not to mention beautiful, employee of Henway Intl. She was in her mid forties, but could easily pass for her early thirties. By viewing her revealed calfs and the shape of her petite body in her business suit, one could tell she kept herself fit. Her brown hair was always clipped back behind her head, while her Prada frame glasses adorned her tanned face.

After seeing how Trunks picked up on the policies and strategies of the marketing department so quickly, Rachel took him under her wing. She was dazzled by his presentations, his ideas, and his mesmerizing appearance.

Trunks did enjoy working with her. She taught him useful things like how to read body language during presentations, and she kept their relationship professional, for now that is.

Now it was about 8:30 in the morning, and he was awake, unlike his roommate Kaien, snoring away happily after their night out. Trunks turned on his cell from his nightstand and read the messages he had missed while it was off. One came from his sister just a couple hours ago. It was a picture of her, Marron, Pan, Goten, and Renji with two faces he didn't recognize. He was relieved to see that his old team had won their debut game, but wasn't too pleased with the unfamiliar male standing with Pan. He was embracing her from behind, both of them laughing in the shot.

Pan wouldn't cheat on him, he knew that. But he also knew how his first year of college was. Parties, sex, and looking for someone of the opposite sex to relate to. What if this guy was there for her when he couldn't be and she falls for him? How long would it be before he got that dreaded phone call breaking things off with him?

Trunks ran his palms down his face. _'You dumbass. You're reading way too much into that damn picture.'_

He was about to send a congratulatory message to Goten, but Trunks couldn't help but feel like his best friend was ignoring him. Over the past couple months he texted him, called him, but still Goten hasn't responded. He hadn't the slightest idea why he was giving him the cold shoulder.

Since it was almost 9 am, that meant it was almost one am in Japan. Assuming they were out celebrating victory, Trunks decided to call Pan anyways. It felt as if he hadn't heard her voice in forever, and he'd probably feel that way for the next three months until he was home again.

"Trunks!" She shouted above the music and voices in the background. It took her a moment to step outside into silence. She caught him up with the details of the football game and Goten's desperate move for victory.

"My sister sent me a picture of you guys' after the game. Who's the guy squeezing you?" He tried to sound casual, but that was no run of the mill question to ask your girlfriend.

"My dear, Trunks, are you having a moment of insecurity?" She teased him playfully.

He laughed. "Always, babe. I'm on the other side of the earth, I worry about you. Your life isn't exactly ideal, I have to make sure _somebody's _there to make you happy, even if it is another guy."

She pouted her lip, instantly feeling bad for teasing him. She told him she couldn't play water polo this season due to a kidney injury, her mom was undergoing chemotherapy, and the most _unideal _part that he didn't know about was her three month pregnancy. "Trunks, you are so sweet... That guy in the picture is a freshman too. I'm pretty sure he has the hots for your sister, they both play tennis together. He's really nice, but don't worry he's not flirty with me or anything like that."

"Pan, is everything okay?"

She turned around to see Goten quietly closing the door behind him, probably trying not to draw the crowd outside.

"Yeah, I'm talking to Trunks."

Goten had to make sure it wasn't an emergency phone call from his brother.

"Sorry, that was Goten."

"How is he? He's been ignoring me for a while now. Did I do something?"

Out of twisted humor, Pan wanted to laugh at that question. _You just knocked me up the day before you left for six months to the other side of the planet. No biggy. _She knew Goten was upset with him, but didn't know that he was full out ignoring him.

"Not that I know of. I'll talk to him though..."

**xXxXxXx**

"Oh hey, Tundra's looking for you." Renji winked as Goten returned to the party from outside.

Goten rolled his eyes. "She's been on my jock all fucking night, man, distract her for me or something!" Goten and Renji isolated themselves in the kitchen, downing another shot.

"Oy, Takashi, you alright?" Renji asked as the freshman player leaned against the counter.

"Yeah..."

"You look like you're about to hurl." Goten poured the kid a shot, but held onto it.

"No, I'm fine. It's just... Goten, I like somebody, but she's really outgoing and I'm... I'm not..."

Goten chuckled, surprised by Takashi's shy confession. "Sometimes opposites attract. Do I know her?"

"There you guys are! Takashi you disappeared after we won our game." Marron pouted her lip at him. They had won a game of beer pong against Bra and Ryo. She had a hunch that she had embarrassed him after doing a brief victory dance against him.

"Oh, sorry, I just..."

"We're having a man chat, blondie, beat it." Renji mockingly scolded her, throwing an arm around Takashi.

"Well while you three are in here talking about men, Renji is it cool if I put my music on your dock? The ladies are ready to dance." She said with a spin.

"Knock yourself out, blondie." After she skipped out of the room, Takashi exhaled.

"See? We're so different..."

Goten and Renji's eyes widened. "You like _Marron_?"

He looked confused. "Well... Yeah, I guess... Is that bad?"

Goten pursed his lips in thought. "No, that's great actually. She's really outgoing and loves to have fun, I think she'll be good for you. You balance each other out. Here. Take this shot, a couple more maybe. That should stop your nervous trembling."

Once the boys stepped back into the large living room, all they could see were bodies grinding, dropping, and swaying to the music. Marron's music had definitely done the job.

The boys made their way to the center of the crowd where they found the carefree Marron dancing freely with whoever was around her, and Bra and Ryo dancing intimately together.

Goten looked away from them, wondering if he should cut in or just let them be.

In the midst of his contemplation, an old school song came on, one that initiated the infamous dance battles. The crowd formed a circle in the center as one of the guys kicked it off, performing a series of fancy footwork and body popping to the beat. The audience cheered along as each opponent went until finally Renji nudged Goten. Goten started off with the usual crowd pleaser, making the people laugh as he mocked the previous dancer, then slid into his more intricate work.

Dancing was more of a recreational hobby for Goten that he had picked up in junior high. He didn't think he was _talented _at it but others disagreed. As long as he made people laugh that's all he cared about. The crowd roared in applause as they announced him the winner. He looked around, searching for _her _blue hair, but she was gone, and so was Ryo.

"Goten, I didn't know you could dance-"

"Not now, Tundra." He politely removed her hands from him as he shouldered his way out of the crowd.

Before hitting the front door, he saw a pair of legs dangling from the counter in the kitchen. He popped his head in to see Pan drinking from a red cup. "Pan, what're you drinking?"

She held a finger to her lips."It's water, relax ranger." She was hiding from the party guests, trying to lay low until her passengers were ready to leave.

"Sorry. Have you seen Bra?"

"Yeah, she's on the porch where I was earlier." She probably should have told him that Ryo was with her, but he'd find out soon enough.

After quietly creaking the front door open, his eyes laid witness to an event that formed a knot in his throat, stopping him in his tracks.

Bra and Ryo's first kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, I tried to proofread it the best I could. Going to head to bed for work in the morning. Thanks for reading and if you have the time, reviews are always welcome :)


	40. Then Came October

**A/N: **anyandrea, I'm thrilled to hear that you are enjoying this story so much, and yes it is never to late to review :p

TP4Life, I had a pretty awesome week, thanks :)

SweetenedSky, wait no longer

Lovey, I'm glad you like the MarronTakashi pairing, I feel bad for her she needs someone lol

Ashley, lmao hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: Takashi is from High School of the Dead, Ryo is from Crimson Hero, and other characters in this chapter are all from DBZ.

* * *

_**:*: Then Came October :*:**_

_Maybe this is how it should be. I didn't miss my chance. The chance was never mine to take. All of my doubts and insecurities were keeping me away from her... for him?_

Goten's black orbs lifted back up to meet with Ryo's as he broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Bra opened her eyes and followed Ryo's panicked gaze. "G-Goten..." She didn't know why this wave of guilt rushed through her. She had already told herself she wasn't playing his games anymore, so why did she immediately pull away from Ryo's grasp?

"Sorry to interrupt, I was just... looking for... I was looking for you, Bra. But we can talk later-"

"No. Sorry. I'll be inside, you two talk." Ryo brushed by Goten's shoulder, giving him a light, encouraging pat on the back.

This guy continued to throw him off. His intentions seemed very misleading and confusing to Goten, but he would worry about that later. Now it was just him and Bra.

Bra leaned against her forearms on the railing of the porch, trying not to appear nervous as he made his way towards her, leaning his back against the rail inches away from her.

"I saw your tennis match today. I had no idea you played so well."

"Thanks. Did you happen to see my victory shot?"

He hesitated. "No. I don't mean to sound vain but I felt like I was throwing your game off. After you saw me you seemed to freeze up. Then your mom... If looks could kill." He chuckled, remembering how Bulma was motioning for him to walk away.

Bra frowned. "Well you don't exactly make things easy between us, Goten. Maybe it's me, I don't know. I read too much into your flirting, one of the many hardships of being a woman. We analyze too much."

He wanted to stop her right there and tell her what's been keeping him away from her, but he allowed her to finish first. He loved how forward she was.

"But Ryo, he helped me get through that tennis match. And at the end, you weren't there... and he was. Then I was thinking about how easy it should be for two people to be together. If they both liked each other then nothing should stop them. That's when I convinced myself that you don't like me the way I like you. So, I think you'll be glad to know I am letting you go, Goten. I'm sorry for the stupid dramatic scenes and any stress I caused you. We can be friends again." She smiled and held out her left hand as a gesture of truce, waiting for him to shake it.

Goten's eyes fell to her extended hand, then back to her face. "Does he make you happy?" He asked in a solemn tone.

She placed her rejected hand on the rail as she thought about her response. "I've only known him for a few weeks, but when we are together he always makes me laugh. If I'm not happy he tries his best to make me feel like I am. He tries, and that's all anybody should expect from another person. So yes. He does make me happy."

He should have felt content with her response. She was happy. That's all a man should want for the woman he cared for. She was in his hands, but he pushed her away out of fear of not being good enough.

Those unwavering insecurities haunted him. He could reveal his feelings, then they'd be right back where they were before. Him playing his games to avoid getting too close, and her hurting. Ultimately, he decided to suppress the more-than-friendly feelings he had for her and allow her to keep her happiness and take a chance with her new beau.

"I'm always here for you, Bra. We've had our rough times, but you're right, we are friends. If this guy hurts you I'm here for you." He pulled her into an embrace, his nose buried into her hair as her grip around his waist tightened.

Neither of them wanted to let go.

**xXxXxXx**

"Well, looks like they made up." Pan concluded as her and Ryo peeked through the kitchen window. After returning from outside, he kept Pan company in the silence of the kitchen in addition to subtly spying on the two outside. Pan soon caught on and joined in. She wondered about Ryo. He was growing closer and closer to Bra, but in a friendly manner. She thought for sure he had taken a liking to her, and here he was watching Goten and her in a tight embrace. "Ryo... Do you like Bra?" She figured it would be best just to ask him straight out instead of beating around the bush.

His eyes remained focused through the window. "Yeah. She's a sweet girl. Lots of personality. And there's so much depth to her."

"Well... I mean, do you want to _be_ with her?" She reiterated her question.

His hair fluttered above his eyes as he exhaled through pursed lips. "I want to make her happy."

Pan wasn't sure what his answer really meant, but from the way he talked about her, he really did care about her.

"Um, guys..." Pan and Ryo turned to see Marron standing in the doorway with a half passed out Takashi leaning against her. "I think he's ready to go home..." She readjusted his arm draped over her shoulders to keep him from falling over.

Ryo rushed to his roommate's side to help Marron out. Pan gathered the keys in her hand and led the way to the exit.

"Hey you two." Pan called to her uncle and Bra as she opened the front door. "We're going to head out now. Do you need a ride home, Goten?"

He and Bra had released each other by now. "No thanks. Is he alright?"He nodded toward Takashi.

"He had too much to drink. We'll take care of him." Marron answered, feeling bad for prompting him to take all those shots with her.

"You don't look too great yourself, Marron." Based on her difficulty in maintaining her stance, she looked completely smashed. Goten took her place in holding Takashi upright and helped Ryo in taking him to Trunks' truck.

"Takashi, don't throw up in my brother's truck." Bra chuckled nervously.

After they were able to stabilize Takashi in the truck, Goten backed away and made sure everyone loaded up safely, waving goodbye to Pan as she drove her drunk friends home.

Underneath the defeat, he also felt relief. Ryo was able to confidently enter Bra's life and sweep her off her feet. For now she was out of his reach. Maybe this is what they needed. A distraction. Ryo would buy him time to make something of himself and prove to himself that he deserves a girl like her.

His father, Goku, was a contractor, and his mother was a housewife. They didn't have money or luxurious things. They lived comfortably. Goten promised himself that one day he'll be the best damn architect in the region not only for Bra, but for himself.

**xXxXxXx**

The remaining weeks of September came and went with pop quizzes, essays, cramming, homework, and sports. Takashi was finally able to confess his feelings to Marron, and she could not be happier. The two were inseparable.

Bra on the other hand laid her head on her pillow every night with the same question in her head: Why hasn't he asked me to be his girlfriend? Their first kiss was definitely a big step for their friendship, and as the weeks passed it led to more kisses and cuddling, but he never popped the question. They sometimes held hands around campus, and other times she felt like they were still just friends.

She hated to admit it, but her envy towards Marron and Takashi's relationship was growing immensely. She wanted a healthy adult relationship. The one thing she wanted and Goten and Ryo refused to give it to her. She began to think it wasn't her choice in men, it was _her_.

After football practice, Goten came home and threw his keys on the kitchen counter as he usually did upon his return. He looked down to the floor as his shoe slipped on a paper. He bent down to pick it up, then saw a nearby pile of books and papers strewn near the kitchen table with Pan's backpack in close proximity. "Pan?" He called out with concern. He stepped into the living room to see her clutching a pillow against her on the couch, sobbing heavily. "Pan, what's wrong?" He knelt in front of her.

She took a moment to clear her throat and wipe the tears from her eyes. "It's so hard Goten..." She choked out between sobs. "I- I can't do it. My GPA's at a 3.6, I need at least a 3.8 to stay and I'm so tired and I feel so bad for you having to stay up with me and help me study when you have your own homework and life to live and my stomach... My stomach is starting to show, what happens when I go to visit mom and dad? I'm so tired, Goten. I'm so sorry for making you put up with me but-"

"Stop, Pan." He sat next to her and pulled her head into his shoulder. He waited for her sobbing to ease down as he tried to think of what he could possibly say to her. She was in a scary situation. He had tried his hardest to keep her going and help her out, but it was starting to show on him too. His grades weren't bad, but not as good as they could be. Between her and football he struggled to get his own projects done.

He suddenly wondered what his former friend was doing at this very moment in the states. While he was holding his hysterical, sobbing niece, what was Trunks up to? What troubles was _he _facing? He figured it was almost noon over there since it was about six pm here in Japan. Was he debating on what he was going to have for lunch? Was he out shopping for a new suit, stressing over what tie to wear at his next day of interning?

Goten squeezed his eyelids together as if trying to rid of the bitter thoughts. "Pan, we're family. No matter what happens we'll always be here to help each other out. You need a break, and don't try to fight me on this." He reinforced before she could oppose on the idea of a break. "Let's go get something to eat."

After arguing back and forth, he finally talked her into getting herself cleaned up for a dinner outing. As he changed out of his football jersey to take a quick rinse in the shower, he searched for his phone as he heard his brother's ring tone sounding off.

"Gohan, what's up?" Being as busy as he was, he rarely received calls from him unless it was an emergency or special occasions. He assigned a special ringer to him just for that reason.

"Goten, sorry to call but can you meet me at Gozen as soon as you can get into town?" Just from the sound of his voice Goten could tell his brother was drained and wearing down.

"Yeah, I'll be there within the hour." After hanging up, he dialed another number, hoping she'd pick up. "Bra, I need you to do me a huge favor. Can you come over as soon as possible? I'll explain when you get here."

As he stepped out of the shower he heard a knock at the door. "That was fast."

Bra blushed at the sight in front of her. Goten was bare chested with his lower half wrapped in a blue towel. "Well, you did say as soon as possible, right?" She tried to ignore the nakedness, but damn it was hard.

He hadn't seen much of Bra since they made up after the first football game. He hoped that they were still in good standing. Even she didn't look like her usual peppy self. He led her into his room and explained the situation, hoping she had time to take Pan out of the house for a bit.

"Of course! Poor Pan. What about you? Hot date tonight?" She asked, secretly hoping he'd say no.

"Yeah, with my brother. He needs someone to talk to too. Guess it's good that I have _two _shoulders for people to cry on." He joked, his smile soon fading.

There was more depth to that joke that Bra caught onto. He comes home from practice to his overwhelmed pregnant niece, then as he's trying to make her feel better his brother calls for his help. "You're a strong man, Goten." Her earnest eyes briefly met his before he looked away.

_If I were as strong as you'd think, you'd be mine right now. _

"You take care of your brother, I'll take care of Pan."

**xXxXxXx**

Gozen was a grungy, dimly lit bar on the perimeter of Satan City's business district. It consisted mainly of low to middle class men hobbling in after a long day of hard work for a cold beer, a pool game, and good conversation with their fellow man. Gohan and his father used to frequent the place as he was still climbing his way up the career ladder. After Bulma hired him as an engineer, his salary didn't fit those of the other commoners at the local bar, but it was familiar to him and brought back good memories. The bartenders knew him as if he were family, and Gohan couldn't turn his back on family.

Goten found his brother sitting up at the counter with an empty stool next to him.

"Boo. Hey bro, how are you?" He slid onto the stool, greeting his brother with a pat on the shoulder.

"Hi Goten, good to see you. Thanks for coming. Ron, can I get a beer for my brother, please." Goten was only twenty years old but with familiar faces they didn't bother carding them. Gohan was finishing his second beer when Goten received his. The bartender gladly refilled it before he even had to ask.

It was difficult for Goten to look at his brother's current appearance. He had dark bags underneath his eyes, and his face just looked worn and exhausted.

"How's school going? Junior year, right? You're almost done."

"It's definitely going. We have mid terms coming up in a couple weeks so just trying to stay on board with studying and football."

Gohan cringed his eyes. "Damn, I haven't even been to any of your games. How's the season so far?"

"Undefeated." Goten answered proudly. "And don't feel bad. Everybody's got their own lives to live and I still have senior year of football. There's plenty more for you to see." His brother and his wife used to come to a game every now and then. They loved getting out of the house and cheering him on in the young crowd. Given the current conditions, the last thing Goten wanted was for Gohan to feel bad for missing his games.

"Have you seen Pan around at all? She hasn't come home for a while. I haven't even gotten any word on her water polo games." He ran his palm through his dark hair as he added yet another thing on his list of forgotten events.

Goten reminded him about the kidney injury she received last year and informed him that she was benched after being hurt during practice again. It was the story she had told him to repeat if anybody asked, so here he was, lying to his own brother.

"She was probably too ashamed to tell you. You know how she is..." Goten took a swig of his beer, hating the after taste of every lie he would have to tell on Pan's behalf. "Gohan, you don't look good."

"Thanks, Goten. That's always flattering to hear." He joked.

"Good thing I'm not here to flatter you."

Over the course of the next few beers, Gohan gradually removed his wall, brick by brick, and let his brother hear his growing concerns and hardships. It was a surprise to both of them to see their father show up. He too had a long day at work and hadn't seen either of his sons in a while. He was especially worried about Gohan. All he knew was that Videl was going through her new chemo treatments, other than that he hadn't heard how she was doing or how Gohan was holding up.

Gohan always tried to hide the less fortunate parts of his life from his parents, he guessed it was just in their culture. Since Goku approached them mid conversation, he continued regardless of who was present.

Videl was sick. She had lost her hair by now, but tried to keep her positive outlook when Gohan was around. During the many hours that he was at work, the nurse was home with her, cleaning out her vomit bucket, cooking her light meals, and helping her to bathe when she had the energy. In a way he was glad that Pan hadn't been home in a while. Her physical appearance looked different and would probably scare Pan. He also considered that maybe that was why Pan hadn't been home. Maybe she was already hesitant to see her.

He also spoke about his financial hardships and trying to keep up with his job. He was on the brink of devising a new chip for his capsule corporation project. He spoke with a proud, yet defeated demeanor when he spoke about work. Goten knew that Bulma utilized his brother since he was one of the best in his field. He figured that although Gohan was proud of his nearing accomplishment, he secretly hated his job for keeping him away from his ill wife at home.

He was glad that his father was there. Goku seemed to always know what to say, maybe that was the fatherly side of him. Goten was at a loss for words. All he could do was nod and sip his beer. He wished he could do or say something to make his brother laugh or smile, but right now all his brother wanted was his sanity that seemed to be slowly slipping from his grasp.

**xXxXxXx**

Bra stirred awake on the couch as she heard the clash of keys against the granite kitchen counter, signaling Goten's return. She looked at the digital time on the cable box. _2:27_.

After her and Pan went out for dinner, they sat at the park benches alongside the pond, watching the ducks and little kids antagonizing them. The small children ran when the the dominant ones ruffled their feathers, daring them to come closer. When the sun was nearly set, they headed home to watch a movie were Pan eventually fell asleep. Bra decided to watch the television in the living room until Goten returned, just to make sure things were okay on his side.

"You're still here?" He asked as he stepped into the living room and took a seat on the adjacent couch.

"Yeah, fell asleep on the couch. I didn't want to leave Pan alone so I waited until you got back. How's Gohan?"

Goten leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. He tried to block out the image of his brother's exhausted features, but it was reality. "He's Gohan. He's a fighter, he'll get through it." _I hope_. "Your dad showed up and had a few drinks with us."

As the boys began a round of pool, Vegeta appeared after being invited by Goku. Being a prison warden, he was still clad in his black jumpsuit, unzipped to where the top hung down, revealing a black tee underneath. Goten found it interesting that Vegeta too had some things to get off his chest regarding things at home.

According to him, Bulma was becoming more and more stressed out due to her business standing. She was waiting on Gohan to finish his project in hopes that it would sweeten the deal with the states. To avoid putting anymore pressure on the guy, Vegeta was sure to mention that part while he was in the restroom.

He personally didn't like that she was putting so much pressure on Gohan when she knew that things weren't well at home. But she was Bulma Briefs, CEO of Capsule Corporation, and even Vegeta, her husband, couldn't get between her and her business.

"It's pretty late, do you want to just crash here for the night?"

Bra thought for a moment, even though she already knew the answer. "Sure."

He grabbed each of them a blanket and pillow as they both nestled onto their separate couches while she put on a movie.

As the movie played, she couldn't stop thinking about his weary expression when he talked about his brother tonight. "Goten?"

"Mhm?" He groaned, sounding as if he were half asleep.

"It seems like you're always the one telling me that I can always talk to you and that you'll be there when I need you... But you know it goes both ways, right?" No response. "It's not healthy to keep problems to yourself. So when you're ready, just let me know."

"Shutup, Bra." He grumbled, turning to his side for sleep.

She chuckled at his response. "Love you too, Goten."

October breezed in with cool winds and a bitter beginning. Underneath the fear and the angst of everyone's situation, Bra hoped to find solace in one week when she would find out if she was expecting a niece or a nephew.


	41. A Beautiful Autumn

**A/N**: Thank you x1 million for the sweet reviews. I worked on this one while staying overnight in the hospital with my grandma for the past couple days so I hope it makes sense. Enjoy :)

* * *

_**:*: A Beautiful Autumn :*:**_

The changing leaves and cooler weather took effect as October breezed in. Unfortunately for Pan Son, it was not cold enough to hide underneath a bulky sweatshirt like she had wanted. She had a small selection of loose fitting shirts and was starting to become embarrassed for wearing them over and over again. She was almost 18 weeks pregnant but felt like she was hiding it pretty well. Her stomach hadn't grown past her breasts yet, so her baggy tee shirt plan was still working.

After her emotional breakdown the previous day, she felt embarrassed and guilty for drawing Goten into her life even more than he already was. She was glad he had called Bra over to take her out. She felt much more comfortable talking about things with her rather than making him listen to her complain.

After a morning shower, she slipped on a tee and pajama pants and headed toward the kitchen, peeking into the living room on her way to see Bra and Goten asleep on the couches. She was glad to see that Bra spent the night. She missed their high school sleepovers, even though now the circumstances were completely different than either of them had expected.

She suppressed the part of her that regretted the pregnancy. That part of her wanted her to have a normal college experience and not have to worry about embarrassing her and Trunks' family. She wanted to tell Bra about these thoughts that continued to haunt her occasionally, but just mentioning the word "baby" or "pregnancy" made Bra light up.

After shaking the two awake, they ate breakfast together in the living room in front of the television, their conversation primarily focusing on Bra and Goten's games that day. Bra had an away game in the early afternoon, which meant she wouldn't be able to hang around like Pan secretly wanted.

"How are you and Ryo?" Pan asked, curious to see where their relationship had gone.

Bra's former bright expression dimmed. "We're... the same." She answered with a shrug.

"You mean he hasn't asked you out yet?" Pan was shocked as Bra shook her head to say no.

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right time." Goten chimed in, trying to give her hope after watching her mood change. She was so lively just a moment ago when she spoke about tennis. Now she looked unsure and down.

"The right time? He's seen me every day for the past month, we live in the same building, we watch movies, go out to eat, and go shopping together. When exactly is the right time?"

Goten and Pan exchanged a brief glance. Obviously this had been on Bra's mind for a while.

"Sorry guys, it's not your problem. It's not a problem at all, it's just me over analyzing things and expecting too much again..."

Goten remained quiet as guilt washed over him.

"Bra don't let a guy lead you on. Just talk to him. You're a forward person." Pan and Bra were polar opposites when it came to discussing what's on their mind. Pan was definitely the 'suffer in silence' type whereas Bra was not afraid to call someone out. Perhaps when it came to men they were both lacking. Luckily, Pan wouldn't have to worry about that anymore, or so she hoped.

Now she began to wonder if this was it. Was Trunks really planning on spending the rest of his life with _her_? What if he freaks out when he finds out about the baby? What if they stay together out of guilt and he cheats on her? "Shutup, Pan." She mumbled to herself, receiving odd looks from the other two as she scurried to pick up their empty plates.

**xXxXxXx**

Around eleven o'clock, Nagoya's tennis team met on the court for a few warm-up shots before they departed to their meet. While the others practiced, Ryo watched anxiously for Bra's arrival after she texted him that she would be a few minutes late. After fifteen minutes, he was relieved to see her beautiful blue pony tail swaying side to side behind her as she jogged to the court.

"Fifteen minutes?" He teased, meeting her with open arms and a kiss to the lips.

"Sorry, I got back from Pan's late."

"She's pregnant, isn't she." He confirmed his suspicion when Bra stopped dead in her tracks. "Don't worry, secret's safe with me."

She trusted him. "How did you find out?"

He scoffed. "Bra, a college student that doesn't drink, where's baggy clothes, suddenly moves out of the dorm, and drops out of waterpolo. Come on, I'm not a _complete _idiot."

She laughed. "I guess those are pretty obvious signs." She now wondered if Marron had picked up on it like Ryo had. Then again, Marron wasn't one to keep such a suspicion to herself.

**xXxXxXx**

Pan spent the remainder of her Saturday cleaning house and doing laundry for her and Goten. Renji came over to hang out with him before they left to meet up with the team on campus. She wasn't sure if it was paranoia, but to her it seemed that he was taking elongated glances at her. With her back turned, she looked down trying to see if the shirt was giving away her belly. She couldn't tell. She excused herself from the room and waited for them to leave while she watched television in Trunks' room.

Goten noticed the staring as well. He confronted him while they carpooled to the campus. "Why were you staring at Pan?" He asked bluntly, waiting for him to ask if she was pregnant.

"Oh, my bad. She's just... She's really pretty, Goten. Are her and Trunks' still doing that long distance thing?"

Goten was completely thrown off. Here he was thinking he had noticed that she was pregnant, but instead he was crushing on her? He tried to stifle his laughter, but failed.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head grinning. "Oh, nothing. Yeah I think they are still on. Should I inform her of your true feelings towards her?"

"Shutup, Goten. Trunks and I are buddies but damn, he can't leave to the other side of the world and expect to still have dibs on her. Who knows what he's doing over there."

The thought of Trunks cheating on her has crossed his mind. He didn't have a history of it but definitely had the potential. Attractive, wealthy, smart male, six months in the USA, nobody around to rat on him, why not? He was only twenty one. He could easily get drunk and use that as an excuse.

Goten fished around his pocket to catch his vibrating cell phone. Averting his eyes from the road, he glanced down to see the picture of him and Trunks at the lake from junior year illuminating his screen.

It's funny how you can think so negative about a person one moment, only to be reminded of why they were your best friend the next.

**xXxXxXx**

Ignored. Again. Maybe he was already leaving for his meet like Pan had said. But after a couple months of not responding to his calls or texts, he felt like he had lost his best friend. Pan tried to convince him that Goten was just busy and dealing with personal conflicts of his own, but Trunks wasn't buying it. He knew that could have been true, considering the Son family's situation, but months without talking to your friend/roommate was not fathomable to him.

All he knew for certain was that something was up.

It was slightly after eleven pm for him in the states. His roommate and friendly counterparts had gone out like they usually do. He simply was not in the mood to join them this time.

His mother was extremely pleased with the progress he was making. She had received compliments from his professor as well as a few contacts she had there overseas. It seems that everyone that came into contact with him was mesmerized by his charm and exceptional perspective. Especially Rachel Cunnings.

Ms. Cunnings and Bulma had a bittersweet relationship. Whatever Bulma wanted to sell, Rachel wanted her own personal benefit. So far, that personal benefit had just involved money. Word on the street was Capsule Corporation was near the end zone at finishing their biggest project in years. Rachel was well aware of this, and was well aware of what she wanted from it as well. It wouldn't be easy, but that was the part that she loved the most.

**xXxXxXx**

While the majority of the student population was studying for mid terms, Bra lured Ryo into some much needed shopping, not that it took much convincing.

"Miki House?" He questioned as they approached the white building adorned in pink and blue trimming.

"We are baby shopping." She clapped her hands together eagerly as she started off into the building.

"Wait, do you even know what she's having?"

"Well, no, but I can buy her some basic things for now until we find out on Friday."

It didn't take long for the basket to fill up. She found various designs and colors of baby bottles, pacifiers, unisex onesies, bibs, booties, baby towels, wash cloths, and a catalog on cribs for Pan to flip through.

Two hundred dollars later and she was out the door with bags in hand.

"Bra, you do realize that you just spent two hundred dollars without knowing the baby's gender, right? And she's not even half way through the pregnancy yet."

Bra shrugged. "What's your point, Ryo?" She knew where he was getting at, but she chose to play dumb. People dealt with stress differently. She chose to shop.

She wasn't doing so great this first semester, well, not as great as her mother expected. She spoke to her father on the phone yesterday. He came off as a hard ass but she loved how he was able to switch into supportive father mode when the time asked for it. With a few kind words he helped to ease her nerves, but ultimately it was her mother's approval she was striving for.

For once, she was jealous of her brother. When they talked over the phone, he complained about how much their mother called him and talked him into going on certain outings to improve business relationships and raised his credit card max to support his lifestyle overseas. She praised him left and right whenever she went home on the weekends, which is why she hadn't gone back in a while.

In her darkest hours, she thought about how funny it would be if her mother found out that he had a child on the way.

Jealousy can be an ugly, ugly thing.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks could not keep his eyes off of his Rado watch. Not because it was a gift from Miss Cunnings, and not because this particular Swiss watch cost about three grand, but because he could not wait for this dinner to be over with. According to the sleek design strapped around his wrist, it was after nine thirty when the fellow employees sitting opposite them stood from their seats to shake their hands and call it a night.

"After you." He motioned Rachel to exit before him while he followed behind, being the gentleman he was. As they squeezed between the crowded bar and the dinner tables, Trunks' accidentally bumped a man's drink from his hands. "My apologies, sir." He dropped down to pick up the now empty glass. "Let me get you another one."

"Now, now, I'm still as dry as I was when I walked in. A little liquor on the tile won't do no harm."

"Unless somebody slips in it, but looks like that won't be a problem." Trunks added as they watched a member of the waiting staff swiftly run a towel over the puddle.

The older male let out a gruff chuckle. "Now, if you performed that little act as a means of getting away from the infamous Cunnings, then please, allow me to buy _you _a drink." He chuckled heartily once again, motioning for two drinks from the bartender.

Trunks was surprised that the male knew Rachel and obviously he was aware of some kind of background on the female. "It was based on pure accident, sir. But I will be more than happy to accept a drink from-"

"Mr. Briefs, our car is waiting."

"Speak of the devil." The male muttered, sipping his forty dollar alcohol.

Rachel raised an eye brow while Trunks used his quick thinking skills to devise a story to get out of leaving with her.

"Miss Cunnings, I have just accepted a drink from him, it would be rude of me to leave now." He spoke firmly with an underlying masculine tone that put his word over hers.

"Fine. Goodnight, Trunks. Goodnight Mr. Tatum." She held her nose high and departed the area, leaving him behind as he wished.

"You're a charismatic one. Briefs, did I hear that right?" The male inquired. He was older, in his lower sixties Trunks presumed. He had a stout figure with white, balding hair that he managed to fashion a comb-over with.

"Trunks Briefs, business intern, sir." He extended his right hand, meeting the other with a firm handshake.

"Robert Tatum. Director of marketing at Globodyne."

Globodyne. Hennways business rival. This must have been why Rachel did not want Trunks to stay, he guessed. He knew the man looked familiar. He had seen him a couple times speaking at the seminars the interns went to.

"Is that a gift from Medusa herself?" He pointed at the watch as they took a stool at the bar.

Trunks frowned, unlatching it and placing it in his pocket. "Yeah. I only wear it around her."

Robert took a real liking to Trunks. As they sipped on their beverages, Trunks told him about where he came, his education, and capsule corporation, leaving out the dark details about their business's dim future, although he was sure he already knew. It was difficult to hide his relationship to his mother since they shared the family name. He knew his mother didn't have a great relationship with Globodyne since they didn't deal with women too often. He now knew why Bulma's only connection into the states was through Rachel Cunnings. She was the only female director of marketing for the large companies.

At the end of the night, Trunks found himself twiddling the man's business card in his hands as he laid on his hotel bed.

_"I like you, boy. If you ever need anything or have any questions, don't hesitate to call my line."_

**xXxXxXx**

Friday, October ninth could not have come faster. The following Monday was the beginning of the midterms week, but for the next couple of hours, Pan wanted to focus solely on her doctor's appointment. She spent the entire week keeping up with her current homework and studying for midterms as well. She told herself that she deserved to spend her hours after school today with her mind free of school and focused on her baby.

"My baby... Still sounds weird..." She ran her palms across her growing belly, wondering when she would be able to feel the baby kick.

Bra arrived to the house right on time with shopping bags in hand. She dumped them out onto the bed, laying out various maternity wear and loose fitting shirts.

"Bra., you didn't have to..."

"Yes I did, Pan. You've been wearing the same clothes for weeks. Now change into something cute so we can start shopping for your little boy or girl." She grinned excitedly, rubbing Pan's rounding abdomen.

After a few minutes, Pan slipped on a pair of her jeans left unbuttoned, using the belly wrap to keep them in place. Although Bra's selection of maternity tops were cute, they were too obvious. They were for pregnant women who wanted to flaunt their pregnancy, not hide it. Instead, she went with one of the baggy navy blue shirts that she had left in the bag.

While the medical assistant set the two girls up in the patient room, Pan was grateful to have someone else with her to partake in this occasion with. She wished Trunks could be here with her. She was still frightened by the whole idea, but having his sister here and her best friend was close enough.

Dr. Oshiro entered with the usual warming smile on her lips. After getting the brief medical lingo out of the way she turned on the ultrasound machine to get it warmed up.

"Any guesses as to what he or she might be?"

Bra had thought this through. "Either one would be great. Knowing my brother, I'm sure his soldiers implanted a boy first."

The doctor chuckled at her choice of words. "Very well then. How about you, Pan?"

Pan exhaled slowly. "I really don't know... Are we supposed to feel some sort of intuition type of thing?" She began to panic. She remembered asking her mother about her pregnancy years ago and her mom always said 'I knew I was going to have a girl'. Pan really didn't know. Did that already make her a bad mom?

"That is completely normal, Pan. You don't know how many mothers I get in here that are so sure they are having a girl, they tell me about the pink crib they bought and already started painting the pink walls. Then _I _feel like the bad guy for telling them they're having a boy!"

The doctor squirt the cold jelly on Pan's lower stomach and began rolling the doppler around, searching for the baby's presence. "There's the little bugger." She manipulated it some more, getting the positioning just right. Alright. There we have it." She pushed a button to take a couple snap shots.

"Well?" Bra was about to fall out of her chair.

"You see here, these are the baby's legs, their bottom, and this is the groin area. We look here to see the genitalia. If it's flat, it's a girl. If there is a penis or three mounds, it's a boy. In this case," She rolled the doppler around some more as the baby moved around.

Bra was beginning to think that the doctor was doing this on purpose, trying to kill them with suspense.

"Hm. Ah, yes." Dr. Oshiro murmured to herself.

"Doctor Oshiro!" Pan and Bra cried in unison.

She giggled. "Bra, I hope you are ready for a nephew because Pan, you are expecting a son."

The emotion that Pan felt at those words was indescribable. A boy. She and Trunks were going to have a son.

As they exited the building, Pan took notice at how beautiful Autumn really was. The weather was growing cooler and the leaves were changing into a beautiful range of colors as if celebrating the passage of time from summer to winter. Everything would be okay, she repeated to herself.

Bra took her out to a celebratory dinner, then took her back home where they met Goten lounging on the couch, freshly showered after football practice.

"Where'd you two go?" He asked, ungluing his eyes from the television.

Bra stayed silent to allow Pan to announce the news.

"We just got back from my doctor's appointment." Goten never talked about the pregnancy or anything Trunks related for that matter. She wasn't even sure if he cared to hear the news. Her excitement was gradually dropping.

"Well, I'm having a boy."

He tried to look happy for her, but this announcement was bittersweet for him. He smiled. "Alright. I'll get him a jersey made, and make him out some plays on how to exit the vaginal canal." He joked, standing up to give her a hug. "Bra, you look like you're about to cry."

She wiped her eyes, laughing. "I'm just so happy. Two more months until daddy comes home." She cooed, rubbing Pan's stomach.

Two months. Pan couldn't wait to see him and feel him again. Then again, things weren't exactly how he left them. She hoped for the best, but feared the worst. She worried about how Bulma would take the news, and just how much power she had over him...


	42. Obstinate Blue

**A/N: **Your reviews water my eyes thank you :)))

Jasmine, my grandma is home and well now, thanks :)

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have a busy week ahead of me so I wanted to get this out before the hustle and bustle starts. Enjoy :)

* * *

_**:*: Obstinate Blue :*:**_

Bulma shuffled through her stack of files at her home office while searching for her bank account statement she had printed out earlier that morning. She swore aloud as she criticized herself for allowing her spacious office to fill with such clutter. Her recent obsession for flipping through her business's payroll and expense reports was definitely a contributor to the mess. She spent endless nights wondering when and where her family business went wrong. Her grandparents founded the establishment, passed it down to her parents, then they confidently put it into her hands. She managed to single handedly drive the business into the concrete after two generations of success.

She wanted nothing more than to pass Capsule Corporation down to her children, now that goal seemed nothing more than a fantasy. She pushed them hard, and she was well aware of it. She wanted them to be able to stand on their own two feet in the real world when they had to find their own careers. If Capsule Corporation wouldn't be around for their taking in the future, they had to have impressive resumes and notable experience under their belt.

Her projects used to pertain to the next anticipated electronic on the market or inventing the next big thing, now she had two primary works on her mind: one being her daughter, and the biggest one, her son.

Trunks was over half way complete with his externship in the United States. It was difficult for her to cut any deal with the states. She always blamed that country's male dominating work force, but little did she know it wasn't her gender that they disliked. It was _her_.

Her presentations were filled with her arrogance rather than the product itself. She was so confident that her family's business spoke for itself and its exports needed no further explanation. Trunks, on the other hand, had an eloquent hand at public speaking and building a relationship with his audience with his subtle humor and modesty whenever he took the floor.

Rachel Cunnings was Bulma's 'back door' into the US. Whenever she got desperate for a sale, Rachel would compromise a deal with her to market some of her products. Her compromises usually lacked in fairness on Bulma's behalf. Rachel would end up raking in sixty percent of the benefit whereas Bulma only saw forty.

Bulma considered that perhaps it was her poor financial agreements such as the Cunnings compromises that supplied her downfall.

"Here it is." She pulled out the six page transaction record of her recent bank account activity. She had been on Trunks' ass to buy Rachel a gift and some flowers to butter her up a bit.

_"Mom, if I butter her up anymore she's gonna think I'm coming on to her. She's already bought me a three thousand dollar watch, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't do that for all of her interns."_

_ "And? I'd hate for our family business to go to hell because you can't perform a small act for a business relationship."_

_ "Mom, you've had me go on numerous dinner outings with her, most of those one on one. I'm by her side Monday through Friday from eight to five. I think our business relationship is going perfectly well. Flowers can be very misleading, especially for a thank you gift between a man and a woman."_

_ "Trunks Vegeta Briefs I need you to get your head out of your ass and listen to what I am telling you. You know very well that Gohan's project is only months, maybe even weeks away from being complete. Rachel is our key into the states and her compromises can be very... avaricious. The more she likes _you, _the more your family benefits from this. Trunks, my boy, do what needs to be done."_

Looking through the recent transactions of his credit card, she exhaled in frustration noticing he had yet to purchase the flowers as instructed. Toward the end of the page, her scanning eyes stopped abruptly on one particular transaction made by her dear daughter.

With her free hand, she lifted the receiver of her desktop phone and dialed a number. After giving her account information, she was transferred to a representative. "Hi, this is Bulma Briefs. I would like to suspend activity on card 4726 until further notice." Flipping through the remainder of pages, she noted how busy her daughter was eating out and shopping. It wouldn't be long until she took notice of her canceled credit card.

**xXxXxXx**

With it being mid terms week, Nagoya's sports teams were given the week off from practice to focus on their studies. Goten was thankful for the time off and used it wisely, as did the others. Pan was back at the dorm studying with Bra, Ryo, Marron, and Takashi, leaving the house to himself.

Today he spent his time sketching out designs for his architecture design class. Since the beginning of the semester, the class was given notice of a home design fair where the top students from the region's universities were selected to build a three dimensional model showcasing their work and taste on the year's theme.

Being the top student in his class, Goten was a shoe-in. When he wasn't doing homework for his other classes, helping Pan, or at football practice, he spent his time sketching and determining what woods were the most pleasing to the eye, or what pattern the roof tiles should follow.

While laying on the couch, sketch pad in hand, he heard a knock from the door. He wasn't expecting a visit from anybody, but he assumed it would only be Renji or one of the girls.

He was surprised to see blue. Not that beautiful blue that gave him butterflies. This was a stormy, infuriated blue. The hurricane blue that was well known as, "Bulma?"

"Hello, Goten. Mind if I come in?" He stepped to the side, allowing her passage. She went into the kitchen, turning around to face him as he leaned against the counter.

"Is something wrong?"

She pulled her sunglasses to the top of her head, revealing her stern, narrowed eyes. "I'm going to ask you this once and I want you to be honest with me. Are you sleeping with my daughter?" His eyes widened, dumbstruck by the question. She remembered the way Bra looked at him at the tennis meet. Something had to have happened between the two of them.

"Wha- Bulma, I'm," He was about to be truthful and let her know that they had never slept together, until a thought crossed his mind. "Bra's an adult, Bulma. I don't think her sex life is much of your business." He tried to sound polite about it, but to tell a mother that her daughters life is none of her business is just asking for trouble.

"Don't tell me what my business is Goten Son. Obviously you've got something to hide, so let me make this clear. Stay away from my daughter. I can't keep Trunks away from you, thanks to these living arrangements you two share. But I'll be damned if I allow my daughter to be touched by the likes of you."

Goten was completely baffled by the scene playing out in front of him. "Bulma, what happened?" He ignored her snobby insult and tried to get to the root of the problem.

"She's pregnant."

Goten's breath stopped in his throat. "What makes you think she's pregnant?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "That explains it. That explains why my baby looked so frightened by you at her first tennis match. She was afraid to tell you. Goten, I expected better from you. You always got my Trunks into trouble, but I figured it was just part of being a teenager. Now you're trying to ruin my daughter's life. I'm going to fix this, and when it's over you are to stay away from her."

Goten was too busy trying to sort out the facts in his head while Bulma stormed out of the house. Was Bra pregnant? Or was Bulma misunderstanding something?

All that he knew was that Bulma Briefs was gradually slipping farther and farther into denial and anger as her business slipped from her hands. All that she had left to control, and what she strove to protect, was her children.

**xXxXxXx**

It had been a while since Bra had felt such humiliation. She balled her fists in anger as she shoved past the double door entrance of the Brief's home, searching for the culprit. She followed her mother's voice that seemed to be coming from her home office and was about to storm in until she heard a familiar name. She leaned in, her ear against the door.

"...Gohan called in again today. I'm getting tired of this sick wife bullshit. Once he finishes this damn project I'm letting him go... Yes... Mhm... I swear, it's like the Son family is out to sabotage me and my family... My children are being distracted by their kids, then my husband's been coming home drunk from being around that damn imbecile Goku, I can't take much more... Of course, I'll talk to you later, goodbye."

Bra was mortified. Who was this monster inside of this dark wood office? Without further hesitation, she pushed the door open, eyes settled into a deep scowl, piercing into her mother's.

"How nice of you to finally come and visit. Go ahead, have a seat."

"I'm not one of your few clients that you have nowadays. I went out to eat and turns out my card was canceled. I called to complain and they informed me that it was your doing." Luckily, Ryo had initially offered to pay for her anyways, so he took over the bill.

"You've been eating out a lot lately. Maybe that'll explain the weight gain, or are you hiding something from me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Bra, are you pregnant?"

"Me? No, I'm not pregnant!" _I haven't even had college sex! _

"Then why are you spending hundreds of dollars at baby stores?"

Bra had gone shopping with Ryo just last week buying Pan baby supplies. "You're watching my bank activity now?"

"Who's pregnant, Bra? And don't even tell me it's Pan. Trunks is a smart boy, I know he wouldn't be that careless. Is she sleeping around? Did she get knocked up by someone else? Trunks is your brother, Bra, he has a right to know-"

"Mother, you have lost your God damn mind." It would have been easy for her to kick down the pedestal that her mother put Trunks on. She really believed that he was a flawless human, little did she know that the words 'flawless human' together was an oxymoron. Her brother always tried to please her, but he was still human. He was going to make mistakes. Otherwise, what's the fun in life?

From the sound of Bulma's recent phone conversation, she was ready to cut Gohan for whatever ridiculous reason. If her mother had the slightest suspicion that Pan could be pregnant with Trunks' baby, who knows what that woman would do to the Son family.

Bra shut out her mother's ranting voice and drew in a slow, deep breath. "Mom, please, shut up for a moment. You're right. I'm pregnant."

Bulma's blue eyes glazed over into a cold stare. "Abort it. Once you bring back a doctor's report that it's gone, I'll turn your card back on."

Bra snorted out a laugh, then another, until it was a hysterical chuckle. "Are you serious?" She asked, still laughing. "One of your children are going through one of the most frightening moments of their lives and all you have to say is 'abort it'? What about being there for us and helping us through it?"

"I _am_ helping you through it. I'm telling you you are way too young and do not have the financial stability, nor the appropriate marital status. Who's the father, Bra?"

"Weren't you pregnant when you married dad? No wonder the man got stuck with you-" Bra's head twisted to the left as Bulma's palm contacted her cheek.

"Don't you ever speak to your mother that way. Get rid of it, or don't come back."

**xXxXxXx**

Bra refused to see anybody that night. Her mother was just mad, that's why she told her not to come back. She didn't mean it, right? The next day, she completed her midterms and headed back to the dorm. Ryo called and texted her but she ignored him. Marron questioned her, but she w as vague with her responses, telling her she had a fight with her mom and that she didn't want to talk about it.

_"One of your children are going through one of the most frightening moments of their lives and all you have to say is 'abort it'?"_

She chose her words carefully when she asked her mother that question. It could have accounted for her or her brother.

There were few people that Bra could talk to, those few people consisting of Pan and Goten since the three of them were the only ones that were in the loop.

Goten stayed after school to work on his model for the landscape and home design fair. After receiving a call from Bra, he told her to meet him in his classroom since the professor allowed him to work alone for as long as he needed.

Bra eased the classroom door open, unsure if it was the right room. She saw Goten sitting with his back towards her, working away on a beautiful model.

"Goten, did you make this?" She was in absolute awe. The house was a two story country home with a green yard lush with fake shrubbery and trees.

"Oh, yeah. It's for a competition on Friday..." He scratched the back of his head, wondering if she actually liked it or if she was just being polite.

"Is it okay if I look around?" She wanted to give him some space to finish the patio he was working on.

"Go for it."

The walls and shelves were covered in blueprints, models, and intricate sketches. She paced around, her eye drawn to certain works.

"That one was a bathroom design quiz. We had a half hour to throw it together, not my best work."

She didn't even know the current sketch she was looking at belonged to him, since none of them had names. "Goten, I didn't know you were such an artist. This is really nice stuff. You're really good at this." She wasn't being nice, she was being as honest as she could be. "And that," She pointed at his current model. "That must have taken you months to work on. I mean, it's so detailed and the colors mesh so well together."

"Actually, started building it about a month ago. Thanks for the compliment though." She actually liked his work. He couldn't explain the sense of pride that was building up inside of him. She pulled up a chair and asked questions, listening as he pointed out his reasoning for certain woods and colors and greenery. She was amazed by how sagacious he was regarding his field of study.

They were both startled as her phone sounded off. "Ah, sorry!" She viewed the screen and hit the ignore button. "It's Ryo." She slid it back into her pocket.

"Shouldn't you answer it?"

She shrugged. "No, it's okay." Before the incident with her mother, she had been doing some thinking about her relationship with Ryo. She wasn't upset because he wouldn't ask her out, she was upset because she didn't want to be his girlfriend. There was one man she wanted, and he happened to be sitting right in front of her at the moment.

All those times that she felt like Ryo was toying with her, it was actually the other way around. She was the one that let go of his hand. She was the one that canceled dates and ignored his calls.

Ryo made her feel happy, but not in a romantic sense. It was a strong friendly vibe that his personality emitted. She would have to let him down easy, she just didn't know how. The last thing she wanted was to lose his friendship.

"Hey, Bra... Are you pregnant?" Bulma's speculation was still pulling at the back of his mind.

"You too? Wait, what makes you think I'm pregnant?"

"I got a visit from your mom the other day. She told me you're pregnant, suspected me of being the father, and behind the insults, basically wants me to stay away from you."

Bra growled in frustration. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Midterms week. You have enough on your plate."

"Goten, you're too damn thoughtful sometimes. And no, I'm not pregnant." He felt a wave of relief wash over him by her confirmation. "Last week, Ryo and I went shopping at Miki house and bought Pan some baby stuff. My mom found the transaction on the bank statement and she accused me or Pan of being pregnant. I told her it was me, and she cut me off."

Goten's hands stopped their work and rested on his knees. "Why did you take the blame? It takes two people to make this happen, she should know that her son isn't an angel."

She nibbled on her lip, wondering if she should fully disclose her mother's plans with Gohan's employment. "If she suspected it was Pan, she would take it out on your brother, Goten. I..." She paused as she raised her eyes upward, trying to knock the tears back. "I'm sorry my mom's such a monster, Goten. I don't know what happened." She wiped the tears as they cascaded from her sad, blue eyes.

Goten scooted his chair to close the inches of space between them and pulled her into his chest. "Don't be sorry. You're not responsible for her. She's going through a rough time right now and she's taking it out on everybody."

Bra pulled away from him as she regained her composure. A laugh escaped her throat as a thought crossed her mind.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Why would she think you're the father?" After thinking it over they both laughed.

"Beats me." He shrugged. "She said she could tell something happened between us from when you saw me at your first tennis meet and almost choked." He nudged her teasingly.

"I did not choke! You just threw me off." Her smile flattened into a line as her mood grew more serious now. "Whatever she told you, insults and what not, don't listen to her. She tells me stuff too and I just have to ignore it. You're a phenomenal guy, Goten. And you're so talented. Any girl would be lucky to have you as their baby daddy."

After coping with their difficult situation through humor, Bra stayed to watch Goten complete his model. That white building on that green property brought a sense of comfort to her. It was such a simple yet classy looking home. Her imagination even took it a step further as she imagined her standing with her two kids on the patio, with Goten strapped in a tool belt working on a minor fix with the railing.

Feeling the heat run to her cheeks, she shoved her imagination aside and hid her face, hoping he didn't notice. But he didn't. His steady eyes were fixed on the balcony, brushing up the final touches.

Throughout the increasingly hard times they were all facing, she could feel herself falling more and more for Goten Son. This was more than coveted feelings she tried to force towards Ryo. It wasn't a petty crush anymore. Her heart, her gut, her cheeks, and her dreams were all telling her something.

This was real.


	43. Father Knows Best

**A/N: **I'm excited for this chapter :)

Thank you for your happy thoughts towards my grandmother. She's back to her normal self :)

**Jasmine**, **Ashley**, **Lovey**, **brightredcherries** thank you for your positive thoughts and eagerness towards my story it is very heartwarming to receive your reviews on my iphone. Makes me smile wherever I am and gives me feedback as to whether or not you're understanding the background I'm trying to build for a certain character and/or situation.

* * *

_**:*: Father Knows Best :*:**_

Friday October 15 brought about a variety of different emotions from the Son and Briefs family.

This Friday was another chemo treatment for the ill Videl Son. This Friday was another call in day for Gohan, who could no longer bare to be at work worrying about his wife laying in the hospital bed surrounded by strangers. He didn't care about the chip anymore, he just wanted to be there for her.

This Friday found a despairful Bulma sitting on her window sill, looking out the large glass barrier between her and the city pavement. The note her secretary had written her about her employees call-ins was crinkled in her hand before she let it drop to the floor in synch with a tear that splashed onto her hand.

Bra and Marron kicked their feet up on the common room couches, relaxing after a long week of midterms while Ryo and Takashi left to fetch the four of them some food. Pan had finally confirmed Marron's suspicion about her pregnancy, and told her not to tell a soul.

Pan set her phone down and continued cooking her large dinner for her and Goten. She had just finished talking to her dad who kept her updated on her mother's condition. He never asked her when she was going to visit or why she hadn't been around, which was both good and bad. It was good because it didn't make her feel so bad for avoiding them. It was bad because she figured that meant her father was trying to protect her from seeing how bad her mother looked.

Goten entered the kitchen adjusting his dark tie over his dark blue button-up. "Damn, Pan, how many people are you cooking for?" He peered over her shoulder at the food variety.

"Just us. Oh, damn, I forgot your competition thing was tonight." Tonight, Goten was presenting his home model that he worked so hard on these past couple of weeks in front of a panel of judges that consisted of the region's top home designers.

"I gotta head out. Renji's gonna stop by to pick up his books. I put them on the table."

"Ok. Good luck, Goten."

Once the chicken was fried to a golden brown, she clicked off the stove top burners and poured herself a filled plate. She pulled her statistics book in front of her with her notebook next to it on the left and began working out a couple of the homework problems, rewarding herself with a bite of food here and there.

"Univariate moments?" She read the title and description over and over again, trying to decipher its meaning. "Why don't I remember learning this?" She rubbed her temples as if trying to scrounge up any remaining memory pertaining to this topic. She lifted her head from her palms as someone knocked on the door. She forgot Renji was coming by. As she made her way over, she made sure her shirt wasn't clinging to her body. "Hi, Renji. Come in."

His maroon hair was tied up in the usual high pony tail. He was clad in dark jeans and a black tee shirt portraying some band on the front. "Thanks. Goten left?"

"Yeah about a half hour ago. Your books are over there on the table." She pointed to the stack on the opposite end of hers.

"Ok, thanks. Statistics, huh?" He pulled his stack towards him as he peeked at her work.

"Yeah. Just getting ahead on some homework but for some reason I can't remember a damn thing about it." She plopped back down into her chair, her messy bun atop her head plopping along with her.

He ran his finger along the words of her current homework problem, nodding and humming the words in his throat as he read along. "Remember learning about the 'zeroth' central moment along with the other four interpratations?"

She looked about the room, the word 'zeroth' triggering a memory. "Actually, yeah. I remember something like that."

He pulled out the seat below him and sat adjacent to her as he explained the properties and interpretations of univariate moments.

"There. You solved it." He announced proudly after she read back her answer.

"Renji, thank you so much. Are you hungry? I cooked for me and Goten but I forgot he had to leave so there's plenty left over." She had to thank him some how.

Under normal circumstances he would have refused. Seeing as how Goten wasn't here to tease him and the girl could probably use some supervision over her next few problems, he accepted her invitation and assisted her as needed.

It took her a while to finish her assignment, but with his help she felt like she finally got the hang of it. As ten o'clock rolled around, she flipped her book shut and stretched out her arms, releasing a bear yawn.

"I'm glad that's done with. Just in time for Okinawa Shore."

"You watch that show, too?"

She shrugged a shoulder while she cleaned up their plates. "When I have time and don't pass out. Do you?"

"Yeah, I missed last week's episode though."

Pan dove into the details of last week's episode while they made their way to the living room and flicked on the channel. The reality show was the Japanese version of the American _Jersey Shore_.

During the commercial breaks, the two exchanged their opinions about what they had just watched and bounced ideas off each other on what they think would happen next.

Renji could tell she was growing more and more drowsy as the hour long show grew to a close. By the end, she was peacefully asleep on the opposite end of the couch. He sat there for a moment as his eyes rested on her face. He absorbed the fact that this was probably as close as he would ever be to her. He didn't bring up Trunks, neither did she. He wondered how close the two were and if they would still be together long after he got back. This was his first time alone with her, and she was good company. She was blunt, humorous, overall perfect in his eyes.

_Typical human behavior. _He growled to himself. _Always want what you can't have._

**xXxXxXx**

Goten awoke the next morning eyeballing his second place certificate he tossed on his nightstand. He had already presumed he wouldn't win first place, his model was very well detailed but emitted comfort and simplicity rather than the first prize's glass house model of wealth and concrete.

It didn't help that Valese's dad was on the judging panel. Regardless, he already received the approval he needed days before the contest; the moment Bra took interest in his work.

"Morning." Pan greeted him as she slurped the milk from her cereal bowl. "What time did you get in last night?"

Goten slunk onto the opposite couch and picked at the bag of chips she had laying on the coffee table. "Around midnight. Damn, you hungry or what?"

She wiped the milk from her upper lip as she set her empty bowl onto the table. Sure she was hungry, but her new appetite was what was driving her to fill the void with food.

Last night she had experienced a sexual dream so powerful, she woke up in sweat and panting. Dr. Oshiro had warned her about the possibility of erotic dreams, and said it'd be more difficult to cope without having someone next to her she could wake up to and take the tension out on. So, she decided to start eating.

Their morning discussion consisted of his contest the previous night, then he decided it'd probably be best to fill her in on the latest drama.

"Bulma thinks Bra's pregnant. She saw some suspicious purchases she made and suspected it was either you or her."

Pan was awe-struck. Her initial question was to ask why she took the blame, but she already knew the answer. Bra loved her brother, and who knew what Bulma was crazy enough to do. Hell, she probably wouldn't even bring him back from the states.

"How'd she take it?"

Goten scoffed. "How'd she take it? She was pissed. Bra's gonna give her some space." He left out the part about her getting cut off.

As the two thought about their crazy predicament in silence, a knock came from the door. Pan waited as Goten rose to his feet and disappeared into the entranceway.

"Pan!" He whispered aloud while jerking his thumb, gesturing for her to go in the room.

She followed directions without hesitation and disappeared into Trunks' room, listening with her ear at the door. She heard the front door open, followed by some muffled voices. It was a male. That's all she could gather until they moved closer.

**xXxXxXx**

While Pan took her post in Trunks' room, Goten stood in the entrance way, slightly panicked at the guest awaiting him at the door. After hearing Trunks' door close, he drew in a deep breath and opened the door.

"Good morning, Vegeta. Never thought I'd see you here."

Vegeta's features remained stoic. "Mind if I come in?"

Goten stepped to the side to allow him to pass.

Vegeta's eyes surveyed the environment, landing on the open bag of chips on the living room coffee table. "Nice to see that you're eating well." He said sarcastically.

Goten scratched the back of his head nervously. "Just a snack..."

"You do know why I'm here now don't you?" His cold eyes pierced through Goten's dark orbs.

"Not really..."

"My daughter's pregnant, brat. My wife seems to think you are the culprit."

Goten hesitated. He and Bra never elaborated as to whether or not he was going to play the baby daddy role. He finally decided that it would be better not to include anybody else into their tangled web of lies, it would only confuse things much more.

Goten prepared himself for a physical attack as well as verbal. "She's right. Bra and I have been seeing each other for a few months now and-"

"Now you knocked her up in her first year of college. I always thought you were a decent kid, but this is the most irresponsible act you could have done." Goten gulped as the brawny man moved in towards him. "You've always held great family values, I thought that you'd value my daughter enough to at least use some protection."

As he continued his rant, Goten was actually flattered that Vegeta thought so highly of him.

"Vegeta, wait."

The two males, inches apart from each other as Vegeta had him backed against a wall, turned their attention to the hallway.

Pan stood about six feet from them, her sorrow filled eyes now locked with his. "Bra's not the one that's pregnant..." She couldn't take it anymore. The people around her were going out of their way to protect her, so much that they were even willing to let someone hate them for something they didn't do. "I am."

Vegeta remained frozen for a moment until his eyes dropped to her stomach and back to her face. She wasn't exactly showing yet, not in that baggy shirt anyways. "I guess with either one of you that still makes me involved." He sneered as somewhat of a joke, but neither of them even cracked a smile.

"Nobody knows, not even Trunks. Please don't tell anybody."She pleaded.

His cold eyes grew more forgiving. "Why haven't you told my son?"

Pan didn't know where to begin. "When he first left, Bulma wanted me to make as little contact with him as possible. She said our relationship was a distraction to him. Then I found out I was pregnant, and he is doing so well over there. I don't want him to worry or feel bad."

Vegeta scoffed. "But you think when he comes back in two months and realizes he missed the beginning of his first child's life he _won't_ feel bad?"

The rise in his voice stunned her. She never thought of it that way.

"How far along are you?"

"19 weeks."

Vegeta nodded as he took it in. He pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed a number. "Bra. Come to your brother's house, now." He returned his phone to its rightful place and brought his attention back to the persons in the room. "So, you're pregnant and hiding it, Bra got caught buying baby stuff and took the blame for being pregnant and _you _were willing to have your ass kicked for a lie. My question is why. Why are you three going through such extremes about this?"

"I think Bra could do a better job at explaining that one." Goten answered.

So they waited. Pan offered to cook for their guest but he politely refused.

"Do you know the gender?" Vegeta's voice broke the minutes of silence in the air.

"It's a boy." Pan hid her small smile, keeping her eyes downcast while subconsciously caressing her fingertips across her stomach. Had she looked up, she would have seen a proud smirk fighting it's way onto Vegeta's lips.

Goten wished he would have had a camera to film the priceless look Bra held once she saw her father sitting on the couch, awaiting her arrival.

"He knows, Bra." Goten told her as she stood at the entrance of the room.

"Knows what?" She wasn't sure which lie they were rolling with this time.

"I know you've been lying." Vegeta answered. "Your brother's the culprit, not you. And Goten was willing to let me kick his ass for knocking you up. So what's going on, Bra? No lies, or I will punish everybody in this room. Minus the pregnant one." He added. He could never hurt his unborn grandson.

"Mom's losing it, dad." She sat on the ground in front of the coffee table, across from her father sitting on the couch. "Pan, Goten, I'm sorry that I hid some things from you two as well. But here it goes... Dad, you know how _obsessed _mom is about Trunks' externship. It's like she's relying solely on him to save the family business. She doesn't like Pan. She thinks she's a distraction to him, so of course Pan wanted to hide the pregnancy. I went shopping for the baby and she found the purchases on my account and canceled my card. I went to confront her about it and I eavesdropped on a conversation she was having on the phone." She exhaled through pursed lips. "She said she's tired of Gohan calling in all the time for his wife. And once he's done with his project... she's letting him go." She could feel the three of them stiffen up at the news.

"Bra, what the hell? You kept _that _a secret?" Goten asked in disbelief, clearly pissed off.

"Don't interrupt." Vegeta uttered.

"Don't interrupt? Your psycho wife is about to destroy my already deteriorating family and you're just going to sit there and tell me not to interrupt?"

The two men jumped to their feet as Vegeta jerked the collar of Goten's shirt toward him. "My wife is going through one hell of a time right now, don't you dare-"

"Dad, please!" Bra gripped his hand, trying to pry his fingers loose. "You're one of the last people left that could help mom, please stop."

Vegeta released his grip. The two exchanged a cold stare as they lowered back into their seats.

"Where was I... Then she said she was tired of you going out with Goku all the time and coming home drunk. Finally, the conversation was over and I confronted her about the card. She thought it was either me or Pan. Then she went on about how responsible Trunks is and how he would never knock her up, so clearly Pan must be sleeping around. All I could think about was all the horrible things she could do if she found out Pan was pregnant. She could fire Gohan, keep Trunks in the US, I don't know what she's capable of. So I took the blame. She told me that once I give her a receipt of an abortion, I can have my card turned back on."

It was a long moment before Vegeta spoke. He was embarrassed of his wife, ashamed of her words and actions. It was difficult for him to perceive what he was being told. He knew his wife had fallen off her rocker. She cried to him every night, that or he'd find her passed out in her office surrounded by used tissues. The woman he had fallen in love with was slipping away from him and he felt like there was nothing he could do. He was a prison warden, what could _he _do to help her business? Nothing. And that's what hurt him the most. There was _nothing _that he could do to save his wife's sanity. "Bra, don't you _ever _keep something like this from me again." He rose to his feet, and made his way towards the door.

"Wa- Dad, where are you going?"

"Doing what fathers do best. Taking care of the problem. I'll be in touch. Pan, do you need anything?"

Pan, who was already on the brink of tears from the overload of news, shyly shook her head no.

"Here's the cash I have on me. The rest is in the bank. I'll send you more once I hit an ATM." Seeing as how his daughter was now cut off, he handed her the wad of money, then made his departure.

With the three of them left in the room, tensions were still running high, particularly from Goten.

"Goten, you hid stuff from me too." Bra defended herself, knowing very well he was upset with her.

"I did that for your sake and still told you in a timely manner. When did you plan on telling me about my brother getting fired?"

"Goten, stop. You're not mad at Bra, don't pin this on her." Pan stood from the floor one hand on her stomach, the other rubbing her headache. "I'm so tired of hearing the bickering and the fighting. I trusted you two with this, I don't need you turning on each other. I'm sorry I dragged everybody into this mess." She called behind her as she left the living room.

Bra didn't want to fight with Goten, he just seemed to get so ticked off at her whenever she slipped up on something. "Pan's right. The childish bickering is _annoying_." She projected toward Goten before she turned on her heel and made her exit.

Goten rolled his eyes and remained seated as the endless thoughts swirled in his head.

**xXxXxXx**

Vegeta made a stop at a park on his return home from his son's house. The greenery had such a calming effect for him. The geese swam about in their flocks, occasionally coming onto land to check out their environment. He perched himself atop one of the picnic tables and thought about the mess everybody was in. His wife was losing it. His daughter was cut off. His son was on the other side of the planet. And his grandson was in the midst of it all.

It was hard for him to believe that Bulma would actually let Gohan go after all that he had done for the company and for the family personally. The man was a genius. He knew how to repair anything under the sun, surely he would be able to get back on his feet if he were let go. Unless Bulma gave him a bad reference.

Vegeta cringed his eyes together in frustration. He said he would take care of this. His wife may be falling apart but that doesn't mean the Son family should suffer because of them.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. This was to be handled from one father to another.

"Trunks, it's your dad... Things aren't going too well. Shutup and listen, there's some things I need to tell you."


	44. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**A/N: **I cannot say thank you enough for your positive vibes toward my story and family thank you so much. I know this one took a couple weeks. I was reading The Last Boyfriend by Nora Roberts (Totally recommend it to you romance lovers. It's a trilogy so read the first book first). I'm in love with it. ANYWAYS, I wrote this one in the past two days so I hope you enjoy.

I imagine Rachel Cunnings as Jennifer Aniston (she's a cougarlicious babe) so maybe that'll help for visual purposes :)

**Anyandrea**, **TP4Life**, **Jasmine**, **Lovey** (good to hear you looked the characters up), **xxSassyGirlxx** (I have fallen in love with Goten as well), thanks for reading and reviewing. Here you go!

_Disclaimer:_ I own NO characters. Renji (Bleach), Takashi (High School of the Dead), Ryo (Crimson Hero), Kaien (Bleach). Oh, I do own Ayame I guess. And Rachel Cunnings.

* * *

_**:*: An Offer You Can't Refuse :*:**_

Friday October fifteenth felt like springtime here in Los Angeles. The sun was out, people were in sleeveless tops, it was a great contrast from the norm in Japan at this time of year. When locked within Hennway's tall concrete walls in the business district, Trunks often stared blankly into expense reports and textbooks wondering what his family and friends were doing back home. According to Pan, the weather was getting cooler and she asked if she could borrow one of his sweatshirts. He laughed at her, telling her she didn't even need to ask.

Luckily, Professor Kurgura had arranged a meeting between the externs and himself in one of the conference rooms. As Trunks reread the email, he inwardly jumped for joy. This meant he was able to slip away from Rachel Cunning's grasp, if only for the day.

"Yo, it's five o'clock. You done here or is miss Cummings- Oh, I mean Cunnings, gonna rub her ass on you some more?"

Trunks rolled his eyes at his roommates vulgar choice of words. "I'm just gonna let her know I'm leaving. I'll meet you there."

Kaien waved a finger as he and Ayame left him behind.

Flipping his laptop closed, Trunks gathered his belongings and started off the short distance to Rachel's office. After tapping his knuckles against the wood, Trunks turned the door open.

"Miss Cunnings, here's your projection files, I'm turning in for the day." It was difficult to see her behind the extravagant display of floral arrangements on her desk. He wasn't even sure she was there until she raised from her leather chair.

Her painted lips curved into a devilish smile as her eyes locked with his. "Trunks Briefs. They are absolutely beautiful." She slowly stepped out from behind her desk, smelling the multicolored arrangement as her stilettos distanced away from it. "I didn't take you as a flower kind of guy. You definitely know how to make your mentor feel like a woman."

Trunks found himself completely backed up against the wall as she whispered the last the words into his ear.

He was confused for a moment, until it hit him. His mother had been on him about purchasing flowers or _something _for Rachel. He wasn't sure how she found out that he didn't, but she knew. She must have ordered an arrangement in his name.

"Look, Rachel, I-" He began, trying to put space between them by gently pushing his palms against her shoulders.

"Oh, we are on a first name basis now are we?" She interrupted, shushing him as he tried to babble out whatever he was trying to tell her. "How long has it been, Trunks?" She stepped back with a surveying stare.

His brows curved in confusion. "For what?"

She snorted. "Don't play coy with me." Her black stilettos planted in front of him. "How long has it been since you've felt this?" She smoothed her palm from the shoulder of his suit jacket down to his elbow.

Her expensive perfume was infiltrating his senses now as her palm moved up his neck and to the nape of his hair. It had been a while since he had felt a woman's touch. Was it four months now? Kaien got lucky a couple of times and was able to relieve himself in the bathroom of a couple clubs occasionally with some willing females. But Trunks was a good guy. He was loyal and didn't want another woman when he already had someone back home.

"Trunks, ignore those voices in your head. You're a great man. You're way too smart for your own good. You deserve to _relax _and forget about these business talks and being homesick. Just for a moment, tell me what Trunks _really _wants... You're a man Trunks. A human. We all have _needs_." Her hand brushed across the front of his pants, exerting a rough exhale from him.

"I know what I want, and trust me, it's not here. Excuse me." He felt dazed as he pushed his way out of her office. He felt so weak. He hated that he found it difficult to walk away from her soft, dominating touch and her perfume. To make matters worse, she knew it. She had him just where she wanted him.

Trunks' distressed composure was not as hidden as he had hoped. Kaien and Ayame exchanged a glance after he stumbled into the meeting late, in addition to not being able to put a sentence together.

"Well, I guess it's been a long week for Mr. Briefs. We'll go ahead and wrap this meeting up. Get some rest, I'll see you all Monday morning. Great work."

After a cold shower, Trunks dropped to his hotel bed, thoughts swirling in his mind. He couldn't believe that he had actually contemplated cheating on Pan. Was four months without sex hurting him that bad?

"It's Rachel, isn't it?" Kaien flipped through a magazine, peering up to test Trunks reaction. But there was nothing. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here, Trunks. I know I come off as a dumbass, but there's a sensitive guy underneath all that somewhere."

"Just shut up." Trunks groaned.

He hadn't heard Pan's voice since last weekend. Given the time difference, it made it difficult to find times on both ends to speak to each other. She was so busy with school it seemed like. Glancing at the clock, he assumed it was almost noon back home. He juggled his phone in his hand, wondering whether or not he wanted to call her. It was relieving to hear her voice. But once the conversation was over, that void widened more and more.

As if he had willed it, his phone sounded off. "Dad?"

"Trunks, it's your dad."

During his entire stay, this was the first time his dad had called him. He would send a message along through his mother when they spoke on the phone, but he never called personally.

"Dad, hi. How are you?"

"Things aren't going too well. Shutup and listen, there's some things I need to tell you."

He sat up to the edge of his bed as he picked up on the urgency of the call.

"Have you spoken to your woman recently?"

Trunks felt a knot form in his throat. '_Something's wrong with Pan.' _"Yeah, we spoke last weekend, is she okay? Is her mom okay?"

"As far as I know, her mother is fine. It's her father I'm worried about. Your mom's been working him pretty hard. He's having a difficult time trying to balance everything. The man's a wreck and he looks terrible. Your mom's planning on letting him go once his project's complete."

Trunks was silent. He tried to fathom what could possibly be going through his mother's head to have her come to such a conclusion. Obviously his mother had planned to really go through with it for his dad to call him up conveying his concern.

"Why?" The only thing he could think to ask.

"He's been calling in more and more. He vents to his father and I when we go out for a few drinks. His woman's not doing so well. He can hardly concentrate on his work knowing she's withering away at home. I don't know if Bulma's ignoring his problems or if she really is losing it..."

Trunks noticed the saddened change in his father's voice at his last words. "Losing it? What do you mean? Dad, what the hell is going on?"Thinking back to all the phone conversations he's had with Bra and Pan, not one time did they mention anything negative besides the expected school complaints. Were things so bad that even they were covering it up?

"Son, I don't mean to put pressure on you. You're one hell of a man and I am proud to be your father. Your mother's got all her eggs in your basket. According to her and the business accountant, the company's set to shut down next year without a deal."

"We'll get a deal. The people love me, tell her everything will be okay, I-"

"Shutup, Trunks. She tells me that some broad she works through,"

"Rachel?"

"Sure, this broad is the one you're working with to make a deal. Their current agreement under the table doesn't do the company justice and it sure as hell doesn't do Gohan justice. He gets nothing out of it."

Trunks was pacing the room now, his hand kneading into his hair as his strategical mind searched for a solution. "We get the deal as is, the company still has a chance of failing and Gohan suffers." He reiterated to himself. Everything his mother had been pushing him to do was beginning to make sense now. Here he had thought she was trying to make him butter Rachel up just for her to say yes. She was trying to make Rachel cut them a better deal.

"Dad, I'll fix this." He wanted nothing but to please his parents, especially his father. He never heard or seen him worry, and the fact that he was meant things really weren't going well. "I'll think of something, just give me some time."

A disapproving groan came from the other end. "Trunks, I'm not asking you to fix it. Things happen for a reason, and not everything works out the way we intend it to. I'm not telling you to give up, because I know you won't. I'm telling you that it's not your fault. This is all an accumulation of bad business deals and poor financial management."

Trunks was speechless. His father was comforting him, or trying to anyways. The more he said the more Trunks worried.

"Your mother's having a hard time accepting it so she's taking it out on everybody."

"Everybody? Besides Gohan?"

Vegeta grunted. "I'll take care of things on this side of the planet. You take care of what you need to on that end."

Trunks didn't like his vague response, but he'll go to the source for the answers he wanted. "Does Gohan know? About mom's plan's with his employment?"

"To my knowledge, no he does not."

Trunks bobbed his head in affirmation. "How is mom?"

"Not good. She's depressed. Determined to succeed, but she knows there's a big chance it's not going to work out. Publicly she holds her head up, but at home she's a wreck."

Whenever they spoke on the phone all they discussed was business. Maybe she didn't want to think about her personal life. Like his father said, she was determined to succeed and determination means you have to be dead set on your goal with no doubts. She spoke confidently because she wanted, no, _needed _this deal to succeed.

"How are _you _doing?" Trunks finally asked. He knew he wouldn't get an honest answer, but he had to let his father know that he cared.

"As long as I'm moving and breathing on my own you don't ever have to worry about your old man."

Trunks snickered. "Whatever you say, Dad."

The following week hazed by in a blur. Trunks couldn't focus. He couldn't speak. He couldn't organize. All he could do was think. He felt the occasional touch of concern on his shoulder from Kaien or Ayame. The stroke through his hair from Rachel. But he didn't react, or couldn't remember reacting for that matter.

His conversation with Bra the day after talking to his father didn't help the situation. He tried to scrape for more answers or explanations, but she was too choked up about the situation.

_"Bra, why didn't you tell me all of this was happening?"_

_ "You're our last hope, Trunks. I thought mom was crazy when she said that, but it's true. The last thing we wanted to do was worry you and have you rush home."_

He was their last hope. After contemplating and brooding for a week, now was his move.

Trunks saw Kaien and Ayame off while he detoured to the office all too familiar to him. "Rachel, we need to talk."

She swiveled around in her dark leather chair, her hazel eyes peeking above her clear lenses. "Yes, we do. Take a seat." As he did, she pulled out a cigar box, offered him one.

"No thanks."

Despite his answer, she slid two out, puffed both as she lit them and handed him one. "It's rude to refuse, you of all people should know that." He reluctantly accepted the offering and took a couple of good drags on it. "Relaxing isn't it?" She studied him. His eyes were missing their usual confident air he had always carried about him. His composure was lacking. Something wasn't right.

"Trunks, you haven't been yourself this week. Your presentation was no better than that of an amateur, and you are no amateur. So talk." She tapped her cigar on the rim of her crystal ash tray, drawing it back up to her lips as she waited.

It was now or never, he told himself. He closed his eyes as he exhaled, then reopened them to meet hers. "Seventy five percent, or I withdraw Capsule Corporation's project from this company and I dismiss myself early from this externship."

Rachel considered the offer. Her lips pursed and twisted as she swiveled in her chair, her head nodding occasionally as she debated with herself. "Seventy-five percent, that's a thirty-five percent increase from our standing offer."

"You know damn well that a forty percent benefit will do my mother's company nothing. Seventy-five."

Rachel considered again, then rose from her chair. "Seventy-five is quite the percentage, Mr. Briefs. It's going to take some extra persuasive effort on your part."

Trunks cleared his throat, unsure about what she had meant exactly. She turned her back towards him as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "You want me to take on more clients? I have time to cover a few more files in the week."

A laugh rumbled in her throat. "So naïve. Trunks," Her heels made a low thud against the berber carpet with each step she took towards him. She slid onto the edge of her desk, smirked as he instinctively rolled the chair back to keep their legs from touching. She gripped his tie, pulling him towards her, their breath warming each others cheeks. "You know damn well what I want. And as soon as I get it, I'll roll over, and hand you your seventy-five percent agreement."

Trunks angled his face downward to discourage her lips from touching his. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. If he slept with her, he saves the family business. That was a hard lump to swallow. It wasn't until he felt a wet, hot sensation on his earlobe that he snapped out of his thoughts.

He jumped to his feet like a cat out of water. "Rachel, I-" He panicked.

"Shh. Take some time. Think about it. And remember, what people don't know, won't hurt them." He took that as a suggestion towards his girlfriend. "It's an offer you can't afford to refuse."

**xXxXxXx**

Pan flicked her pencil down at her open textbook. She was frustrated, scared, emotional, not to mention pregnant. Her fingers pulled at the hair against her scalp as she cringed back the tears.

"Pan, it's okay we can take a break." Renji cautiously closed her book, as his concern towards her sudden mood change grew.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

When he wasn't at football practice, Renji offered to tutor her in math. Pan was hesitant at first, but then she considered that it would sure take a load off of Goten's shoulders. After talking her into taking a television break, the two left the notebooks and pencils behind for some stand up comedy.

Ever since the confrontation with Vegeta, Pan felt herself growing increasingly anxious, but in a way relieved. The secret was out. More skeletons were poured from the closet, but between her, Bra, Goten, and Vegeta, they were all finally on the same page.

She pleaded with Vegeta not to tell Trunks about the pregnancy, and based on the phone call she got the next day, Vegeta respected her wishes. Trunks was angry. He yelled out of frustration with the situation. She tried not to take it personal, but he was mad at her for not telling him about what his mother was doing. Then he apologized, as if remembering something, and asked about Videl.

_"She's doing good." She lied. She didn't know. Her father told her she was fine, but she didn't know for sure._

_ "Pan, my Dad already told me. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at my mom for putting you guys through this. No matter what happens, please just be honest with me."_

_ She couldn't make that promise. "What did your Dad say about my mom?"_

_ He stuttered. "W-well, that she... She wasn't holding up too well. Maybe it's just the treatments though. She chose the intense therapy, after all." The silence on her end suggested that this was new information to her. "Pan, are you okay?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm gonna go. I love you Trunks." _

She hung up after that. He called back but she ignored it and resorted to texting. Her mom wasn't doing well. And she was too big of a coward to face her.

The thought of seeing frail mother or her frail mother seeing her pregnant abdomen, made her stomach tighten. She gripped the couch pillow tighter against her, a motion not going unnoticed by the male sitting inches away from her.

The more he saw her, the more suspicion he gained. He didn't want to be rude and ask, _Are you pregnant? _What if she said no? What if she was just over-eating due to stress? He didn't see many pregnant bellies in his lifetime, but he had seen quite a handful of fat people. This didn't look like the latter.

Their eyes shifted to the entrance of the living room after hearing the front door open and close. Goten soon appeared, his eyes relaying his surprise at the guest in his house. "Hey you two. What's going on?" He asked casually, sitting on the adjacent sofa.

"Renji's been helping me out with my stats homework."

"Looks like you guys are getting a lot done." Pan sneered at his sarcastic remark. "I'm hungry, let's go eat." Neither of them objected.

While Pan strode off to her room to primp herself, Renji took the opportunity to clarify the question pulling at the back of his mind. "Goten, is she..." He awkwardly rounded his hands in front of his stomach, motioning some kind of semi circle.

Goten nodded. "Yup. And don't you tell a god damn soul, especially Trunks."

His eyes widened. "What? It's not his?"

"Of course it's his. He doesn't know. He left before she found out."

He tugged at the base of his red ponytail, trying to discern the facts reported to him.

"Ready." She called from the hall, leading the way outside.

Pan wasn't sure if Renji had picked up on her pregnancy yet. Her shirts were baggy, but she was getting bigger. He didn't ask, she didn't tell. She wasn't necessarily trying to hide it from him, she couldn't hide it forever. She just had to make sure he didn't go blabbing about it to other people.

"Pan, he knows." Goten announced as they took their seats at Ban's Bistro.

_Well, that answers that,_ she thought to herself.

"Lips are sealed." Renji assured her.

"Welcome to- Oh no."

The three pairs of eyes at the table glued to their waitress. Their waitress with blue hair, wearing Ban's Bistro's trademark red romper.

"B-Bra?"

Bra swallowed that hard lump of pride in her throat. "That's right, I am Bra, your waitress. Can I start you out with some drinks?" Her eyes darted from Pan's to Renji, avoiding the other dark pair at the table.

"Is this why you weren't at school today?" Pan inquired. The two shared an English class.

"It's my first day. They needed someone to cover so I took it. I'm off in fifteen so can we move things along here?" She shifted her weight to one leg with pen and notepad ready.

Pan could tell she was uncomfortable. She couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or if it was the fact that once again her and Goten weren't on speaking terms.

"Water."

"Corona." Renji selected.

"Same." Goten uttered.

Her blue hair whipped behind her as she departed to the kitchen, leaving behind a floral scent.

"I never thought I'd see the day..." Pan began, still in disbelief.

She was back soon after with the water and bottled coronas.

"You didn't card me." Renji teased.

"Suck my dick." Bra mumbled.

He and Pan stifled their laughter while she reached into the pocket of her romper for her notepad. "What would you like to eat?"

"The number 8 please." Pan closed her menu, slid it to the edge of the table.

"Number 4." Renji followed suit.

Bra scribbled it down, awaiting the third order. "And for the disgruntled man?"

Goten's attention steered from the menu to her. "You said you had fifteen minutes left? Join us when you're done."

Her eyes softened, thrown off by his offer. "Goten, what do you want?" Her voice had lost it's previous sour edge. The question could have held a more underlying depth to it than a mere restaurant order.

"Number 2, please."

Goten wasn't particularly fond of the way he had dealt with the bombshells being dropped on him, whether it was coming from Pan or Bra. Whatever pain his niece was feeling, he took it out on Trunks. Ignoring him, so far, since that was all he was capable of doing. Whatever Bulma had done to his brother, he seemed to take it out on Bra. It took him a long while to realize it, but now he felt like an ass.

He didn't like being kept in the dark about things, especially when it affected his family, but they had to stick together. Shit was going to get worse before it got better, and he had a feeling that they had yet to hit the bottom of this.

After receiving their food, Bra clocked out for the night and gathered her purse, preparing to sit with her best friend, her best friend's uncle, and... Renji.

Pan slid over in the booth to grant her approaching friend space to sit.

"Hey, out already?" She was intercepted by Ryo who just came through the entrance.

Bra met is embrace with her own. "Yeah, I didn't expect you to be here so soon."

"You said five o'clock. And it's five o'one." His cheerful eyes followed Bra's to a nearby booth. "Oh hey guys." He grabbed her hand, closed the space between them and the booth.

"Hi." Pan mumbled, trying to swallow her food. "Bra was just going to join us, you should too."

"No, it's okay. I planned us a special dinner elsewhere. Gotta celebrate her first day or work. Ever." He added with a laugh. Nobody else found it as humorous.

Something about him was different tonight. He was acting so... fake. As if he was trying to play up a role, stroking Bra's hand and kissing her cheek. Who was he acting for?

"We'll be leaving now. Goodnight you guys." Bra squeezed Ryo's hand, nudging him towards the door.

He took her to a local park with rolling green hills. At a nearby picnic table next to a sandbox, he laid out a white tablecloth topped with a couple of plates and wine.

"Ryo, what's all this for?" She folded her arms, unsure what to think of this completely thoughtful gesture.

"It's for you. You've been down this week. So, dig in."

She sat across from him where her plate was set up. "You were acting... odd tonight..." She began, forking at her chicken he pulled out from a tuboware.

He shrugged. "I spoke with Pan, she told me that you and Goten had gotten into an argument. Bra, when you and him fight, you're closer to me. You looked so down. Confused. Hurt. I figured if you and I make him jealous, maybe he'll finally come around. He's a piece of work." He shook his head, taking a bite of his food.

Bra's fork stopped moving as her pupils fixated on him. "Wait... you mean, this entire time, these past few weeks were all an _act_?" He was surprised by the anger that danced on her words.

"Bra, you have feelings for the guy. After our first kiss, you still did. We still treated each other as friends. Whenever I tried to advance things, you pushed me away. When you and him stop talking, you cling to me, like you want me to play his role. So I did. Poorly, of course. I can see it, it's okay."

"Ryo, that is not true. I really like you-"

"As a friend. The same way I like you. You're beautiful, smart, witty, I've never met anyone like you. We immediately hit it off, and I want to keep it that way. Besides, you and I could never be a real item. You're not my type." He sipped his wine, keeping his eyes on hers with his eyebrows dancing teasingly.

An automatic smile curved her lips as she tried to absorb his perception of things. He was completely right. "Beautiful, smart, witty, but not your type?" She took her wine, humored now. "So what _is_ your type, Mr. Shima?"

"You and I have a lot more in common than you think, Ms. Briefs. Let's make a toast. To a beautiful beginning, and to getting the man of your dreams."


	45. Halloween Kiss

**A/N: **I apologize for the long wait. I had to study for a state exam for my nursing license so I put my writing on hold until after I took the exam. (Which I passed by the way :D) Anyways, thank you for your patience and reviews! Here is the next chapter, enjoy ;)

* * *

_**:*: Halloween Kiss :*:**_

The city of Nagoya was growing cooler as the days slipped further into the autumn season. The winds blew colder, and with more force as the still summer-dressed students chattered their teeth back to their dorms after a long day of school.

Pan followed Bra, Marron, Takashi, and Ryo back to the dormitory as they discussed their plans for Saturday night.

"Come on Pan, it's _Halloween! _At least stay for an hour?" Bra pleaded as her stubborn friend adamantly shook her head from side to side.

"Bra, I'm five months pregnant. Why the hell would I want to be at a party?" She continued before Bra could answer. "I'm huge, can't hide it anymore. I'm perfectly happy sitting at home watching TV. Don't feel bad, I'm not completely alone." She rubbed her stomach to point out her company.

"I can't believe he's already five months along." Marron admired her protruding belly, unaware that she had subconsciously gripped Takashi's hand tighter. "Just think, less than two months and Trunks will be back."

'_35 days.' _Pan reminded herself, still counting down. _'And 27 days until I have to face my family for Thanksgiving...' _That reminder was hard to swallow.

**xXxXxXx**

Bra's blue orbs danced around the restaurant, frequently returning to the large red clock planted on the wall amongst vintage décor. Her shift was over at eight o'clock, giving her just enough time to head home, shower, and prepare for a local Halloween party Renji and Goten had invited them to.

Things between her and Goten had slowly returned to normal, if that's the term one would label their relationship as. They didn't talk it out. They just treated each other more civilly the few times they crossed paths.

With one minute left on the clock, Bra headed to the back to grab her bag and clock out.

"Briefs!" An overwhelmed voice sounded through the clashing of dishes and the restaurant rumble of ongoing conversation.

Bra's blue hair whipped around as she searched for the familiar voice. A walking stack of dishes was set down on a nearby counter with her light brunette shift-manager soon stepping out from behind it.

The female smoothed the back of her hand across her moist forehead, her stressed eyes fixating on Bra's. "Bra, I'm sorry to ask this of you but we are completely swamped and Cho called in. Is there any way you can stay over until closing?"

Her hazel eyes bore into her blue. She couldn't say no to her. She was such a sweet woman, and the two had bonded so well since she had mentored Bra the past few weeks on her waitressing position.

Nori Kato was a 23 year old former graduate from Nagoya. She was extremely timid for such a beautiful woman, or so Bra thought anyways. Her sandy brown hair was in disarray as strings of it had escaped its bun during the entirety of their past eight hours of working.

Bra adjusted her hair in its ponytail and put her manager's worries at rest after informing her that she would stay over. She sent a quick text to Marron and Ryo, then returned to the hustle and bustle of the busy restaurant as college kids and the occasional adults arrived in their sexy and humorous costumes, fueling up before their night of hard liquor and dancing.

While she eavesdropped on her tables' conversations and watched the girls come and go in their outfits, she felt bitter for having to stay at work and miss out on her plans. While ringing up at the register, she though about how often she had been on the other side of the counter, and how little she considered the duties of the employees at restaurants. It was hard work. And the fake smile they had to wear for eight hours was almost impossible with some of the rude people they had coming through. It wasn't until she saw Nori approach her from the side, exhaling a long breath ending with a small smile, that she felt good about staying.

"Thank you so much, Bra. You've only been here a few weeks but you're a natural at this customer service stuff. You're such a people person, I don't know how you do it. If it wasn't for my badge I'd be locked up in the comfort of my home, curling up with a good novel, isolated from the general public." She laughed, leaving Bra at the register while she went to bus a few tables.

Through her flushed cheeks and pain from her sore feet, Bra was able to crack a weary smile. _That girl really needs to get out more. _

**xXxXxXx**

Blocks away from the busy corner restaurant was another building alive with college kids, music, and costumes, not to mention the alcohol. Halloween was in full swing as groups of young adults gathered in the front yard and made their way to the main areas of the two story house. Complete with kegstands, beer pong, dancing and finger foods, everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Marron and Takashi were hand in hand, dressed in their themed costumes of Mario and Peach, a scantily clad Peach, of course. The three construction workers in the room, complete with a yellow hard hat, white tank, a tool belt containing beer bottles, and jeans with paint splatter, was worn by the three architect majors in the room also known as Goten, Renji, and one of their classmates.

Upon Marron's arrival with Takashi and Ryo, Goten was informed that Bra wouldn't make it since she had to work over. He found it difficult to fathom why Ryo, dressed as a fireman with a fireman hat, suspenders, and jeans, was here without her. Surely if he himself had a girlfriend, he wouldn't be at a halloween party without her. What was the point? Halloween was one of the biggest hookup nights of the year. Throw in some trashy costumes and these functions have sex party written all over them.

He couldn't help his drifting eyes leering to the opposite end of the room, watching Ryo mingle with a group of girls dressed as police women.

"Goten! It's your shot, babe!" The cheer captain, Tundra, bounced as she grasped his arm, pulling his attention back towards the beer pong game at hand. Their opponents, Peach and Mario, awaited his shot.

Marron found it funny that Tundra had started treating her more nicely once she found out that she was dating Takashi. She would even talk to her after practice and at games occasionally, mostly about Goten, of course. She could tell Goten wasn't into her, so she never bothered to bring up Tundra's growing interest, or obsession rather.

"Missed!" Marron cheered as both of Goten's shots bounced off the table. His shot usually got better the more he drank. At this point he should have been the reigning champ by now, but he was distracted. By what? She didn't know.

Another quick glance across the room after his missed shot sparked a fire inside of him. "Renji." He called his friend from nearby, turning his attention away from a nurse. "Cover for me, will ya?"

"Wait, Goten, where are you going?" Tundra pouted.

"I'll be back." He answered over his shoulder as he headed towards a group of women taking pictures around a fireman, posing with kisses on his cheek and what not.

Ryo was laughing too hard to notice the pissed off construction worker in front of him, interrupting the photo op with the party goers. It wasn't until he was pulled up by his suspender strap that he noticed the male.

"You. Me. Outside. Now." It wasn't a question, nor was it a choice since he was being dragged through the crowd to the backyard. Luckily, the yard was empty by now since it was too cold for people to be outside. "Did I miss something? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Ryo's vision took a moment to adjust on the person in front of him. "She's not here, sh-she had to work-"

"I know that, dumbass. She's at work and you're here fucking around with some girls?"

"I'm not flucking around," He paused his explanation to chuckle at his miscommunicated word. "Flucking. Hahahahaha-" His laughter caught in his throat after being shoved against the stucco of the house.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" No, he definitely did not.

Ryo swallowed hard as his hazy mind tried to conjure up what to say next. "What do you care? You hurt Bra all the time. If you ask me you're nothing but a hypocrite in a hard hat." He snickered as Goten swatted his hand away from touching his hat.

"Quit changing the subject. You're the one dating her. Bra and I are friends, friends fight." He was growing more and more annoyed with this guy.

Ryo snorted. "Ha! You two will never be friends, not with the feelings you have towards her anyways. Come on, Goten, I can see right through you. You're compensating too much on the outside for your hidden feelings. You argue with her to push her away, as if trying to force yourself to think of her as just a friend. Now my question for you is why? Why don't you just go for it?"

Goten was at a loss for words. Even completely drunk off his ass this guy managed to throw him off. "This isn't about me, this is about you in there flirting with those-"

"No, it's about you trying to make me the man you can't be for her." Ryo smirked, toying with him.

"Ryo, what the hell are you trying to accomplish here?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you..." And with that, the intoxicated Ryo went for a longshot.

**xXxXxXx**

"Bra, thank you again for staying. I really owe you." Nori praised as the two of them gathered their belongings to head home.

"No problem, Nori." She was wore out. Working fourteen hours straight was definitely not how she planned to spend her Halloween, but Nori made it worth it. She was so thankful, Bra couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment. Peering at the clock, it was now one thirty in the morning. A mischievous thought crossed her mind. "Hey, Nori? You said you owe me, right?"

She hesitated. "Well, yes, yes of course I owe you."

"In that case, if I follow you home to drop your car off, can you come with me somewhere real quick? There's no danger, I promise." She could read the uneasiness in her eyes.

After agreeing, the two girls, still dressed in their red rompers, left Nori's apartment in Bra's red convertible and headed to a location unknown to the sandy brunette. It wasn't long before they pulled up to a street lined with cars and music in the distance.

"We're here." Bra grinned devilishly at her wide eyed coworker.

"W-where is _here _exactly?"

"This is the party I canceled on tonight. Come on, I want you to meet my friends." She stepped out of the car, ignoring her protests.

"But Bra," She stepped out as well, jogging to her side to keep up with her. "I don't go to _parties_, and I'm pretty sure we're not exactly dressed for one. You look nice, you always look nice, but look at me I'm a mess and my hair-"

"Nori, I wouldn't drag you out here if you looked awful. You're naturally beautiful, embrace it. Here." Bra reached her hand behind Nori's head and pulled out her hair tie. "Shake your hair out." She did the same, the two of them combing their fingers through to get the kinks out. "Good enough, let's go."

It was two am and the party was still alive. Best of all, people were drunk, too drunk to notice the wear and tear on the two girls after a busy shift.

Bra gripped Nori's elbow to avoid losing her in the dancing crowd. It didn't take long for her to spot Mario and Peach, making out on the sideline of the beer pong area. "Hey you two." She tapped Marron on the shoulder, giggling as she watched her red eyes open from her passionate kiss.

"Bra! You're here! Look Taki, it's Bra!" She pulled her arms away from him to throw them around Bra's neck. "And you have a twin!" She noted, observing the similarly dressed female next to her.

"This is Nori, my coworker. I dragged her out with me. Where's everyone at?"

Marron shrugged. "Goten was playing beer pong with us but Renji took over for him, not sure where they went though."

"Blue! You made it. Here, catch up." Renji came prepared with two red cups containing some kind of drink in them.

"No thanks, I'm driving. Nori, this is Renji. He's a senior at Nagoya. Renji, this is my coworker, Nori."

Nori nervously waved.

"Glad you came out. Love the uniforms by the way. Drink?" He asked Nori, extending the cup forward.

"No thanks, I... Ah, why not." The timid female took the drink with two hands and made a sour face as she sipped it.

Renji laughed. "That's hard liquor, supposed to be a shot. You don't sip, you slam."

Bra laughed as well as her eyes scanned the room for another familiar face. Her gaze shifted towards the back of the large living area as she picked up on the backyard door sliding open and closed, someone entering the house.

It was difficult to see if it was him, he was walking too fast, as if panicked. "Renji, warm her up for me, yeah?" She gave Nori's shoulders a squeeze. "I'll be right back."

She followed the path the figure took. It was difficult to decipher if it was him or not with the crowd in the way. He went out the front door. She followed suit, hesitating on the porch as he strode down the walkway to the sidewalk.

"Goten?" She called out, recognizing his gait. He was doing his angry walk. Something happened. She jogged to his side while he continued his way down the sidewalk. "Goten, stop. What happened? Are you okay?"

He did a double take until her face and voice finally processed. "Holy fuck am I glad to see you." He ended with a relieved exhale as he dropped to sit against a tree at the end of a nearby yard.

She chuckled. "If you're glad to see me, you must be pretty desperate for someone to talk to." She thought it was funny, given their recent frequency of arguments.

His face twisted in dispproval. "Don't say that. We get along fine, don't we? We're friends, we argue, it's normal. And given our situation I think we're handling it well."

She watched as he rambled, pressed his palms against his eyes, rubbed them through his hair. It wasn't until she felt his restless eyes on her that she met his charcoal with her blue. "What's up?" He asked casually. "How was work?"

"Long. How was the party?" Goten was notorious for his game of avoidance. He wouldn't talk about his problems, so getting him to confess what was on his mind would probably be impossible.

She seated herself near him, facing him while they made small talk about her long day. She thought she was boring him, but he seemed to be genuinely listening.

"Well, I've finished boring you with the details of my day. Will you tell me what's on your mind now?" She pulled on the grass, rolling it between her fingers as she expected him to change the topic like he usually does.

"It's not boring, Bra. You're a hard worker, always have been. Now you're being paid for it."

"Wow. Didn't think of it that way. Thanks, Goten. Now you're going to make me work hard for an explanation out of you?" She whined, earning a smile from him.

A smile that soon settled into a flat line. "Bra, Ryo's not right for you."

She had not expected this topic to emerge. "Ryo? Did he say something to upset you?"

Goten hesitated. "I'm not going into details... Bra, I know this isn't going to be the easiest thing to hear, and you may not believe me, but... I... I think Ryo's-"

"Heyyyy!"

Their attention was now focused on the drunk fireman approaching them. "Bra, I missed you."

Bra rose to her feet, jumping to his side as he began to lose his balance. "Ryo, are you okay? Jesus, how much did you drink tonight?"

"Too much." He coughed, gagging as if he wanted to throw up.

Normally, Goten would have assisted her in helping to stand him up, but after an incident that had occurred just minutes earlier, he didn't even want to think of touching the guy.

She was struggling. Goten swallowed his pride and staggered to them to assist as much as he could with as little contact as possible. They walked him back to the front yard and instructed him to throw up. She rubbed his back and combed her fingers through his shaggy hair, trying to soothe him as much as she could.

"Bra... Bra I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drink this much." He whined dramatically.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Ryo, it's okay. We'll get you home soon, just throw up as much as you can."

"G-Goten... I'm sorry for-"

"Shutup Ryo." Goten interrupted him, cutting him off from finishing his apology.

"But Goten, really you mean a lot to us, and you're so fucking hot, you deserve a girl like Bra."

Goten's wide eyes met with hers, both of them sharing a similar sense of shock.

"Okay, Ryo, you _really _drank too much tonight." She continued to rub his back. Goten didn't laugh it off like she had expected him to. He stood at more than an arm's length away, frozen as if someone had just told him his dog died. _What the hell happened tonight? _"Goten, can you watch him while I gather up my crew, see if they need a ride home?"

"I.. um.. Sure. Just don't be long."

The seven minutes she took felt like an eternity as the freshman laid there, passed out in the grass next to his vomit. He nudged him a few times with his foot until he groaned, just to make sure he was still alive.

Bra reemerged with Takashi, Marron, Renji, and Nori trailing behind her.

"He's still alive." Goten reassured their alarmed expressions as he knelt down with Renji to pick him up.

"I don't think we should take him back to the school like this. The dorm manager will have a fit. Can he stay at your place?" Renji asked Goten.

"What? No, I don't think that's a good idea, I mean I can't keep an eye on him-"

"I'm sure Blue would be willing to watch him."

After going back and forth, it was settled. Bra would take Marron and Takashi back to the dorm, drop Nori off, then meet with Goten back at his house to watch Ryo.

Goten threw a blanket on the ground before he and Renji lowered the sleeping boy's body onto it. With a trashcan nearby, he was all set. By the time Bra arrived, she had a sleeping area made for her on the couch with one of Goten's pillows. Oh how she loved sleeping with his pillows. As soon as her head hit it, she was out for the night. Exhaustion seemed to be an understatement for the pain she felt in her feet.

Bra had arrived and fallen to sleep during the few minutes Goten spent in the shower, trying to wash away any and all memories he had of this Halloween night. He did a final walk through of the house, locking doors and making sure all the lights were off, and peeked in to make sure Pan was asleep in Trunks' room. Finally he was able to relax in the comfort of his bed, and close his eyes, hoping that the Halloween kiss would not haunt his dreams.

* * *

**A/N: **Next Chapter: Thanksgiving, a joyous occasion for families to reunite and share stories over plates of food, right? Will things get dysfunctional for these former 'happy' families?


	46. Closet Case

**A/N:** So, when I first started this story years ago I had the characters with their **Saiyan abilities**, and as the story progressed I pulled away from it because I wanted it to be more **realistic**. Sorry for the discrepancy. When I took that year or two off from writing I forgot about some things when I started continuing it again.

Also, thank you to whomever posted the FYI comment about the ratings issue. I moved the rating of this story to **Mature** for the language and sexual themes, and I may have to go back and edit some certain chapters to kick it down from the MA level. I'd just like to say, I have always **loved this site** because it was a place where people were able to share their creativity and love of certain shows and books with others who shared the same interest and I think it's dumb that we are being **restricted** on what we can share. Why not throw a MA rating on here then? This is the **internet**, I'm sure there are far worse things for people to see than some nicely written sexual descriptions.

Lastly, I know this chapter's short but I needed a bridge between last chapter and the next chapter so here it is :)

* * *

_**:*: Closet Case :*:**_

Pan's eyelids eased open to strings of her black hair clouding her vision. She rolled to her back and raised her arms for a morning stretch, a stretch ending with an eager smile as she sat up and stared at her reflection above Trunks' dark wood dresser. She wasn't smiling because of yet another erotic dream she had endured due to her hormones. It was November first, meaning she was another month closer to her one and only returning home.

With her growling stomach, and probably growling fetus, announcing their hunger, she scooted herself to her feet and carried herself to the kitchen, pausing at the entrance of the living room when she identified Bra on the couch and Ryo asleep on the floor. Assuming Goten was home as well, she decided to cook enough to feed the herd.

As she scooped a serving of food onto a plate for herself, her best friend, who still managed to look like a knockout with her messy hair and tired eyes, greeted her as she joined her in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Pan. Smells good." She rubbed her hands together while peering at the eggs and different sides awaiting to be eaten.

"Help yourself. Did you guys have fun last night?" She seated herself at the table and began to eat, her stomach demanded it.

Bra followed with her steaming plate of food. "I worked until closing so I missed the majority of the party. I went around two to check on everybody and see if anybody needed a ride home. Ryo was absolutely smashed. He could barely walk, so I made him throw up." Pan chuckled while Bra thought back to the events that occurred the preceding night. "It was funny though. Ryo told Goten he was hot."

"Wow. He _must _have drank a lot." Pan was glad that Bra and Ryo had decided to remain just friends. They seemed very comfortable around each other, but that was it. It just looked off to Pan to see them holding hands or kissing.

"G'morning." Goten yawned as he dragged his feet across the tile in his white tee and dark pajama pants.

"Good morning. How was your night?" Pan inquired.

He cleared his throat while he stabbed at the food on the stove to scoop it onto his plate. "It was fine." After assessing that it was only the two girls at the table, he decided it was safe to join them.

"How are you feeling, Goten? You weren't looking too great yourself last night." Bra took a bite of her food, observing his body language for any signs of abnormalities.

"Feeling a little groggy, but nothing a good meal and a shower won't fix."

"I thought I heard voices." The girls stifled their laughter as Ryo entered the kitchen, his hair in absolute disarray.

"Jesus Christ, Ryo, you look awful." Bra pointed out.

He grabbed the seat next to Goten and seated himself. "I _feel_ awful."

Bra's eyes adverted to the movement beside Ryo as Goten's chair scraped a couple of inches away from the man beside him. Goten was feeling uncomfortable? Angry? Whatever had happened last night had rolled over to this morning, and she was going to find out what was getting under his skin one way or another.

After breakfast, Bra and the hungover Ryo returned to the dorms. After they both showered, she joined him in his room, since Takashi was with Marron in her room, and tried to pry out anything he could remember.

While sitting on the floor with her back leaning against his bed, she filed her nails and clipped her cuticles, preparing them for fresh coat of baby blue paint. Ryo climbed onto his bed, laying his spinning head against his pillow.

"What _do _you remember?"

He shuffled through the blur of faces in his mind, trying to make sense of it all. "Well, after arriving, I had shots, beer pong, shots, danced, shots, then it gets blurry."

She growled with impatience. "Come on, Ryo. Think!"

"Is there something specific you're curious about?" He asked, not pleased with her tone. "Oh are you wondering if Goten was flirting with anybody last night? Well, he danced with a few girls, that cheer captain was his beer pong partner, but that's just about all that I..."

Her ears twitched as his voice trailed off. She spun around to face him. "And what?"

"I remember him being upset with me. I was taking pictures with some girls and he was standing in front of me... Hmmm what happened after that?"

"Do you remember why he was upset?" She pushed.

He furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought. "You."

"Me?" She repeated.

"Something that had to do with you... He was mad that I was talking to other females. Accusing me of cheating on you, something along those lines."

"So that's why he was upset at the party? Because you were flirting with other girls?" She sounded disappointed, as she was. "Hm I thought it was something much bigger than that."

"I'm not done yet." She was all ears again. "He pulled me outside, that's when things get really hazy. I don't recall what was discussed, but I remember my eyes opening, and he looked so... afraid, then furious. Then he walked back inside. Now if I can just figure out what we were talking about..."

Bra exhaled in frustration. "Ryo, your memory sucks."

Monday after school, Bra left her chemistry class to head back to the residential side of campus. While walking through the landscaped campus, she saw the art building to her left. Goten's design class was just on the opposite side of the building. Rerouting her destination, she made a left and planned out a mischievous plan, a little thing she liked to call reverse psychology. She would make Goten think she knew what was wrong and make him spill his guts to her.

With a gentle tug on the door, she peered inside to make sure she had the right room, and to see if he was even there. As she had hoped, he was sitting near the front of the empty classroom, reading a textbook. She used her fingertips to guide the door shut, then slipped into the row of desks behind him and took a seat.

"Boo."

Startled, he jumped and threw his attention behind him. "Jesus, creeper, what the hell are you doing?"

"Just came to chat." She tried to maintain a serious tone to really sell this reverse psychology tactic.

"Is everything okay?" He inquired. The last time she came to visit she told him about the fight she had with her mother. And by the looks of it she didn't have happy news to share with him now either.

"Yeah, well no, actually. Look, about that Halloween party, Ryo told me everything..."

She watched his face grow from concern to bewilderment. His eyes widened, he looked pale, and his respirations grew shallow. She continued to stare at him, waiting for him to initiate the conversation. Whatever it was, it must have been pretty bad.

"He's a dumbass drunk, I don't know why he's opening his big mouth to everybody." Anger. "He's lucky I didn't knock his ass out. If he's... gay, that's fine but god dammit why would he pull me and you into it?"

It was Bra's turn to reflect his former crazed look. "Ryo's g-gay?" She muttered.

"What else do you call it when a man kisses another man, Bra?" He questioned sarcastically.

"He kissed you?"

Goten was silent, his angered expression twisting into confusion. "Wait, I thought you said he told you?"

She sucked her lips inward, trying to fight the grin curving at her lips. The laugh caught in her throat, soon erupting from her mouth. "Ryo _kissed _you? So _that's _why you were acting so hysterical!" She laughed once more.

Goten wasn't finding this humorous whatsoever. "Bra, you like him, don't you? Weren't you two dating or something?"

"Not anymore. We're better off as friends. Obviously. Wow. So that explains why we didn't work out..."

"You really know how to pick'em, Bra." He shook his head, his anger and shame softening on the topic.

She peered up at him, a soft smile gracing her red lips as she gazed into his troubled eyes she had grown so fond of. "I'll get it right one of these days."

She didn't confirm the shocking news she had received with Ryo. She wanted him to tell her on his time. When he felt ready. Who knows? Maybe he wasn't even gay. Maybe he just had a gay moment. Girls had plenty of those, especially with alcohol in the mix. Did guys have gay moments too? Instead, she observed him in the weeks that passed. Tested him. Looked through magazines with him, asking what he liked about this or that girl. He was very specific, too specific. He knows his colors, brands, types of apparel. Guys shouldn't know the difference between stilettos and pumps, he did. Perhaps she already had the answer she had been pondering without him coming straight out and saying it.

One thing that didn't make sense is why he kissed her. Was he bisexual? Or maybe trying to prove something to himself? Maybe he just pitied her, trying to help her out of her Goten-spell. She laid there on the rooftop of the Emerald dorm building beside him and his shaggy hair, wondering what was going through his mind.

"Ryo? You remember our first kiss?"

He snorted a laugh. "Random. Yeah, of course. Why?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you. Why did you kiss me? And be honest."

He took a long breath, thinking. "I've never met someone like you. You're so determined. And so beautiful, yet vulnerable. I hated seeing the way you looked so... defeated around Goten. I wanted to make you feel better about yourself. You deserve someone who doesn't make you doubt yourself. I failed, but I think if we keep it up, Goten will drown in jealousy and finally admit his feelings for you."

Bra's weak smile fainted. "He knows we're not an item anymore. I told him."

"What'd you do that for? I feel like we were finally getting somewhere."

"Some people are better off just as friends. Like me and you. Besides, that kiss you planted on him at the Halloween party didn't help our case much." She smirked slyly, watching him shoot into a sitting position.

"I... I kissed him? Holy shit I kissed him... I thought it was a dream, but it was _real_?"

She sat up as well. "One hundred percent real. That's why he's so cautious around you. Funny really."

"Does he think I'm gay?"

She hesitated. "Well, what is he supposed to think?"

"Do _you _think I'm gay?"

More hesitation.

"Look, it's not like you pushed me in the closet or anything like that. It started in high school. My teammates from Tokyo high found out my senior year after a bitter spat between me and one of the other teammates. We had experimented, sexually. He didn't like it, that or he was too embarrassed to embrace it. He spread lies and rumors about me. By the time the Tokyo tournament came around, I quit. They were harassing me and threatening me, I had no choice. Those guys that showed up to our first game, he was one of them. The nerve... So, that's my secret."

Bra was silent while she went over everything he had just said. "You know the funniest thing about this whole situation?"

"What's that?"

"You kissed Goten before me."

**xXxXxXx**

It was the night before Thanksgiving as Pan, Goten, and Bra sat gathered in the silent living room with the only sound of chips crunching from Pan's stress-reducing snacking habit. They were trying to figure out how to break the news to her parents.

"It's useless. I might as well just hobble in and let them see me then and there. There is no getting around it."

"I'll go in first, sit them in the living room, warm them up, then you come in and announce it."

"Sounds more appropriate than walking in and shocking them into a myocardial infarction." Bra agreed with Goten.

Pan scowled. "I hate this."

"Where are you going?" Bra asked worriedly as she watched her struggled to her feet.

"To the bathroom. We pregnant people do that a lot."

The room grew silent as the chip crunching ceased with Pan's absence.

"What're _your _plans for tomorrow?" Goten asked, wondering if she was going to celebrate with her family. Usually their families celebrated together, but from what his brother had told him, the Briefs weren't coming this year. He didn't ask why.

"Dad's taking mom on a vacation. He's worried about her, says she needs time away from that town, away from work. They're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Doesn't answer my question. What are _you _going to do?"

Bra shrugged. "I'll probably take myself out to eat. Give Trunks a call, wish him a happy holiday."

"Bra, you know you're always welcome to come over. Come with us, I know you don't want to miss out on the inevitable drama."

She grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."


	47. Silver Lining

**A/N: **I loved writing this chapter.

**V-ChanLSSJ **It's great to hear that you love the story, thanks!

**Topazdragon98 **Haha sorry no more saiyan action, maybe in a future story.

**XxSassyGirlxx **Thanks for the congrats, and yes I liked the reverse psych as well. :)

**wiggles17 **AU my rules. I'm not savvy with Japanese holidays so I Americanized them. Makes it less complicating and more fun.

**Guest2 **You better get to reading to find out :p

**anyandrea **hope you didn't have to wait too long for this!

**Jasmine **Thank you, I had an amazing week actually. Got a promotion and a ten dollar pay increase :D lol

**Lovey** thank you for your consistent reviews you're awesome.

**TP4Life **I hope your midterms went well! Thank you for squeezing in the time to read. For the next 'explicit' chapter I will definitely look into those sites and give you guys a heads-up, thanks. :)

* * *

_**:*: Silver Lining :*:**_

_It seemed like just yesterday Pan, Marron, and I started our senior year at Orange Star High. Now here we are in our first semester of college, and my best friend Pan has a baby on the way. Every time I see her and her growing belly I get a warm rush throughout my body. We are growing up. We are adults now, and we are tangled in a sticky, but beautiful adult situation. Pan's not going through this alone, I won't allow it. If nobody else will be happy for her, then I will be the army of one to protect my nephew and my best friend._

Bra carried the large dish Pan had prepared at her grandmother's request for their Thanksgiving dinner. Opening the backseat of Goten's truck, she slid the glass dish across the seats and slipped herself in afterwards. She gripped the top of her white jacket and pulled it up to her mouth, breathing into it to warm her face nipped by the cold air that had followed her into the truck.

She watched Pan and her six month belly exit the house and follow the cement pathway to the driveway. Bra helped her pick out the dark green maternity top she was wearing. It was a v-neck with ripples on the belly part, room for more belly growth. She wore one of Trunks' white jackets for warmth, unable to zip it shut due to her size.

After Pan closed the truck door shut behind her, more silence ensued. Bra knew she had a lot on her mind. By her downright frightened facial expression she wore, the poor girl must be dwelling over the worst case scenario. Bra smoothed a comforting hand across her shoulder, gesturing that she was here for her.

After locking up behind him, Goten was the last to enter the vehicle in his dark dark blue shirt layered over a white long sleeve, covered by a black jacket. By his face that somewhat resembled Pan's, Bra could tell that he too wasn't looking forward to the day ahead of them.

With a rev of the truck engine, the three reversed from the driveway, and accelerated towards Satan City.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks fidgeted with the cuff of his suit nervously as he awaited his guest. The restaurant was crowded with its typical crowd, the high end diners of Los Angeles; the women clad in their evening gowns and fur, the men in their fitted suits and italian footwear.

He could feel his nerves getting the best of him with each passing minute. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want his family business' future in his hands, but it was. Tonight would hopefully be the turning point to the misery shrouding his family and friends back home in Japan. Tonight he would make a sacrifice that he could only beg for forgiveness to redeem himself when the implications took their toll back home.

It was the night before Thanksgiving here in the states, and here he was, dining with the person that held the dice, the one that would save some and hurt others. Tonight, Trunks Briefs would change the future of Capsule Corporation.

As he spotted his approaching guest, Trunks rose to his feet out of proper business etiquette and extended his right hand.

"Trunks, my boy! It's good to see you." The hearty male exclaimed in his gruff voice, meeting Trunks' hand with his own in a firm shake.

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Tatum."

**xXxXxXx**

Gohan lowered the phone from his ear as he ended a call in his home office. It was almost too good to be true. All of his hard work, the years he poured into theory and production over his project was finally going to pay off. It hadn't been the route that he had originally planned, but after being in talks with Trunks the past few weeks, the original plan would have benefited him with nothing.

When Trunks first informed him about Bulma's poor deal she had made, he was in disbelief. He couldn't imagine what reasoning she had to treat his years of service to her business with such disdain. Then again, he too had even noticed a change in her since things began to look bleak for the company. He thought that his project would help the business and himself, but with her tactics she would gain all of the benefit.

Since she was planning on letting him go once his project was complete, there was no contract binding his work to the company, therefore it was his to sell.

And sell they did.

For the first time in months, Gohan leaned back into his leather chair with a smile upon his face. For now, everything was finally going well. Pan was averaging a 3.8 in college, he and Trunks had just sold his project for a handsome amount of money, and his wife's condition was improving as the treatments were in their final weeks. For once, he was able to take in a deep breath thinking that for the first time in months things would be okay. Videl would make it, and he'd be able to give her and his daughter the lives they deserved.

Was he angry with Bulma? No. He was too emotionally exhausted to hate her. He had even called Vegeta to invite them to their Thanksgiving dinner. Usually Bulma or ChiChi would host it at their houses, but Videl had asked to be the host this year, fearing that it might be her last.

After taking a moment for himself, enjoying the warm bliss surrounding him, he got to his feet and headed towards the foyer to answer the urgent knock on the main door.

"Help your father please, and don't let him carry the eggs, he's such a klutz sometimes." Chichi plowed passed her son, arms full of grocery bags.

"Hello to you too, mom." Gohan chuckled as he grabbed his coat and assisted his father as instructed.

The car was full of bags and pre-cooked dishes that she had prepared at her house prior to heading over. As they carried in the last of the luggage, he caught nurse Satou on her way out the door.

"Mister Son, Videl did great today. All I had to do was sit back and supervise. She's very excited for the holiday." The older nurse smiled, pleased with her patient.

"I can't thank you enough for your services. You are more than welcome to stay for dinner and celebrate with us."

"I appreciate the offer, but I've got my own tribe to feed. Thank you for your hospitality, have a great Thanksgiving."

Gohan drew in another euphoric breath. Things were definitely going great.

While Chichi and Videl cooked away in the kitchen, Gohan and his father did small chores like taking out the trash and picking up whatever looked cluttered. Goku could tell his son was mentally in a better place today. His face held a glow to it, and his smile finally met his tired eyes.

"Videl looks great." Goku began, trying to lead into his son's sudden happiness.

"She does and she's coping really well. Just a couple weeks left, then she'll be ready for the surgery in March." He finally spoke of her condition in a positive light rather than having that dark cloud of doubt shrouding his words. "I can't wait to see Pan. Haven't seen her in months."

"She hasn't been home?" Goku thought that was strange, especially since she was aware of her mother's condition.

"I've kinda been trying to keep her away. I didn't want her to see Videl looking as bad as she did. The kid's doing great though. She has a 3.8 in school, dad. She never did that good in high school."

_More good news, _Goku smiled. "Two for two. How about work? Any good news in that sector?"

His son's smile widened. Goku dropped the pillow he was fluffing and eyed his son suspiciously. "Spit it out, Gohan." The building suspense was killing him.

Chichi monitored Videl as she stood at the island counter chopping vegetables. She wanted to make sure she wasn't overworking herself, looking for any signs of fatigue from her daughter in law. The two women caught each other up on the current status of their lives, the most current topic being Pan. "Gohan's so proud of her. We can't wait to see her today." Videl grinned, missing her only child like crazy.

Chichi always wished her daughter in law and son had more children. It seems that her condition had started years back, giving her a hormone imbalance that prevented her from ovulating like a normal woman should. She soon grew infertile.

Videl wanted more children as well. It took her years to accept that she wouldn't carry a child ever again. Eventually, she had to suck it up and move on. She treasured Pan, as did Gohan. She was their one and only.

"I can't imagine when Goten settles down with a family." Chichi laughed. "He'd make a great father though. That kid has so much energy."

"I think he gets that from his dad." The two laughed.

They both eyed each other with raised brows as they heard a hollered cheer from the living area in the next room.

"Whoo! Gohan, that's great!" He threw his big arms around his son's body. "I can't believe Trunks found this guy! And he was willing to pay _that _much for your work, this is _incredible_! See, what has your old man been tellin you? You're a good man, Gohan. Bad things happen to good people, but good outcomes are always at the end. You kept going forward and working hard, now look at you."

"The silver lining." Gohan nodded in agreement. "Thanks, dad. It's been a rough year for all of us I think. I just hope Bulma gets her silver lining." There was no bitterness in his voice. He was sincere. Goku wasn't as forgiving as his son, but if he was able to grant her amnesty then so could he.

Goku held a great sense of pride in his family. They were all doing so well with themselves, and such strong character. Even when they messed up, Goku never loved them any less. Goten was always the one to push his father's buttons more then Gohan did, but it made Goku sharper and helped him to understand teenagers better. Thanks to Goten's rebellious times he was able to guide Gohan through Pan's.

As time passed the way it tends to do, the Chestnuts were the first to arrive. Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron arrived in their Thanksgiving best and assisted where needed to set the table and food plates. Yamcha was next, along with his wife and two teens, Mai and Tai.

While they awaited the last of the guests, the group broke off into their cliques of women, young adults, and men as they usually did. While Krillin and Yamcha broke into a lively debate over the current football turnout, Goku gestured to speak to his son away from the huddle.

"Do you plan on breaking the great news tonight?" He still couldn't get the proud smile off of his face.

"Yeah, probably during dinner. Just try not to burst in excitement first, dad." He chuckled.

"Hey, look who finally made it!" Krillin announced, causing the heads to turn their attention to the foyer.

Bra and Goten entered side by side, both of them wearing a not so cheerful expression. Bra tried to hide it, unlike Goten, but the majority of the crowd soon caught on to the tension the two held around them.

"Hi everyone, can I ask you all to have a seat, please?" Bra started.

The room grew to a silent, chill air as the anxious bodies did as told. Gohan, Videl, and Eighteen took a seat on the main sofa with Goku laying a concerned arm around his frightful wife's shoulders standing behind them. Yamcha and Krillin took a seat in the two living chairs, their kids standing at their sides.

Goten's grim expression deepened as the silence ensued.

"Where's Pan?" Videl spoke, her voice flooded with worry.

"She's coming in." Bra assured her. "But, she's not coming in alone."

Heads turned, eying each other with confusion.

"Alright! Trunks is back!" Krillin concluded with a bright tone.

Bra thought for a moment. "Nooot exactly..."

While Goten stepped outside the door to motion Pan inside, Bra could feel the room grow tense.

The black haired beauty, lead by her uncle, entered the room. There were gasps, breath being held, nobody was breathing.

Pan's eyes went straight to her expressionless parents, then focused solely on her mother. She looked so pale and so thin. Her hair was nonexistent, just a multicolored headwrap clothing her scalp. Pan's eyes began to release its tears, not from the stares, but from finally being able to see her mother.

"Mom..." She choked with a sniffle. "You look beautiful." She sobbed now, as did Videl and Chichi.

"My baby..." She rose from Gohan's frozen grip, jumping to her daughter for a long embrace.

Krillin glanced around the room frantically, hoping everyone else saw what he was seeing. Was Pan pregnant?

"And who... who is this?" Her hands cupped her stomach lovingly, her eyes taking in its size, then meeting her daughter's frightened orbs.

"This is your grandson." She sniffled, then laughed as the room erupted in cheerful, feminine gasps and words of congratulations.

Goten's eyes started on his father, who soon eased up when his mother threw his arms around him in happiness. They then flicked down to a stoic Gohan, completely emotionless. Shock. Disbelief. He just sat there, frozen while the females gathered around Pan to question her about how far along she was.

Minutes passed before he rose to his feet and walked around the mass of giddy females and up the stairway. Goku followed suit.

Bra's concern increased. Gohan didn't look happy, nor did he look furious. There was... nothing. He just disappeared.

She peered over at Goten who's eyes lowered from the stairway, looking as if he was involved in some internal debate.

"Maybe you should go too. I'm sure your father could use some help calming him down." She suggested.

Without saying anything, he agreed and headed up. Without knocking, he eased the door open to a silent Gohan leaning against his dresser, staring away from his father standing behind him.

"Gohan, at least tell me what you're thinking." Goku spoke softly, waiting for his son to say at least one word.

For a long time he didn't speak. He just stood there, thinking. Goku and Goten exchanged glances, both of them concerned.

"You knew about this." He uttered softly, turning around and leaning against his desk. His face wasn't angry, but remained stoic.

His eyes pierced through Goten's flesh. "It wasn't my secret to tell."

"Don't pin this on your brother." Goku interjected. "She's nineteen years old, Gohan. She's scared. The last thing she needs is to lose her father, and the last thing you need is to lose your only child."

Gohan removed his glasses and slapped his palm to his forehead, rolling it over his brow. "I'm... I'm not going to lose her. I'm just... Send her up."

Goten eyed his father as if asking if that was a good idea.

Goku spoke up. "Gohan, you're angry. You'll just say something you'll regret."

"Send her up, dad. If it makes you feel better, send Videl with her."

It was a better deal than her being alone. Goku knew his son wouldn't upset his ill wife, so he and Goten did as told.

Videl centered her daughter in the room they were called into, her hands bracing Pan's tremoring shoulders.

Gohan paced in front of them, arms crossed. "How far along are you?"

He avoided eye contact.

"Six months..." She said just above a whisper.

"Six months?" His pacing stopped, his arms dropping to his sides. "Pan, there's nothing that makes me feel less like a father than you hiding something like _this _from me. Did you really think that I would hate you, disown you, make you fend for yourself? What did I do to make you think I was such a bad person?"

Pan wiped her eyes, thrown off by her father's unexpected reaction. "Nothing." She sobbed. "You've been the best father a girl could ask for. I just feel like the worst daughter a father could ask for..."

"Why? Because you got pregnant? Pan, your mother was carrying you when she was twenty years old. I'm assuming Trunks is the father?"

Pan's sobbing eased as she nodded her head.

Gohan wasn't sure whether or not this made the situation better, but for some reason a part of him was pleased when she confirmed his assumption.

"But he doesn't know. So please don't tell him..." She muttered, glancing up to see his eyes widen.

"Six months and he doesn't know? Pan, if I was upset that you didn't tell _me_, can you imagine how _he's _going to feel?"

Videl felt the same he did, as did the other giddy females downstairs. They all thought that she should have told him, but this was her decision. "Now, now, Gohan. He comes home in one week, so I think we can keep our mouths shut until then."

Gohan drew in a deep breath, releasing it with a growl. "Fine. Well, should I prepare for a granddaughter or a grandson?" His arms crossed again, his eyes narrowed as he awaited her response.

A smile crept onto her lips. "Grandson."

The smile spread to him and Videl.

"Congratulations, Pan. I don't like how you went about it, but we'll be here to help you, and him." As much as he tried to hide it, his eyes glowed.

Another baby in the family. Videl was ecstatic, and that made Gohan happy. The two of them always wanted more children, and this was the closest they could get.

Thanksgiving turned out to be greater than any of them had imagined. Gohan announced his news over supper as planned, giving them all the more reason to celebrate.

Bra was so happy for them, but it was different not having her folks and her brother there. She missed her father's growling voice, her brother's toying with Goten, and her mother quizzing the younger ones at the table. As happy as everyone was and as wonderful as everyone had accepted the news, she hoped that she would not have to face another holiday like this. A holiday without _her _family.

Gohan would be coming into a great deal of money, the Son family was expanding, Trunks would come home to his own happy family, it seemed like everyone had spotted their silver lining. Surely, since Trunks had made this deal on behalf of Gohan, he had saved Capsule Corporation too, right? Surely, this happiness she felt in the Son home had included her parents as well. Everyone would be happy, right?

Her eyes drifted from face to face. The laughter, the conversation, the glow of the feasting people. Then back to her half-eaten plate. She could only wish and pray that Trunks had somehow managed to save their mother in this; that she, too, was reflecting the glow and the laughter wherever she was.

The absence of her parents told her otherwise.


	48. Ambivalence

**A/N: **Season 8 of Be With Me is finally here!

Haha sorry for the wait. Laptop broke the day after my last update. Bought a new one last week so here we are! Thank you for the messages and keeping in touch with me. There might be some repetition in this chapter regarding some character's emotions since I haven't gone back to read all 47 chapters to remember what I had already mentioned, but hey some reiteration never hurts!

* * *

_**:*: Ambivalence :*:**_

The week between Thanksgiving and Trunks' homecoming was a flurry of mixed emotions amongst the various people involved. For him, every day that his flight neared was a fight of ambivalence. He hated the fact that his actions involved so many of his friends and family members. There was no win-win scenario, somebody had to be hurt. Looking at all of the options he had, he would end up in the hurt category as well, regardless of what he decided. Had he played his cards the way his mother had told him, he would have hurt Gohan, Pan, and himself. The route he chose hurt his family, and himself. The guilt he would have to live with, seeing the betrayal he had done reflected in his mother's eyes once he told her. He furrowed his brows, cringing his eyes shut at the thought.

_What's done is done._ He kept repeating to himself, hoping that at some point the repetition would grant him some solace.

He was the heir to a company his ascendants had founded, passed along throughout the generations. A company that he himself signed away, sealing its fate with the simple scribble of a pen along the dotted line. The contract to Robert Tatum granted Gohan the happy ending he had worked so hard for. The man deserved it, it was _that _fact that Trunks was able to find solace in.

Gohan would be happy, and so would the love of his life, Pan.

Yes. That was enough. Their happiness was his happiness. He would learn to live with the shame and betrayal he had committed towards his family. He no longer had a career set for his future. He had no CEO position waiting for him post graduation. But he would adjust and work towards his goal like any other graduate.

_Everything will work out... It'll take time, but everything will be okay... _Uneasiness set in as unshakeable doubt lined his thoughts. Maybe it was paranoia. Maybe he already knew things would not end well.

Powerless. He felt so powerless at this point. A new emotion for him, one that had never shone so strongly through his blue eyes. He hated it.

It was his power that put him in the situation he was in. His power that attracted deviant business people such as Miss Cunnings. His power that decided who he would betray.

"You never had the power, brat." Vegeta scoffed, listening to his son vent on the other line. "You were manipulated going on this damn trip. You were thrown into this situation by someone who is far more powerless than you. Your power comes from your own hands. You didn't build your mother's company. You didn't cause the financial ruin it's in. You never had power coming into this, nor should you bare any blame."

Trunks was silent. His father was so wise. He wanted to find peace in those words. He wanted those words to make his mother not hate him once he returned.

"Let me ask you this: Had you chosen the other route, would you feel any better about the outcome?"

Trunks was silent still, thinking briefly about sleeping with Rachel for the deal, betraying Pan, the Son family. He stopped at that. "It's hard to even think about. I chose the right decision. I know that now. It's just going to be hard telling mom."

A heavy sigh came from Vegeta's end, as he too was battling his own demons in this charade. "We'll get through it, son. Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

_Tomorrow... _Trunks thought after ending the phone call. The six months was finally over. He was going home.

**xXxXxXx**

Goten was seated outside Nagoya Campus' coffee lounge, working on his newest sketch for his Christmas home and landscaping model. Given the chilly temperature outside, the majority of the lounge customers remained inside for their java needs. He, however, needed the frostbitten air for inspiration.

"I ask you to meet me for coffee and you choose the coldest spot in the house?"

His dark eyes floated up to her blue, a smirk set on his lips. "Maybe next time you should be more specific on your seating preferences."

They laughed as she took the chair adjacent to his, glancing at his newest sketch. Her eyes drifted from his detailed penciling to his focused eyes, his face set in stone as he worked so intently.

"Sorry, just wanted to finish the outline real quick." He explained as he flipped his pad shut and slid it into his backpack. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

He took a sip of his coffee, then offered her a drink. She accepted without hesitation; not only was she freezing, she would jump at any chance to share something with him.

"Trunks is coming back tomorrow." Bra cupped the coffee in her palms, it's warmth melting her icy hands. "Are you still upset with him? I know you don't talk about him much, but you two have been through a lot together. I talked to him earlier this week, he sounds really stressed out. And I think he's really hurt that you've been ignoring him this entire time."

Goten's eyes remained downcast as her speech waned off, waiting for him to respond. "I'm not mad at him... Just the whole situation. I take it out on you a lot, which I've never really apologized for."

"Apology accepted." She interrupted briefly, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Pan's been stressed out this past week too. She won't talk about it, but I can tell."

"Speaking of which, you and I should pick him up from the airport. She can wait at your house and break the news to him there, that way he doesn't have a heart attack from seeing her right after landing."

Goten considered it for a moment. "Fine by me, you'll have to smooth it over with her though."  
"Already did. He lands at 6:15 tomorrow night. We should leave right after school to get there on time. I'll meet you at your place?"

Goten snatched his coffee from her cold hands, drinking the last of it before she could finish it off. He ended his gulp with an exaggerated 'ahhhhh'. "It's a date."

She failed to fight back a smile. She didn't need the coffee anymore, those three words warmed her enough. Regardless as to how long she had known him, she couldn't figure Goten out. Maybe that's why every time she saw him, spoke to him, smelled his scent near her, was teased by his inebriated side, hurt by his actions, her heart would not let him go. In her mind she would tell herself that she's over him, sees him only as a friend, but the way her body reacted around him was a far, far cry from that.

She, too, was fighting her own ambivalence. A fight of lust and friendship, hope and rejection, happiness and hurt. She allowed these contradictory emotions to exist within her. The worst part was, he didn't have a clue. Then again, maybe that was for the best.

**xXxXxXx**

Fat. Nervous. Anxious. Scared. An overall wreck. These were the words screaming in Pan's mind as her pale, fearful face stared at her body in the mirror. Her eyes were glazed over, empty. She felt as if she were in a haze, struggling to move in some nightmare. Her biggest secret was no longer discreet. She was six months pregnant. Six months pregnant and her boyfriend had no clue.

She felt her head lighten as she continued to dwell on this. He would be standing in this room in less than twenty-four hours. He would either embrace her, or... _Or what? Would he really be upset and... and hate me for this? _He was under a lot of stress, Bra made that clear after she had talked to him on the phone the other day. _What if this is all too much for him to take? _Tears consumed her dim eyes now, pouring over her bottom eye lid in a silent cry for help.

She sat on the edge of his bed, her breathing growing more rapid, more shallow. Her head was spinning now. These were the symptoms that had sent her to the emergency room just months earlier, when the nurse had revealed to Goten and Bra that she was pregnant.

She tried to regain her composure, tried to think of a relaxing thought, anything. Semester finals were coming up, she had an essay due the next day that she hadn't been able to focus on all week, and her boyfriend was coming back after six long months to find out she was pregnant. "Trunks..." She choked just above a whisper, her breathing growing ragged.

As if sensing her distress, two light taps came from the door. "Hey, Pan? Pizza's here." Goten waited for a response. Nothing. He knocked again. "Pan? I'm opening the door." He warned her, in case she was getting dressed or something. Usually she was at the kitchen table doing homework at this time of the evening. He figured she was probably napping, he'd have to wake her up so she wouldn't get behind on her assignments. She was sitting at the edge of the bed, her eyes downcast, fingers clenched into her black stretch pants. Her troubled breathing didn't go unnoticed. "Are you okay?" He paced to her side, dropping to a knee to see her face.

Tears.

She shook her head from side to side. "Please... please call my mom..." She knew it was selfish of her to worry her mother who was in the next city over. She really needed somebody to lie to her and tell her everything would be okay, and nobody ever did that better than her mother.

Goten whipped out his cell from his pocket and shuffled through his contacts until he found her name in the "V" section. He went to hand the ringing phone to her, but she held up her palm, gesturing for him to speak.

"Hey, Videl? It's Goten. Pan's having some trouble... Er-hang on." He pulled the phone away from his mouth. "Do you want her to come over?" He asked Pan, she nodded. He returned the phone to it's normal position. "Yes... Okay, thanks."

Awaiting her arrival, Goten sat by her side, following Videl's instruction to 'not leave her alone'. She was only six months, surely she wasn't having labor pains yet, right? Over the course of the next hour, Pan's breathing was still rough, but she was able to inform him of her symptoms and how she just wanted her mother at her side.

Knocking was heard from the front door. Goten left her side to greet his brother and sister in-law and directed them to Trunks' room.

"Honey, are you okay?" Videl crooned, sitting at Pan's side with a hand rubbing her back. Pan broke out into a sob, relieved that her mother was finally there. Videl shooed the men in the doorway out of the room, asking for privacy.

Gohan followed his brother into the kitchen, politely refusing the pizza he offered him. "So, he's coming back tomorrow?"

Goten slipped a slice out of the box. "Yep."

"A man's true character is tested under these circumstances."

"He's not gonna leave her. Trunks is more of a man than that." Goten defended him, shocking even himself. "When he first told me he liked her, it was kinda funny imagining the two of them together. But he really proved himself."

Gohan laughed. "Yeah, I had my doubts about it too. The Briefs are a family friend, and he had never done anything to make me distrust him. Sure, you and him got into trouble in your high school days, but what two adolescent boys didn't?" They laughed again. "So, what do you plan on doing living arrangement-wise?"

Goten's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure Pan will be moving in with the baby. You plan on staying here with them?"

"I hadn't thought about it..." He took another bite, his expression more solemn now. "Funny how fast things can change. Seems like just yesterday we were two high school boys. Now we're almost done with college, and he's starting a family."

"When life happens, it happens fast. That's why you have to enjoy every moment with every person you love. Who knows what can happen in the next day, hour, minute..."

Goten empathized with his brother. If anybody knew about life changing circumstances, it was him, with Videl being sick and all.

"Just watchout. Since Trunks already started, you're the next man in the bunch to knock someone up."

"You know, I always pictured you as more of a romantic than that. That's the best way you could phrase it?" He joked, but Pan's situation was very similar to Videl and Gohan's. Young, scared, and in college, but they made it work. "Besides, I can't even get a girlfriend. I'd rather be abstinent than knock someone up."

"Jesus Christ, Goten. Still haven't found somebody?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, it's not like I don't have options. There's actually somebody I've thought about for a while. I just... It's not the right time right now, especially with all this drama."

"You've thought about it for a while? Does she know that you like her?" His younger brother shook his head side to side. "You're going through a tough time yourself, sometimes it's easier to have someone there to comfort you along the way. If she's really worth it she'll stick around, just don't expect her to be available forever. Life happens even when you don't want it to. She finds someone, and you're stuck with the regret of waiting too long, then what? You have to find someone _all _over again. You have a lot going for you, Goten. Don't underestimate yourself. Timing is just an excuse that self-conscious people use to live with the fact that they lost something they could have had."

Goten was quiet, acting as if he were too busy chewing his pizza to respond. Gohan was right. He was always right. Goten came off as confident, ambitious, funny, everyone could see that. What they couldn't see was his intimacy issues. His fear of allowing someone getting close to him. Someone that would spot his flaws, someone that had the capability to hurt him if they didn't like who he was. This particular girl on his mind had the potential to do just that. This 'time' he kept referring to as an excuse was supposed to be used to build his confidence, to ready himself to finally take her hand in his. Instead, he was inadvertently building a wall against her, blocking her emotionally out of his heart.

With Videl working on calming her daughter, Gohan eventually started working on the pizza with his brother, the two of them talking about anything and everything. Goten treasured these moments with his brother. With all the hiatus everyone has been in, they were finally able to engage in light, comical conversation instead of the heavy stuff.

Over the next hour, they finished the pizza and shared recent memories at the kitchen table before Videl joined them, clad in jeans, a black jacket, and a black headwrap covering her hairless scalp.

"She's asleep now. She was having a panic attack. Stress isn't good for the baby, she could work herself into premature labor so keep an eye on her. I told her to stay home from school tomorrow, and to give me a call if she needs me. Same for you, Goten. Even if you're slightly unsure about something give us a call."

Goten nodded. "Thanks guys."

"No, thank _you_." She embraced her brother in-law in a warm hug. "You've been taking such good care of her. We owe you."

"Consider this payment for me being a pain in the ass my high school years and for you guys taking care of _me _when I was too messed up to go home."

"Deal." Gohan laughed.

He hated to see them go, but it was getting late. No matter how far they drove away, his brother's words remained with him.

_Don't expect her to be available forever._

He had a two hour road trip with her tomorrow. Was he nervous? No. They were comfortable around each other. Conversation came easily, and if not the silence didn't bother them. It didn't bother _him _anyways.

At the rate he's been snapping at her lately, he felt like he had damaged their friendship. Certainly she doesn't suspect that he has a thing for her anymore. Their brief coffee meeting yesterday was so simple and so comfortable. There was that word again. He felt comfortable with her. Even walking her back to her dorm afterwards, running his hands up and down her jacket sleeves to warm her with friction, causing her to laugh as he playfully shook her in the process, everything felt so natural, and felt right.

Hope. Rejection. Intimacy. Isolation. Comfort. Fear.

Which way the balance scale would tip, only time would tell.

For now, he was going to bed. Trunks Briefs, his best friend that he hadn't spoken to in months, was coming home tomorrow.

He missed the hell out of that guy, but what if his best friend wasn't coming back? What if the Trunks he once knew had vanished once he waved goodbye to him in the airport six months ago? How had these circumstances changed him? This is what Goten feared.

_Life happens, even when you don't want it to..._


	49. Homecoming

**A/N: **I can't thank you guys enough for your encouraging reviews and for sticking with the story 49 chapters in. **V-ChanLSSJ, TopazDragon98, Dbzlover500, Trunks and pan fan 4ever333, PurpleMimi, Super Pan-Chan, Sweetened Sky, Power9987, Lovey, and TP4Life, **here you go my friends.

* * *

_**:*: Homecoming :*:**_

Cold. Grey. Fog. These were the first three things Vegeta observed as he leaned against the large window of the living room, arms folded against his bare chest with a cup of steaming coffee in hand. His morning ritual went as usual. Shower. Sweats. Coffee. Breakfast. Uniform.

His shift at the prison started soon. He didn't mind his job, it suited him. He had to deal with people that broke the law. His title description didn't enforce him to be 'polite to others' or 'provide great customer service'. In fact, it was the opposite. He was a stern, hard man at heart, and that's exactly who he was when dealing with those that took advantage of the innocent.

After sliding the sleeves of his black jumpsuit up his muscular arms, zipping the uniform up to his collar bone, he heard the warm body he was laying next to just over an hour ago stir awake.

"Coffee ready?" She mumbled groggily as she stretched her arms.

"Mhm." It always was.

She sat up, touching her feet to the floor as she rubbed her eyes, her husband sitting on the opposite side of the bed as he strapped up his shoes.

"Today's the day." She spoke softly, mostly to herself. "He's finally coming home, contract in hand. Our worries are over." She smiled now, a smile filled with hope, but doubt still tinging at the edges.

Vegeta briefly glanced over his shoulder, his uneasy eyes boring into the back of her blue hair. He was aware of Trunks' final decision. He was aware of Capsule Corporation's imminent fall. He was aware that his wife was still hanging on, showing up to work early like she had been doing for the past thirty years. Calling clients, recruiting employees, as if nothing was wrong.

He wasn't aware of how she would handle the news, that part struck a string of apprehension in him. Her actions this past year were desperate, selfish, corrupt; Words he never thought he would use to describe her.

"He should be home by eight tonight. Are you planning anything special?" He stood to his feet, grabbing his work belt and duffel bag. Usually she was head coordinator for any occasion. Birthdays, anniversaries, homecomings, everybody always came to her. Now, he wasn't so sure.

"I'll probably be working late tonight. Just send him to my office at CC."

Vegeta agreed and departed with a simple grunt as he made his way out of the room to head out to work, both of them with one person on their mind.

_My son's finally coming home..._ Bulma smiled. Vegeta frowned.

**xXxXxXx**

The view from the windshield was just as gloomy as the one Goten and Bra had woken up to that morning. As they had arranged, Bra met him at his house after school. Pan had stayed home from school, slept in as her mother had suggested. She was lounging on the couch when Bra arrived, looking as pale as ever.

"Pan, you look more scared to see Trunks than you did on Thanksgiving morning before you had to tell your parents." She laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

"I really don't want to talk about it." She mumbled, flipping through channels. She couldn't exert the energy to explain why she felt distressed to others. It wasn't that she was afraid he would leave her. She felt an immense feeling of regret and remorse. As if it was she solely who robbed the man of his freedom, his college lifestyle. She didn't want this to force him to be with her. He had so much on his plate as is, how would he react?

She subconsciously pressed her palm against the wall of her belly, as if comforting herself with her son's movement. He was very active, Videl said Pan was the same in utero. This correlation between her and her baby made her smile.

To avoid thinking about Trunks' rapidly approaching arrival, she lost herself in her daydreaming, thinking about her and her son's future life together. She wanted Trunks to be a part of these thoughts so badly, but was too afraid to set herself up for disappointment.

Bra tried to make out the scenery in the fog around them. It was as if the weather today was some ominous precaution. Goten focused closely on the highway, drivers slowing and speeding up in the moist, thick haze making this trip all the more stressful.

For the majority of the trip, neither of them spoke. Every now and then one would point out something they drove past, or bring up a thought, but for the most part they were too wrapped up in their thoughts and speculations to let the silence get to them.

Situation aside, Bra was eager to see her brother. She missed her sibling, and if his homecoming didn't unravel into the happy ending she and the others were still hoping for, she didn't care. As long as he was home to face this with her, that would be enough.

She reared out of her thoughts as a sharp pain shot from her scalp. "Ouch- hey!" Her hand reflexed to the sight of pain, landing on someone elses hand occupying the space.

Goten laughed, dropping the string of hair he derooted onto her lap, then placed his hand on the headrest of her seat. "You look so depressed. None of that when you're with me."

Bra laughed, surprised that he was observing her. "I'm not depressed. I'm... I'm happy, actually. I finally get to see my brother. I'm six months closer to meeting my nephew. And I'm with a great guy who apparently is on a mission to thin out my hair." She rubbed her scalp again, still feeling the aftershock.

He lifted his fingers to mess with her once more, any reason to come into contact with her, but fought back and rested them back on her seat.

Through the thickening grey, Bra could make out the unique sculptures erected alongside the main road to Tokyo's airport. Finally, they had arrived with just a few minutes to spare. Trunks would be back in her sight in little time.

Goten took note of her growing excitement, and couldn't fight the feeling swelling inside him as well. He wouldn't admit that he was eager to see the guy too, so he attributed it to finally being able to get out of the car for a good stretch.

"I can't believe we're finally here!" She grinned, pulling her white hood over her head for supplemental warmth.

Goten shoved his hand in his pockets, walking alongside her as they headed into the airport. As they hit heavily crowded areas, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to avoid losing her, or she would cling onto the back of his jacket. Tired of looking behind his shoulder for her, he huffed in mock frustration and grabbed her hand as if it was their only option left.

Neither of them could see the reaction the warmth and chemistry of each others hands had on each other, but like Bra had thought just the previous day, maybe it was for the best. Little did she know she had an even more profound effect on him.

After a journey of a walk, they finally found his baggage claim sector. They stood amongst the rest of the crowd, hands still pressed together. She found herself scooting closer to him, her cheek touching the shoulder of his jacket as an obese man next to her endured a fit of sneezing.

Her disgusted expression subtly gazed up to Goten's, as if trying to explain to him why she was inching closer to him.

He caught her drift, grinning with a small laugh. He squeezed her hand to let her know it was okay.

As the mans sneezing eased, a seemingly endless amount of baggage began to drop from the chute, rotating on the conveyor belt to be picked up. The volume in the area increased immensely as the glass doors slid open, hundreds of travelers piling out to retrieve their bags, screams, laughter, and bouts of crying erupting as family, lovers, and friends were reunited.

Bra felt her eyes tearing up. He was coming. She didn't know where he was, but at some point he would be walking through those glass doors that she no longer had sight of due to the amount of people populating the area.

"Dammit I can't see." She groaned, lifting to her tiptoed for some view of lavender hair. Her hand was being pulled now as Goten jerked her behind him through the stubborn crowd.

They made their way towards the front, searching for the familiar face amongst the jet lagged travelers.

Nothing.

Five minutes passed, leaving quite a few bags still on the conveyor belt as their respective owners preferred to socialize instead of getting the hell out, as Goten put it.

Five more minutes passed.

Bra pulled out her cell phone, dialed his number. "Come on... pick up, pick up- Trunks! Where are you? You were supposed to land at 6:15, right? …."

Goten watched her conversation, not liking the drop in her excitement meter he saw reflected on her face.

"You missed your flight?"

"Fuck." Goten mouthed, disappointed as she was. His eyes moved away from hers now, then landed on a set of familiar blue eyes just thirty feet behind her, smirking in a chair while talking on the phone.

The familiar face put a finger to his lips while he spoke on the phone, urging Goten to not say a word.

Bra hung up after the conversation ended, a heavy sigh falling from her lips. "He missed his flight. He'll be in tomorrow." She wiped a threatening tear from her eye.

"Guess we should head back then." Goten wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and turned her towards the familiar figure sitting in the chairs, walking her straight towards him.

She was too busy pouting and looking down at her feet to notice sooner.

Finally, her eyes lifted as they walked, landing on that lavender she had been searching so hard for.

"Trunks!" She cried, running from Goten's grip and into her brother's arms. She sobbed and laughed into his grey jacket, squeezing her arms around him. "I can't believe you lied to me!"

Trunks chuckled, cracking a smile that barely met his exhausted eyes. His face was worn, Goten could tell from where he was standing about ten feet away, giving the two their privacy.

He wasn't sure how to approach him, after all he _had _been ignoring the guy for maybe four months now since he found out Pan was pregnant.

Instead, Goten went to the baggage claim to collect his luggage, buying him some time and a conversation starter.

He rolled the two large bags of luggage behind him, parking them in front of the Briefs. "Welcome home." The words didn't match his cautious tone.

Trunks locked his worn, dull eyes with Goten's onyx orbs, unsure of the vibe he was getting from him. He looked as if he were about to say something, but fought it back. "Where's Pan?"

Goten's eyes shot to Bra, passing the question to her.

"Sheee hasn't been feeling well the past couple of days. We made her stay home, think she's coming down with the flu." She tried to mask the panic in her voice, her nervous smile a desperate plea for him to buy it.

"Let's get out of here." Trunks exhaled in a defeated tone. Bra rolled one of his bags behind her while he grabbed the other. Goten walked by Bra's side, sensing the tension between himself and her brother.

"How was your flight?" Bra inquired eagerly, her happiness apparent now that he was finally at her side.

"Long."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"How was the US?"

"It was... I just want to focus on being home now."

Bra and Goten could both detect the sadness in his tone. He was tired, jet lagged, and was about to face his hardest feats yet. Bra cut back on the questions and left him to his silent demeanor. She too could sense the tension between the two boys, making the walk back all the more awkward.

The drive home wasn't bad. Trunks soon fell asleep in the backseat, leaving Goten and Bra to talk in hushed tones about anything except the situation back home, just in case he were to overhear.

Not seeing Pan there to greet him after landing just added to his suspicion he had unwillingly built up against her. Given the time difference between the two continents, it was hard for them to talk over the phone, especially with their conflicting schedules. When they did speak, she was very short with him, especially over the last few weeks. Now she wasn't even returning his texts. As a businessman you have to prepare yourself for every outcome. He was doing just that, preparing himself for her to hand his truck keys back over to him, and utter those three words: _"There's someone else."_

After all, he had been gone for six months. She's a freshman in college, a jock for crying out loud. Any man would fall for a girl who's great at sports. He hated to admit that he had his temptations across the ocean, but he was able to control himself. He loved her that much.

Maybe he was too young to know what love was. She was only eighteen years old, maybe it was too much pressure for her.

After a much needed nap, Trunks opened his eyes to his sister's voice, her arm budging his shoulder. "Wake up, sleepy head. You're home."

Goten had already grabbed both of his bags, wheeling them behind him into the house. Trunks spotted his truck next to Goten's in the driveway. "Is Pan here?" He asked, more eagerness in his voice than he had liked.

"Of course. I told you she'd be waiting for you." She smiled as his eyes softened at the news. He followed his sister into his and Goten's house, the three of them subtly searching for the raven haired female. "She's probably napping in your room. You know how Pan is." She joked.

Trunks gripped his door knob, turning it slowly in case she _was_ asleep. Easing the door open, he searched for the silhouette of her body with Goten's bedroom light across the hall serving as his only light source.

Nothing.

He flicked the light on. His bed was...

Empty.

Disappointment washed over him. He sat on the edge of his bed, her scent overtaking him. She's been here, that he knew for sure.

Bra and Goten sat silently in Goten's room, eavesdropping. "I don't hear anything..." Bra whispered.

"Me either..."

They eyed each other briefly with confusion, then she stood to her feet to investigate.

She popped her head in from the doorway, her brother sitting at the end of his bed, his head cradled in his hands.

"Trunks, are you okay?" She was very concerned at this point.

"Yeah, just tired. The time difference and hours of flying really takes a toll on you."

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number, heading to the living room to make a call. "Pan! Where are you?"

**xXxXxXx**

Pan paced the living room, her mother and father present, sitting on the sofa watching her. She couldn't bare being in that house by herself, knowing that _he _would be showing up any minute. She called her mother and begged for her to pick her up. She didn't want to be alone.

"Pan, you are two adults in an adult situation. You can't keep avoiding it. He needs to know." Her father reminded her.

"I know I kn-" She picked up her ringing cell from the coffee table. It was Bra. "Hey..."

"_Pan! Where are you?"_

"I'm at my parent's house..."

Bra sighed in relief. _"Good, at least you're okay. We were worried about you. Trunks really wants to see you..."_

Pan gulped. Her eyes tearing up. Here it was, the six months she had prayed to transpire was finally up, and she was running away from him. Just knowing that she could hear his voice, see him face to face, _feel _his touch, erupted a powerful emotional response from her. She plopped down onto the couch, silent tears running against the palm of her hand.

"Can... can you ask him to come over?"

"_Of course. I told him you didn't come with us to pick him up because you had the flu. I'll text you when he leaves."_

"Thanks, Bra. Bye."

Now, she waited some more. Paced some more. Sobbed some more. Her mother asked how she wanted to do this, they settled on her parents answering the door, then heading upstairs to give them privacy. She adjusted her tight, white shirt over her form-fitting black maternity pants. Her hair was pulled back with a clip, half-up half-down, bangs framing her face.

_Knock knock knock._

Pan felt the gravity grow ten times heavier. She arranged a couch pillow against her torso to cover her stomach. She could feel him kicking inside her, her stress was probably getting to him.

Muffled voices could be heard from the foyer, growing closer, and closer until...

Her breathing stopped.

The volume around her silenced to a mute. He followed in behind her father, and as planned, the parents left them completely alone.

Trunks didn't speak. Nor did he move any closer. Just stood near the entrance way, their eyes locked on each other.

The sobbing and sniffling started again. She had to fight how badly she wanted to jump to her feet and hug him, kiss him, touch him. He made his way towards her.

"No! Stop..." She wiped her eyes with one hand while the other held up a palm, urging him to stay where he was.

"Pan... What's going on?" He was exhausted, that she could tell in his voice, his eyes, his face. "You're scaring me..."

It took her a moment to think of the words to say. She hadn't planned this out. She had not even wanted to think about this. "There's something I need to tell you... Please.. Please don't be mad..."

Trunks could now feel himself growing lightheaded. It was happening. Just as he had feared. "There's someone else. I knew it. Don't feel like you owe me anything. We dated and I left for six months. I can't make you feel something that's no longer there. It's okay, just wish you would have told me sooner..." She wouldn't even stand up or let him get near her, _this_ hurt him.

"Wha- Trunks no, that's not what I meant." She panicked, trying to think quickly of what to say before he walked out on her. "There's someone else... But it involves both of us."

He looked completely baffled at this point. "Pan, what are you-"

She tossed the pillow to the opposite end of the couch, her hands cupping her belly.

Trunks followed her hands, his question cut off. He was frozen.

Stunned.

Speechless.

Pale.

Neither of them spoke.

She didn't move, her eyes remained fixed on him, waiting for a response, a movement, anything.

Seconds turned into minutes before he took a step back. Then another. And a few more until he had backed himself against a wall. He looked lifeless as his eyes remained fixed on her stomach, not even glancing up to meet hers again.

She felt obligated to say something, maybe it was because he wasn't saying _anything. _"I'm six months. From the night before you left up until now..." Silence. "Please, Trunks, say _something._"

He stood there, for maybe thirty seconds longer. No words. No eye contact. No budge in expression. Just stood on the opposite side of the room from her.

And walked out.

**xXxXxXx**


	50. My Haven

**A/N:** TopazDragon98: Yes, a prison warden job for our mighty Vegeta :p Trunks and Pan fan 4ever 333, Super Pan-chan, V-ChanLSSJ, SweetenedSky, Katie-pan-chan, Dbzlover500, lunartoeternalbluecomplete, LiliersChan, Thank you for your continued reviews! XxSassyGirlxx I'm glad I got a new laptop too haha thanks! Power9987 When I first read your review I thought you said you liked the story until that chapter, then I finished reading it haha thank you so much! TP4Life, your name says it all haha here you go. I love my **Goten**. His troubled soul deserves a happy ending too, no?

* * *

_**:*: My Haven :*:**_

Normalcy. That was all that Trunks wanted. Something familiar, somewhere safe, someone he could go to. He thought that of all people, Pan would be his warmth, his haven, but now he found himself fleeing from her. Accelerating faster and faster away from the numerous problems he caused to those he cared about most.

Seeing her face for the first time in six months, he wanted nothing more than to pull her into him, smell her hair, touch her soft, warm skin. But she wouldn't let him near her, because of their unborn child.

Panic set in. _Unborn child... _He felt like he was in a nightmare, the kind where no matter how hard you try to run, you weren't going anywhere.

She revealed her secret to him, and his heart jumped into his throat. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. All five of his senses shut down. His blank eyes could no nothing more but fixate on her abdomen. He didn't hear the words she said when her lips began to move. For him, the world just stopped. His feet finally took the reins, carrying his numb, stupefied body away from its final source of affliction.

They led his emotionally exhausted body to his truck, lunging him into the driver seat, waiting for him to gain any ounce of alertness to put the key into the ignition and accelerate. Escape to somewhere he knew, someone who could comfort him, somewhere he could find any drop of himself from six months ago.

He had nowhere to go.

That realization struck him hard as he rested his forehead against his steering wheel, closing his heavy eyelids as his thoughts slowly began to resurface one by one.

_I'm so tired.. I've been on a plane for hours, thrown into a completely different time zone.. jet lag... Sleep, I just want to sleep, and wake up to the way things used to be... Before I sold out my own mother. Before Pan got preg-_

He slammed on his brakes in the middle of the vacant street, thrusting his door open just in time to lurch his head out, heaving any and all food and fluid from his stomach. He panted in between episodes until they finally became less violent, less frequent, then stopped altogether.

He slunk his body against the doorframe of the truck, his chest rising and falling with every long, slow breath.

He couldn't go home, Goten was... different now. He was more guarded, not to mention that he had been ignoring Trunks for the past four months for reasons formerly unknown to him. He began to think it was related to the preg- No, he couldn't even _think _about that word. He began to think it was related to Pan's _condition_. That's better.

He couldn't go back to his old room at his parent's house. His mother would be there, waiting for the news that she wanted to hear.

He closed his heavy blue eyes once more, taking in the bitter cold night air. He had one place left to go.

"Trunks! Hey man, it's great to see you! I gotta say, I wasn't expecting a personal visit from you. Which must mean..." Goku's chipper expression darkened with concern as he took in Trunks' appearance, then remembered everything that the young man had to come home to. The poor guy looked as if he was about to fall over. "Come in, come in. Let's talk."

Trunks removed his jacket and hung it over the kitchen chair he slid himself onto. Just last year on Christmas everyone was in this cozy house, eating, laughing, opening gifts. He frowned even more as he thought about how different Christmas would be this year.

That was also the time Pan found out about her mother's illness. Now she was preg-, now she was _expecting_... Trunks rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, as if trying to rub the thoughts, the words, the images from his mind.

Goku twisted open two bottles of beer, setting one in front of each of them as he joined him at the table. "What's on your mind, Trunks?" Goku was worried, as was Chichi as she made a silent entrance, standing back near the counter to listen. Neither of the boys were aware of her presence.

"Did you know?" Was all Trunks could think to ask. His head was rested on his fist as his free hand gripped his beer, taking a swig here and there.

Goku exhaled through pursed lips. He had a pretty good idea as to what the frightened young man was referring to. "She barely told us a week ago at Thanksgiving. She looked as terrified as you do about now."

This made Trunks feel worse. "She was at her parent's house... I saw her and I couldn't breathe... I saw _it _and I couldn't move, couldn't think... I just..." Trunks groaned in frustration. "I just fucking walked out without saying anything! I left her there, alone, again..."

Chichi made her presence known now, pacing to the young man's side with a comforting hand to his shoulder. Her and Goku could both see he was really beating himself up over everything he was going through.

"Trunks, you're young, you're scared. It's completely natural. When I announced to Goku that I was pregnant for the first time, he was so excited. He took it like I had just told him he was getting a new car." She smiled sweetly at her husband.

Trunks wasn't sure why she was telling him this, but if she had meant to make him feel like shit was above him on the chain of reverence, she had succeeded.

"But when _Gohan _found out Videl was expecting," he paused to chuckle with his wife as the two shared a flashback. "That man was a _wreck_! You gotta remember they were only twenty years old at the time, both in college, both barely getting by financially as is. He looked like Bambi did when her mother got shot. Very quiet, he closed himself off from us, even from Videl as he worked in his mind the way he does. Brilliant kid I tell ya. He wasn't regretting the fact that he wasn't more careful, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to give his little girl the things he never had, the upbringing that she deserved."

"That tightness you feel inside of you, it's not regret." Chichi began. "It's fear. This is a whole new world for you and Pan. You're feeling fear of stepping into the unknown, fear of not being able to provide for someone you and Pan are about to fall hopelessly in love with."

Trunks was quiet for a moment. He was so glad he decided to come here. They were right. He was feeling a fear unlike one that he had felt before. He was relieved knowing that it wasn't regret now. He loved Pan, he couldn't imagine being with anybody else. They just fit so well together, and now they were bringing a being into this world, one mixed with just the two of them.

They were both young and in college, but so were Gohan and Videl, and Goku and Chichi. He no longer had a job waiting for him after college, no financial security to provide for them, but he would do just as Gohan and Goku did, and work from the bottom up.

"I can't thank you two enough. Sorry for coming in so late." He glanced over at the clock, noting it was only around nine pm, but a little late for a spontaneous visit.

"What're you sorry for? We missed you. Glad you came to us. If you need a place to stay, Goten's room is open. We also have the couch." Goku offered. Physically the young man looked worn, but he could see just a tad more life in his eyes now.

Trunks thought for a moment. "Thanks, Goku. I would accept your offer, but now there's something I need to take care of."

_**xXxXxXx**_

Gohan was seated in his living room, once occupied by Pan who had a very brief visit from Trunks just over an hour ago. He hated seeing his daughter like this. Scared, upset, crying, it really takes a toll on a parent. Videl set her steaming cup of tea on the coffee table in front of them and curled into his side, both of them feeling useless in this situation.

"I think she's asleep now. I stood at the door for almost two minutes, didn't hear a sound."

Gohan sighed. He remembered how it was when he found out Videl was pregnant. It took him a couple days to grow accustomed to the idea, but he never walked out on her, left her alone, left her to cry by herself.

Videl could feel him grow tense beneath her. "Gohan, whatever you're thinking just stop. He's going through a lot. He'll come around. And if he doesn't, _then _I grant you permission to kick his ass." She chuckled, kissing him softly on his jawline.

His muscles relaxed as he kissed her back. "Fine. I give him 6 more hours max."

Videl took a sip of her tea, then spread a blanket over her and her husband as they both selected a movie from the pay-per-view channel. As the introductory credits ceased, a familiar tune jingled from the kitchen. "Honey, isn't that your phone?"

Gohan heard it too. "Yeah, be right back." It was the ringtone he had set for family members. He glanced at the screen, his body growing tense once more once he saw the name. "Hey." He listened as the voice on the other end spoke. "Yeah, I'll leave the door unlocked."

_**xXxXxXx**_

As promised, the front door to the Son home was unlocked. Trunks quietly let himself in, locking it behind him, and made his way towards the stairwell. Gohan and Videl were still awake on the couch, curled up underneath a blanket watching a movie. Trunks shyly waved his hand, receiving a grin from Videl and a simple head nod from Gohan, then made his way up the stairs.

He couldn't get over how much of a home-like feeling this house had, he had always envied Goten and Pan for that. The low volume and the flickering light dancing on the walls from the television in the living room just added to the effect.

He paused in front of her door, his fingers sliding against the wood as he stalled.

_'Just remember, Trunks. Every second, minute, hour, and day you spend hesitating, just adds to every moment that she spends alone, and scared.' _Chichi had told him just before he left.

He wouldn't make her wait anymore. She had spent six months carrying this secret to herself, he wanted nothing more than to ease her worries and see her smile again.

He closed the door shut behind him, using the small amount of lighting from the window to guide his way to her bedside. She always slept on the right side of her bed. He squatted down to his knees, and watched her in her sleep.

Through the minimum visibility he had, he could make out her face, just two feet away from his. He brought his hand to her hair, her soft, dark hair that he had longed to touch for six months. She didn't move.

His hand combed down her neck, across her collar bone, and to her chin, his thumb caressing her cheek.

Through the darkness, he heard a panicked gasp as she pulled away. "Who's there?!"

He laughed softly. "It's me."

She leaned away from him to reach her lamp switch, the light finally revealing what they had both yearned to see for so long.

Her puffy eyes remained on him, afraid that he would be walking out on her again.

He remained on the floor, his arms resting on the bed as his hands toyed with each other nervously. Now it was _his _turn to speak while she sat there in shock. "I'm so sorry..." He began, her eyes fell from his, her concerns coming true.

_He's regretting that this happened... He's regretting this child inside of me..._ Maybe it was because she had six months to adjust to him, but she no longer felt regret for keeping him, or for getting knocked up. She was warming up to the idea of being a mother, especially after seeing how excited her mother and father were.

"I went to your grandparent's house after I left here... Pan, I was scared to death, still am. But after talking to them, I realized that we have made the luckiest child alive. Look at our families, sure we have some loose screws here and there, but damn no matter what happens, we'll have someone to turn to, someone to help _us _if we fall short somewhere." Trunks reassured not only her, but himself.

No matter what happened with either of the situations he was in, he had help.

"If she feels like she can't come to us for something, she can always go to Grandpa Vegeta, or Great Grandpa Goku-"

"She?" Pan's smile spread into a grin as her concerns diminished. He seemed so excited about this, talking about their child in the long run. From the content of his discussion, he was unsure of himself as a parent, as was she, but like he said, their child had a lot of loving family members he could count on.

"She, yeah, it's a girl, right?" Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure why he assumed it was a girl.

"Trunks, I can't wait to tell your son that you called him a girl." She laughed as his face hit the mattress, coming back up with a grin that met his hopeful eyes.

"Can I come near you yet?" He asked coyly.

"I've been waiting for you for six months, why make me wait longer?"

Finally, he stood to his feet and slid next to her. Their foreheads rested against each other as they took in each others scent, smoothed their palms against each other for the first time, then he took her mouth in his.

He wasn't sure what the rules were with sex and pregnancy, besides, they were in her parent's house. All he needed tonight was his bare chest pressed against her back, his legs tangled with hers, his nose pressed against her hair.

His hand smoothed up and down her side, cautiously avoiding her stomach. Hesitating to make contact with his son.

He laid there in the dark for minutes, just caressing her clothed body underneath her shirt. As her mere presence lulled him into accepting sleep; promised him that this wasn't a dream, she'd be here in the morning; his hand made its final move, smoothing over her stomach and resting there for the remainder of the night. After six long disastrous months, he was finally home where he wanted to be with the love of his life and his unborn son. His haven.

_**xXxXxXx**_

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was kind of short, but I figured I'd get it out there before some of you died from waiting.

**Fade into You** by **Mazzy Star**, my inspiration for the TP reunion. :) Good, mellow song.

Sigh. I need a Trunks in my life. Just without the knocking me up part.


	51. Game Over

_**:*: Game Over :*:**_

The rain pelted against the glass windows of every household in central Japan as December delivered its stormy weather. Trunks stirred awake to the sound of the repetitive droplets being blown more forcefully against the roof and windows in the relentless wind. The cloudy gray weather gave minimum lighting to the familiar room he was in.

He had hoped it wasn't a dream, that this was real. He could smell her, in the sheets, on his pillow. He could see that this was her room, her familiar grey painted walls, her black comforter against his body. But he couldn't see her. Couldn't hear her.

He still remembered the feeling of her skin, her lips against his mouth. The bed was empty, just him. He rolled onto his back, trying to recollect the past twenty-four hours. He remembered the long, _long_ flight back home. Seeing his sister at the airport, seeing his stand-offish friend Goten. They arrived to his house, he packed some minor things to see Pan for the first time in six months, with plans of a happy reunion and staying the night with her.

He remembered how tired he was, physically and emotionally, and shutting down once he caught news of his unborn child for the first time. Goku and Chichi, he saw them too, he remembered. They had helped pick him back up. Helped him to hang on to this reality before he slipped into insanity, gave him the strength he needed to take on the next level of his and Pan's lives together.

Everything was starting to sink in now, it wasn't a dream.

He could hear noises from downstairs, sounds of dishes clinking together, feminine voices.

With a smile on his face, he slipped on his jeans and t-shirt, stopped in the upstairs bathroom for the usual morning stop, then headed towards the noise.

He stopped in the entrance-way of the kitchen to admire the sight before him: a pregnant Pan in her white top and black yoga pants, still looking sexy as hell in his mind, alongside her mother wearing a purple headwrap along with a matching blouse and black sweatpants.

It wasn't until now that he took notice of Videl's new appearance, still looking as beautiful as ever, hair or no hair. She was the first to notice him in the doorway.

"Trunks, good morning! Did we wake you? We tried to keep it down, but figured ten o'clock was long enough for you to sleep in." She greeted him with an eager hug, returning to her frying pan.

Pan stirred the pot next to her, their eyes meeting, each of them wearing the same grin.

"It's okay, I feel rejuvenated already." He responded as he wrapped his arms around Pan's torso from behind, greeting her with a heartfelt kiss to the cheek. "Where's Gohan this morning?" He asked, arms still around Pan.

"Oh, he just headed outside a few minutes ago. I told him not to go out in this rain, but when you men think something needs to be fixed there's no coming between you."

Trunks pressed his lips one last time against Pan's hair. "I'll go check on him. Front or back yard?"

"Backyard." Videl called out as Trunks headed upstairs for his jacket.

Pulling his hood over and slipping his hands into his jacket pockets, he braved against the rain and wind to find Gohan slowly walking the perimeter of the home, eyes focused on the ground beneath him.

"Hey, Gohan. You okay?" Trunks caught up to him, joining him at his side. He wasn't sure what the relationship was between the two of them now. In most case scenarios, a father would be pretty pissed off to learn that his young daughter was pregnant. Trunks knew that Gohan wasn't the type to be bought out thanks to that deal he had made for him in the US. If he had something to say, he would say it.

"Hey, Trunks, good morning. Just checking the foundation of the house, making sure the rain's not pooling anywhere."

_Phew. _Trunks thought. _He's actually doing something out here, it's not just a ploy to avoid me._

Trunks loved seeing this side of the Son family. He never saw his father inspect the rain gutter for blockage or inspecting the foundation of the house for pooling. Just another element that added to the home-like feeling of this house.

"I'm glad you came back, Trunks." Gohan spoke first, interrupting Trunks' thoughts.

This caught him off guard. "What do you mean?"

"I know you're going through a pretty tough time right now, especially with the even bigger news sprung on you last night. Pan's had it hard, too. She wouldn't tell anybody about this. Her scholarship was threatened, she has to maintain a 3.8 GPA just to stay in school. Without your sister or my brother I don't know how she could have gotten by. When you left last night, you don't understand what that did to Videl and me. The worst pain a parent can go through is seeing their child hurt." Gohan held up his palm as Trunks tried to say something. "You don't understand that now, but in a couple months you will. You're scared, I know. I was too. It was a lot to take in, that's why you left, but you came back. How do you feel today?"

Trunks' silence ensued as he racked his mind for a word that could measure up to the conflicting emotions inside of him. "I feel... Happy." And he meant it. All things considered, he had yet to face his mother, and his future was now up in the air, but that meant nothing to him here at the Son home.

Gohan found no reason to doubt him. "Good to hear." He raised his arm around Trunks' back as the two continued their walk around the perimeter of the home, giving his shoulder a good squeeze. "Just keep in mind, if you hurt my daughter, or my grandson, you have me to deal with." The squeeze tightened.

Trunks gulped. "Message received."

After giving Trunks a brief tutorial on home maintenance during the rainy season, the two men joined their significant others in the kitchen for a late breakfast. Gohan had already spilled the recent affairs regarding Bulma to Videl, so she was aware of what she should and shouldn't bring up in Trunks' presence. There was only one topic she had on her mind anyways, one that she would avoid bringing up at this very moment since Trunks was still trying to wrap his head around being a dad.

After breakfast, Trunks and Pan headed upstairs. While Pan made a stop to the bathroom, Trunks made her bed for her, then laid across it, grabbing one of her pillows and tucking it under his chin as he gazed out the window to the foggy outdoors.

A gloomy omen indeed. He knew what he had to get done today, he just really didn't want to leave Pan's side.

Pan sat at the edge of the bed where his head was, nestling her fingers through his hair. A frown crept its way to her lips as she observed his dreary features. His eyes slowly drifted from the window to hers, his thoughts ceasing after resting on her face. "What's wrong babe?" He reached an arm around to hug her waist, his fingers caressing her thigh.

"Just worried about you. You don't look good."

He closed his eyes, enjoying the scalp massage from her fingers.

"My mom wanted me to tell you, no matter what happens their door's always open for you." Her parents knew that Bulma wasn't herself lately, and that she had no idea about the pregnancy, let alone the demise of her company.

They were silent for a moment until Trunks growled an exhalation and sat up, joining her at her side. "Gotta go get this over with." He locked his lips with hers one last time before standing to his feet. "I love you. I'll come back when I'm done."

"Trunks, you don't have to come back here, you're probably wanting to go home and-" She didn't want him to hang around out of guilt.

"I know I don't have to, I _want _to. You hogged him to yourself for six months. At lease give me _some _time with him."

She laughed, being pulled into a tight, yet gentle embrace. "Remember, we're all here for you." She whispered in his ear, then pressed her lips to his before his departure to Capsule Corporation.

**xXxXxXx**

Bra gazed out the large windows of her occupied English classroom, tapping her pencil against her opened notebook as she tuned out of the lecture. Pan wasn't in class today, again. She had missed yesterday due to stress over anticipating Trunks' return. Her absence today either meant things were going really well between them, or really bad. She hadn't heard from either of them since Trunks left his and Goten's house the previous night. She made a mental note to call them after school, just to check in.

She now wondered if he had seen their mother yet. What if she took the news worse than any of them thought? What if she cut Trunks off too? What if she filed for divorce again? What if- what if-

"Ms. Briefs!" The professor called her for the fifth time, having to raise his voice to gain her acknowledgment.

Bra's glossy eyes steered from the foggy window to his stern orbs. "Y-yes, Professor Takumi?" She blinked hard a couple of times, trying to move the water from her vision. _I'm getting emotional way too easily. I must be starting my period soon. _She groaned to herself.

"You are excused from today's lecture. If you are not prepared to listen, then you are _not _prepared to learn, let this be a lesson to every pupil in this room."

_Great. _Bra huffed to herself as she slid her scribbled notes and doodles into her binder. _Kicked out. _After closing the classroom door behind her, she could feel a burden ease off as the many eyes were no longer able to witness her walk of shame from the classroom.

Outside, she leisurely walked back to her dorm, exchanged her backpack for her laptop, and headed to a nearby coffee shop to get a headstart on her research paper that was due in just a week. Instead of driving the mile, she decided she would walk. The cold, frosty air felt refreshing to her lungs, tingling her chest with every inhalation.

"Ohayou!" The older shop owner called cheerfully from behind the counter.

"Good morning. Number four, medium please." Bra handed her a five, then gestured for the older woman to keep the change while she went to find a table near the window, isolated from the few other customers seated throughout. Flipping open her laptop, waiting for it to power up, she pulled a notebook from her backpack and jotted down a few notes.

"Medium number four." The kind older woman set the warm latte next to her laptop.

"Thank you." Bra smiled. She returned to scribbling down a few more notes for her essay, as well as using the shops wi-fi for further research.

"Two weeks before finals and you're skippin class?"

She peered up at the familiar voice as the male pulled the chair out, inviting himself to her table.

"I got kicked out for daydreaming. So, I figured I'd get a headstart on my term paper." She averted her eyes back to her screen, scrolling down a website for the article she wanted. "What's your excuse?"

Goten took a sip of her untouched coffee. "Came with a couple classmates. Instructor cancelled class today."

"Blue! I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" The maroon haired male joined them at her small table.

"Hi, Renji. I'm good, just _trying _to get some work done here." She feigned annoyance with a playful smile. "How are you-"

"You guys made it!" The three turned their attention to three females emerging from the bathroom. One, looking all too familiar to Bra, had wavy brown hair, reaching just below her breasts. The other was a new face. She had sandy blonde hair just as long her friend's. Bra's heart jumped at the last female.

"Bra, what a surprise to see you here!" Nori bent down to hug her coworker.

It was her manager from the restaurant she worked at, Nori Kato. But there was one turn of events that had Bra baffled: Why was Nori hanging out with Tundra, Marron's snobby cheer captain? And who was the other girl with them? _And why are they __here with Goten and Renji?!_

"You two know each other?" Tundra asked, her tone sounding disappointed with her cousin's taste in friends.

Nori continued grinning. "This is my coworker I'm always bragging about. She's the one that introduced me to Renji..." Her eyes fell to the floor timidly, a slight blush creeping onto her pale cheeks.

Breaking the awkward building tension in the air, Goten stepped in. "Bra, this is Tundra and Mattis, classmates, and you already know Nori, Tundra's cousin. Her and Renji are finally official."

Bra's eyes widened. _Cousins?! And wait, did he just say that Nori and Renji are- _Bra's eyes narrowed at her. "Nori! You kept this from me the entire time?! That's great!" She jumped up to give her a celebratory hug, forgetting that she was probably embarrassing her in front of him.

Tundra made a noise in her throat as she exchanged a glance with Mattis. "Our table's over there, we should probably get going. Lots to discuss." She announced, breaking up the brief celebration to hurry things along.

"Yeah, you probably have a lot to do anyways. Talk to you later, Bra." Goten gave her a pat on the back as he and his crew headed to the opposite side of the shop.

_Well great. Now I can't focus. _She tapped her pen against her notes in frustration, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that a sweet woman like Nori is related to Tundra. Bra never interacted with the girl much, most of her dislikeness toward her came from Marron's stories since she had to suffer under her reign of the cheer squad. Still, she couldn't help but sneak a gaze to their table across the shop. Nori and Renji were sitting side by side, they looked so perfect together, like two puzzle pieces finally put together in this screwed up jigsaw of life.

She looked so happy, so calm. As did he. They had just made their relationship official, Bra couldn't help but wonder how he had asked her. Over dinner? After a movie? In middle of a romantic walk in the park? She felt her heart flutter as the endless theories circled in her mind.

So what, she was a hopeless romantic. Maybe that made her weak, she thought, but if the simple idea of love made her this happy, this hopeful, she couldn't imagine the feeling of bliss she would feel when she found her one and only.

"Ha! Goten, I knew it was a mistake accepting your invitation into this group." Tundra joked, laughing after one of Goten's many humorous lines.

… _If _she found her one and only.

**XxxXxXx**

It was almost noon this Friday morning, not that autumn weather cared what time of day it was. The later it got, the more ominous the weather responded, in Trunks' case. He felt as if his mere presence on the property of Capsule Corporation was forbidden. A firm lump developed in his throat as he parked his vehicle and cautiously made his way to the glass entrance.

He had yet to even shower that morning, since he spent most of his time in Pan's bed. He wasn't in his usual CC best that consisted of a suit, instead he was still wearing his dark wash jeans, black name brand tee, covered in a black name brand jacket. A typical college student roaming through Satan's high end business district.

"Excuse me, sir, how may I help you today?" An older, silver haired man at the help desk spoke up, suspicious of the young man entering through the doors.

"Trunks Briefs, here to see my mother, Bulma." Usually Trunks didn't have to bother with the front desk people since they were familiar with him. This guy was a fresh face.

The man, still suspicious, lifted the phone receiver to place a call. "I have a Turock here to see Mrs. Briefs. Is she expecting visitors?"

"It's Trunks." Trunks corrected him, annoyed now.

The man corrected himself, still wearing a reserved expression. "Pardon the misunderstanding, Mr. Briefs. She is expecting you."

The doorman pressed the buzzer, gaining him entrance beyond the front lobby.

He felt as if he was treading water the closer her got to his mother's floor. His palms were sweating, his fists clenching and relaxing as he thought about how to break the news to her. Nothing sounded right.

His eyes scanned over the many employees scurrying about to get their work done. Employees that took pride in their work and had families to feed. Employees that would inevitably be out of the job.

"Mr. Briefs, welcome back. I informed your mother of your arrival, she's free." Bulma's secretary looked up from her computer to greet him, then returned to her screen. She was extremely professional and efficient, only the best for Bulma Briefs.

Trunks slowly made his way beyond the secretary's desk. _Inhale. Exhale. _He coached himself.

After tapping the door with his knuckles, he eased it open, immediately catching her blue hair in his sight. She peered up from her desk, a grin spreading across her lips. "Trunks!" She jumped to her feet, embracing him in the doorway. "It's so good to have you home. Mikago from financing is refusing to work on the next budget outline until you returned with details on the deal. So, let's hear it my wonderful son." She gave him one last squeeze and pressed a kiss to his temple.

Trunks fought a swallow against that lump in his throat. "Why don't you have a seat..." He suggested.

She shrugged indifferently. "Fine, if you insist." Her smile was killing him more and more as each second elapsed.

"There's no deal."

Her smile dwindled from eagerness to denial. "Trunks, what are you talking about?" She laughed. "It was simple. All you had to do was sleep with her, easy as pie."

Trunks was caught off guard to hear his mother word it so bluntly. "You mean, you knew?"

She scoffed. "Of course I knew. Why do you think I sent her all those gifts in your name? She told me what she wanted, and I know you wouldn't let the family business down."

Trunks was confused, and almost insulted. "Mom, you sent me overseas to sleep with someone knowing that I have a girlfriend?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "No, Trunks. _You _went overseas for an externship that just happened to have the potential to save us. The girlfriend part is irrelevant."

"Irrelevant? Mom I-"

"Trunks, you don't know what _I've _had to go through for this business. Don't act like you're the only one who's had to go against their beliefs and morals. It's a savage world. What separates the successful from the poor is their determination and strategy."

"Determination and strategy, yeah, but sex for money and adultery have no place in a real businessman's world. Are- wait... Did you just admit to cheating on Dad?"

Bulma pursed her lips, swiveling side to side in her leather chair. "That's what they teach you in school, Trunks. Once you're on your own, you do what you must to keep your spouse and your children happy, even if you have to live in secrecy with what you've done." Before he could go on, she started again. "Where's the contract, Trunks?" Her tone was serious now, much different from her greeting to him just moments ago.

"I told you. There's no deal. Capsule Corporation is going under." He felt less guilty for admitting to it now.

Bulma's swiveling stopped, her lips still pursed.

"Fine. Just incase, I set up an appointment for you in the states, but New York this time. Less money, but enough to keep our feet wet. I scheduled it for your winter break, that way you won't miss school."

Trunks' eyebrows furrowed against his blue eyes. "Mom, stop. I'm not going anywhere. I've missed out on enough."

"What's there to miss out on? Boozin it up with the guys? Trunks, you don't know how many people would _kill _to be in your position. Not only as a priviledged young adult, but as my son. I did not raise such selfish children, it's time for you to chip in and help out before you destroy this entire family _and _this business." She spat.

"Before _I _destroy this family? Do you remember that you have a daughter that you cut off? And a son that you're using for sexual exploitation?"

Bulma laughed. "Stop being so dramatic. I don't think you're grasping the fact that if _you _don't follow through with this, we all suffer. No more jobs, no more money, and you won't have a prestigious position post graduation. Is that what you want?"

Trunks had already thought about these things, over and over again for months now. "Fine. Normal people do it, so can we. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with Pan, that's final."

She rolled her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me. Girls come and go, Trunks. I cannot believe you are betraying your entire family for her."

"Pan's pregnant, mom."

Her face froze, still wearing its angered features that were slowly dropping. Silence.

"Not Bra. Pan. Bra took the blame to keep you from doing any more damage. Pan was alone and scared for six months without me. I'm not going anywhere. I've already considered all possbilities, and being broke is a hell of a lot more pleasant than carrying out your immoral wishes. I sold Gohan's project, he'll be fine, not that you care about his or his family's well-being. Capsule Corporation is in its final days. There's nothing left. Game over."

Bulma didn't budge as his words settled in. Even as he made his exit, she just sat there. _This business is mine. Years of hard work and tears, __wasted. __I__t's coming to an end... __I'm__ coming to an end..._


	52. My Eternity

**A/N:** SORRY for the long wait. I had written this chapter, and I could NOT post it because I hated the direction it was going. So I spent weeks tweaking it, still didn't like it. So last night I started a whole new chapter and am finally content with it. Here you go! Thank you so much for the reviews!

* * *

_**:*: My Eternity :*:**_

Darkness.

That was all Pan could see around her. She was laying on something, propping her back up with full support on her forearms against the bare surface beneath her. There were voices, so many voices, shouting, arguing, weeping, a mixture between male and female tones.

Then came the pain.

"Push, Pan, push!" A female voice similar to Bra's shouted.

Slowly, the area around her lightened to a dim glow. She was still unable to make out the faces and voices, but they were there.

Pan could feel the urgency in her body, as well as in the voice shouting at her to push, but she could not focus. There were so many people yelling angrily at each other, people sobbing, items slamming and glass shattering against the floor. She gave it one more try, one more push.

With a loud splosh, all she could see was blood. Too much blood. Pan sat up, searching for her baby, but there was nothing. Her large stomach was gone, and the surface beneath her drenched in warm blood, dripping onto the floor, flooding the room. The voices had seized, the shattering had stopped.

Panicked, Pan searched on all fours, swishing through the blood for her son. In the dim lighting, she spotted red heels and followed them up to a familiar face.

"Bulma?" She whispered.

Bulma's expression was stoic, her blue hair and green dress drenched in blood. Droplets ran down her fingertips, echoing in the room as they plopped into the pooling blood on the floor.

_...Plop..._

_...Plop..._

_...Plop..._

Pan's eyes shot open, her heart was racing, sweat consumed her. She leaned up, looked around to reorient herself to her location. It was morning already, almost nine. Trunks wasn't next to her anymore. Perhaps he was already awake. Pan maneuvered her way onto her feet and immediately went straight for the bathroom, checking her underwear for any blood.

None.

"Phew..." She sighed in relief.

Her hands were unsteady, still shooken from the horrific nightmare.

The blood-drenched Bulma lingering on her mind...

**xXxXxXx**

"_I did not raise such selfish children, it's time for you to chip in and help out before you destroy this entire family and this busines."_

His mother's words still reemed in his mind, her facial expression haunting him after he had informed her that he had sold Gohan's project. The sheer panic in her eyes, although he had only met them briefly before walking out on her, was devouring his conscience. Even though he had spent weeks preparing for it, failing the woman who had gone through great lengths for her family and her business wasn't something that he could shrug away.

Pan leaned against the doorway of Trunks and Goten's home, watching him from behind as he pressed his fingers into his scalp, a move he so commonly did under stress. It had been two weeks since he returned home. Two weeks since he had the blowout with his mother.

He hasn't been the same since.

It was all too much too soon, she understood that. He came home knowing that he had to let down his mother, then soon found out that he was going to be a father. Surprisingly, he took the news a lot better than she had feared. It was almost as if he was as excited as Bra was. They would spend minutes, hours laying in bed, throwing around ideas for living arrangements and baby names. The fact that he so openly discussed it with her made her heart melt.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Goten feined admiration, nudging Pan with his elbow as the two briefly gawked at Trunks from behind.

She chuckled in response as Trunks snapped away from his deep thoughts, unaware of the eyes on him. Pan was glad to see that Trunks and Goten had eased the tension between them, settling their squabble the way that men do best: Crack a few beers and let the emotions pour out.

"I'm gonna head into town. Dad wants help choppin some trees and what not. I'll see you guys tomorrow right?" Goten eyed both of them, receiving a nod in confirmation from each. They were both unusually quiet this morning, that he picked up on, and he had an idea why. It was Christmas Eve, and the Briefs' were still torn apart. It was taking a toll on both Trunks and Bra, and of course on Pan since she felt like she was the cause of their mess. She never worded it as such, but Goten could read it in her eyes, as could Trunks.

Trunks didn't talk about his family situation. He didn't want to think about it and changed the subject whenever someone brought it up. He knew Pan felt guilt, and he hated that she felt that way. As much as he tried to reassure her that he and Bra were okay, and that Pan had nothing to do with the mess, she never bought it.

"Okay then, I'll see you two tomorrow." Goten waved half-heartedly, leaving the couple in private as he began his venture back home to Satan City.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Trunks joined her in the doorway, pulling her into his arms.

"Good morning." She half-smiled into his chest, her pregnant nose silencing her worries if for even a moment with his scent.

They would spend their Christmas eve morning making a quick breakfast, eating on the couch, watching Christmas specials on the television, and trying to push the lingering thoughts from their minds. Neither of them brought up their woes, and neither of them cared to, not as long as they had each other.

**xXxXxXx**

Bra dropped onto her belly against her freshly made bed, browsing through a website of various blogs by small business owners. "Marron, I'm gonna do it. I'll open up my own restaurant slash bar right in downtown Satan. Oh! Right next to the mall, that way shoppers can come in after a long day of shopping and-"

Marron chuckled. "You Briefs. You have that business blood in you."

Bra's smile faded. Luckily, Marron was too busy packing her clothes to notice. "You can do whatever you set your mind to, girl." She faced her now. "Are you sure you don't want to come home with me tonight? I know I've asked you a thousand times already, but you know we're all like family and it would be no intrusion-"

"Thanks, Marron, but really I'll be fine! Now get out of here before you hit traffic!" Bra tossed a pillow at her, forcing on a smile to convince her friend that she would be okay here at the Nagoya dorms on Christmas Eve.

There had been no invite home for Christmas. She spoke with her dad just yesterday on the phone, he had advised that she and Trunks find an alternative way to celebrate this year.

It hurt him to tell his own children that they weren't spending Christmas together. It wasn't that he was afraid of his wife, he was afraid of what his wife would say to them. He didn't want Trunks to feel any more ashamed than he already did. He didn't want Bra to feel guilty for taking Pan's side.

Bulma was unsteady, hell, Bulma wasn't even there anymore. She was breaking more and more each day, and it killed him to see his wife deteriorate.

For now, he would protect his children from her, the way Gohan protected Pan from seeing Videl.

For now, he would not celebrate Christmas with his family.

Once Marron finally gave up, Bra had the room, and probably the entire Nagoya campus, to herself. Most of the students, including Ryo and Takashi, left the night before. Now the rest were well on their way to their respective homes for the holidays.

Comfortable in her matching green sweatsuit, Bra tossed her hair to the top of her head and began scribbling in her notebook various ideas for this restaurant idea of hers. She was grateful that it helped keep her mind off of her family, or what was left of it. Pan had begged her to stay at her house for Christmas Eve, but there was no way she was going to bite on that one. Trunks would be staying with her as well, and there was no way she was going to intrude on that.

"Hmmm matte finish or glossy..." She tapped the pencil to her chin as she considered the interior walls to her restaurant. Her thoughts were broken away as a light knock came at the door.

Marron had left nearly twenty minutes ago, maybe she forgot something.

Bra twisted the lock and pulled the door open.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"You look so surprised to see me." He mused with a grin.

"Well, yeah... What're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you had someone to stay with tonight. I heard about the Christmas hiatus this year so... I figured you would stay at Pan's or Marron's."

Feeling movement in her legs again, she opened the door wider to allow him entrance into the room.

She crossed her arms, avoiding staring into his dark eyes for too long. "Well I didn't want to stay at Pan's, you know, with Trunks there and all."

"I completely feel you on that one." He inputed.

"And Marron's, well, that's _their _family time. I don't want them to feel bad for me sitting around on Christmas morning while they all exchange gifts. Christmas is a _family _holiday and it's hard for an outsider to just intrude on something like that, you know? It's not the present thing at all it's just... It's not the same if it's not your family. I could tell my dad is having a hard time with this so just knowing that he loves us is enough for me." She forced a smile again, her glossy eyes revealing that this was a sensitive issue for her.

Goten strolled to her bed and seated himself. "You're not an outsider Bra. We've known each other for years. Pack your stuff." His stern eyes held hers firmly.

"Thanks, Goten but I already told Marron that I wasn't going, really it's okay."

"You're not staying with Marron. And there's no way in hell you're staying with Edward and Bella at my brother's house."

She laughed at the Twilight reference to Trunks and Pan. "What are you suggesting then?" She furrowed her brows, confused.

"Come home with me. My brother's old room is open, you know that."

She was taken aback by the offer. "Goten, I appreciate it but really, like I said it's not the same without family and-"

"My parents specifically asked for you. They love you like family, hell they'd probably treat you better than they do me."

Her lips curved into a genuine smile. "I..."

"Besides, I have a gift for you, and it would lose it's meaning if you didn't get it on Christmas."

She bit her lip, failing to fight back a grin from such a sweet offer. She hugged her arms tighter to her, weighing her options.

"Please?" His eyebrows raised, his expression begging.

She was absolutely touched. "Fine... But I have to shower, and pack."

"Pack first, you can shower at my house. My mom's cooking breakfast as we speak."

She feined annoyance with a groan. "You drive a hard bargain. Fine." She smirked, then proceeded to dig her duffle bag from her closet and toss items into it.

With her back turned, Goten slid her open notebook closer to him, scanning through the jotted notes.

After filling her bag, she moved to the bathroom for a final primp.

She could hear him lift her duffle bag with a huff, grumbling about how much women pack. "You look fine. Let's go." He appeared behind her in the bathroom mirror, ruffling her hair with his hand after she had just gotten it perfect.

It was her turn to grumble now.

The entire ride to Satan City, Bra couldn't help but wonder if this was out of the goodness of Goten's heart, or if his parents had told him to bring her like he made it sound.

And he had gotten her a Christmas gift? She hadn't gotten him anything... With her funds being limited and all she had only bought a gift for her brother, Pan, Marron, and her dad. Now it was time for her to feel guilty, and it was showing.

"What the hell are you thinking about over there? Knock it off." Goten nudged her, turning the radio down to a comfortable ambience in case she felt like talking. Her eyes remained downcast to her fumbling fingers. She didn't say anything, instead she just returned the radio to its previous volume and shifted her body away from him, staring out the window for the remainder of the drive.

As if on cue, Chichi leaped from the porch, arms flailing as the black truck pulled up.

"You made it! I was so worried with this dark weather and the rain!"

Goten looked around him. "What rain?"

"Ask that damn weather man. He was going on and on about it all morning. Haven't seen a drop yet."

"Speak of the devil." Goten held up his hand, indicating said drop had arrived. He pulled Bra's bag, as well as his own, from the backseat as Chichi embraced Bra.

"Look at you, you're looking more grown every time I see you!"

Bra smiled politely. "Good to see you, Chichi. Thank you for having me over."

"Of course! After Goten brought it up I _insisted_ you come."

"It was Goten's idea?"

"Well, of course." Chichi spoke softer as Goten lugged the bags into the house. "He called just the other day and asked if it was okay if you came home with him for Christmas. I, of course, got too excited and assumed you two had started dating. Why else would a boy want to bring a girl home?" Chichi laughed. "He cares for you, that's why."

Bra followed her into the kitchen as she prepared a hot cup of cocoa for her and Goten. She couldn't help but wonder why Goten went out of his way to do this. They hadn't spoke or texted each other in about a week and a half prior to him showing up at her door today.

"Bra, I threw your bag on your bed, bathroom's ready if you still want to shower." Goten announced as he emerged into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think I'll take a quick shower _then_ have that cup of cocoa. Thanks again, Chichi." Bra called over her shoulder as she headed to the hallway, taking a brief glance at Goten while he joined his mother at the table with a steaming mug. '_Thanks, Goten.__'_

**xXxXxXx**

Shortly after arriving back home in Satan City, Pan and Trunks joined Videl and Gohan downstairs to catch up since their last visit. Pan's stomach was plumping at 6 months pregnant, causing Trunks to be all the more cautious of her actions and well-being. It didn't take long for Gohan and Videl to catch on to his protectiveness of her, and they adored him even more for it. Pan, on the other hand, expressed her building frustration to her mother later that night while she helped out with dinner.

"Now, now, Pan, he's just looking out for you. He was gone for six months, I'm sure he feels bad for you going through everything by yourself. Plus, it's his first kid, and the man's _in love _with you. You can't be mad at that."

Pan sighed as she knelt down to dig for a pan in the lower cabinet. "I know... I just feel like he doesn't let me do anything anymore. He barely lets me cook for him and Goten. I'm surprised he's not supervising me in here-"

"Smells good ladies. Pan, here babe let me get that for you." He dropped to her side, gently gripping her arm to assist her to her feet.

"Trunks, I-"

Videl interrupted. "Now, now, Trunks, she's pregnant, not disabled. A woman knows when she's taking on too much. If you keep her from doing anything for herself she's going to have way more baby fat to lose after the pregnancy. Pan's stubborn but she's not stupid."

Pan suddenly felt bad for him, watching his face drop with concern and uncertainty. She gripped his arm in return and pulled him in for a tender kiss. "Thanks, Trunks. I'll let you know when something's too much for me. I promise."

He smiled at the pinky she held up, and took it in his. "Deal."

"Now get out. No men in the kitchen. The same goes for Gohan." Trunks laughed at Videl's demand, taking one final peek behind him before exiting the space.

"After my diagnosis, your dad was the same way." Videl continued, smiling at the memory. "We would argue back and forth about it, except this time _he _was right. I was doing too much. Trying to convince myself that I was the same woman and that nothing was wrong with me. This time I was the stubborn fool. I had overworked myself so much one night, he had to carry me to bed. It took the tears to fall on me from his eyes to convince me that I needed to slow down. Your father is the best man on this planet, Pan. I will stand by that for all eternity."

Pan smiled. To think that a love could dive that deep. To think that this love belonged to the two people she loved and respected most. She couldn't imagine more deserving people.

She glanced at the ring still planted around her right ring finger, the ring Trunks had given her before he left six months ago, then steered her eyes to the rock around her mother's left finger.

"For all eternity..." She whispered to herself.


	53. A Simmering Romance?

**A/N:  
**Sorry for the wait everybody, life had me by the horns! TP4Life thanks for the nudge! This story will have an ending, and I have learned to manage my time better so, without further ado, here you go.

_**:*: A Simmering Romance? :*:**_

The moon hid behind the dark, heavy clouds as Christmas Eve commenced into the early night. Bra was cold, shivering in her thick white coat as Goten lead the way through the acres of trees in his parent's backyard. They had spent the day drinking coco and sharing old stories with his parents, reminiscing on the past and catching them up on their current school life. Goten and his father soon disappeared to cut lumber for the fireplace, leaving Bra to help Chichi in the kitchen for lunch and dinner.

Bra didn't realize how poor of a chef she was until that day, but Chichi was very patient and informative. She understood that Bra didn't have the same responsibilities and opportunites to learn from her own parents like her own kids did. She enjoyed teaching the girl and feeling needed again.

After dinner, Goten told Bra to dress warm and led her out of the house and around the back to their open hillside filled with trees. Just through the thick was a small, open space where Goten knelt down to light a flame that soon ignited a warm firepit.

"Rain hasn't hit yet so I figured we ought to take advantage of the night while we can." He perched himself onto a log that he and his father had chopped down earlier.

"You just made this area today?" Bra asked, holding her hands up to the fire to defrost them. There were two logs on both sides of the fire. She wasn't sure which one she was supposed to sit on; next to Goten or across from him? What was his intention by putting _two _logs? She quietly groaned in her throat. She hated that women always analyzed things like this and couldn't just go with the flow.

"Here, have a seat." He inched over, not much since he had already made space for her next to him.

Bra did so, grateful that he had made the decision for her.

"Yeah, my dad and I recently started coming out to sit when I come home from school but the weather ruined the lumber we had here so we chopped some fresh ones down today. I figured you might be going crazy after hanging out with my mom all day, sorry about that."

"No! Don't be sorry, I had a great time with her. She taught me a lot. Actually, I kind of have a confession to make..."

Goten rested his forearms onto his knees, gazing at her while she hesitated.

"I... I'm not the best cook... We never really had to worry about fending for ourselves growing up, there was somebody there to cook _for_ us... I know it's embarrassing, women should know how to do these things-" Bra was cut off by a cackle of laughter next to her.

She was genuinely embarrassed, this Goten just had to laugh at. "You're embarrassed of _that? _Cooking isn't a woman's job anymore, it's the 21st century Bra, come on now. I can cook, but that's because we come from two different backgrounds. We had to feed ourselves, and someone served you. Don't be ashamed of it. You excell in places where others lack. We all have pull in some areas, can't be great at everything."

Their eyes rested on the fire for a brief silent moment. "That's one thing I love about you." Bra spoke barely above a whisper, a small, shy smile on her lips. She knew his eyes were on her again, but she was too bashful to gaze back. "You're so... so _real. _You're honest, you come from a great family, have a strong backbone, you don't depend on others... And you're one of the sweetest people I know..." She fumbled with her fingers now, staring downward as she felt the heat rushing to her cheeks.

"I'm one of the sweeetest people you know?" He scoffed. "I've been an ass to you these past six months. We were both going through a tough time and I made things even worse for you by taking it out on you."

"That's all in the past now. Friends fight. It happens. Just look at us now. Sitting at a campfire getting all sappy with each other." She laughed while a grin spread onto his face.

"You're an amazing girl, Bra. And your brother's a great guy. He's standing by Pan no matter what. _Your _fight's not over yet. If you ever need someone, my door's always open."

His dark eyes fixed on hers, his face relaxed, consoling. She averted her face downwards once again, she could defnitely feel her hot cheeks now. The moment was so perfect. Her heart was racing... She didn't know if she was being paranoid or if his face was actually moving closer to hers. _Bra, you're __being so damn awkward! At least look at him!_

Goten rested a hand behind him, turning his upper body towards her. She was nervous. _He _was actually making her nervous. He felt like a dick, but he found amusement in this. Someone that had made him feel so insecure and unsure of himself these past few months, years, was actually crumbling just being in his presence.

"Bra Briefs," He said with a chuckle in his throat, combing her hair behind her ear with his free hand until she finally raised her face to meet his.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Jerked out of the moment, both of them turned behind them toward the gruff voice.

"Dad!" Bra jumped to her feet, throwing her arms around the man standing in the clearing of the trees.

"Told you they'd be out here." Goku appeared beside him, Goten soon joining the small group.

"What're you doing here? Is everything okay?" Bra's voice immediately fled with worry.

"Everything's fine. Just thought I'd come by and drop some things off for you. Had to check in since you weren't answering my calls."

Bra checked her pockets. "Sorry, must've left it inside."

"Don't be sorry. I trust that you'll be having a _safe _Christmas here." He peered behind her, narrowing his eyes at Goten as he put emphasis on the word _safe_.

Goten blushed as Goku nudged him with an outburst of laughter.

"Dad, I'll be okay."

Vegeta frowned at her waivering emotion on the word 'okay'. He wasn't one for emotions, and he wasn't about to have a Full House moment explaining to her that everything will get better. "It's not our traditional Christmas, but we'll make the most of it." He cleared his throat. "Brat, take good care of her." His attention turned to Goten.

"Dont worry, I will."

Vegeta was slightly regretful that he had interrupted at the time he did. Regardless of what his wife thought, he thought the Son boy would make a great mate for his daughter. He was ambitious, and finally had his head on straight after the years of junior high and high school shenanigans he and Trunks had endured.

"You're leaving already?" Bra asked solemnly.

"I have one more stop to make." Bra knew he was referring to Trunks at Gohan's house.

"Don't worry, Bra. I'll make sure he comes by tomorrow, at least for dinner." Goku chimed in.

"Goodnight, Dad. Love you." She gave him one final squeeze.

In that one squeeze, Goten could see the pain in her father's eyes as he cringed them shut, saying goodbye to his daughter on Christmas Eve, without even one message to give to his daughter from her mother. Nothing was 'fine' like Vegeta had told her earlier, this Goten could see from just a father's grave hug to his daughter.

The two young adults stood and watched as Goku and Vegeta made their departure.

_Great timing, Vegeta... _Goten rolled his eyes as he scratched the back of his head. _Was I actually going to kiss her?_ He didn't notice he was staring until she folded her arms and turned away from him, facing the trees around them.

"May I ask why you're _staring _at me?" She still couldn't face him.

"Oh, sorry. I think too much sometimes. Did you want to go inside? You look a little flustered..."

Bra huffed, and without answering began stomping the way towards the house.

**xXxXxXx**

"Jenga!" Videl joyfully called out as the wooden block tower collapsed to the coffee table.

Pan groaned in defeat for the third time that evening. "Dad you're leaning in too close! Your breath is making it fall over whenever it's my turn!"

Gohan and Trunks stifled their laughter. "In my defense, your stomach does bump the table from time to time." Gohan pointed out.

Pan's eyes immediately dropped to her growing bump, her hands measuring it's extension to determine just how much it was interfering.

"Pan don't listen to him. He's just afraid to lose to his unborn grandson." Videl elbowed Gohan teasingly. Amidst the friendly debate, the voices ceased when three knocks sounded from the door.

"Hm, it's almost 9:30, who would be visiting this late?" Gohan peered at his watch as he made his way to the foyer. The three sitting around the table sat and waited with curiosity, listening in on the muffled voices making their way back to them.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure?" Videl greeted Trunks' father with a warm smile.

Trunks rose to his feet, surprised by his father's arrival, then worry settled in. _Something must have happened. _"Dad, is everything okay?"

Vegeta peered around the room, briefly glancing at the large green christmas tree adorned in ornaments and bows, presents surrounding its base, then returned his eyes to his son. "It's Christmas eve for crying out loud, is it wrong for a father to visit his children?"

Videl rose frrom her seat. "Vegeta, have a seat, I just warmed up some tea."

"No thanks, I won't be staying long."

"How about some saki?" Gohan inquired with a half smirk, knowing damn well Vegeta enjoyed some good saki.

"Well, maybe a few minutes won't kill me." Vegeta took a seat at the short end of the coffee table adjacent to Pan and Videl.

Videl soon re-emerged with four cups of saki for everyone, except for Pan of course.

Before he knew it, Vegeta was in the middle of a Jenga match conversing with the group about his visit to Goku's house and work.

"How's mom?" Trunks asked, noting his father hadn't brought up life at home.

Vegeta slowly pulled out the wooden block, trying ever so carefully not to collapse the tower. He grunted as he successfully completed his turn. "Do you think your mother is weak? Do you think she has never bounced back from failure? " Vegeta took a sip of his saki, avoiding eye contact with the others. "She's fine. She misses you and your sister, I know she does. Just give her time."

Underneath the table, Pan placed a reassuring hand on Trunks' knee as the atmosphere thickened. She and the others could tell that he was not convinced by his father's words.

Conversation soon eased up as Videl spoke about the local news, a topic for the more mature adults.

Pan rested her head against Trunks' shoulder, wanting to ease his worries but knew that she couldn't.

"Are you tired?" He kissed the top of her head, nuzzling his nose into her hair. He felt her nod her head.

The adult's conversation eased as they saw Trunks help Pan to her feet.

"Sorry to cut the night short, we're going to get some rest now. Great to see you, dad."

Vegeta stood and simply nodded. "Get some rest, brats. Merry Christmas."

"Goodnight, Vegeta." Pan grinned, after all these years, he still referred to them as brats.

After performing their pre-bed hygiene rituals, Trunks held Pan's body close to his in the warmth of her sheets and comforter. They both laid there in silence, her fingers gliding against the skin of his hand, both of them listening to the muffled voices still downstairs as Vegeta stayed just a while longer to visit the Sons.

Pan lazily reached for her phone as her text notification sounded.

"Who's that from?" Trunks asked, wondering who would still be up this late.

Pan opened the message. It was a picture of Goten and Bra with goofy facial expressions with a 'Merry Christmas!' caption.

"Bra's with Goten tonight?" Trunks asked. She had told him she was going to Marron's.

"Yeah, I guess so. That's Goten's bedroom in the background."

Pan sent back "_Merry Christmas! Is Marron with you?"_

Bra: _"No, I'll explain later. And don't tell my brother, it's not what you think! _

Trunks and Pan chuckled. "Yeah Trunks, it's not what we think... What _do _we think about Goten and Bra together on Christmas Eve?"

Trunks thought for a moment. "We think that Goten is a hell of a lot more caring than he lets on."

Pan smiled. While Trunks thought of this as an act of friendship, Pan thought there was a lot more romance simmering in the pot. She made a mental note to bug them about it tomorrow.

**xXxXxXx**

Bra tossed her phone to the foot of the bed, assuming Pan had fallen asleep since she hadn't received a text message back. She returned to sneaking a glance at Goten who sat against his headboard, continuing his sketch on Bra's make-believe restaurant he had only found out about since he went through her notebook earlier that day in Nagoya.

"Keep scowling at me, and I'll give you the most inaccessible kitchen a restaurant could have."

Bra laughed. "I'm not scowling at you. Just watching."

His hand glided so gracefully across the sketchpad, the only sound in the room being the pencil scratching against the surface. "Not a final draft, but I think it gives you a general idea." He flipped the pad over to her possession.

She gazed over the result in awe. "Goten, this is amazing... You really are talented at this, no wonder Valese's dad sees you as an asset."

Goten cringed at the mention of his most recent ex. Her father was the district head of the architectural department, the main reason why he had such a hard time breaking up with her.

"Seeing as how it's past midnight, here."

Before she could look up, a wrapped box bounced off her chest and to the pad. "Good aim, perve."

He laughed. "Honest mistake." He rubbed his hands nervously as she eyed the gift, not yet opening it. "Is something wrong?"

"I didn't get you anything..." Every year the Z teens shopped for each other, but due to her lack of funds and time, she hadn't had the resources to do her Christmas shopping.

"Are you kidding me? You kept me company on Christmas Eve. What guy could want more than that?"

She chuckled at his exaggerated tone as she slowly tore the paper from the small, long box and removed the lid. Her eyes lit up at the elegant silver necklace inside, an archery bow and arrow at its center. "Goten, it's absolutely beautiful."

He watched as she wrapped her hands around her neck to clasp it closed. "Yeah, it really is..." He said barely above a whisper, his focus on her rather than the necklace.

Their late-night ended as they proceeded to watch the Christmas specials on the television, eventually falling asleep atop the covers on separate sides of his bed. She didn't know what the necklace meant, if it even meant anything for that matter, but that didn't stop her heart from fluttering that night as her senses swam in his scent, his gift dangling above her heart.


	54. A Bittersweet Christmas

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, you guys are amazing! I love talking to DBZ fans, great to see that we still want to keep this epic anime relevant :)**

* * *

_**:*: A Bittersweet Christmas :*:**_

"_Hey Mom, it's Trunks. I just wanted to say Merry Christmas... We're all over at Gohan and Videl's for Christmas dinner. Feel free to stop by, we miss you... Anyways, hope you call soon. Love you. Bye."_

Bulma remained seated in her leather chair as the message played on her answer machine atop her dark mahogany desk in her home office. Her empty blue eyes never broke their trance from the snow outside her window. Any other person would have been in awe at yet another white Christmas for Satan city. Families were building snowmen in their yards, tossing snowballs at one another, building snow forts for safety.

Outside her home office stood Vegeta, torment tugging at his heart as he heard the message being replayed over and over again. Not once did she look away from the window. Not once did her face break it's stoic features. She was emotionless. Blank. Withdrawn.

Bulma Briefs had checked out.

She wasn't the same since Trunks's return a couple of weeks back. Hell, as Vegeta grew to understand, she wasn't the same since Trunks' departure to the US either. Threatening the Sons, cutting off Bra. Vegeta could not rationalize when his wife's world began to deteriorate.

The fall of her business. An unwanted grandson. Bulma had checked out to escape these obstructions to her pride, these obstructions she blamed for demolishing her foundation to her self-built happiness.

Gazing through the cracked door, Vegeta rested his pained eyes on his beloved wife's pale, motionless figure.

She had checked out, and it killed him not knowing whether or not she was ever coming back.

He wimpily cleared his throat, trying not to startle her as he announced his entrance. "I'm heading over to the Christmas dinner. You sure you don't want to go?"

Bulma lazily slid the answer machine away using her fingertips, her eyes not moving from the falling snowflakes.

A scoff sounded in her throat. "He said he loves me."

It took Vegeta a moment to recognize that she was referring to the message on the machine. "He does. As does your daughter."

"Please." She spat bitterly, mostly to herself. "I made Capsule Corporation the success that it is. I worked long days, came home absolutely exhausted, and still made time to tuck them into bed and read to them. Anything they wanted, mommy got for them. And this is how they repay me?" A sniffle escaped her as emotion began to surface. "He was supposed to be my heir. He was supposed to help me fix what had gone wrong. He had _so much potential._" She sobbed now, banging her fist against the desk as she emphasized the last three words. "He could have done it! He could have made Gohan sign that chip over to us and save us from bankruptcy. But he chose _her. _He chose HER over his own mother! Where is the justice in this Vegeta?"

Vegeta's dark eyes brimmed with emotion. It was the first time she had spoken his name in weeks. He could only stare back into her hurt eyes.

"Where is the justice in a mother working day and night to make her children happy, only to have them throw her to the streets for their own happiness? Where is _my _solace, Vegeta?" She was standing behind her desk, leaning against it palms down pleading for some explanation,

This was the most she had spoken these past two weeks. She was cracking.

Vegeta struggled for words. "Here..." He whispered.

Her eyes furrowed in confusion. "What? What do you mean _here_?" She asked in annoyance.

"Bulma, through sickness and in health. I'm by your side no matter what-"

"Oh come off it, Vegeta! Is our marriage going to pay for this house? Is our marriage going to pay the bills, the tuition fees? Has our marriage kept my business alive?!"

Vegeta's lips flattened into a stern line. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Her expression held no remorse for the hurtful words pouring from her mouth. "Apparently not. Perhaps you would have been better off without me. Merry Christmas." He slipped his jacket over his arms as he made his exit from her sight.

"UGH!" She cried in frustration as she hurled her pen cup at the office door. She plopped back down into the comfort of her chair, nails tapping against the mahogany as her delirious thoughts raced. "They took away what I treasure most... Now let's see how _they_ like it." Bulma flipped through her not-so-little black book flooded with contacts she has made over the past decades. "Karuben. There you are." She swiveled side to side in her leather chair, her first target in mind. "Goten Son. Hopeful architect, bad reputation in the love department. I don't think Mr. Karuben, district head of architecture, would like to hear about what you alledgedly did to his baby Valese." Her pen scribbled against her pad of paper as she made notes. She smirked as new thoughts continued to pop into her head. "Bulma Briefs, you still got it."

_**xXxXxXx**_

Trunks peered at his cell. Still no missed calls or messages, still no word from either of his parents. He could hear laughter erupting from inside as everyone finished up their dinner and moved into the living room for the gift exchange. He took a moment to escape the jolly atmosphere and rested against the railing on the front porch. He had left a voicemail for his mother just an hour or so ago. He had called his father numerous times, but still no luck. Just as he was about to make another attempt, a familiar truck pulled in front of the Son home.

He couldn't fight the smile on his lips. "Hey, Dad." He greeted the male as he approached the porch.

"What're you doing out here?" He asked, knowing that his son was probably trying to call him again.

"Just about to call you actually. Glad you could make it. How's mom-"

"Don't worry about her." He barked abruptly, his eyes narrowed onto his son's. "From here on out, you will not worry about her. You will not feel bad for what you have done for the Son family. From here on out, you will not feel any ounce of regret for sharing a future with Gohan's brat. You're a man now, Trunks. Your parents are here to raise you. We've done our part. We will continue to look out for you. You look out for your mate and your son."

Trunks deep blue eyes glistened at his father's words. They were so unexpected. _Why is he saying this? Where is this coming from? _

"Get that dumb look off your face. Merry Christmas, brat. Let's go in. Daddy needs a drink."

The men in the house lit up as their fellow Z member entered the home. For those moments shared among the people Vegeta considered his friends, Christmas actually felt real. For those moments, he was able to forget about his wife bashing their marriage, the pain in her eyes. For those moments, he was able to stop missing his wife, wishing she would come back.

He stole a glance of his his unborn grandson in Pan's large stomach.

He stole a glance of the youngest Son brat sneaking side glances at his daughter during the gift exchange.

He stole a glance of his own strong son, laughing along with Goku at Krillin's gag gift, a mullet-styled wig. The house boomed in laughter as Krillin wore the wig for the remainder of the evening.

This is what Vegeta wanted. He wanted his family and friends to be happy. They didn't deserve the blame his wife was putting on them. They lived their own lives, they weren't her puppets.

"Vegeta? Vegeta?" Goku called him one more time, flicking the seemingly troubled man on the forehead. Vegeta fell from his thoughts, his eyes scowling at the now grinning Goku. "You look like you could use another round. Men to the kitchen!" He announced, pushing a thankful Vegeta into the kitchen, towards the promise of alcohol.

He would never admit it out loud, but if you had to rank his adult relationships at a highschool ranking system, Goku would undoubtedly be his 'best friend'. They knew each other since high school. They may not have liked each other at first, but in time Goku was able to read the man like a book. He pushed his buttons to make him vent his frustrations, he learned to read his body language, and he knew that through that thick head, he was capable of loving a woman like Bulma Briefs. Yes, Vegeta felt indebted to Goku, and if his friendship was what he wanted, then Vegeta would be compliant in filling that role.

"Huh?!" Goku's bewildered eyes steered to the man on his right.

Vegeta glared back. "You fool, I didn't say anything!"

"Oh..." Goku rubbed his chin. He could have sworn he heard the man say '_Thanks Kakarot_.'

Vegeta cursed himself for thinking out loud. _Yes, you fool. Thanks. _

While the men shared another round in the kitchen, the females tidied up the torn christmas wrapping paper and gathered around the coffee table for more gossip and catch-up. Pan couldn't help but reflect to the previous Christmas they had celebrated. It was one year ago today that she had found out about her mother's diagnosis. And here she was, thin and frail in appearance, but still wore that beaming smile of hers. Now there was another mother in trouble.

Vegeta tried to cover it up, but for those who were observant, he would slip out of conversation occasionally with a solemn expression on his face. Bulma hadn't spoken to any of the Z members for weeks now. They were all worried about her, but were too afraid to ask Vegeta how they could help.

The Briefs family seemed to thrive off of pride. Perhaps that weak foundation is what caused Bulma to crumble. Pride is built off of others opinion of you. Reputation. True happiness comes from within, and until any of the Briefs can be happy, they would have to learn that valuable lesson.

Trunks still racked his mind for ways to save his mother. He would often talk in his sleep about it, leaving Pan to console his distressed, unconscious body.

Bra didn't go out to parties as much anymore. Living off of her wages and what her father was able to spare, she decided she had to grow up and be frugal with her finances. She stopped the routine manicures and pedicures. Shopping was at a hault. She picked up hours at work just to hide the real reason why she didn't want to go out with Ryo, Marron, and Takashi: She was embarrassed of her appearance. She wasn't the glamour girl she once was, and to her the world could tell. Until Christmas eve, the world's opinion meant everything to her. Until she donned that silver bow and arrow necklace around her neck, she could feel herself falling helplessly again. The only worldly opinion that mattered to her anymore seemed to be that of Goten Son's.

A lot had happened since last Christmas, and now it was almost a new year. Everyone looked forward to seeing the new baby in the upcoming year and Gohan's imminent project fortune. However, there was also an upcoming life/death surgery, and the unforseen future of Capsule Corporation and it's heiress, Bulma Briefs. Christmas was definitely proving to be bittersweet as these factors weighted on the minds of many of the Z members.


	55. Anything Can Happen

**A/N**: Thank you x1 million for the endless support. I love you guys *dramatic crying face*. I totally used the word "conversated" in this chapter. It's not a word, yet, but I don't feel like hunting for a synonym so get over it ;p hehehe. I've been sitting back these past few weeks scheming on the next twist in the story. So. Without further ado, release the kracken.

* * *

_**:*: Anything Can Happen :*:**_

Bra and Marron shoved their teaspoons of cereal into their mouths as they each sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the living room television. Eighteen chuckled at the sight, it was as if they were kids again.

"Girls, I'm going to the market. Call me if you need anything."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Mrs. Chestnut!" The girls farewelled in unison.

Bra's blue eyes shifted to her phone as it chimed to notify her of a text message. It was from Nori Kato, her shift manager at the restaurant she worked at.

_Hey, Bra! You're coming to Renji's New Years party tonight, right?_

After leaving the Son house the day after Christmas to give the Son residence their privacy, Goten had invited her to a new years party thrown by Renji.

"_You and Marron should both come."_ Knowing she was going to Marron's house to stay the remainder of their Christmas break, he couldn't invite one and leave out the other.

"Marron, Renji's throwing a party tonight. You in?" She inquired, leaving the decision to her.

Marron nearly choked on her cereal, coughing and beating her chest with her fist until her aspirated fluids had cleared. "Thank Kami, I thought we'd have to celebrate with the family again this year."

_Hey Nori, I'll be there._

As soon as she had sent the confirmation text, she felt a knot develop in her gut. "I have nothing to wear..." The majority of her clothes were in her mother- or former mother's- house.

Marron scoffed. "Bra, I have tons of dresses. Come on, let's go pick something out."

**xXxXxXx**

Tundra, brunette goddess of Nagoya University, plopped herself onto the sofa next to her cousin, Nori. "Did she respond?" She asked, all too eagerly.

Nori tucked her phone away, a hint of suspicion waving over her. From Bra's stories, it seemed like Tundra and her didn't get along the few times they crossed each other's paths. So why the sudden interest? "Yeah, she's coming."

Tundra's satisfied smirk was all too eery for Nori to brush off.

"Tundra, why are you so interested in Bra coming to Renji's party?"

Tundra pouted at her cousin's suspicion. "Nori." She crooned. "You've been a couch potato for as long as I can remember. You finally have a boyfriend because of that blue-haired girl. I think I at least owe it to her to allow her into our circle, right?"

Nori rolled her eyes. "You don't owe her anything. If anything, I'm the one that owes her."

"Well, that's even better. As soon as she arrives, make sure she has plenty to drink. Let's show her a good time, right cousin?"

Nori ignored the brief palm she held in the air awaiting to receive a high five. Her explanation still left her feeling uneasy.

"_Bra..." _

**xXxXxXx**

"Here's the shimmery pink one I was thinking about wearing. Then there's the teal, the black, silver, green," The list went on as Marron pulled dress after dress from her seemingly endless closet, tossing them aimlessly behind her as Bra leaned left and right to avoid being struck by them.

A New Years party would do her good, she thought to herself. She hadn't been out for a drink in a while since she had been keeping her time occupied with work and school. Her plain nails reminded her as to why she opted to stay home instead of enjoying the college life. She felt so _plain _compared to other college girls, especially Marron. Marron was the blonde, physically flawless, talented girl any young woman would want to be. Bra still got hit on more times than she could understand while she was taking orders and bussing tables. She just didn't feel up to par anymore.

Her fingers blindly searched her collarbone for the dangling pendant from her necklace. Christmas was almost a week ago and she still donned the silver necklace given to her by Goten. She felt her heart race as she absorbed the fact that she would be in the same room as him tonight. New Years Eve. The midnight kiss... How would she react when someone else jumped at the opportunity to be his new years kiss? Their relationship had hit too many bumps already, the last thing she wanted to do was ruin it with some jealous rampage.

"Earth to Bra, are you even listening?" Marron adjusted her glasses, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh- sorry, Marron, what were you saying?"

Marron pointed to the piles of dresses surrounding Bra. "Pick one!"

**xXxXxXx**

"Yo, Goten! Let's go, first round of shots before the crowd arrives!" Renji called from his living room as he began pouring a dark liquor into several shot glasses. The room had a handful of eager college adults, consisting of Renji's closest friends, awaiting to kick off the evening. This included Tundra, Mattis, Nori, of course, and a few other select males and females.

"Coming!" Goten yelled as he dried his hands in the restroom. He haulted in the doorway as Nori blocked his exit.

With the help of her cousin, Tundra, she dressed out of her comfort level for the occasion. _"Renji will love it!" _Tundra kept reminding her.

She crossed her arms in discomfort, feeling overly exposed in her strapless shimmery blue dress.

"Goten, I need to tell you something..."

"Oh- uh, sure. Is this the right place though?" He asked, peering around the bathroom.

"I'll be brief. I... I'm probably just being paranoid, but..."

Goten studied her now, picking up on her nervous vibe. "What is it?" He asked with concern.

"It's my cousin... I know you guys like to have a good time when you're drinking, and I'll do my part to help, but if you can please... just be cautious of Tundra and Bra tonight... Tundra's acting-"

"Hey you two, what's going on in here?" Renji asked, raising an eyebrow at Goten as he wrapped a possessive arm around his girlfriend.

Goten threw his palms out. "No, Renji, it's nothing like that, we were just-"

"Goten! Chill out!" He chuckled. He trusted Goten too much to be suspicious of him pulling a move on Nori. "Come on, quit trying to avoid it, you're getting shit faced tonight. Let's go!"

Nori stole a glance behind her as Renji lead the way to the living room. Goten caught her eyes and nodded, confirming that he had received the message in their brief, unfinished discussion.

Renji had invited Bra and Marron, or Blue and Blondie as he referred to them, to the pre-party warmup, but as usual they were running late.

"Here's a toast, to another year where anything can happen, but in the end, we'll all be there for each other, right?" Renji flipped the middle finger as the crowd cooed in unison "Awwww" at his sappy toast.

"Don't listen to them Renj, I'll be there for your sappy ass." Goten clinked his glass to his, followed by the remainder of the giggly crowd as they choked down the bitter liquid.

After wincing away the taste, Goten opened his eyes only to catch Tundra across the huddle from him, staring back with a teasing smile.

He didn't know what Nori meant about looking out for Tundra and Bra, but he had a feeling tonight would not end without someone getting hurt.

**xXxXxXx**

Pan half-smiled at her picture message she received from Bra. It was her and Marron all dressed up for a New Years party they were leaving to. Being the gentleman he was, Goten invited her and Trunks as well, but sometimes when you are six months pregnant, you just don't feel like standing in a crowd amongst intoxicated college kids. _Great. I sound like an old woman now. _She thought as a heavy sigh escaped her lips.

"What's wrong?" Trunks took a seat behind her on the bed, smoothing his hands over her arms and resting his chin on her shoulder to kiss her cheek.

"Had I not been... pregnant, what would you be doing tonight?" Her hormones were getting the best of her, she could feel it. She remained sitting at the side of the bed, feet on the floor while Trunks laid behind her, rubbing her back.

He exhaled through pursed lips, playing out the scenario in his head. "Hopefully I'd be taking shots with you at some college party." He laughed. Then he heard a sob escape her lips. "Pan, I'm sorry, what's wrong?" He sat up to comfort her, then stopped when she held her palm to his chest keeping him at a distance. He mentally cursed himself for answering wrong, but then again he wasn't sure what would have been the right answer.

"It's not you... You're... you're perfect, Trunks. I'm so sorry." She sniffled and sobbed into her hands, standing to her feet to shake off his hands from her.

Gohan had warned him about these moments:

"_The hormones are the worst. It makes them think they're the ugliest woman on the planet. They start to regret everything, they think of the worst outcomes... For two entire weeks Videl was convinced I could do better than her. She was about 6 months pregnant at that time. Once the tears start, just be careful of everything you say."_

Trunks sat at the side of the bed where she once was, trying to think of the best thing to say with Gohan's warning lingering on his mind.

"Why are you sorry?" That was a good start, he figured.

She leaned against the wall, hiding her face from him. "You've done nothing but hang around my parent's house our entire Christmas break. You should be like my uncle Goten, having a good time with friends and going to parties, not baby planning and rubbing my fat feet."

Trunks couldn't help but laugh now. "Pan." He grinned while he approached her, catching her resisting hands in his, flattening her body against the wall with force to face him. She kept her head down, refusing to look up at him. He rested his lips by her ear. "You're nineteen years old. I'm twenty-two. We have our whole lives ahead of us. I don't know what I did to make you feel like I don't love you. I don't know what I did to make you feel like I'm trapped because of you. I'm here because I _want _to be here. I'm here because I can't see myself with anybody else but you. You may regret this, but I don't."

Pan wrapped her arms around his torso, sobbing into his chest. He held her tight, wishing there was something he could do to make her feel better.

"I don't regret this." She managed to murmur after several moments. "I just want you to be happy."

Trunks lead her to the bed, sat her down, and knelt down to his knees, his body resting between her thighs. He lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "When you're upset, I'm not happy. So knock it off." He grinned, causing her to laugh. "I love you, Pan Son." He gently pulled her chin towards him, enveloping her mouth with his.

_I love you, Trunks Briefs._

**xXxXxXx**

By the time ten pm came around, the party was in full swing. Music was booming, space was limited, and drinks were being poured left and right. Goten and Renji were on a 3-0 winning streak in beer pong, cheering in victory as the losers drank their losses.

"You guys are pretty good, but let's put your skills to the real test now."

"What? Goten, do you see this? Is _Tundra _trying to threaten us?" Renji inquired mockingly.

"I don't think so Renj, she looks like she's all bark and no bite." Goten played along, already feeling a tremendous buzz from drinking the past hour.

While her partner, Mattis, set up the red cups, Tundra dipped a white ball into a cup of water, and efforlessly tossed it into her opponent's cup. Their audience gathering around the table awed.

"Oh, trust me, Goten Son. This little kitten knows how to nibble." She winked at him.

Trying to fight the buzz, Goten reminded himself to not think with his penis. _She's a slut, Goten. Don't fall for her tricks! _His penis on the other hand argued back _Exactly! An easy lay, and you've got to admit she is looking HOT in that __silver dress. _

Goten grumbled to himself, receiving a disturbed look from Renj.

Marron staggered up the walkway, adjusting her breasts in her pink dress. "Is it too much?" She turned to Bra, posing until she answered.

"It's New Years, I dont't think it's _enough_." They laughed, continuing their way to the front door.

Bra decided on a white strapless dress. Daring, but she didn't plan on drinking too much tonight, therefore the white dress wouldn't have too many drunken spills on it. She figured the less drunk she was, the less her emotions would have control over her.

Before they made it through the front door, Takashi met them outside, greeting Marron with a long, wet kiss. She fought for breath as she pulled away. "My, my... _Somebody_ missed me."

"Oh, hi, Bra." He waved shyly, obviously under the influence already.

Bra laughed. "Come on you two."

The house was filled with music, people, and alcohol, just like they liked it. Bra's eyes scanned the room for one familiar face.

"Let's go to the garage. They're playing beer pong and most of the drinks are in there." Takashi instructed, leading the girls hand in hand through the crowd.

They could hear the triumphant "Oh!" as they entered the garage through the kitchen. A large huddle covered the beer pong table, they weren't even able to see who was playing.

Goten peered down at his phone, checking to see if he had a missed call or text from Bra or Marron. There was nothing.

Tundra watched as he glanced around the room, searching for someone. Peering above the many heads surrounding him, his lips curved into a smile.

"Touji, cover for me." He pulled the nearest guy in his place, leaving the beer pong match.

Takashi, Bra, and Marron held their glasses up for a toast. "To the beginning of a great night!" Marron toasted.

As Bra brought her glass to her lips, it was swiped from her hands. "What the-"

"It's about time!"

Her eyes widened, an unwanted blush settling onto her cheeks as Goten set her full glass on the table behind them and poured another one. He handed her drink back to her and held up his newly poured glass. "You weren't really planning on taking your first shot without me, were you?" He asked smugly.

Before she could respond, he met the stares of Marron and Takashi. "Oh, hey Marron! Glad you guys could make it. You left this guy here alone trying to keep up with us." He nudged the drunk Takashi.

"He's a big boy, seems to be holding up pretty well." Marron grinned at her shy boyfriend.

"So, what's the toast?" He asked Bra, still holding on to their first shots while Marron and Takashi refilled their glasses. He couldn't help but smile as he caught site of the necklace she wore around her neck.

"To an unprecedented night?" Bra asked coyly.

"Unprecedented. I like it." He clinked his glass to hers, laughing as she made a bitter face after choking it down. He had drank enough to not taste it anymore at this point.

Bra wasn't sure what to make of Goten. Over the next hour, he had stayed by her side the entire time. He poured her drinks, introduced her to several people, most of them she had met five times that night already, but hell, he couldn't remember. Renji and Nori were there too, drinking and laughing. It warmed her heart to see how beautiful Nori looked.

"Nori, I can't believe you're wearing a dress!" Bra cried out, the alcohol was definitely taking its effect. "That must mean you feel pretty comfortable around this guy." Bra winked at Renji.

Nori laughed. "I figured he deserves to see at least my legs at this point." She joked. "I'm pretty sure there's a lot of guys here wanting a piece of _that_ though." Nori pointed back to Bra. She looked absolutely breath taking in that white dress, Goten thought so anyways. And for once, he and his penis were in agreement.

Bra chuckled, staggering slightly against Goten, who caught her with an arm around her back,resting on her shoulder. "S-sorry Goten." She laughed again, but he didn't respond, nor did he release her. The conversation carried on amongst the six of them, Goten's hand dropped to her side, resting comfortably at her waist.

"Hey! Glad you guys could make it!" Marron and Bra exchanged a glance as Tundra and Mattis invaded the circle. "Bra, thank you _so _much for opening my cousin up. Look how beautiful she is!" Tundra grinned ear to ear at Bra. Bra couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Here, they're making a new batch of maragaritas so I'll grab the rest of you girls one. Bra, you take this one. We'll be right back!" As fast as they came, the two girls disappeared to fetch more margaritas.

Bra stirred the drink in her hand and took a sip. "Wow, this is really good." She said moreso to herself.

Nori's warning loomed on Goten's mind the entire night. He slipped in and out of conversation, catching Tundra's stares as he mingled with his circle alongside Bra.

"Do you want to try some?" Bra broke him from his thoughts, extending the cup towards him.

"Girl drinks..." He debated.

"Man up and try it." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I guess I have no choice then." He smirked at her, sampling the drink with a small sip at first, then took a couple more big gulps.

Bra threw her hands around the cup, trying to wrestle it back. "I didn't say _all _of it!"

As promised, Tundra returned with more drinks for everybody and conversated with them.

After feeling a poke on his shoulder, Goten and Bra turned to see who was standing behind them.

Goten's eyes were frozen on the female, seemingly in disbelief. "What're you doing here?" He asked in an unwelcoming manner, his arm dropping from Bra's side. The rest of the group watched the scene play out in silence.

"Is that how you greet all of your exes?" Valese stared back at him, obviously offended. "It's a new year, Goten. Get over yourself. I see you have no problem moving on from one girl to the next." Her eyes skimmed over Bra.

Goten felt his vision getting blurry, his legs weakening. He held onto the table behind him to catch his balance. Bra caught sight of his dazed eyes, her reflex grabbing his free hand in hers. "Goten, are you okay?" She stood in front of Valese to whisper to him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

Renji and the others watched them, concern in their eyes.

"Bra, can we go sit down somewhere?" He asked, holding her hand tightly in his.

Bra lead him out from the garage and through the kitchen, her vision began to stagger as well. She caught the wall with her free hand to secure herself. _What's going on... _She asked herself. She had been drunk before. But these episodes of blurred vision were new to her.

Before she knew it, they were being led into a room, she wasn't sure by who. The last memory she had was squeezing Goten's hand in hers as he fell to his knees. Before she knew it, she, too, had collapsed.


	56. Fugue

**A/N**: SetoSerenity fan, THE NERD KID ON THE BLOCK, lavenblue, rileyraph'sgirl, famoso, Lovey, and Morisako83 thank you for your reviews :D Please don't think of me as an evil person for the next few chapters haha. Everything will unwind as it should. Thank you so much!

_**:*: Fugue :*:**_

"Goten... Bra... Goten... Goten, wake up."

He could barely hear the voices. He felt the pressure on his shoulder, nudging him to come to. Finally, his consciousness surfaced, his eyes opened.

Renji, Nori, Marron, and Takashi were circled above him, faces etched in concern as their eyes exhibited relief to his awakening.

"Goten, are you okay? It's two in the afternoon, you two have been out since before the countdown." Renji began.

Goten's eyes confusedly circled his surroundings.

He was laying on his back.

On someone's bedroom carpet with a banket over him.

_What day is it? _Someone was next to him. It was...

"Goten, we can't get Bra to wake up."

Still disoriented, Goten sprang into an upright position, his head becoming lightheaded from the sudden transition.

The others could tell he was dazed, yet he continued to examine the body laying next to him. "Bra, Bra!" He felt for a pulse, slightly relieved to feel beating underneath his fingertips. "How... How long has she been out for? What day is it? Where are we?"

Renji looked at the others with equally troubled eyes, then back to Goten. "It's January 1st. You're in my room. Our New Years party was last night, do you remember that?"

He heard Renji's responses, but now was not the time to dwell on them, he thought to himself. "How long has she been out for?" He repeated.

Renji thought for a moment until Marron answered for him. "You guys disappeared before the countdown. That Mattis girl was waiting outside the back bathroom while you and Bra were inside. She said you guys were okay, you were just helping Bra throw up. She also said you insisted that nobody go inside..."

Goten grew frustrated. He didn't remember any of this. The last thing he remembered was beer pong, then seeing Bra...

"Renji, go start the truck." He instructed as he scooped Bra's limp body into his arms.

Renji stood with the others, but didn't follow orders. "Goten, let's just wait it out. It took us hours to get you to wake up. Maybe she'll come around soon. Besides, she's underaged. We could get into a lot of trouble if-"

Goten stood to his feet with her body resting in his arms. "If what? If they find out an underaged college student was drinking? How about an underaged college girl dying from God knows what because her friends _waited it out_?" Goten shoved past him, heading to the driveway. Renji followed suit, gesturing for the others to stay. In the backseat of Renji's truck, Goten couldn't take his eyes off of her.

His skin grew pale as he remembered a very cautious Nori approaching him before the party.

"_Be cautious of Tundra and Bra tonight..."_

That was her warning. He suddenly wished Nori had come along for the car ride so he could ask her more about her grave warning.

Renji assisted Goten with Bra's body as he climbed down from the truck. Marron had suggested calling an ambulance, but that would definitely put Renji's household in danger of the law for illegal alcohol activity with minors.

Goten swiftly made his way into the emergency room, urging Renji to go home. After a brief debate, he did as told.

It didn't take long for the ER nurses to respond to a limp body being carried through the double doors. A bed was quickly made available where Goten was able to lay her down and explain the situation.

"We were at a New Years Party. We were drinking, then that's all I remember. My friends shook me awake at two pm today, then we tried to wake her up and..." He couldn't fight the knot in his throat to finish his sentence.

"Do you know about how long she has been passed out for?" The nurse asked while assessing Bra's vital signs.

Goten's memory was so hazy, nothing made sense. "No... I barely remember what happened. It was before the countdown at midnight."

The nurse's eyes reflected interest in his response. "Oh my. May I ask you to fill out this form with her information to the best of your knowledge? And please fill out another one for yourself so that we may test you as well."

"Test me?"Goten wasn't sure what she had meant by that, but brushed it off. "No, I'm okay. Just take care of her." The nurse insisted, but he refused to her her out. "I'm awake, I'm walking and talking, I'm fine. Just take care of her."

A second nurse led him to a chair outside the room to fill out the paperwork while the staff proceeded with a more thorough assessment of Bra. The paperwork kept his mind busy for the few minutes it took him to answer anything he knew about her. Name, birthday, address, simple enough. When it came to emergency contact, he hesitated. Surely they would call whomever he listed in the box. He listed a name, then stepped outside to make a call of his own.

_**xXxXxXx**_

"Mom, Dad, thank you so much for waiting on us hand and foot this past week." Pan embraced each of her parent's outside their home while Trunks loaded their duffle bags into the backseat of his truck.

"No, no, don't think anything of it. I love babying my baby whenever she comes back home." Videl gave her another squeeze. "And Trunks too."

He smiled coyly as he approached their huddle at the sidewalk.

"Keep in touch you two. Don't be strangers." Gohan reminded them.

Trunks shook his hand in farewell and gave Videl a friendly hug.

The proud parents watched him help their one and only daughter into his truck, then make his way to the driver side.

"Happy anniversary!" Videl called after them one last time.

_Our first anniversary. It was hard to believe that one year ago Trunks made his public proposal on asking me to be his girlfriend. And here I am, six months pregnant with our son. My mother's preparing for her surgery in just under three months, and Trunks' mother hates me. So much is changing in such little time. But here he is, standing by me no matter what with that goofy smile on his face. _

"What're you looking at?" He grinned at her, taking her hand in his as he drove onto the freeway towards Nagoya.

She returned his flashy smile. "Just thinking." She rested her free palm on her stomach, trying to calm her restless unborn son. "He's not even born yet and I already want to tell him to calm down."

Trunks laughed. "He's energetic, he'll make a great athlete. We should really start thinking about moving away from calling him _him _or _it_."

This topic caught Pan's intrigue. "Oh? So you think you're ready to name him a name he's going to have for the rest of his life? What if it doesn't fit him? What if we think he's going to grow up into an athlete and he turns out to be an uncoordinated scholar who happens to excel in chess?"

"So what? You don't plan on naming him until he's in junior high, is that your plan?"

Pan laughed. "It's just so frightening! I'm so afraid we're going to mess up with our very first decision. Naming him."

"Well, for his middle name, I was hoping we could go with mine." Trunks suggested nervously. He too shared the same fear as Pan.

"You want his middle name to be Trunks? That could work-"

"No, Vegeta. My middle name. We could make it a traditional thing, pass it down to the first born sons..." He could see her eyes on him as he took a brief side glance from the road. "Unless you don't like it, it's okay-"

He had misjudged her stare. Her eyelids brimmed with tears of joy. She couldn't believe he had put so much thought into this already, then again, he continued to surprise her every day. "I love it." She grinned, squeezing his hand in hers.

Trunks felt relieved. _One name down, one to go. _"I sort of have an idea for a first name, too..."

She waited patiently for him to continue. "Well, what is it!" She flicked him on the arm, feeling herself dying from anticipation.

"I was thinking we could include your father's name into the first name. So it could be something like Jed-" Trunks was cut short as his cell phone began to ring. "It's Goten, probably hung over, wanting us to bring him home something." He chuckled as he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Trunks, where are you?"_

Trunks smiled. "On my way back to Nagoya. What do you need?"

"_Good. I... Don't panic, but I need you to come to Nagoya ER."_

"Why? What happened?" His tone took a one-eighty, putting Pan on full alert.

"_Is Pan with you?"_

"Yeah, of course she is. What's going on, Goten?"

"_I said don't panic! Bra's here."_

Trunks felt his chest tighten up.

"_She's okay for the most part... Actually, I don't know. I mean, she's breathing and stuff but they won't tell me anything else because I'm not family. I don't want to explain it over the phone-"_

"Well you better fucking explain it, I'm still an hour away. I'm not going to drive sixty miles not knowing what I'm coming into so talk."

Goten obeyed. _"I... I don't know what happened. We were drinking last night, then I blacked out or something. It's so surreal... The more I sit and think about it the more I start to remember bits and pieces. Bra and I disappeared before the countdown at midnight, nobody really knows what happened to us after that. Renji woke me up around 2 this afternoon, and we weren't able to wake Bra 's breathing, vital signs are stable, that's all they'll tell me."_

There was a long pause before Trunks said anything. Goten paced back and forth outside the hospital, feeling completely powerless.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." With that, Trunks hung up his cell and tossed it into the center console.

"Trunks... What's wrong?" Pan asked hesitantly.

He brushed his hand through his hair, keeping his eyes on the road or out his driver window, unsure on how to relay the message to Pan.

"Bra's in the ER, not sure exactly why. They won't tell Goten anything, they want a family member present." Trunks felt her tensen up with his vague statement. "She's alive." He reassured her, if that was reassuring at all. He told her what little information Goten gave him, leaving them both in silence to piece together what knowledge they had.

**_xXxXxXx_**

"_Dr. Koa, line 3, Dr. Koa, line 3." _

White walls. White sheets. Footsteps. Voices, many of them.

Bra was dazed, she could not make out where she was, or even what day or time it was.

After scanning the room, she assumed she could be in a doctor's office of some sort. But why?

"Oh, great, you're awake. The IV flush must be working." The woman dressed in scrub apparel closed the door behind her and approached the bed. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Bra. Bra Briefs. Where am I?"

"You are in Nagoya ER. You were brought in for unconsciousness, your... _friend_, stated he was unable to wake you. You've been here for a little over an hour now."

"Who? Who brought me here? What time is it?"

"It's January first, about 3:30 in the afternoon. A male by the name of Goten Son brought you in."

Bra's eyes scanned the room once again. "Is he stil here?"

"Yes, he's sitting outside, but there's something I'd like to go over with you first-"

Bra and the doctor turned their attention to the door as it swung open, a worried Trunks and Pan bursting through.

"Are you okay?" Trunks pushed in, not even recognizing the doctor's presence.

"And you are?" The doctor asked, not appreciating the intrusion.

"Her brother, Trunks Briefs."

The doctor glanced down at her clipboard, verifying that he was listed on her admitting papers. "Since she is conscious, I will discuss her case with her in private. If she chooses to explain it to you, that is up to her. Now I must ask you to leave this room, it'll only take a few minutes."

Trunks and Pan directed their eyes to Bra then to each other and did as told.

"Ms. Briefs," The doctor pulled up a stool next to her bed, sitting at eye level with her patient. "We found high levels of Rohypnol in your system, a level higher than the normal dose for the usual incidences. Luckily, we were able to flush it out in time. Can you remember what you did last night?"

Bra's heart sank. "R-rohypnol? Isn't that like... roofies?"

The Dr. chuckled. "Yes, the street name for it is roofies, also known as the date-rape drug. It usually only takes about twenty to forty-five minutes to take effect. You may start to have slurred speech, a staggered walk, a feeling of being intoxicated, and amnesia. Your body could be functioning but your mind is off. It also causes you to inevitably pass out. Your friends were unable to wake you since you had such a high dose in your system. Upon wakening, you will have difficulty remembering recent events. Over the next few hours or days, you may remember bits and pieces of what occurred prior to the drug's total effect. Upon our gynecological exam, there were no tears or bleeding, so I think it's safe to say you weren't raped."

Bra couldn't respond. She was still so disoriented and in disbelief. Nobody had reason to drug her, maybe the drinks at the party got mixed up. Maybe some jerk just spiked the entire bottle with a pill. The last thing she remembered was being at Renji's new years party and seeing Goten, taking their first shots with him, having a good time with him, Marron, and the others. Everything was fuzzy after that.

"Were there others brought in?" Bra asked, trying to back-up her mass-drugging theory.

"No, just you. If you have any reason to believe that someone did take advantage of you, I urge you to contact the police. Anybody is capable of slipping a pill into someone's drink for any reason. Just be cautious of who you're around. Pour your own drinks, don't accept drinks from anybody else. Take it easy when you get home, and try to sit down and remember what you can. This could have ended very badly."

Trunks could see the relief wash through Goten once he informed him that Bra was awake. The three of them stood outside the room, waiting for anything.

The doctor opened and closed the door behind her. "She's just getting dressed right now, she'll be out shortly."

"Thank you." They mumbled in unison.

Bra exited the room just moments later, wearing her white dress from the night before. "Sorry for the trouble, guys."

Pan embraced her friend. "Don't apologize, we're so glad that you're okay. I mean, you are okay, right?"

Bra hesitated. "Yeah, I'll explain on the ride home. Let's get out of here."

Trunks and Pan led the way out while Goten put a supportive arm across her shoulders, suddenly receiving an unwanted image of last night.

"Wait-um..." He referred back to his inner thoughts to clarify his image while Trunks unlocked his truck.

"What is it, Goten?" Bra asked, observing the troubled look on his face.

They climbed into the truck, taking the backseat while Trunks and Pan had the front.

"Do you remember Valese showing up last night?"

Bra thought for a moment as his words jogged her memory. "Yeah, now that you mention it. You were upset. That's when you lost your balance. I was trying to walk you into the house, that's the last I remember."

"Your ex-girlfriend, Valese?" Pan asked, eavesdropping.

"Yeah, I haven't talked to her in months. Renji doesn't hang out with her either so I don't know who would have invited her."

"Bra, what did the doctor say?" Trunks interrupted.

"Oh... She said I had a high dose oh Rohypnol in my system. They had to flush it out with an IV to wake me up."

"Like roofies?! Who the hell would drug you?" Trunks pressed on.

"That's what I was wondering." Bra didn't want to think about it anymore. The very thought of it scared her. She could have been in an eternal slumber had it not been for Goten for taking her in.

After arriving to Goten and and Trunks' house, Bra laid on the living room couch watching TV while the others were talking and laughing in the kitchen preparing an early dinner. She felt uncomfortable lounging around in her short dress, but she didn't have a choice. Marron was on her way over to take her back home with her, she could wait until then.

"Here. Eat." Goten waited for her to sit up to hand the plate to her. He sat on the floor next to her legs, eating off of his own plate.

After swallowing her first spoonful, she cleared her throat. "Thanks, Goten."

He didn't take his eyes off of the television. "Don't worry about it. Sorry for what happened."

"It's not like it was your fault." She chuckled, not receiving a response on his end.

Guilt loomed over him like a dark cloud. Nori had warned him, and he failed. Is this what she was referring to? Did Tundra have something to do with this? _There's no way. What would she gain from drugging Bra?_

"Goten, you said that they had a hard time waking you up too, right? Did you get tested at the hospital?" Bra broke the silence, not aware of the ongoing debate in his head.

He shook his head. "No, I was awake, there's no point. It was _you _who wasn't waking up."

Their conversation ceased as Marron arrived. "Bra! I'm so glad you're okay! Here, Renji found this in the bathroom." She handed her cell phone to her.

"Oh, thanks. Let me put my plate away and we can leave." Bra headed to the kitchen, putting her plate away and saying her goodbyes to her brother and Pan.

"So, what happened?" Marron asked Goten who moved up to sitting on the couch now.

"She'll tell you." He thought it best she hear it from her than him.

On her way back into the living room, Bra noticed she had a few unread messages. She unlocked her phone and opened them up.

She stopped in her tracks, her eyes swelling with tears at the photos.

Lewd photos of her passed out, naked body with a male hand touching her in various areas. She cupped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming at the mere sight of them. Below all the photos was a message from the sender:

_I fucked you so hard tonight ;)_

She scrolled back to see who the sender was, sinking to the floor as the name registered through her mind.

_Goten._


	57. Deception

**A/N**: I absolutely LOVE your feedback! TopazDragon98, THE NERD KID ON THE BLOCK, SetoSerenity fan, famoso, Just Believe786, thank you for the reviews!

* * *

_**:*: Deception :*:**_

New Years day was bitterly cold, not that it bothered Bulma Briefs much since she spent the majority of her time within the confines of her home office, swiveling in her plush leather chair. She had spent the last week plotting and making a few phone calls, arranging a couple secret meetings. With Vegeta out of the house for work, she awaited her next appointment.

Noon sharp, she told them. She glanced up at her wall clock. 12:04. Finally the doorbell rang.

She briskly walked through the hallway and to the foyer, opening the door motioning the females in.

"If I can't even count on you to be on time, how am I going to count on you to carry this out with me?" She inquired in a prude manner as the girls followed her from behind.

"Sorry, Mrs. Briefs. It won't happen again."

"I'll hold you to that, Valese. Tundra, get the door please."

Tundra obediently acted, closing the office door behind them before they took their seats in front of her desk.

"Give me a briefing. Did last night go as planned?"

"It went perfect." Valese grinned. She had to admit, getting a call from Bulma a few days ago was completely unexpected. Upon meeting her in her home as asked, Bulma informed her of all the mean things Goten had said about her behind her back while they were dating and that he was only using her because her dad was the district head of the architcectural department.

When Bulma laid out a plan that would get Goten kicked out of Nagoya, Valese was all ears. It seemed too steep for just simple revenge, but Bulma took care of that by offering a generous monetary reward once the plan was carried out.

Since Valese was no longer in Goten's immediate friend loop, she reached out to Tundra to assist her.

"_Why would I want to get him kicked out?" Tundra asked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_Think about it," Valese went on. "We carry this out, spread the rumor that Bra's the one that reported him, they get a restraining order so that he can't even contact her to clear his name, and he won't be able to see her since he'd have to go to a school outside the district, if any would even accept him after this. I get my revenge for that bastard using me, Mrs. Briefs gets him away from her daughter, and you can swoop in and be the shoulder he has to cry on. Everybody wins. Oh, did I mention she's paying us 20k each to do this?"_

_This definitely caught Tundra's attention. "Make it 25 and I'm in."_

"Do you have the photos?" Bulma asked.

"Yes ma'am." Valese held up a manilla envelope. "Do you want to see them?"  
"Kami, no. I'd rather not see explicit photos of my own daughter. They're believable though, right?"

Valese giggled. "Trust me, Mrs. Briefs, after we saw them, even _we _were convinced that Goten had sexually assaulted Bra and I."

"Good." Bulma relaxed into her chair, tapping her fingers together as she explored the next step in her mind. "Before school starts next week, you," She gestured towards Tundra. "Go to his house, and somehow stash the pictures and the pills under his mattress. Put the pills towards the foot of the bed, that way there's less of a chance of him feeling the bottle when he lays on it. Once you do that, come back here and I'll give you your first cut."

Tundra and Valese's eyes glimmered with greed. "Yes, Mrs. Briefs. We will contact you as soon as it's done."

"Valese, remember you're a woman grieving after being sexually assaulted. Try not to do anything too... promiscuous over the next few weeks." Bulma reminded her.  
Valese was too dazzled by Bulma's nearing monetary reward to take offense. "Of course!"

Bulma rested into her chair as the girls left the room. "Gohan Son. You think you can take everything from me?" She lit a cigar, took a few puffs until she inhaled deeply. The smoke exhaled slowly through her nares and lips as she savored the taste. "I'm about to destroy your family image and rock your fucking world."

_**xXxXxXx**_

Bra wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she slowly rose to her feet. She couldn't go back in that room and face him. He had said he had no recollection of last night, but if he sent her the pictures, they were still in his phone. He would come across them eventually. She immediately went out the front door, too stunned and humiliated to even speak. She sent a text to Marron:

_I'm waiting by your car. Let's go, it's cold! :)_

She shivered heavily, being in a small dress and barefoot. It didn't take long for Marron to jog out of the house.

On the drive home, Bra turned up the radio and kept her reddened eyes focused out her window.

Marron turned the music down so Bra could hear her. "What happened at the hospital?" She waited patiently for an answer.

Bra sniffled. "Marron, tell me everything you remember from last night, everything that relates to Me and... Goten..." She even had trouble saying his name.

Marron could tell she was upset about something, she wiped her eyes again. "Well, me, you, Takashi, Renji, Nori, and Goten were talking, Tundra and her friend... Maddy?"

"Mattis." Bra corrected.

"Yeah, Mattis, joined us. Valese showed up out of nowhere, Goten got weirded out, lost his balance, you took him inside, and that's it. As the countdown got closer, Renji went looking for you guys. I went to look too, but that Mattis girl said you guys were still in the bathroom. She said you were throwing up and Goten was helping you. We tried to go inside but she said that Goten said to not let anybody in. Bra, did something happen?"Clearly her friend was upset as she continued to sniffle and wipe her eyes.

_This doesn't make sense... yet it does... Why would he do something like that? But the doctor... she said there were no signs of rape... Unless he did other things..._

A small sob escaped her lips as the lewd images clouded her mind.

"Bra..." Marron didn't know what to do. She continued driving but placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, we'll get you to my house and you can take a long, hot bath. We can talk when you feel like it." Something happened, _that _Marron was certain of.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Goten's thoughts were restless. He had to find out what Nori knew. He called Renji, hoping she was still with him. She wasn't, so he gave him her number after he briefly filled him in on the roofies story.

"Bra was drugged? You were with her the entire night though, so whoever did it obviously didn't get what they wanted." Renji responded, assuming it was another male that wanted to take advantage of her. "Oh, before you hang up, Valese left pretty upset last night. She was crying and stumbling through the hall. I asked her if she was okay, she mentioned your name but didn't finish what she was saying, she just left. Do you remember anything that happened with her?"

Goten thought on this. "The only time I remember seeing her is when she first approached us in the garage and I lost my balance. After that I blacked out. What time did you see her leaving?"

"Hmmm it was after the countdown. Maybe 12:30?"

_This isn't making sense. _Goten growled in frustration. He and Bra had disappeared before the countdown, what could have happened in that hour?

"Thanks for the info, Renji. If you remember anything else, let me know."

After a quick call to Nori, she agreed to talk with him in person at her place.

"It's so cold outside." She closed the door behind them, then gestured for him to sit at her kitchen table. "Do you want tea or anything?"

"No, thanks." He shrugged his jacket off as she poured herself a cup and sat across from him.

"Sorry, I don't have much to tell you, but here it goes. Tundra came over yesterday, made small talk, and she asked if Bra was coming to the party last night. I told her I didn't know. So, she told me to find out." She laughed lightly, Tundra was so pushy towards her at times. "I texted Bra, she said she was coming, so I let Tundra know. The look she had on her face, Goten, it was like she was up to something. Bra doesn't like Tundra, I'm not sure exactly why, maybe you know better than I do."

Goten shrugged his shoulders. He had never even seen the two of them really talk. They were in two different grades, he couldn't think about why they would dislike each other.

"Oh, well anyways, she said that I owed Bra for introducing me to Renji and that I should show her a good time and make sure she has plenty to drink. That was it."

Goten sighed, ruffling his hair with his hand as he tapped his fingers on the tabletop.

"Sorry, I couldn't be of much help. I texted Bra earlier, she said she was fine. Everything went well at the hospital I assume?"

Goten filled her in on the story, causing her jaw to drop.

"Oh, well Tundra wouldn't do anything like that, what reasoning would she have?"

They both dwelled on the question for a moment.

"Since you blacked out last night, did you go through your phone? Maybe you have messages or pictures that would help jog your memory a bit."

"You're right. Why didn't I think of that?" He pulled out his phone, going through the texts, recent calls, then images. There were a few messages from Marron and Renji asking where he was, other than that nothing new. The messages were marked as read, he didn't even remember reading them last night, then again he didn't remember much from last night period.

"Sorry I couldn't be of much help, Goten."

"No, Nori, I came to hear the conversation between you and Tundra, you told me everything. Thanks, sorry for the sudden call."

She waved farewell from her front door as he zoomed off down the street. _He's such a sweetheart, and so polite. _She thought to herself as she retreated back into her cozy apartment.

_**xXxXxXx**_

The next few days passed like molasses for Bra. She kept her discovery to herself. As much as Marron tried to open her up, Bra insisted she was fine. She felt so trapped. She couldn't go back to the dormitory hall since it was closed until the last couple days of Christmas Break. She couldn't go home since her mother had basically disowned her. She was stuck floating from house to house, never having her own personal space to just breathe in the comfort of her own room. Goten had texted her a couple of times a day, asking how she was and what she was doing, she ignored him. She didn't even want to touch her phone since that day. She only checked it before bedtime, just to make sure she didn't miss a call from her dad or brother. Goten called a couple times as well, but he never heard back from her.

Marron assured him that Bra was still alive, just 'stuck in a funk'.

Goten mentioned his concern to Trunks as they were getting ready to go to the gym later that week.

"She's been ignoring you? She returns _my _calls and texts but at the end of the day. She does sound kind of out of it. Maybe she's still bothered by the idea of somebody drugging her." Goten waited in the living room while Trunks hunted for his keys so they could head to the gym. A knock came from the door, which was odd since they rarely got unexpected visitors. The last time they did it was the lovely Vegeta.

Goten actually felt himself growing nervous as he swung the door open. "Oh, hey, what're you guys doing here?" Mattis and Tundra shivered at the doorstep.

"Sorry, we were driving through and Tundra reeeeally has to use the restroom. Can we come in for a minute?" Mattis asked, being ushered in by him.

"Yeah, there's a bathroom in my room, Tundra."

"Thank you so much, Goten."

While she hurried off, Mattis kept him company in the foyer. She and Goten were both an architectural major and shared many classes together, conversation came easy between the two.

Meanwhile, after Trunks had finally found his keys, he headed down the hall, his eyes catching an odd scene from Goten's room. He stopped in front of his doorway, causing her brown hair to whip in the air as she glanced up at him.

Tundra was kneeling at the foot of the bed, adjusting the blankets before she rose to her feet. "Hi, Trunks." She smiled nervously. "I- I had to use the restroom and sat on his bed for a second. Just... Just making sure I didn't get any period blood on his blanket." She lied, cursing to herself that that was the best she could come up with.

Trunks cringed, walking away without even responding. "Ready?" He asked, waving at Mattis who was also in the house.

"Trunks, this is Mattis, Mattis this is Trunks. Tundra and her stopped by so she could use the restroom."

Trunks cringed again.

"All done!" Tundra joined them at the front door. "Thanks again, Goten." The two males walked them out as they departed to the gym, neither of them expecting what was to happen in the next level of Bulma's plot.

_**xXxXxXx**_

It was the day before school started back up after a confusing and startling Christmas break. Bra and Marron lugged their bags back into their dorm room. Bra felt so relieved to be back. At least she had her own assigned space here in the dorm. She fell back onto her bed, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. _You have to confront him, Bra. You can't keep avoiding him like this._

Bra winced as the images surfaced in her mind once again. Her eyes shot open as she released a deep gasp at the sensation of someone touching her hand that was on her stomach.

"Whoooa cool it Jodi Foster. Two weeks without seeing me and this is how you react?!"

Bra's pained eyes met his for a brief moment before she pulled him into her arms, nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

Ryo was taken aback by that look in her eyes, but embraced her as she did him. "Bra... Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

Marron watched from the restroom as she restocked her toiletries.

"I'm fine. It's just so good to be back, and to see you again."

"That's what I want to hear, because I'm sure we both have stories to tell. First off, I-" He was cut off by the sound of Bra's phone ringing.

She glanced down.

_Mom_

She stared at it for a long moment. She hadn't spoken to her mother in months. What could she possibly want now? She reluctantly lifted it to her ear. "Hello?" She could hear sobbing from the other side. "Mom?"

"B-Bra? Bra, honey, I... I know we've had our differences, but I'm so so sorry I wasn't there for you..."

Bra's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Bra, I need you to come to Nagoya police station."

Bra's heart began to beat heavily in her chest.

"Bra? Are you there?"

"Y-yeah. I'm here. What's this about?"

"Honey, we'll talk about it when you get here. Hurry."

The line went dead.

Her eyes were fixed forward, all she could hear was her heart pounding against her chest cage.

"Bra? Bra, what happened?" Ryo shook her shoulders.

"I... I have to meet my mom somewhere. I'll call you when I come back." Ignoring his and Marron's questions, she grabbed her phone and purse and darted from the room.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Trunks, Pan, and Goten lounged around for their Sunday afternoon. They were able to knock out their gym time in the morning and came home to Pan finishing up a large breakfast.

"_Someone's _in a good mood today." Goten teased.

"It's the day before hell begins! School starts tomorrow, this might be your last meal from me all semester." She pointed her fork at him.

As they settled on a channel to watch, a series of pounding knocks came from the front door. Trunks just hoped it wasn't another bleeding female.

"Don't everybody jump at once." Goten said sarcastically as he was the only one who finally stood up to answer it.

"Good afternoon." There were about five men in police uniforms crowded at the front door. "Does Goten Son live at this residence?"

Goten swallowed hard. "Yeah, I'm Goten."

"Mister Son, we have a warrant to search the premises. Can you start us out by pointing us to your room?"

Goten had no other choice. He did as told, then waited in the living room with Pan, Trunks, and another officer as instructed.

"Goten, what's going on?" Pan asked worriedly.

Goten shrugged. "I honestly have no idea." The search went on for about thirty minutes. They could hear things being tossed around in his room, the kitchen, bathrooms, the living room, and Trunks' room.

Goten saw a couple of items being carried from his room to the head officer. The officer shuffled through what seemed to be a stack of photos and a small orange container with something inside of it.

Goten, Pan , and Trunks exchanged equally fearful expressions, their hearts sinking as the officers ended their search and approached the three.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Bra ran to the front desk of Nagoya's police station. "My name is Bra Briefs, I'm supposed to meet my mother here, Bulma Briefs."

The receptionist jumped to her feet. "Yes, right this way, ma'am." She led her through a secured door and down a quiet hall. "Right through here, ma'am."

Bra opened the door to a meeting-like room with a long table surrounded by eight chairs. At the head of the table were two men wearing suits. Alongside them were two women, one was her sobbing mother. The other was a sobbing Valese.

"Oh, Bra." Bulma cried, standing to hug her daughter. "It's okay, it's okay."

Bra didn't hug her back, she was too busy trying to piece this together. "What's going on?"

"Ms. Briefs," One of the suited men stood to shake her hand, then gestured for her to take a seat. "Are you familiar with a Mr. Goten Son?"

Bra's hands began to tremble. "Y-yes..."

"Bra, did Mr. Son take advantage of you New Years night?"

Bra didn't answer. She stared down at her hands, fidgeting her thumbs on the table top.

"Bra, it's okay." Valese cried out, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "He took advantage of me too. You were passed out. It was like, my mind was in a haze. I couldn't fight him away from us."

She stared back down at her hands, fighting the images in her head.

_Goten wouldn't do that._

_This isn't like him._

_None of this makes sense._

"Bra, honey..."

_Goten would never do this..._

"Bra." The male at the head of the table spoke.

_Something's not right here._

"Bra?" Valese asked with a worried expression.

"Goten would never do that!" Bra jumped to her feet, yelling it for all to hear. "You don't know him like I do! Goten is sweet, gentle, polite, and always puts others before himself. He would _never _do something like this!"

"Bra, I know how upsetting this must be for you. We've conducted a search in his house this morning. We confiscated these." He slid a manila envelope and a bottle of pills onto the table within her reach. Bra refused to touch them. "There are some explicit photos in there of you and Miss Karuben. This is a bottle of Rohypnol pills. These items were found under his mattress."

Bra felt tears escaping down her cheeks.

Valese began to sob once more while Bulma placed a reassuring hand behind her back.

"I went to the hospital the day after... They told me there was no evidence of... rape... He didn't do anything to me..."

"You went to the hospital?" Bulma asked, her and Valese exchanging a brief glance.

"Yes. I'll go to the hospital and get the report myself. He didn't do anything." She remembered their brief conversation they had in the living room. He apologized to her, she responded _It's not like it's your fault. _He didn't say anything in response.

"Bra, did he send you anything to your cell phone?" The detective inquired, receiving his answer in her alarmed eyes.

"It's okay, Bra." Valese reassured her. "He sent me some awful things too."

"Bra, what did you go to the hospital for?" Bulma interfered.

"They weren't able to wake me up. Goten took me to the hospital. They found a high level of Rohypnol in my system and had to flush it out. If he drugged us, why would he take me to the hospital?"

"Fear." The detective answered without hesitation. "Perhaps he gave you too much, was afraid that he might have sent you into a coma or impending death. Taking you himself makes him look more innocent."

"But..." Bra racked her memory for anything else that could save him. She remembered leading him down the hall shortly after he staggered in the garage. They were being led by someone. He had collapsed first. "He passed out before I did." She whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" The other man asked.

"I remember... We were all in the garage, you showed up." She directed her eyes towards Valese. "He lost his balance, said he needed to sit down. He had a hard time walking. Before I knew it, we were being led down the hall by someone, I don't know who. He passed out before I did. It couldn't have been him."

The detective shrugged. "Perhaps he had an accomplice. Maybe what you're remembering didn't actually happen. Bra, I know this is all so sudden for you. I want you to take some time to think it over, but we do have a trial to prepare for."

Bra felt lightheaded. "A trial?"

"Yes. We had a victim come forward," he gestured towards Valese. "and we found incriminating evidence." He pointed at the items on the table. "Mr. Son is being charged for sexual assault and assault in the second degree for administering a sedative to nonconsenting persons. He could be looking at fifteen years minimum in prison."

Bra shook her head side to side repeatedly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Bra, honey, please." Bulma placed a hand on her back, trying to calm her, only to have her swatted away.

"This can't be happening... Where is he?"

The detective looked from the lawyer and back to Bra. "He was arrested just a short time ago. He's on his way to a prison cell at the moment. No visitors until further notice. Please, Miss Briefs, consider everything we have discussed today." He slid his card over to her, watched her fumble it in her hands.

She rose to her feet and stormed from the room, tears streaming down her face. Goten's image was about to be destroyed, not to mention his education and career, possibly even fifteen years of his future. Goten as she knew it was already gone. All at the hands of... of whom? _Is he actually capable of something like this? Or is this just the nasty work of some horrendous being? Goten... __I know something was definitely wrong with you last night. I saw it, I remember it.__.. I'll get to the bottom of this... I hope...  
_

_**xXxXxXx**_

Vegeta rubbed his temples as he relaxed his elbows on his desk. He just returned from breaking up a fight at their level two unit. Unfortunately for them, these new guys had never met the warden before, and they hoped they never would again.

"Warden! We've got fresh meat incoming." The sergeant tossed him the file.

Vegeta caught it effortlessly and slid the papers out from the envelope. "Great. More fresh meat." His eyes began to skim the paperwork, not even getting past the name of the inmate. He flipped to the second page to compare the name to the picture. "No fucking way."

He stared into the all too familiar dark orbs of the new male. Dark orbs that resembled fear, dark orbs that tied a knot in Vegeta's throat. "Brat, what did you get yourself into now..."


End file.
